Un cierto mundo mágico
by slayfer3691
Summary: Kamijou Touma sale de Ciudad Academia a unas vacaciones forzadas después de los incidentes causados por el dios mágico conocido como el sumo sacerdote, y debido a esto Touma viaja a la ciudad de Uminari y descubre partes de su pasado olvidado y un nuevo estilo de magia.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic.**

**Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que he escrito algo como esto, espero que entre las personas que lean esto al menos a una persona le guste, dejando estas reflexiones de lado quiero dejar claro algunos puntos.**

**Como dije soy un principiante completo en esto de escribir así que si en alguna parte de esta historia escribo algo que ofenda o moleste a alguien espero me sepa disculpar.**

**Acepto gustosamente las críticas constructivas y consejos, esperando que se use lenguaje moderado.**

**Esta historia la iré actualizando conforme pueda escribir, así que es posible que tarde algún tiempo en subir el siguiente capítulo.**

**Mi forma de narrar algo suele ser muy lenta y con demasiados detalles así que aviso que posiblemente haya algunos puntos en esta historia que no avancen (por favor algo de paciencia).**

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y To aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).**

* * *

**Prologo: Un nuevo viaje**

**Parte 01.**

¿Existe el bien o el mal?

¿Lo correcto o incorrecto?

¿La luz u obscuridad?

¿Qué son todos estos conceptos?

No conozco la respuesta a estas preguntas, solo he escuchado lo que las personas a mi alrededor mencionan sobre el tema.

¿Cuantas generaciones de seres vivos han buscado la respuesta a estas preguntas?

Las historias contadas para dormir mencionan a un personaje que buscas salvar a la princesa y con ella al mundo para tener un final feliz haciendo que el bien triunfe sobre el mal, este personaje generalmente es un individuo que es la representación de lo bueno de la humanidad y las masas lo llaman héroe.

Lastimosamente esta clase de gente solo existe en historias, son las ilusiones que el mundo quiere que exista para dar sentido a sus vidas vacías y llenas de sufrimiento y si no es así ¿Por qué estoy aquí a punto de morir?

¿Por qué no pude salvar a la única persona que me trato como un ser humano?

¿Dónde están los héroes que salvan a todos?

¿Por qué no puedo ser un héroe que la salve a ella?

En lugar de eso solo soy un hombre moribundo en medio de un campo de batalla, un cuerpo más en esta absurda guerra mirando un cielo destruido que no muestra la luz del sol un suelo manchado de sangre y cuerpos.

En ese cielo tan desolador solo se puede ver un artefacto volador que yo construí para detener esta guerra siendo usado por la mujer que yo debía proteger, ahora ella será quien entregue su futuro para que este mundo tenga otra oportunidad.

¿Por qué lo que construí para salvarla la condenara?

Mi debilidad fue la perdición de este mundo que ella tanto amo, mientras mi vida se extingue solo puedo lamentarme y llorar, sin decirle que la amo con todo mi corazón.

Ahora solo el sonido del metal chocando y los gritos de guerra me despiden mientras todo se oscurece y mi mundo se desvanece.

* * *

**Parte 02.**

Aquí Akiyama Shiori reportando desde las afueras de Ciudad Academia sobre los últimos eventos ocurridos por la sorpresiva caída del cometa punta de flecha sobre dicha ciudad.

Las autoridades internas de la ciudad reportaron que el cometa cambio su trayectoria de manera abrupta hacia la tierra, teniendo como destino Ciudad Academia que se encuentra al este de Tokio tiene una población de 2.3 millones de habitantes de la cual el 80% son estudiantes.

El cometa fue interceptado por un prototipo de lanzadera de cohetes para viajes espaciales que fue equipado con una carga especial, el impacto detuvo el cometa salvando innumerables vidas, pero el daño a la ciudad resulto ser considerable.

Nuestros homólogos dentro de la ciudad nos facilitaron las imágenes del interior dañado de la ciudad, los informes de la ciudad también muestran que no hubo víctimas fatales pero algunas personas que no alcanzaron a ser refugiadas están con heridas leves y fuera de peligro.

También se les informa a los familiares de los estudiantes que la ciudad cerrara sus puertas para realizar reparaciones y todos serán devueltos a sus hogares a partir de la próxima semana para mantener la seguridad de sus estudiantes.

Alrededor de estos incidentes muchos investigadores espaciales en el mundo han especulado que este incidente tiene como responsable a la misma ciudad al errar con uno de sus experimentos, aunque la ciudad niega estas acusaciones y la misma ciudad busca la respuesta a este incidente que pudo ser detenido a tiempo.

Reportando para la CNN Akiyama shiori.

Se ve en la pantalla gigante en un centro comercial, llamando la atención de todos en especial de 2 mujeres que miran el reporte con mucha preocupación reflejada en sus rostros mientras intentan comunicarse desde sus teléfonos celulares con sus hijos que estudian en la ciudad.

"MIkoto" Al fin contestas, ¿Cómo estás? ¿No estas herida?

"…"

"Qué alivio" "Cuídate mucho Mikoto"

"…"

¿Tu tono de voz se escucha raro? ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

"….."

"Está bien, hablaremos la semana que viene"

Cuelga el teléfono la mujer que en ese momento suelta un suspiro que parece haber tenido contenido, ella es Misaka Mizusu la madre de Misaka Mikoto la tercer nivel 5 de Ciudad Academia, Misuzu es una mujer de cabello castaño y corto con ojos del mismo color un cuerpo bien proporcionado y busto considerable, una apariencia de una chica de menos de 25 años, junto a ella esta otra mujer hablando por teléfono.

"Touma" ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

"….."

¿Por qué te escuchas tan cansado?

"….."

"Cuídate mucho, intenta no meterte en problemas"

"….."

"Si tienes problemas no dudes en comunicarte"

"….."

"Hablaremos la semana que viene, cuídate mucho"

La mujer que habla es Shina Kamijou una mujer con aspecto bastante joven a pesar de su edad real su cabello castaño y claro hace juego con sus ojos del mismo color y le dan un aire de una mujer de clase alta por sus modales y personalidad.

¿Todo bien de tu lado Shina?

Si, y ¿de tu lado?

No hay problema, Mikoto se encuentra bien, pero aún sigo con esta sensación de preocupación.

Misuzu, créeme cuando te digo que yo también sigo muy tensa por todo esto, la ciudad donde vive mi hijo estuvo a punto de desaparecer, que clase de madres seriamos si estuviéramos tranquilas en esta situación.

Todos alrededor de las mujeres muestran una gran variedad de reacciones desde sorpresa a curiosidad por las noticias que se muestran.

"Shina" "Shina", se escucha una voz en la multitud.

Shina Kamijou al escuchar la mención de su nombre inmediatamente busca el origen de la voz que la llama encontrándose con una mujer de pelo color verde largo sujeta en una coleta, ojos de color verde y presenta una marca en su frente de cuatro triángulos en forma de rombo.

¿""Lindy"", eres Lindy Harlaown?

"Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Shina"

¿Y Touma se encuentra bien?

Me acabo de enterarme lo que sucedió en esa ciudad.

"Gracias por preocuparte Lindy, acabo de hablar por teléfono con él y se encuentra bien"

"Qué gran noticia" Me preocupo al ver lo que sucedió.

Gracias por preocuparte por mi pequeño.

Mientras todo este dialogo se da entre las dos mujeres Misaka Misuzu solo observa muy intrigada hasta que la notan.

Disculpa Misuzu, ella es Lindy Harlaown una amiga que conocí tiempo atrás.

Lindy, ella es Misaka Misuzu la conocí hace poco en Ciudad Academia.

Mucho Gusto Harlaown san.

Un placer conocerte Misaka san, pero llámame Lindy.

"Está bien" Lindy, pero tú también puedes llamarme Misuzu.

Su hija también estudia en Ciudad Academia Lindy, por eso es que la conozco habla Shina con tono algo serio.

¿Cómo se encuentra Misuzu?

"Está bien, acabo de hablar con ella también".

"Informe especial del incidente en Ciudad Academia"

Las aerolíneas han desistido de realizar vuelos a Japón debido al último incidente con el cometa punta de flecha, al ser interceptado a una altura considerable podrían encontrarse elementos peligrosos para los aviones y en vista a la falta de garantías esta ruta queda suspendida hasta nueva orden, a excepción de vuelos militares o privados que decidan ignorar el problema la comunicación aérea con Japón queda suspendida, se espera que la situación se reanude dentro de esta semana y los que estén varados fuera de Japón puedan regresar hasta dentro de dos semanas posiblemente.

Al escuchar este informe Shina y Misuzu se ven algo alarmadas.

¿Qué sucede Shina, Misuzu? De repente se las ve más intranquilas.

La semana que viene Ciudad Academia cierra para arreglar el daño del cometa y Touma regresa a casa, si los vuelos no están disponibles no podré volver para recogerlo, y dejarlo solo no me parece una buena idea.

Lo mismo va para Mikoto, no esperaba que algo así sucediera.

Entiendo su preocupación, que les parece si yo me hago cargo de ellos hasta que todo se solucione.

¿En serio puedes Lindy, no te molestaría ver a mi Touma?

No hay problema, además hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo, me encantaría saber cómo le ha ido en todos estos años.

Gracias Lindy, te lo agradezco mucho, habla Shina con una voz de un tono aliviado.

Y si no te importa puedo también cuidar a tu hija Misuzu.

En realidad te lo agradecería, pero no quiero incomodarte además nos acabamos de conocernos.

"No te preocupes por cosas como esas" En momentos como estos es cuando los amigos se ayudan.

"Entonces tomare tu oferta Lindy" Pero ¿Seguro que puedes Volver a Japón a tiempo?

No te preocupes tengo un vuelo privado mañana creo que no habrá problemas, mientras tanto pongámonos al corriente.

¿Por cierto a donde iras con los chicos? Replica Misuzu.

Los llevare a la Ciudad de Uminari.

¿Uminari? Creo que he estado ahí antes, dice Misuzu con tono de duda.

Entonces organicemos esto para que les avisen a los chicos.

* * *

**Parte 03**

"Mama, ¿Estas fotos son de cuando estabas en la secundaria verdad?", Habla Takamachi Vivio, una niña de 11 años muy alegre de cabello dorado largo con dos pequeñas coletas a los costados sujetas con lasos azul y suelto en la parte posterior, sus ojos bicolores el derecho verde como una esmeralda y el izquierdo rojo como un rubí, con una complexión delgada y delicada vestida con el uniforme de su escuela que consta de una camisa blanca de manga corta y un chaleco amarillo y una falda corta plisada de color café, la pequeña gesticula mientras sostiene un álbum de fotos.

"Déjame ver, "Si"" le responde una chica de 23 años de edad con un cabello color tomate obscuro y largo sujeto en una coleta inclinado del lado izquierdo, sus ojos violetas reflejan una personalidad amable, su figura esbelta y bien proporcionada que fácil mente podría ser confundida con una modelo, vestida con una blusa celeste de manga corta y una falda que le llega hasta las rodillas de color verde, mira el álbum de fotos con rostro nostálgico y feliz, ella es Talkamachi Nanoha.

"Fate mama se le ve muy nerviosa"

"Se le podría decir que si, ese día Fate chan se emocionó mucho por el ingreso a la preparatoria y se desveló un poco, al final casi llega tarde a la ceremonia de inauguración" El tono nostálgico en la voz de Nanoha hace que la pequeña Vivio preste mucha atención a la narración.

La pequeña emocionada sigue observando las varias fotos página por página, hasta que una de ellas le llama la atención.

"Mama, ¿Quién es este niño aquí?"

Nanoha intrigada por la pregunta se acerca a observar lo que la pequeña le señala, con una mirada a la foto ve a un niño de pelo negro puntiagudo de ojos azules de una edad similar a la de Vivio posando en una pose tímida frente a la panadería Midori-ya.

Una sonrisa se desliza en el rostro de Nanoha mientras ve la imagen, "Él es un amigo que hicimos cuando estábamos en preparatoria" Aunque sería mejor decir que Hayate fue quien lo conoció y luego nos presentó, Su nombre es Touma, Kamijou Touma, "Paso un par de meses antes de irse a estudiar en Ciudad Academia"

Con un rostro lleno de confusión Vivio Pregunta "¿Ciudad Academia?"

Colocando un dedo sobre su mejilla Nanoha menciona "No sé mucho sobre ese lugar pero era una ciudad llena de escuelas, Secundarias y preparatorias aunque creo que también había universidades"

"¿Existe una ciudad así en mundo de dónde vienes? ¿Por qué no estudiaste en ese Lugar?"

"Según se el requerimiento para estudiar ahí es un nivel muy alto, y yo con el trabajo a tiempo parcial en la TSAB lo mejor era terminar mis estudios en mi ciudad natal"

Entonces ¿Kamijou san está estudiando ahí?

Si el segur está estudiando en ese lugar, "espero que este bien hace tanto que no se dé el"

¿Cómo era Kamijou san, mama?

"Touma kun era un chico algo serio pero muy educado, pero él era muy positivo a su manera"

"Se escucha interesante, Que más"

Él era algo como decirlo triste, muchas cosas le pasaron antes de llegar con nosotras.

"En serio, ¿acaso su familia era malo con él?"

"No, Vivio sus padres lo amaban mucho, el problema era con las demás personas"

¿Por qué?

Nanoha con un rostro más serio le explica "Según lo que nos contaron sus padres y una pequeña investigación de Hayate chan, Las personas creían que el atraía la desgracia"

Con rostro algo molesto Replica Vivio "No puede ser verdad, una persona no atrae la mala suerte"

Con una caricia leve en la cabeza de la pequeña, Nanoha la apacigua un poco "en realidad no sabemos cómo surgió eso pero la gente así lo creyó y lo trataron muy mal por eso" Pero sabes tenemos una pequeña sospecha de la causa aunque no parecía lógico.

¿"En serio", cual fue la causa? Dice la pequeña de manera seria.

"Si me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie"

El rostro de la pequeña solo muestra confusión ante esta última declaración y con decisión le responde "Lo Prometo por el cielo y las estrellas" Mientras entrelazan sus dedos meñiques.

Touma kun, puede deshacer la magia.

Ante la declaración la pequeña se sorprende y muestra un rostro perplejo, ¿Eso es posible?

"Si, pero su habilidad solo está en su mano derecha, en ningún otro lugar"

"Su mano derecha, en serio"

Cuando Shamal lo examino, era el único lugar que le traía problemas, por lo demás él es muy normal, pero si su mano derecha toca algo mágico lo disipa si solo es energía y si es algo físico lo rompe.

"Es Increíble, ¿Él lo sabe?"

"No, Nunca se lo dijimos" No era necesario, Touma kun no tiene ninguna relación con la magia.

"Me encantaría conocerlo" Dice Vivio muy entusiasmada.

"¿En realidad quieres conocerlo Vivio?"

"Si, me encantaría"

"Estás de suerte, porque hace un rato Fate chan me comunico que el pasara un tiempo con Lindy san"

"En serio"

"Y como mis vacaciones están cerca, porque no vamos a la Tierra y visitamos a la familia y de paso visitamos a Touma kun"

"Siiiiiiiiiiiii…"

Entonces tenemos planes para las vacaciones verdad Vivio.

* * *

**Parte 04**

En las destrozadas calles de Ciudad Academia se ve a un chico con un aspecto común a excepción de su cabello que se ve como un puerco espín, él es un nivel cero conocido como Kamijou Touma el poseedor de la extraña habilidad conocida como Imagine Breaker la cual anula todos los fenómenos sobrenaturales incluyendo su propia suerte.

El chico avanza en las calles con un rostro aburrido y su ropa destrozada mientras sujeta bolsas de compras, meditando sobre lo sucedido, "¿Por qué las personas son tan violentas cuando compran?", mientras suelta un suspiro.

Caminando por unas calles destruidas por culpa del cometa punta de flecha, Touma observa en una esquina a una persona vestida con una túnica de sacerdote negra con un cabello de color rojo y un código de barras en la mejilla.

"¡Styl!, ¿Qué haces aquí?", pregunta el chico de cabello puntiagudo al hombre pelirrojo.

El hombre identificado como Styl mira con renuencia al chico mientras enciende un cigarro.

"Vengo por Index y Othinus para llevarlas a Inglaterra".

El Chico mira desconcertado ante lo dicho por el hombre frente a él.

Styl al ver la reacción de Touma suelta una bocanada de humo le habla, "Tu saldrás de ciudad academia para que se arregle este desastre", Styl apunto a su alrededor.

El chico entendió lo que Styl decía y solo asintió con la cabeza.

"La arzobispo ordeno que Index y Othinus se movieran a la sede para su protección, tu saldrás de esta ciudad y no puedes garantizar la seguridad de la chica".

"Ya veo, estaré con la amiga de mi madre hasta que ella pueda regresar del extranjero, eso me quita la preocupación de cómo explicar a las chicas y el gato", dijo el chico mientras empezó a caminar en dirección de su cuarto.

Los dos caminan de manera tranquila en un silencio incomodo que ninguno parecía querer romper, pero después de varios minutos Styl hablo de manera despreocupada y molesta, "¿A dónde vas?".

"¿Te preocupa?", dijo Touma con un tono sarcástico.

"nada de eso novato, quería saber dónde estarías para no acercarme a ese lugar y en caso de necesitar un idiota", dijo Styl mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Ante lo dicho Touma mostro un rostro incómodo y le respondió después de ver su celular, "La ciudad se llama Uminari".

Styl lo miro con indiferencia mientras encendía otro cigarrillo, "Estaré en tu cuarto más tarde, asegúrate de que estén listas para salir", y con eso el pelirrojo se fue en otra dirección.

El chico solo suspiro y siguió su camino, tiempo después llego a su cuarto para luego de abrir la puerta encontrarse con una escena surrealista.

Una chica de cabello blanco y ojos verdes que vestía un habito blanco con bordes dorados, la cual estaba desparramada en el kotatsu mientras en una esquina de la habitación se observaba a un gato calicó acorralando a una pequeña mujer de 15 centímetros que llevaba un sombrero de bruja de ala ancha y en sus manos un tenedor que para ella parecía un tridente el cual le permitió tener al gato a raya, sin contar que la habitación estaba destruida como si un tifón hubiera arrasado con todo ahí adentro, sin contar la cubierta plástica que cubría la ventana para mitigar el frio.

Ante esta escena el chico soltó las bolsas mientras soltaba un grito ahogado, "TAL DESGRACIA".

Varias horas después todos los presentes estaban sentados en el kotatsu mientras comían un abundante almuerzo.

"Humano, en verdad aceptaste que fuera llevado a Inglaterra", hablo la pequeña figura que era Othinus la ex diosa mágica que una vez destruyo el mundo.

Con rostro molesto la monja vestida de blanco conocido como Index quien es la poseedora de los 103000 libros prohibidos con su memoria perfecta hablo, "¿Touma en verdad me enviaras a Inglaterra?", mientras se llenaba la boca de comida.

"Index por favor, elige entre comer o hablar", dijo el chico exasperado.

"Deja de evadir la pregunta humano, dime ¿Cuál es tu verdadero objetivo?", hablo con un tono exasperado la miniatura.

El chico solo miro a la pequeña con una expresión aburrida, "en realidad solo me avisaron hoy mientras regresaba de las compras".

"ese no es el punto humano, tu falta de tacto a mí una diosa es desconcertante", habla la pequeña figura con un tono de orgullo.

"Touma, ¿porque no podemos ir al lugar al que vas?", habla la monja.

"El problema es que iré a la casa de la amiga de mi madre y ella vive en un apartamento sin contar que ella no sabe de ustedes", habla el chico mientras también disfruta de su comida.

"estas diciendo que te estorbamos cuando te vayas de la ciudad verdad", hablo la ex diosa.

"no es nada de eso", hablo el chico con un tono exasperado, "solo que siento que en Inglaterra estarán más cómodas en especial dado el hecho de que Index tendrá más comida y de seguro el gato no te perseguirá tan a menudo".

"ahora estas intentando convencernos, Humano tu intento de dejarnos atrás tiene algún motivo escondido verdad, además es mi castigo estar junto a ti alguien que me entiende no te libraras tan fácil de mi".

"De seguro al lugar al que vas hay mucha comida y por eso no me llevas", hablo la monja.

"¿a qué lugar iremos humano?", pregunto la ex diosa.

Ante lo dicho Touma solo mostro un rostro incomodo mientras una vez más reviso su celular para confirmar el nombre de la ciudad, "Iré a la ciudad de Uminari".

Ante el nombre mencionado Othinus mostro un rostro de sorpresa y mentalmente analizo lo dicho, "Ciudad Uminari, la ciudad donde hace más de 14 años ocurrieron las extrañas descargas mágicas de niveles impresionantes, sin contar que en ese lugar vive ese clan de no humanos que no le gustan los magos".

Ante la reacción de Othinus los presentes la miraron con gran atención intentando entender lo que ocurría con la pequeña.

Y de manera inesperada la pequeña hablo, "¿Por qué tienes que ir a esa ciudad?".

El chico que fue sorprendido por la reacción, pensó por un momento y respondió, "según se pase en esa ciudad durante algunos meses antes de venir a Ciudad Academia".

Ante la respuesta la ex diosa muestra un rostro de sorpresa mientras internamente debate lo que escucho, "el paso varios meses en ese lugar, que significa esto, acaso ellos saben de su habilidad", ante esto la pequeña mujer muestra resolución lista para hablar, pero lastimosamente en ese instante la lona que cubría la ventana fue retirada de manera violenta cambiando el centro de atención a Styl quien con un rostro molesto observa a los presentes.

"Te avise que vendría por ellas, porque estas comiendo sin preocupaciones", hablo Styl molesto.

"Si vienes por las chicas al menos usa la puerta", hablo molesto Touma.

Ante los sucesos el gato asustado salto a las manos de Index para luego meterse en su habito mientras Othinus ni se inmuto por la intrusión.

Ante todo esto la ex diosa está a punto de replicar a Styl sobre su viaje pero ni siquiera pudo terminar una oración cuando Styl la sujeto con una mano y la llevo a su bolsillo, mientras con la otra mano sujeto a Index como una maleta y sin decir nada más salió por la ventana tal como entro.

Touma que fue sorprendido por lo ocurrido solo miro lo sucedido y soltando un suspiro solo se dijo a sí mismo, "al menos escucha lo que tengo que decir".

Tiempo después de esos sucesos el chico se vio obligado a colocar la lona una vez más en la ventana y prepararse para empacar las cosas de su cuarto para salir a sus vacaciones forzadas.

En ese momento el sonido de su celular le informo al desafortunado chico que tenía un mensaje, el chico miro su celular para encontrarse con un mensaje de su madre.

Querido Touma, Lindy me aviso que Hayate y sus amigas tomaran unas vacaciones y pasaran en Uminari unos días mira incluso me envió una foto las tres.

En el mensaje venia adjunto una foto en la cual se veía a tres mujeres sonrientes, en medio había una chica centímetros más baja que las otras dos de cabello castaño corto, a su derecha estaba una chica de cabello tomate obscuro sujetada por una coleta lateral y la izquierda estaba una rubia unos centímetros más alta que las dos.

Para Touma quien veía por primera vez a las tres mujeres debido a que el había perdido la memoria un sentimiento de nostalgia y anhelo lo inundo haciendo que este sonría inconscientemente, y con un deseo de ir a esa ciudad el chico se llenó de energía y con vigor se movió por el cuarto listo para empacar cuando se resbalo cayendo aparatosamente para que después de eso varios libros le cayeran en su cabeza.

Con un tono de voz decaído hablo, "tal desgracia".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y To aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).**

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Encuentros.**

**Parte 01**

La fotografía es el medio por el cual los seres humanos graban experiencias para luego usarlas como prueba de eventos o situaciones, el significado de una fotografía suele ser más representativo dependiendo de la persona y lo que significa para la misma, eso es algo que el desafortunado chico conocido como Kamijou Touma descubre al estar en frente de una caja que encontró entre sus cosas, una caja que sobrevivió a innumerables asaltos al departamento como si la misma fuera protegida por un campo de fuerza, dentro encontró una gran cantidad de fotografías de un niño muy similar a él con muchas personas desconocidas que por alguna razón le trae un sentimiento nostálgico.

Después de su singular descubrimiento el chico desafortunado se encuentra sentado en la pequeña sala de estar inspeccionando las fotos dentro de la caja con gran curiosidad, un niño de cabello negro y algo puntiagudo con una gran sonrisa junto a una chica de preparatoria cabello castaño y corto ojos azules, con un semblante muy amable y alegre.

El chico desafortunado observa la foto con sentimientos encontrados, él sabe que el niño en la foto es el mismo pero lo que está en la imagen es algo desconocido, Kamijou Touma perdió sus recuerdos el verano pasado y lo que está en la foto ya no es parte de él, así que el ver cada foto solo le trae más y más preguntas antes que respuestas, ¿quiénes son las personas de las fotos? ¿Cómo las conocí? ¿Ellos aún me recuerdan?

Con estas dudas el desafortunado chico solo puede observar y sonreír, al final de la caja se encuentran unas hojas de papel o más bien cartas por lo que él puede ver.

Touma kun, cuídate mucho a la Ciudad donde vas, una nueva aventura esta ante ti, diviértete mucho.

Tu eres mi hermano pequeño así que se fuerte, pero si te sientes solo puedes buscarme, como tu onechan si me necesitas estaré ahí para ti junto con Vita, Signum, Shamal y Saphira, ahora estas con la familia Yagami y nosotros cuidamos a la familia así que quiero que recuerdes que tú ya no estás solo, así que no te rindas y busca tu sueño.

Tu onechan Hayate.

"¿Onechan?", se dice a sí mismo el chico mientras mira el papel con más detalle.

"esta carta es de hace 6 años", habla el chico para sí mismo sorprendido, mientras revisa otras hojas en la caja.

Touma kun, como te dije antes viaje al extranjero para seguir mi sueño, es difícil por aquí pero seguiré dando lo mejor de mí, y recibí tu carta, me legra te vaya mejor sigue así mi pequeño hermano espero que me cuentes las cosas que has hecho en esa ciudad, Signum dice que no hagas el flojo por allá, Shamal te envía un abrazo, Vita solo dice que dejes de ser un llorón.

"¿Qué pasa con esa forma de llamarme?", mientras revisa otra hoja.

Tengo grandes noticias Touma kun, después de muchos inconvenientes por fin tendré mi propio equipo de trabajo, Nanoha chan y Fate chan también forman parte, lo difícil de todo esto, es que tengo que buscar personal capaz, encontré dos chicas prometedoras y unos conocidos de Fate, esto será una gran cantidad de trabajo pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo, y tu Touma kun, ¿Cómo te ha ido?, me gusto tu regalo y te lo agradezco, tu sigue adelante y mejora esas notas, no creas que Shina no me lo ha contado, Signum estaba algo molesta sabes, Shamal está un poco triste y Vita dijo que te iba a enseñar a ser más responsable.

"¿Porque tengo la noción de que lo último que acabo de leer son malas noticias?", pensó Touma mientras un escalofrió bajaba por su espalda, con eso saco otra hoja.

Touma kun, ha sido un tiempo desde que te escribí, han pasado muchas cosas sabes, el tener mi propio equipo de trabajo me enseño que aún no estoy preparada para afrontar los desafíos que hay frente a mí, después de todo a pesar de haber hecho un trabajo aceptable cometí demasiados errores y solo pude salir adelante gracias a la gente junto a mí, por esa razón decidí empezar desde 0, mejorando mis habilidades y sobre todo a mí misma preparándome para mi próximo desafío en mi carrera, y la próxima vez que nos veamos te mostrare lo genial que es tu humana mayor.

Ante esta última carta el chico sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón mientras observaba la última hoja de papel en su mano.

Que tal Touma Kun, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te escribí pero en mi defensa tengo que decir que mi escritorio de trabajo siempre está lleno de papeleo y mi tiempo es muy corto, pero le he prestado la debida atención a tus cartas sabes, y me intriga el hecho de que en ambas cartas mencionaste a una chica rubia con la que te has encontrado ultimadamente, esto me demuestra lo mucho que has crecido de seguro la próxima vez que te vea me presentaras a una linda chica y con gran orgullo me dirás, "Te presento a mi novia".

Ante esto el chico de pelo puntiagudo solo suelta un suspiro mientras se dice, "eso es imposible para mí".

Asegúrate de cuidar a tu amiga, a pesar que en las cartas mencionas que ella tiene un carácter algo mandón y arrogante sin contar que la chica es plana, ya tienes la edad para fijarte en esas cosas pero sabes Touma kun a pesar de todo tú tienes que ser un caballero, por sabes tal vez ella ahora tiene esa apariencia pero en el futuro de seguro ella se pondrá más bonita, sin contar que su talla aumentara mucho, te lo dice tu hermana con la voz de la experiencia, Fate chan cuando ingresamos en la secundaria era tan plana pero al terminar el primer año ella aumento 3 tallas.

En ese momento el chico solo se sonrojo mientras se dijo a sí mismo, "¿Qué pasa con esa información tan innecesaria?", analizando si debe seguir con la lectura se da cuenta que en esa lectura se menciona a alguien que él no conoce, "¿Quién es la chica rubia?", en ese momento un dolor molesto se presenta en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Dejando eso de lado comienza a doblar las hojas y las guarda en la caja mientras muestra una sonrisa amable.

Cerrando la caja con mucha delicadeza la acomoda en su maleta que está casi lista para las vacaciones forzadas, con el mensaje de su madre dándole los detalles de donde se encontrara con su amiga Lindy, el chico se prepara para ir a la cama en un cuarto frio por la falta de la ventana, así que para escapar del frio ha estado durmiendo como siempre en la bañera mientras piensa "Sin Índex la cama debería estar disponible pero creo que mi suerte sigue igual" mientras suelta un suspiro.

* * *

**Parte 02**

Catedral St. George's, Londres, Inglaterra.

"Arzobispo…".

"Arzobispo…".

"Arzobispo…", "¿Qué significa esto?", habla Stiyl Magnus muy molesto a la chica de larga cabellera rubia, ojos azul marino y una apariencia de una chica de preparatoria con un gran cofre, sentada en una banca dentro de la catedral, la líder de la iglesia Evangelicana Laura Stuart, cuya historia personal es desconocida.

"¿Qué ocurre Stiyl?, Estás muy tenso".

"Arzobispo, ¿Por qué envió a los Amakusa a Japón?".

"Ha eso….", "Después de los ataques dados a las diferentes facciones mágicas por una facción desconocida, los miembros de Necessarius se preocuparon por el chico que saldría de la seguridad de Ciudad Academia y me pidieron que alguien lo protegiera" "Después de todo incluso la reina me lo pidió".

"¿La reina le pidió eso?", Con incredulidad mira Stiyl a la arzobispo.

"No olvides que uno de los motivos para que trajeras a Index aquí fue por la salida de su guardián de la ciudad".

"Entiendo, ¿pero fue necesario enviarlos a ellos, en especial a Kanzaki?".

En realidad no, pero fue difícil elegir quienes irían, antes que llegaras con Index casi hubo una batalla campal por ver que grupo iría a proteger al chico y los ganadores fueron los Amakusa, para ser sincera fue una riña muy divertida.

El peli rojo solo escuchaba lo que decía la chica con gran molestia, "Sin Kanzaki aquí hemos perdido una fuerza considerable y lo sabe verdad arzobispo".

Si consideras que el grupo desconocido es una amenaza, créeme cuando te digo que no estamos en peligro.

"¿Cómo sabe eso Arzobispo?", Habla Stiyl con un tono molesto.

"Según las investigaciones realizadas, el grupo está buscando objetos extraños de naturaleza mágica desconocida".

Mientras Stiyl escucha esto frunce el ceño, "¿A qué se refiere?".

"Hace más de 14 años atrás en Japón ocurrieron algunos incidentes desconocidos que dejaron una firma mágica realmente absurda, su concentración y nivel estaban fuera de las escalas conocidas incluso para un majin, esto llevo a la teoría de que ahí se realizó algún ritual que se salió de control, explica el arzobispo con un tono serio y escalofriante".

Con gran sorpresa el mago peli rojo pregunto, "¿Eso es cierto, como pudo suceder algo así sin que nadie lo notar?".

"Ese es el problema Stiyl, la investigación fue extensa pero no hubo sospechosos ni pistas de algún grupo pero la Iglesia Católica Romana encontró algunos objetos extraños en ese lugar, nunca difundieron que eran, pero nuestros informantes describieron que uno de los objetos tenían la forma de báculos con una joya azul en el centro, los ortodoxos Rusos también consiguieron algo del botín, solo la Iglesia Evangélica no consiguió nada".

Stiyl solo escucha mientras empieza a fumar.

"Necessarius despacho múltiples investigadores que encontraron indicios de una lucha a gran escala y firmas mágicas demasiado grandes para un santo, lo que sea que paso ahí está algo relacionado con los ataques que ocurrieron hace poco, en especial por que la magia que se utilizó en los ataques están fuera del conocimiento de la magia que manejamos, también debemos tener en cuenta que esa ciudad está cerrada a los magos y nuestras investigaciones fueron obstruidas en múltiples ocasiones".

Soplando el humo de su cigarro stiyl pregunta, "¿Qué tipo de magia?".

"Los atacantes usaban catalizadores mágicos extraños y antes de lanzar cualquier hechizo se dibujaba un círculo mágico extraño, la descripción de los mismos los dividió en 2 categorías:".

"Un circulo con runas en los bordes y dentro del circulo había 2 cuadrados que se movían en sentido opuesto formando una estrella de ocho puntos con un circulo más pequeño con más runas extrañas".

"El otro es un Triángulo con círculos en los vértices que contiene runas extrañas, en el centro un círculo conectado con cada vértice por más runas y una especie de cruz".

"En realidad parece algo salido de algún programa de televisión barato", ¿Entonces que buscaban?

"Vaya Stiyl, esperaba que lo entendieras de primera".

"Los extraños objetos del incidente en Japón", habla mientras toma una bocanada de humo de su cigarro.

"Eso es correcto…", dijo el arzobispo con un tono juguetón e infantil, "Lo que sea que busque ese extraño grupo no parece que vengan por nosotros, así que en ese punto estoy tranquila, pero hay que manejarse con mucho cuidado después de esos ataques".

"Espera un momento, no mencionaste exactamente ¿dónde en Japón ocurrieron esos eventos?", Con tono alarmado.

"No lo dije…", habla el arzobispo mientras pone una cara inocente.

Con un rostro bastante molesto da su respuesta Stiyl, "No lo mencionaste para nada".

"Bueno, es la Ciudad de Uminari".

"Ahora entiendo, te recomendaría que no subestimes al chico, el no actuara según tu agenda", Habla Stiyl mientras sale de la catedral.

* * *

**Parte 03**

[Estación de Tokio, Línea Shinkansen].

En medio de la multitud se ve a un chico de cabello puntiagudo con un rostro aburrido intentar encontrar a alguien con su celular en la mano, mientras avanza en la estación buscando a la amiga de su madre, "Se supone que a encontrare en este anden ¿verdad?" Piensa el chico.

"Touma kun, por aquí" Se escucha una voz desde la multitud.

El chico al escuchar esto busca el origen de la voz, tras un par de segundo ante el aparece una mujer de pelo verde igual a la foto que tenía en el celular, la mujer frente a él muestra una mirada amable que le trae un sentimiento de nostalgia.

"Lindy san".

Con una gran sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo la mujer dice, "Hola Touma kun, ¿Cómo estás?"

El chico que estaba algo conmocionado por el abrazo apenas puede responder, "estoy bien, Lindy san", "Ahora puedes soltarme", dice el muchacho algo sonrojado ante la muestra de afecto.

Liberando al conmocionado chico Lindy con un tono feliz le habla, "Has crecido mucho, y estas muy guapo", Mientras comienzan a avanzar a la línea de espera del tren, y de pronto el chico sufre otro abrazo asfixiante.

"Touma kun, bienvenido" Habla una chica de cabello rubio y corto con ojos verdes y una figura esbelta.

El chico que al estar conmocionado con esto solo cierra los ojos y se deja llevar esperando que acabe la euforia de la chica, varios apretones después la chica suelta a Touma y se aleja dándole una mirada escrutadora.

"Has crecido mucho pero tu pelo sigue igual deberías buscar un cambio de imagen sabes Touma Kun", Habla la chica colocando su dedo en su mejilla, "Ahora Touma, ¿cómo me veo?", Mientras da una vuelta estilo modelaje llamando la atención de las personas presentes ahi.

Con una gran confusión Kamijou Touma solo observa y analiza una respuesta conociendo que una mala decisión terminaría con el lastimado, "En realidad es una chica muy bonita" Pensó el chico.

"En realidad te ves muy bien", hablo el chico mientras se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"En verdad…, gracias Touma kun", Con una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquier chico ella coloca su mano izquierda frente al chico, y replica, "Ahora mi anillo Touma kun".

"¿Anillo?", Dice Touma con un semblante confuso.

"¿Lo olvidaste verdad?, ¿En realidad lo olvidaste? Eso explica el por qué no me volviste a escribir", Le replica la chica con un tono juguetón mientras Lindy suelta una pequeña risita que el chico no percibe, "Que mal prometido eres".

Mientras el desafortunado chico intenta formular una respuesta ahogada por la sorpresa de la última declaración, ante esto el desafortunado chico solo puede intentar saber cómo llego a este punto y de pronto se escucha un ruido de una maleta soltada de manera descuidada, con el sonido todos ponen atención en el origen del ruido donde se encuentra un achica de cabello castaño claro con una horquilla en el lado derecho de su cabeza, y sus ojos son del mismo color que su pelo.

""Misaka Mikoto"", suelta en voz alta el chico desafortunado mientras varias emociones de terror se acumulan.

Mikoto a gran velocidad se acerca al desafortunado chico con ceño fruncido, "¿Qué significa eso idiota?", Lo dice con un tartamudeo y un sonrojo que la hacía parecer un tomate, mientras el chico intenta calmarla.

La rubia solo observa la discusión entre la pareja algo sorprendida, al igual que Lindy la cual observa con más atención a la chica que acaba de llegar.

"ja ja ja ja ja" Se escucha la risa de la chica rubia, "Lo siento", "En serio lo siento", "Disculpa Touma kun, solo quería bromear un poco", "En serio no quería que tuvieras problemas con tu novia"

Ante la diatriba de la chica Misaka solo mira perpleja poniéndose más roja si eso es posible.

Touma quien era el más confundido por toda la situación suelta la pregunta más razonable de esa diatriba, "¿Qué haces aquí Misaka?".

En el instante en el que Misaka iba a responder Lindy toma la iniciativa, "Eso me corresponde a mí responder", "Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Lindy Harlaown", habla la mujer mientras se inclina, "Tu madre me pidió que te cuide hasta que pueda regresar al país".

Con gran desconcierto mira a la mujer, "Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto".

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre Alisa Bannings", "Y, perdón solo quería bromear con Touma kun un poco", Dice la rubia mientras coloca sus manos en un signo de disculpas.

Misaka quien estaba algo consternada solo asintió, cuando Lindy hablo, "El tren llego es hora de irnos chicos".

Misaka algo sorprendida solo recogió sus cosas y siguió a la mujer peliverde, Touma quien estaba intentando seguir el ritmo de las situación también recogió sus cosas y camino junto a Alisa hacia el tren.

Soltando un suspiro Touma analiza su situación y en voz baja replica, "Tal Desgracia".

* * *

**Parte 04**

Después de muchas explicaciones Touma y Mikoto sueltan un suspiro, "Y, Las conoces verdad" Dice Mikoto con un tono algo molesto.

Con un tono algo aburrido "Biribiri, digamos que sí".

Con una mirada confusa Mikoto le dice, ¿Digamos, que se supone que significa eso? Cuando la iluminación la golpea, "Lo siento, olvide lo de tu memoria".

"No te preocupes, para ser sincero, ¿aún no sé si debo decirles a ellas lo que me paso?".

"La sinceridad es mejor, tal vez te ayuden", Dice Mikoto mientras baja la mirada de manera tímida.

Con rostro abatido, "Es que si les cuento lo ocurrido es probable que le cuenten a mi madre y es algo que aún no quiero que pase", "Misaka", "Por favor, no les cuentes nada de eso".

Después de pensarlo un momento, "me debes una".

"Está bien, solo no exageres como el evento de Daihaseisai".

Con un tono molesto pero tímido, "¿De qué estás hablando?".

"Me forzarte a acompañarte al centro comercial subterráneo".

"Perdiste, así que tenías que pagar, fue una apuesta justa", habla la chica eléctrica con un tono de nerviosismo.

"Ni siquiera pude participar", hablo el chico con un tono despreocupado.

"es verdad ese día te comportaste muy extraño", dijo la chica mientras cambiaba su animo a uno más serio, "Recuerdo que te metiste en el programa de la secundaria".

Con un tono algo nervioso el chico habla, "Eso-bueno-pasaron demasiadas cosas".

"me lo imagino, no vas a decírmelo, o-si".

"…".

"…".

Con un rostro algo exasperado Misaka habla, "entiendo, pero en algún momento espero una explicación de todo".

El chico se ríe incómodamente ante la declaración.

Mostrando algo de timidez una vez más la chica habla, "sin contar que me ayudaste en el incidente en medio del Daihaseisai".

El chico miro a Misaka con intriga, "¿Dijiste algo Misaka?".

"No dije nada, idiota", dice la chica eléctrica mientras muestra un ceño fruncido intentando dejar de lado el hecho que cuando termino el incidente ella termino en un estado poco pudoroso.

Unos asientos más adelante, se ven a dos chicas observando disimulada mente a la pareja.

"Lindy san, parece que se relajaron ya", Dice Alisa de manera juguetona.

Lindy con un tono burlón, "Si, considerando lo incomodo de la situación anterior", "Pero me di cuenta de que Touma no ha notado a Misaka san".

"No puedo creer, que Touma Kun sea tan denso, es tan obvio los sentimientos de Misaka san que parece tenerlo escrito en la cara", Repica Alisa con tono decepcionado.

"Sera divertido ver como se relacionan estos dos".

Tiempo después se ve al grupo hablando tranquilamente en espera de la llegada a su destino.

"Touma kun, ¿debes estar esperando encontrarte de nuevo con Hayate?", habla Lindy mientras da una sonrisa amable.

Ante lo dicho por Lindy, Misaka se muestra incomoda ante la mención de una chica que parece ser muy cercana a Touma, Alisa quien nota la reacción de Misaka decide intervenir en la conversación para intentar ver cómo está la situación de Touma y Misaka.

"Hayate chan siempre que hablamos de Touma ella muestra que te extraña mucho", dice Arisa con un tono juguetón.

Touma quien no entendía de quien estaban hablando, debido a que el había perdido la memoria, recordó la imagen que su madre le envió he intentado obtener más información sobre ese asunto el chico hablo, "Entonces, ¿Cómo se encuentran todos?".

Con una sonrisa Lindy le respondió, "todas ellas tiene una carrera militar en auge, actualmente todas están en las fuerzas especiales de la ONU".

Con un rostro de sorpresa Misaka replica, "que quieres decir, según se para formar parte de la ONU tienes que pertenecer a un ejército y tener una hoja de vida intachable junto con una especialización en áreas específicas".

"Te encuentras bien informada, la explicación es larga pero si lo resumo sería algo así", hablo Lindy mientras colocaba un dedo en su mejilla.

Ante esto Touma miro con anticipación lo que iba a decir.

"Nanoha sany vita, están actualmente en el cuerpo de instructores y es una muy buena maestra".

"mi pequeña Fate y Signum, pertenecen a las fuerzas terrestres".

"Shamal san, está en el equipo médico de respuesta inmediata".

Con una sonrisa amable la mujer peliverde hablo, "tu hermana mayor en cambio está esforzándose en la unidad de investigaciones especiales y tratando de mejorar su rango".

La expresión de Touma era de sorpresa en especial por el hecho de que la imagen que él había recibido no concordaba con el hecho de que las tres chicas sonrientes eran parte de la milicia.

Con una gran incógnita Misaka miro a Touma cuando replico, "¿Hermana mayor?".

Ante esto Alisa quien miro la reacción de la chica le respondió, "sabes Misaka chan, Hayate Yagami es la hermana mayor de Touma, no es de manera oficial pero ambos tiene ese trato entre sí", en ese momento la chica rubia saco un teléfono inteligente y después de una búsqueda rápida le mostro una imagen a Misaka de una chica de cabello corto castaño.

"¿ella es Yagami san?", pregunto Misaka sorprendida, "se ve tan amable en esta imagen".

"En realidad es una gran amiga para mí, y ella es una chica muy amable algo molesta con lo de sus malas bromas pero es muy competente", cada palabra salió con un tono de nostalgia y cariño.

Misaka miro la imagen y sacudiendo la cabeza trato de sacarse muchas ideas de la cabeza en especial debido al hecho de que el idiota había conocido a esta chica hace muchos años atrás, y debido a esto de seguro no había de que preocuparse así que sonrió y busco más información sobre el chico de cabello puntiagudo que estaba junto a ella de las 2 mujeres que lo conocieron antes de ir a ciudad academia, pero en ese momento una duda llego a la mente de Misaka, "¿Nunca se mencionó como es que esas chicas se enrolaron a la ONU?".

* * *

**Parte 05**

"Sacerdotisa", "los preparativos están listos" Habla una chica de cabello corto de color purpura que llega hasta los hombros en un peinado bobcut con flecos cortos ella es Itsuwa miembro de Necessarius.

"Eso está bien, ¿Qué sabemos sobre la mujer que acompaña al chico?", Dice una mujer con el pelo largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo que llega a las caderas Lleva una camiseta corta blanca atada con un nudo en la parte inferior, dejando al descubierto su ombligo, un par de jeans abajo con una pierna recortada, dejando al descubierto su pierna completa, y una chaqueta con una de las mangas rota, Ella usa una nodachi de dos metros de largo llamado " Shichiten Shichitou" como arma ella es Kaori Kanzaki uno de los menos de 20 santos en el mundo.

Mientras observa una serie de papeles Itsuwa le Informa:

El nombre de la mujer es Lindy Harlaown.

Vive en la ciudad Uminari, es Viuda, tiene 2 hijos.

"Eso se escucha muy normal", Habla Kanzaki de manera despreocupada.

"Bueno si, pero el resto de la información no es tan común".

Harlaown llego a Japón hace un poco más 14 años, pero antes de eso no hay registros existentes sobre la familia Harlaown, los datos recopilados no dieron ningún resultado de esta familia, se buscaron diferentes orígenes sobre la mujer pero no se encontró nada en absoluto.

Con un ceño fruncido Kanzaki replico, "¿Quién es realmente esa mujer?".

"No lo sabemos, todo es tan extraño que hay callejones sin salidas cada vez que buscamos sobre el pasado de ella, otro problema que tenemos es que no podemos movernos libremente por esta ciudad debido a la intervención de un extraño poder".

"¿Qué demonios significa?", mientras frunce el ceño, "¿Sobre sus 2 hijos que saben de ellos?"

Tampoco hay mucha información de ellos:

Chrono Halaown tiene 27 años los registros sobre él es que pertenece a las fuerzas especiales de la ONU y actualmente está fuera del país en una misión en los países bajos.

Fate Testarossa Harlaown tiene 23 años fue adoptada por los Harlaown hace 14 años, actualmente también está en las fuerzas especiales de la ONU y también está fuera del país en medio oriente, de esta chica tampoco hay datos antes de su adopción.

Consultamos sobre las misiones pero en la ONU no hay existencia de estas dos personas.

Con una mirada seria y voz enérgica, "Esa familia es realmente sospechosa, prepararse para apoyarlo en caso de algún problema".

Mientras Itsuwa sigue mirando las hojas en sus manos mientras parece buscar algo en específico, "En realidad ese no es el único inconveniente".

Hay reportes similares sobre los conocidos de los Harlaown en especial estas 2:

Nanoha Takamachi 23 años también está en las fuerzas especiales de la ONU como instructora.

Hayate Yagami 23 años otro miembro de las fuerzas especiales de la ONU agente de investigación especial.

De estos 2 tampoco podemos confirmar sus datos.

"¿Qué sucede en ese lugar?", Habla Kanzaki soltando un suspiro.

"Sacerdotisa…", "Hemos regresado", Dice Saiji Tatemiya un hombre de pelo negro erizado viste una camisa blanca de gran tamaño, pantalones muy largos, su camisa tiene una cruz roja inclinada y siempre lleva consigo un collar con cuatro cruces volteadas.

Kanzaki asiente su cabeza mientras le dice, "¿Qué encontraron?".

Tatemiya con un rostro serio y una voz profesional habla Los atacantes son miembros de una cábala que ha estado dando problemas en el mundo de la magia desde hace varios años atrás, ataca indiscriminadamente las cábalas o facciones de la iglesia.

Su estilo de magia sigue siendo una incógnita pero en el último ataque a la iglesia católica romana se descubrió el uso de catalizadores mágicos electrónicos.

Al escuchar esto Kanzaki con un rostro de sorpresa y molestias solo habla, "¿ellos usan la ciencia para hacer magia?, ¿Qué clase de herejía es esa?".

"esto solo plantea más preguntas y da la posibilidad de que ciudad academia esté involucrada", con un momento de silencio prosiguió, "pero cuando este detalle salió a la luz ciudad academia empezó a moverse en búsqueda de la cábala y según parece los encargados de buscarlos fueron contrarrestadas muy efectivamente".

"Ya veo…", dijo Kanzaki con un rostro pensativo, "Pero ¿de dónde salieron esos extraños catalizadores?".

"No lo sabemos", "Pero lo que descubrimos es que su líder es Andrés Sánchez un mago que desafío todo lo conocido con su teoría de que si en el lado de la ciencia existen los Gemstones, para los magos también deben existir"

Con un rostro molesto replico Kanzaki: "¿Cómo llego a esa conclusión?"

"Según Sánchez existen magos que no necesitan ninguna creencia o seguir a alguna deidad, estas personas nacieron con una habilidad innata para la magia incluso más alta que un santo".

La expresión de kanzaki e Itswa eran de incredulidad.

"Lo poco que se sabe de él, es que es de Sudamérica formo parte de una cábala mágica pequeña cuyo objetivo se desconoce, hace 15 años vino a Japón por su investigación y parece ser que encontró algo y se desvinculo de esa cábala, fue un mago errante durante varios años por todo el mundo y viajaba junto con un niño cuya información desconocemos, lo último que se sabe de él es de un viaje a Inglaterra donde se reunió con un individuo después de eso Sánchez desapareció hace 5 años nadie sabe que paso con él, pero así como desapareció el reapareció hace 2 años y empezó a molestar a las cábalas mágicas".

"¿Con quién se reunió en Inglaterra?"

"Según los datos que encontraron las fuerzas de Agnise el hombre era un anciano que vivía a las afueras de Londres, su nombre es Gil Graham, actualmente se busca la información de este hombre".

"Después de mucho el regreso de donde fuera que estuvo y fundo su propia cávala, ¿Qué tenemos respecto a esta cábala?" Dice Kanzaki con voz seria y muy fría.

"Casi nada solo tenemos constancia de uno de sus integrantes por las conversaciones entre ellos dadas por supervivientes de los diferentes ataques".

"La llamaron Elizabeth Suarez parece tener unos 14 años, buscamos información de ella pero es como si ella no existiera, ¿es posible que sea un nombre falso?, y ella utilizaba una Katana de color negro".

"Sacerdotisa…", "kamijou ya llego" Habla Itswa mientras observa a la estación de trenes donde un chico de cabello puntiagudo sale de la misma junto a tres chicas de edad variada.

Kanzaki observa al grupo que llega y con voz seria dice, "¿Cuál es el nombre de la cábala?".

La cábala se hace llamar "Belka".

* * *

**Parte 06**

"Hayate" Mira "Lindy san nos envió una imagen de Touma", Habla Vita una chica como de 9 años cabello rojo sujeta en 2 coletas trenzadas ojos azules claros.

La pequeña lo decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa encantadora acercándose a una mujer de unos 23 años cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros sujeta con un adorno de dos rayas doradas y otra en forma de X de color rojo de lado izquierdo de su pelo, sus ojos violetas y gentiles, con su figura como la de una modelo, ella es Hayate Yagami la actual maestra del Tomo del Cielo Nocturno.

"Déjame ver", Mientras se acerca a la pequeña muy alegre, "vaya, ha crecido mucho".

Con una sonrisa depredadora la pequeña pelirroja solo replica, "vamos a ver cuánto ha crecido ese llorón".

Con una mirada seria Hayate dice en un acentuado acento de Kansai, "Vita no intimides a mi hermano pequeño".

"No lo intimido, solo quiero saber si ha crecido".

"…."

"Está bien, solo un poco".

El sonido de la puerta llama la atención de las chicas, en ese instante ingresan 2 mujeres una rubia de cabello corto ojos morados y un semblante amable, la otra mujer tenía el cabello rosado peinado en una coleta larga, ojos azules y emana un aura de seriedad, ellas son Shamal y Signum respectivamente.

"Que es lo que están mirando", habla Shamal de manera alegre.

"Mira Shamal, es Touma kun" Replica Hayate.

Con gran curiosidad la rubia se aproxima a la pantalla flotante donde está la imagen, "vaya el niño ha crecido tanto en poco tiempo".

"En realidad ha crecido, aunque se ve algo inútil", Dice Signum con voz severa.

"También se nota algo delgado, su brazo derecho parece tener una cicatriz", Dice Shamal mientras analiza la foto de manera muy seria.

"¿Son marcas de dientes en el otro brazo?", Habla la pelirroja.

Con una mirada oscura y un aura asesina Hayate habla, "Ustedes creen que se estén metiendo con él en esa ciudad verdad".

En ese momento el hogar de los Yagami mostro un aura aterradora como si un ritual satánico estuviera invocando al demonio mismo.

"Hayate", Tú crees que alguien note si un martillo gigante aplasta esa ciudad.

"Vita", Habla Hayate con un tono serio y un toque de regaño…

"El martillo es muy notorio, usaremos un hechizo del tomo más disimulado y más destructivo".

Las cuatro mujeres con gran malicia solo asintieron, Bien haremos eso.

En ese momento detrás de las cuatro mujeres que prestaban mucha atención a la imagen aparece una figura quien llamo la atención, con un giro los presentes miraron a un lobo muy grande de un color azul con una joya en su frente.

"Zaphira", Replica Hayate con un tono curioso.

Con una mirada que decía, "Y ahora que está pasando", y con voz seria el animal solo replico, "¿Qué está sucediendo esta vez?"

Hayate con gran confianza y algo de molestia explica la situación, a lo que Zaphira solo asiente y se acerca a la pantalla para mirar la foto del chico de pelo puntiagudo de manera más detallada.

Con una especie de semblante serio y analítico (Si un lobo puede poner ese semblante), "por lo visto hay cicatrices serias y está muy flaco", pensó Zaphira pero en ese momento decir eso podría ser peligroso por la actitud de las cuatro damas.

"Primero, será mejor ver al chico personalmente y juzgar antes de actuar", habla el canino para hacer entrar en razón a las damas, "Además quieres meterte en problemas con la TSAB es posible que si haces eso envíen a Nanoha o Fate para detenernos".

Con una mirada triste y derrotada la chica de pelo castaño solo replico, "Tienes razón, debo avisarles ellas primero para que me ayuden, con ellas será más fácil desaparecer una ciudad sin dar problemas".

Ante la respuesta el lobo azul solo puso una cara estoica (si un lobo puede poner esa cara), "¿tú crees que ellas te apoyen a eso?".

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Lo siento", "No pensé en lo que decía maestra será mejor reunirnos con el niño, tal vez esas heridas sea a causa de sus accidentes comunes", "Hayate, debes tomar esto con calma"

Ante la diatriba las cuatro chicas solo miraron al gran lobo y asintieron de manera estoica.

* * *

**Parte 07.**

Kamijou Touma era un chico desafortunado que siempre supo buscar lo bueno en la vida después de todo siempre se encuentra envuelto en mucha situaciones inesperadas desde enfrentar a magos peligrosos, espers desquiciados y dioses mágicos. Pero nada de eso lo preparo para la situación en la que se encuentra.

La mirada de Misaka Mikoto reflejaban sentimientos fríos y vacíos, si las miradas mataran, Kamijou Touma sería un cadáver en este momento, y por alguna razón el hecho de ser abrazado por 3 chicas hermosas sentía que esto era mala suerte.

[Minutos antes]

"Antes de ir a mi apartamento nos detendremos aquí para comer algo", habla Lindy mientras conduce un auto familiar.

Junto a Lindy Arisa muestra una sonrisa amplia mientras la peliverde estaciona, "Touma kun, ¿recuerdas el lugar verdad?".

El chico solo mira el lugar con mucha curiosidad mientras sale del auto, "Parece no haber cambiado nada", Habla el chico recordando lo que vio en las fotografías que el encontró hace un par de días.

Junto al chico aparece Misaka con un rostro algo curioso.

¿Qué ocurre biribiri? habla Touma al notar el pequeño gesto de Misaka.

"Que no me llames así", Mientras suelta un suspiro, "Es que por alguna razón este lugar me parece familiar", El tono de Misaka tenía incertidumbre.

"Ya veo", "Yo solo lo reconocí por las fotos que encontré hace poco", Habla el chico mientras avanzan al lugar.

El grupo ingreso al local cuando muchas serpentinas cayeron sobre ellos y un gran grito "BIENVENIDO TOUMA"

La sorpresa estaba reflejada en la cara de los dos adolescentes con miradas curiosas miraron a la gente ahí con sonrisas alegres.

Al dar un par de pasos una chica de pelo violeta se acercó al chico y le dio un abrazo junto con un beso en la mejilla izquierda, Arisa al ver esto solo replico, "Como no pensé en esto", lanzándose al lado derecho del chico haciendo lo mismo, entre el grupo de personas una chica que se veía mayor que las dos junto al chico se acerca y con un puchero que no va acuerdo a su edad y replicando, "No es justo, yo también", Mientras lo abraza desde a la espalda.

Y así el chico desafortunado se encontró frente a una amenazante Misaka Mikoto, en ese instante Lindy rompió el humor de la chica acercándose y poniendo su mano en su hombro, "Esta preciosa chica será mi invitada", Mientras empujaba a Misaka al frente de todos.

Con algo de desconcierto Misaka se recompuso y se presentó de forma Cortez "Mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto, mucho gusto"

Ante la presentación los presentes empezaron su propia presentación.

"Mucho gusto Misaka san, me llamo Takamachi Momoko" Dice una mujer de cabello cobrizo obscuro y ojos azules.

"Un placer, me llamo Takamachi Shiro", Dijo un hombre de cabello negro ojos café obscuro y unas facciones serias mientras le muestran una sonrisa.

"Mucho gusto, me llamo Takamachi Miyuki", Le dice una chica de cabello café obscuro largo, ojos negros facciones delicadas mientras abraza a Touma.

"Mucho gusto, Takamachi Shinobu, Takamachi Kyoya", Habla la pareja, la chica de cabello violeta y largo ojos azul obscuros, el hombre de cabello café obscuro ojos negros facciones amables.

"Un placer, Tsukimura Suzuka", Habla la chica mientras se separa de Touma, su pelo largo de color violeta ojos azules obscuro, con un carácter amable que se nota a simple vista.

Con voz amable y seria Shiro habla "Miyuki, Suzuka y Arisa suelten a Touma ya seguro está cansado por el viaje y debe tener hambre", Mientras se aproxima al grupo, y con gran decepcion las 3 chicas soltaron al desafortunado chico.

"Touma has crecido mucho, ¿Cómo te va en las clases? ¿Qué tal las chicas por allá?" Mientras lo dirige a una mesa y acaricia la cabeza del chico.

"Hago lo que puedo, se podría decir", Replica el chico con tono de aburrimiento "lastimosamente este kamijou Touma es desafortunado y no ha encontrado a alguien así", Esto último lo dice en voz baja solo siendo escuchado por Shiro.

Negando con la cabeza le replica también en voz baja, "tal vez deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor, es posible que lo que buscas este muy cerca", Mientras de manera disimulada observa Misaka quien es acompañada por Lindy.

"Si algo así me estuviera pasando me daría cuenta de ello sabes", Mientras se ve algo abatido Touma.

Con los invitados sentados en la mesa Momoko les acerca unos bocadillos y Shiro mira a Misaka con más detalle, "Misaka san, ¿eres la hija de Misuzu san verdad?"

"¿Conoces a mi mama?"

"Si, y a ti también sabes, eras muy pequeña la última vez que nos visitaste", Con un tono alegre Shiro replica a la diatriba de la chica.

La conmoción de Misaka era clara, "¿Quién era este hombre que parece conocerla e ella como a su madre?".

Con una sonrisa Momoko habla, "hace muchos años atrás mi esposo trabajaba de guardaespaldas y cuido a tu padre algún tiempo, se hicieron amigos, cuando mi esposo se lastimo en un trabajo tus padres nos visitaron, me lleve bien con tu madre nos comunicábamos de vez en cuando y cuando eras una niña pequeña ellos nos visitaron por última vez, antes de perder contacto tu madre me conto que entrarías a estudiar en ciudad Academia, has crecido mucho y ya eres una linda señorita".

Un sonrojo se ve en el rostro de Misaka a las palabras de Momoko "gracias" Murmura en un tono muy bajo.

"¿Señorita eh?", Dice Touma en un modo disimulado y con un toque de sarcasmo.

"¿Dijiste algo? tu", Habla Misaka con un tono molesto.

Con la mirada desviada de la chica le responde, "No, en realidad no dije nada".

Causando la risa de las personas presentes.

"Momoko que tal", Le dice lindy.

"Touma ha crecido mucho, ya no es ese niño que se escondía en la falda de Shina o Hayate".

"Si lo note en cuanto lo vi, lo único malo es que se ha vuelto muy despistado y denso".

"Lo note, Misaka es un libro abierto hacia Touma, me pregunto, ¿qué tiene que hacer ella para que se dé cuenta? Por cierto notaste que se ve muy delgado, ¿estará comiendo bien en esa ciudad?".

"Si lo note me preocupa un poco, también vi una especie de cicatriz en su brazo derecho, con mi experiencia de heridas que he visto juraría que algo grabe paso ahí".

"¿Crees que en esa ciudad también lo estén tratando mal?".

"No lo sé, pero la actitud de Touma me está intrigando, parece como si estuviera a la defensiva escondiendo algo de mí", "Mientras lo cuide intentare descubrir que pasa, y si está en problemas buscare una forma de ayudarlo, y de seguro Hayate querrá saber sobre eso".

"Tal vez sea hora de que Hayate ponga en práctica su papel de hermana mayor", Habla Momoko.

* * *

**NA: ****Gracias por el apoyo.**

**aqui esta el capitulo 2, lo centre mas en las presentaciones y asentar las bases de lo que viene.**

**Con respecto a por que la TSAB no ha detectado nada en el planeta, lo iré explicando a lo largo de la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y To aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).**

**Capítulo 02:Lejos de Casa **

* * *

**Parte 01.**

Midchilda: Primer mundo administrado.

Cranagan: cede central Del TSAB (Time-Space Administrative Bureau).

"Vita chan ¿la ventanilla asignada para entregar los cadetes asignados para subir de rango cual me dijiste?", Habla Nanoha a su compañera de trabajo mientras ingresan a la cede de la TSAB.

"Tercer piso, ventanilla 5", Habla vita con un tono serio.

"5 aspirantes con las cualidades suficientes, ¿Cuántos crees que aprueben Vita chan?".

"Se esforzaron en los entrenamientos es posible que aprueben los 5".

"Vita chan está más positiva de lo usual, ¿Ocurrió algo?".

"No, solo que note el gran esfuerzo que pusieron estos cadetes a diferencia de algunos".

Con una risa disimulada Nanoha mira a Vita y telepáticamente le habla "Podría ser que el hecho de que en un par de días iremos a la tierra y un cierto niño de pelo puntiagudo nos espera ahí".

Vita solo mira a Nanoha algo molesta y le replica "eso no tiene nada que ver" Mientras muestra un leve sonrojo.

"¿Y tú ya terminaste el papeleo de vacaciones?".

"Si está listo, Vivio está emocionada con este viaje, quiere conocer a Touma kun y preguntarle muchas cosas de Ciudad Academia", habla Nanoha mientras ingresan al ascensor.

"Han pasado 6 años desde que lo vimos por última vez, ha crecido mucho y tiene otro semblante en su rostro, parece que ya no es ese llorón que corría con Shina o Hayate" Dice Vita mientras su semblante que generalmente está serio se suaviza.

"Será divertido hablar todo lo que ha hecho durante tantos años, sabes Einhard chan también viene".

"¿Ella también viene?".

"Parece ser que Vivio le conto sobre nuestros planes para las vacaciones y le entro la curiosidad del mundo 97 que parece no tener magia pero los pocos magos que nacimos ahí somos tan poderosos".

"Es una pregunta que también me he hecho".

"Así que gracias a eso la iglesia asigno a Chantez para cualquier inconveniente".

Con una mirada confusa Vita replica "Con la salida de 2 herederos de Belkan, me sorprende que no asignaran a nadie más para apoyo".

No Olvides que Hayate y ustedes sus caballeros también irán, mientras Fate chan y yo también estaremos ahí, con nosotras 3 y ustedes si pasa algo no será un problema.

"Eso es muy cierto, pero con las tres pequeñas ahí va a ser muy bullicioso".

Esta hace que las dos amigas suelten una sonrisa mientras se aproximan a su destino, en ese momento un hombre choca con Nanoha interrumpiendo a las mujeres ante lo cual el hombre se disculpa, "Lo siento".

"No hay problema", replica Nanoha mientras lo mira de manera curiosa.

"Ten más cuidado", habla Vita con un tono molesto.

"En verdad lo siento", dice el hombre mientras se retira.

"que tipo tan raro", habla Vita mientras comienza a caminar cuando nota que Nanoha no aparta la vista del hombre.

"¿Lo conoces?".

"No…", dice Nanoha con un tono de duda, mientras prosigue con su camino.

"Emergency…", "Emergency…", "Emergency…".

"INTRUDER IN THE TELEPORTATION AREA".

"INTRUDER IN THE TELEPORTATION AREA".

"SECURITY PERSONNEL REPORT TO THE AREA IMMEDIATELY".

"CODE 3".

Nanoha y Vita rápidamente analizan la situación y se mueven con el fin de impedir que el caos se apodere de la sección donde se encuentran ellas.

Con autoridad y firmeza Nanoha se muestra a los presentes ahí, ""SOY LA CAPITANA TAKAMACHI DE LA FUERZA AEREA"".

De la misma forma Vita también se muestra, ""Y YO LA TENIENTE VITA DE LA FUERZA AEREA"".

Ante la presentación de las 2 chicas muchos de los presentes tienen los ojos como platos reconociendo a una de las 3 aces de la TSAB, y de inmediato deteniendo todo lo que se hacía para saludar a los presentes a pesar de que algunos muestran rangos superiores al de las chicas.

Con voz enérgica y de liderazgo Nanoha da las ordenes, "a todo el personal se decretó un nivel 3 de alerta hay que evacuar el área y asegurar a los civiles presentes y los que encontramos en el camino, formen escuadrones de 4 personas y empecemos con la evacuación".

Así mismo Vita de la misma manera empieza a dar sus órdenes a los uniformados cerca de ella, "las unidades aquí, vienen con migo para ayudar a abrir paso a los civiles".

Con una organización rápida empiezan a evacuar el edificio de forma ordenada mientras en el camino siguen ayudando a otros para salir de ahí de manera rápida y eficiente.

Después de varios minutos con la evacuación sin problema Nanoha pide una actualización de la situación con los infiltrados de forma telepática.

""Aquí la Capitana Takamachi Nanoha pidiendo informe de la situación"".

""Capitana Takamachi, seguimos en nivel 3 de alerta"".

""Hace varios minutos atrás el área de transportadores fue atacada y se encontraron 5 oficiales heridos y los intrusos se mueven de manera furtiva a través del edificio"".

Nanoha quien se ve sorprendida por lo que escucha y pregunta, "¿Qué sabemos de los intrusos?".

""no tenemos información, la cantidad de intrusos también es desconocidas"".

Ante esto la capitana frunce el ceño y habla, "es posible que se dirijan a las áreas de investigación, aseguren esas zonas solo por precaución, en el área sur la evacuación está casi terminada, ¿qué ocurre con los sensores?".

""le diré su recomendación al oficial a cargo, desde la intrusión los sensores fueron inhabilitados en el momento de la llegada de los intrusos"".

"Esto es posiblemente un ataque coordinado, verifiquen cualquier cosa sospechosa, en donde se encuentran los intrusos".

""los intrusos se mueven erráticamente y no podemos dar una ubicación exacta, también hay reportes de que un contingente se encuentra a las afueras liderado por la Enforcer Harlaown Fate"", al escuchar el nombre Nanoha sonríe disimuladamente.

"Gracias por el informe, los miembros del edificio del lado Sur casi termina la evacuación una vez asegurada esta área me uniré a los miembros de contención junto con la Teniente Yagami Vita"

Después de recibir el informe las dos chicas se apresuraron a poner seguro a los civiles y miembros no combatientes del TSAB, Nanoha y Vita se preparan para asistir a los grupos de contención.

Nanoha con todo preparado mira a su gema en colgado en su pecho y habla, "Listo Raising Heart".

Con destellos de luz la joya responde, "yes my master".

* * *

**Parte 02**

Una mujer de cabello rubio largo más debajo de la cintura sujeta con un lazo negro en su parte inferior, sus ojos de color rojo como un rubí y facciones delicadas realzan su belleza que junto con su uniforme que consiste de una falda corta de color negro una chaqueta con decoraciones lineales de color blanco, la hacen destacar fácilmente, ella es Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

Junto a Fate se encuentra un hombre de cabello verde lardo hasta la cintura vestido con un traje blanco completo él es Verossa Acous un agente de asuntos internos de la TSAB.

"Así que tu última misión fue algo complicada", Habla Rosa con un tono juguetón.

Con un tono delicado y simple Fate le responde, "Algo así, no había muchas pistas del agresor pero por suerte nuestras predicciones sobre su siguiente objetivo pudimos capturarlo", Dice mientras avanzan en la sede central de la TSAB en Midchilda.

"Fue un gran trabajo pero, ¿Qué haces aquí Fate?".

"Vine a entregar mis papeles para tomar unas vacaciones mientras el buque donde estoy asignada está en mantenimiento".

"Vacaciones eh, Hayate me conto que tendría unas vacaciones y regresaría a su mundo para visitar a su hermanito pequeño".

"Se podría decir que él fue nuestra excusa para esto, ya hace más 6 años que nos separamos de él y se presentó una oportunidad así para reunirnos de nuevo".

"El hermano pequeño de Hayate, me encantaría conocerlo".

"sabes que estaríamos encantados de traerlo aquí pero muchas cosas no nos lo permiten, además él no sabe nada de nosotras y la magia, para el nosotras solo somos sus amigas y hermana mayor".

"Sabes que me sorprendió cuando Hayate saco de la nada que tenía un hermano menor, aunque había insinuado algo así antes pero pensamos que solo eran cosas de Hayate".

"No es que lo ocultara pero con todo el trabajo y cosas que pasan no hubo la oportunidad de hablar de él".

"Es una parte del trabajo, a veces nos aísla de nuestra familia y amigos, pero la reacción de Carim fue muy divertida cuando se enteró del chico, sobre todo el hecho de que como tratamos a Hayate como nuestra hermana pequeña ahora tenemos a otro hermanito al cual mimar, ¿Touma era su nombre verdad?"

""Si", Es Kamijou Touma era un niño algo tímido muy amable con los demás y a pesar de pasar por muchas dificultades el siempre intento ayudar a los demás".

"Si la condición de su mano derecha debió significar muchas dificultades para el niño", Habla Rosa.

Ante esto Fate quedo conmocionada, "¿Tú lo sabes?".

"Si, Hayate nos lo conto todo sobre él, Carim no tenía palabras ante lo que nos contó del chico, pero entendió por qué mantiene su poder en secreto, muchos aquí lo verían como una herramienta para sus propósitos".

"Lastimosamente eso nos ha limitado en buscar una forma de ayudarlo, lo bueno es que parece ser que en el lugar donde estudia actualmente no tiene esos problemas".

"Ya veo, Hayate intenta ayudar a ese niño para que tenga una vida plena".

"Ese niño paso por mucho antes de llegar con nosotras, pero al igual que nosotras él no se rindió y junto a ese niño había personas que tampoco cedieron ante la avecindad, por eso cuando ese niño encuentre un lugar en el mundo donde sea feliz nosotras cuidaremos ese mundo para él", dice la rubia mientras muestra una sonrisa amable.

"Emergency…", "Emergency…", "Emergency…".

"INTRUDER IN THE TELEPORTATION AREA.".

"INTRUDER IN THE TELEPORTATION AREA.".

"SECURITY PERSONNEL REPORT TO THE AREA IMMEDIATELY".

"CODE 3".

Las expresiones de Rosa y Fate se volvieron serias al instante, Fate reacciona pidiendo un informe a la central de seguridad para conocer la situación actual.

""Aquí la Enforcer Harlaown Testarossa Fate, ¿Cuál es la situación actual?"".

"Enforcer, intrusos se tele transportaron de manera forzada a la plataforma de transporte, dejaron inconsciente a 5 miembros del personal y están avanzando rápidamente en el edificio central, las cámaras de vigilancia no están funcionando por razones desconocidas, los estamos monitoreando atreves de los reportes de los oficiales que se dirigen al area".

""Actualmente la mayoría del personal esta evacuando a los civiles y no combatientes fuera de las instalaciones por seguridad, se reportó que la Capitana Takamachi está colaborando con eso, se prevé que los intrusos intenten escapar de las instalaciones en poco tiempo mi superior el Almirante Taurin solicita su apoyo en el exterior del complejo para interceptar a los intrusos cuando intenten escapar"".

Con una voz seria Fate responde, "En camino señor".

Rosa al escuchar eso decide asistir a Fate en la captura y sale con ella para encontrarse con el equipo de intercepción.

Con autoridad Fate organiza a los miembros del equipo y un plan para capturar a los intrusos en el cual Rosa y Fate serán los que estén en primera línea para frenar su avance y que los demás los rodeen y así capturarlos, al desconocer la cantidad de intrusos se deja un pequeño grupo de apoyo en caso de complicaciones.

Con todo listo Fate y rosa se colocan al frente en espera de los intrusos.

"Bardiche assault set up" Dice fate a su dispositivo que tiene una forma de Triángulo dorado con muchos acabados que lo hacen ver elegante.

Con voz masculina mecánica el dispositivo responde "stan by ready, set up".

Con una pequeña luz dorada el triángulo se trasforma en un hacha de color negro con un circulo dorado en el centro.

Mientras la misma luz cubre a la mujer cambiando su ropa por unas botas metálicas y medias que llegan hasta sus muslos, una falda corta la cual es cubierta por una chaqueta ajustada larga que la cubre hasta los tobillos y una capa blanca sobre sus hombros.

¿Crees que se pondrá difícil? Pregunta Rosa mientras el convoca una especie de perros grandes fantasmales.

"No lo sé, pero es mejor estar preparado para lo peor, rosa cubre mi espalda", dijo fate mientras muestra una sonrisa en un rostro serio y decidido.

En ese instante Fate recibe una comunicación, "los intrusos están llegando a su posi…".

Fate quien se sorprendió por la interferencia hablo, "¿qué sucede? Aquí la enforcer Harlaown responda central".

"…".

"…".

Rosa y Fate se miraron algo preocupados por la extraña interrupción.

"aquí la central, parece que por todo el daño a los censores el sistema parpadeo un momento".

"entendido, repita el último mensaje", hablo Rosa intentando mantener la línea de los eventos.

"se informó que los atacantes estarán en su posición en poco tiempo".

De pronto se escuchan varias explosiones en la puerta lateral del complejo, el cual se llenó de una cortina de humo.

"¿Listo Rosa?".

"Claro Capitana Harlaown", responde rosa mientras se prepara.

* * *

**Parte 03**

[Mundo no administrado 97, Ciudad de Uminari, Distrito residencial, Apartamento de Lindy Harlaown]

Dos días habían pasado desde la llegada de los chicos de ciudad academia, después de la pequeña fiesta en el Midoriya los jóvenes fueron llevados al apartamento de Lindy para que se acomoden, con el cansancio del viaje y la fiesta la pareja se durmió temprano ese día, al día siguiente el pequeño grupo tomo su desayuno con relativa normalidad, que solo fue molestada al ver al perro grande y de color tomate claro.

Misaka quien al verlo por primera vez se sorprendió debido a su gran tamaño, sus colmillos y garras que se veían muy intimidantes, le costó a Lindy una pequeña charla tranquilizar a la niña y convencerla de que Arf (si ese es el nombre del perro) ella no representa peligro y que su raza es mestiza debido a su color único y que no había sido hecha en un laboratorio lo cual ofendió de sobremanera al canino que al no poder hablar (ya que es de sentido común que los perros no hablan) mostró su desacuerdo a los argumentos de la niña ladrando.

Después de ese pequeño contratiempo los jóvenes asistieron a una reunión en la casa de Suzuka que para su sorpresa fue una mansión, una de esas que solo ves en televisión y la cereza del pastel de eso fue la cantidad ridícula de gatos ahí presentes, a lo cual Suzuka supo justificar de que ella los rescataba y buscaba hogares para ellos a lo largo de todo Japón.

También supieron que Arisa tenía algo equivalentes en su casa pero con perros. Y si también se incluye una mansión, eso dio a pensar a Touma que los ricos tienen una forma distinta de pensar comparada con él un chico que subsiste de rebajas e ingenio culinario, el único contratiempo fue que los gatos ahí presentes evitaron a Misaka como si fuera un animal peligroso haciendo que el humor de la chica caiga y su única fuente de liberación de tención era el Chico desafortunado quien hizo algo de ejercicio forzado por la propiedad, la cual descubrió era muy grande y termino perdido en su pequeño bosque por al menos una hora, solo pudo agradecer que al estar fuera de ciudad academia MisaKa no podía usar su poder de esper y gracias a un reloj en su muñeca que había sido diseñado para contener su poder él estaba a salvo de ser usado de pararrayos.

Después de eso visitaron algunos punto de interés de la ciudad hasta la tarde donde una vez más la parada fue el Midoriya, donde Momoko compartió historias de Touma y Misaka de cuando eran pequeños, después de eso regresaron al apartamento de Lindy para tener una cena ligera y después de un intercambio de miradas entre Arf y Misaka sin contar las evasivas del animal para impedir que Touma la acaricie por alguna razón que el desconoce haciendo que la relación perro Touma no sea menos tensa que la relación Misaka perro.

Después de otra noche de sueño Lindy informo que tenía que salir por la mañana debido a un asunto urgente y les dijo a los chicos que descansen y hagan lo que deseen hasta su regreso, para asegurarse de que la relación perro Misaka/Touma no empeore lindy se llevó a Arf con ella.

Los estudiantes de Ciudad Academia estaban en la sala con Touma mirando un programa en la televisión y MIsaka ojeando un manga que encontró en ese departamento intentando pasar el tiempo mientras esperan a Lindy, en ese momento la chica eléctrica dio miradas a tímidas al chico mientras buscaba mentalmente la forma más conveniente de hablar con el chico de pelo puntiagudo, pero no solo esa era su preocupación por alguna razón una sensación de molestia estaba enraizada en los sentidos de Misaka haciéndola sentir una gran incomodidad.

Fastidiada por todo eso la chica se levantó de sus sitio y con un movimiento grácil de su mano derecho se removió el reloj que bloqueaba su poder eléctrico.

Con un rostro de sorpresa el chico mira a Misaka quien con tan solo un movimiento se quitó las restricciones de su poder, con algo de sorpresa en su voz el chico habla, "Misaka san, ¿podías quitarte eso?", recobrándose de la sorpresa el chico continuar, "¿Qué pasa?".

"Hay algo en este apartamento que me está molestando y quiero deshacerme de esta sensación", habla la chica eléctrica disgustada.

El chico solo a la chica intentando entender a lo que se refería.

"Desde que llegue a este apartamento hay algo aquí que me hace sentir algo incomoda", habla Misaka mientras se mueve de la sala, "no es una incomodidad que me afecte es si pero me molesta el no saber que la provoca".

El chico solo hablo, "creo que estas exagerando, no crees que es otra cosa la que te incomoda".

"¿me estás diciendo que es mi culpa?".

"no dije nada de eso pero si no es eso, ¿qué es lo que te molesta?", hablo el chico con un tono despreocupado, mientras sigue a Misaka por el apartamento.

* * *

**Parte 04.**

[Residencia de la familia Takamachi]

En la sala se ve a la familia Takamachi y conocidos cercanos como son Suzuka y Shinobu junto con Arisa quienes muestran un semblante serio, Lindy que acaba de llegar con Arf a su lado se acomodan en la modesta sala.

Después de unos saludos simples los presentes colocan su atención en Kioya quien se ve dispuesto a hablar, "creo que en este momento el punto principal de esta reunión seria los extraños individuos que han entrado a la ciudad, Lindy san ¿sabes algo al respecto?".

La mujer simplemente negó con la cabeza y hablo con un tono serio, "Pedi un informe a la central sobre actividad inusual en el área pero la repuesta resulto ser nada en especial", mientras decía esto la mujer saco unos papeles de su cartera, "Como puedes ver nada es inusual cerca de este mundo".

"si es así, eso solo deja que los intrusos son locales y tiene un objetivo que desconocemos", hablo Shiro mientras frotaba su barbilla.

"Pero la ciudad en este momento no tiene nada de interés que las personas busquen", decía Arisa mientras revisaba unos papeles.

En ese instante Suzuka tomo el tema con una declaración simple, "en realidad la ciudad en este instante tiene algo de interés".

Arisa quien dejo de revisar los papeles abrió los ojos sorprendida como si encontrara una respuesta a sus problemas y girando su cabeza miro a Suzuka y replico, "los espers de Ciudad Academia".

Lindy que escucho la conversación no logro comprender de lo que se trata todo lo dicho hizo una pregunta, "¿De qué están hablando?".

Suzuka miro a Lindy y le respondió haciendo otra pregunta, "¿Lindy que sabes de Ciudad Academia?",

La mujer se sorprendió un poco con esta pregunta pero respondió, "según tengo entendido la ciudad se encarga del desarrollo de tecnología y en este mundo el lugar tiene años de adelanto comparado con el resto del mundo y también es una ciudad orientada a formar profesionales con un alto grado de conocimiento científico".

"En realidad es un aparte de lo que hace, pero en realidad la ciudad está diseñada con el fin de desarrollar personas con poderes que son conocidas como espers", hablo Suzuka.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Lindy era notorio e incluso Arf cambio su forma de lobo a la de una niña de unos 12 años de cabello tomate claro con rasgos de animal como eran un acola y orejas quien hablo, "que significa esto, ¿desde cuándo ocurre eso?".

"Según hemos logrado descubrir en este último mes esa ciudad fue construida con ese fin", hablo Shinobu.

"Este mundo está demasiado fragmentado", replico la mujer peliverde con un tono de desesperación, "sin contar todas las facciones mágicas que hay en este pequeño pero variado mundo, y esto ¿qué tiene que ver con nuestra situación actual?".

"podría que mucho, en especial por el hecho de que a la ciudad llegaron 2 estudiantes de esa ciudad y uno de ellos es un esper nivel 5, de los cuales solo hay 7 en el mundo", hablo Suzuka con un tono serio.

"Quieres decir que uno de esos 2 chicos es el objetivo del extraño grupo en la ciudad", Dijo Lindy sorprendida.

"no lo sabemos aún, pero hay una posibilidad que sea un grupo con el fin de proteger a los chicos y así los secretos de Ciudad Academia", habla Shinobu, "o también puede ser un grupo contratado para capturarlos y estudiarlos como un especímenes valiosos".

Con una indignación reflejada en su rostro Arf hablo, "usarlos con ese fin que clase de personas harían algo así".

"la clase de personas que buscan poder", replico Arisa con un tono molesto.

"sin conocer el objetivo de estas personas no podemos asimilar nada, si esto es bueno o malo para nuestros visitantes", hablo Miyuki quien había permanecido en silencio a lo largo de esta conversación.

"lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que esa ciudad hace poco estuvo en guerra con el país de Rusia en donde demostró su poder tecnológico, pero lo que en realidad me preocupa es el hecho de que en esa guerra estaban envueltas algunas facciones mágicas", hablo Suzuka con una mirada de preocupación.

"esto solo me deja más dudas sobre este mundo en especial por que no ha llegado ningún informe a la TSAB de la oficina temporal en la ciudad".

"nosotros tampoco seremos de mucha ayuda, en especial dado el hecho de que las empresas de los Bannings y Tsukimura se anexaron a Ciudad Academia hace menos de un mes, y esto solo se dio gracias al hecho de que el 10 de noviembre 27 organizaciones se desvincularon de esa ciudad por problemas ideológicos", hablo Arisa.

"ya veo, eso implica que la información de la ciudad es limitada", habla el familiar en miniatura.

"eso es verdad, pero hemos buscado la mayor cantidad de datos de la ciudad incluso tenemos cosas importantes", mientras saca unos papeles de un portafolio habla Suzuka.

Con un mirada curiosa Lindy mira a la chica mientras habla, "tengo una duda de lo que me has dicho hasta ahora, ¿Qué es eso de nivel 5?".

"sobre eso no estamos tan listos con ese tema pero se resume los nivel 5 son espers sumamente poderoso", responde Arisa.

"eso es muy vago, pero si buscan espers y Ciudad Academia crea espers con sus estudiantes tenemos otro problema", dijo Lindy.

En ese momento los ojos de Arf se abrieron como platos y exclamo, "Touma".

La mirada de Shinobu muestra algo de remordimiento y habla, "eso es muy cierto el chico también es un blanco, el hecho que estudie en esa extraña ciudad lo hace un objetivo por la ciencia que contiene su cuerpo".

"espera, Touma es el Nivel 5 que buscan estas personas", dice Lindy algo consternada.

"No, Touma kun no es el nivel 5", replica Suzuka.

Sacudiendo su cabeza Lindy suspira.

"esto está más allá de lo que esperaba, y ¿que son las personas afuera?", dice Arf quien muestra molestia en sus gestos.

"eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar para estar preparaos en caso de que sean hostiles", replico Shiro.

Con delicadeza Suzuka le entrega los papeles a Lindy quien los estudia rápidamente su contenido, Lindy quien anteriormente era almirante y comandaba una nave en el TSAB está muy acostumbrada a varios tipos de situaciones, actualmente ella es Administrador de Asuntos Generales para la central y está muy versada en los asuntos del mundo 97 que se mantiene como confidencial incluso para las magas que vivieron ahí su juventud debido a que en ese entonces las chicas solo eran unas niñas cuando se investigó sin contar los matices políticos que enmarañan todo el asunto del mundo 97.

Con este conocimiento Lindy se sorprende del hecho de que se dejara pasar a una ciudad que está desarrollando personas con poderes, al analizar la información que le dio Suzuka Lindy suelta otro suspiro y habla, "esto está más allá de mis expectativas, en verdad estos nivel 5 ¿pueden enfrentar a un ejército?".

"Según parece así es, y conocemos a uno de ellos mira la lista", dice Shinobu con una sonrisa.

Con cuidado revisa una hoja con una lista y simplemente hablo de manera despreocupada, "así que la tercera más fuerte, Misaka Mikoto, Railgun".

Con una pequeña risa Shiro opina, "Quien diría que esa pequeña tan alegre sería una chica tan temible".

En ese momento Momoko se muestra en la sala con una bandeja con té y galletas mientras agrega en la conversación, "tienes razón, pero nosotros deberíamos saber que por más dulce que sea una niña cuando llega la hora saben cómo protegerse a sí mismas, o acaso olvidaste a nuestra pequeña Nanoha".

Con una sonrisa nostálgica el hombre asiente.

"sabemos que las personas aquí están cerca de los dos chicos pero no sabemos sus intenciones", habla Lindy mientras sigue revisando los papeles cuando encuentra algo, "¿qué sucede con los datos de Touma?", mostrando los papeles a Suzuka.

"es lo que en realidad me preocupa, de toda la información los datos de Touma kun son los más sospechosos debido a que su protección es de nivel militar", Habla Suzuka.

"ellos saben sobre su poder, de eso estoy segura", habla la excapitana, "ahora estoy preocupada, esto hace más probable que sea a Touma el blanco de estas personas".

Con voz amable Arisa habla, "Lindy san, tengo una petición debido a todo esto".

"¿de qué se trata Arisa chan?".

"Creo que es hora de avisarles la situación que tenemos aquí en este mundo con Nanoha y Hayate".

Lindy meditando la petición responde, "opino lo mismo en especial por todo lo que esta pasando, Hayate nunca me perdonaría si su hermano pequeño resulta herido por culpa de lo que se mantiene como confidencial".

Momoko quien ahora se ubica junto a Shiro habla, "pero si esas personas están aquí por cualquiera de los dos no es peligroso dejarlos solos".

"Calma Momoko si pasa algo en el apartamento lo sabré y Arf me llevara allá de inmediato".

Arf quien está devorando las galletas solo asiente alegremente.

Con esto la conversación se aligera y los temas que comienzan a hablar se vuelven mas mundanos.

* * *

**Parte 05**

(Departamento Lindy Harlaown)

Biribiri, ¿aun seguiremos con esto? habla Touma con un tono de aburrimiento y molestia.

"Ya cálmate, encontré algo sabes, mira aquí es la primera vez que veo algo asi" Habla Misaka mientras hace espacio para que Touma se aproxime y observe.

Los dos chicos en el centro de la sala de estar observan el piso del departamento en el cual después de remover una recubierta hay una especie de circuitos del cual se ve una luz azul verdosa con diseños intricados y una configuración cristalina.

Con una mirada de fascinación Misaka solo contempla el aparato mientras su cerebro parece estar intentando entender lo que ve, "Imposible", moviéndose más cerca para estudiar mejor lo encontrado, "Esto no puede ser posible".

"¿Qué pasa biribiri?", Dice el chico mientras mira el objeto con indiferencia.

"Ni siquiera te das cuéntalo que estamos viendo, es un circuito creado con cristal puramente, como construyeron algo así, ni siquiera Ciudad academia ha creado algo así ni por casualidad"

Con una mirada aburrida Touma observa a Misaka y replica, "¿Qué se supone que hace esto aquí entonces? ¿En especial que hace?"

"Eso es lo que voy a verificar" Habla Misaka mientras coloca su mano en el circuito y empieza a enviar una cantidad moderada de electricidad al circuito para estudiar que hace con su habilidad.

"¿Crees que es buena idea hacer eso? ", habla el chico de pelo de punta algo nervioso.

"No te preocupes", responde Misaka mientras aumenta la producion de electricidad, "He hecho algo similar antes", analizando la intricada forma de del circuito.

De pronto Misaka envía una cantidad de electricidad masiva al circuito mientras la chica muestra una expresión de horror con el suceso, Touma que el ver eso quedo sorprendido he inmediatamente reacciona colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de Misaka.

"¿Qué intentas hacer Misaka liberando esa cantidad de electricidad?".

Misaka solo mira el circuito y su mano de manera desconcertada, "¿Qué fue eso?", Murmura para sí misma mientras intenta entender lo que ocurrió y un sentimiento de agotamiento la envuelve..

En ese instante una luz brillante con formas geométricas se proyecta bajo los dos chicos haciendo que Touma instintivamente coloque su mano derecha en el piso y con un sonido de cristales rompiéndose la figura se desvanece como apareció, para segundos después reaparecer más brillante llenando la habitación de una luz cegadora por lo que Touma se lanza en busca de Misaka antes de que su mundo se desvanezca.

* * *

**Parte 06**

El dolor en la espalda era molesto, la sensación de desorientación junto con un leve dolor de cabeza solo hacen que el chico desafortunado no entienda la situación en la actualidad, ¿acaso ese idiota de Tsuchimikado me ha arrojado a otra situación desafortunada?

De pronto el moverse tampoco era posible se sentía como si algo pesado estuviera sobre el impidiendo su movimiento pero algo es aún más extraño, su mano izquierda sujeta algo suave pequeño y cálido, esto solo confunde su mente más de lo que ya está, esta vez en que predicamento me metió el idiota siscon, así que mueve su mano izquierda para intentar adivinar lo que es la sensación cálida y suave que percibe.

Intentado saber que toca su mano izquierda el desafortunado chico quiere recordar lo último que hizo antes de estar en esta situación, cuando lentamente los recuerdos empiezan a llegar los momentos antes de que el terminara en esta situación tan confusa e inquietante y de repente escucha el gemido de una chica, asustado Touma mueve su mano izquierda una vez más y el gemido de la chica se repite de nuevo, de repente todo lo sucedido vuelve a él y muy asustado abre los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de una Misaka Mikoto roja como un tomate y ojos llorosos, con una mirada rápida confirma sus miedos, su mano izquierda está tocando el pequeño busto de la chica, de pronto la cercanía de Misaka se sintió que era un suicidio y con un movimiento como el de una serpiente entre las ramas de un árbol, El chico se aleja y colocándose de rodillas el empieza a disculparse antes de que la situación se complique más de lo que ya está.

"Lo siento Misaka sama", "No fue mi intención hacer eso", "Te prometo que no sentí nada en mi mano", "Así que por favor Misaka sama perdone a este Kamijou que nunca intentaría hacerte algo así", Mientras coloca su frente en el suelo en una perfecta dogeza de disculpa.

Con muchas chispas saliendo de la frente de la chica y apretando los puños de manera amenazadora murmura en voz baja, "Así que no sentiste nada…", "Nunca harías nada con migo…".

"PERDON POR SER UNA CHICA SIN NADA QUE TOCAR, MALDITO IDIOTA", Mientras libera una descarga descomunal de electricidad cubriendo todo su alrededor que de pronto hacen parpadear las luces del lugar en intervalos irregulares.

Después de la descarga la chica parece haber recuperado la cordura se percata de que ya no se encuentra en el departamento y está en una extraña habitación con azulejos de color azul por todo el lugar y un extraño escudo de armas en la pared que no parece pertenecer a alguna nación conocida y de pronto el sonido de algo cayendo al piso quita la atención de Misaka de la pared.

4 Personas están tendidas en el piso con mucho humo saliendo de sus cuerpos, lo que llama la atención de la chica es que están vestidos con extraños uniformes de color azul, y uno de los hombres está vistiendo una especie de armadura extraña sobre su cuerpo y junto a él esta una especie de lanza bidente dorada con una joya verde en el centro.

Mientras observan esto Touma se le aproxima con cautela y suelta, "¿Dónde estamos?".

"No lo sé", Responde la chica desconcertada ante la vista frente a ella.

El sonido de una puerta automática abriéndose saca a la pareja de su desconcierto, con la vista hacia la dirección del sonido ven ingresar a un hombre vestido con la extraña armadura que el que está en el piso, mirándoles con algo de desconcierto el hombre apunta su lanza a los 2 y un extraño rayo de luz se dispara de el hacia ellos causando que se muevan de manera inmediata evadiéndolo y Misaka responde con su propio ataque que deja inconsciente al hombre.

Con suma cautela los dos jóvenes se acercan al hombre junto a la puerta y mirarlo más detenidamente cuando otra persona con el uniforme de color café quien observa con mirada asustada a lo cual huye para segundos después escuchase una alarma de seguridad.

"Emergency…", "Emergency…", "Emergency…".

"INTRUDER IN THE TELEPORTATION AREA".

"INTRUDER IN THE TELEPORTATION AREA".

"SECURITY PERSONNEL REPORT TO THE AREA IMMEDIATELY".

"CODE 3".

Ante el sonido de la alarma Misaka y Touma se miran mutuamente para unos momentos después salir corriendo de ahí.

"¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?", Dice Misaka realmente confundida y preocupada.

"No lo sé", "Pero será mejor salir de aquí antes de que algo peor suceda", Responde Touma igual de confundido.

Ocultándose entre oficinas vacías y puntos ciegos de los pasillos la pareja avanza en el extraño edificio buscando una salida e información de donde se encuentran, en un momento frente de ellos aparece dos hombres uno de los cuales lleva una especie de lanza y el otro lleva un objeto similar al de la sala de donde escaparon.

Con una mirada algo confundida los hombres apuntan sus armas a los chicos en el lugar, mostrando una imagen holográfica con una especie de tarjeta de identificación, "Agente especial del Time-Space Administrative Bureau, identifíquese".

Con una mirada entre la pareja como si pudieran comunicarse telepáticamente se ponen de acuerdo para hacer su movimiento, colocando sus manos de frente Misaka muestra que se rinde haciendo que los hombres se confundan un poco pero con un pequeño destello en una de las armas un cinta de luz atrapa las manos de Misaka sorprendiéndola debido a que ella esperaba las clásicas esposas metálicas.

El otro hombre hace lo mismo con Touma que también se sorprende ante tan peculiar suceso, pero con un movimiento sutil coloca uno de los dedos de la mano dercha sobre la luz y con un sonido de cristales rompiéndose esta se desvanece sorprendiendo a los dos hombres que antes de entender lo que pasa Misaka ya se había acercado a uno de ellos tocando una de sus manos y dándole una descarga eléctrica que lo deja inconsciente.

El otro hombre al ver eso inmediatamente dirige la lanza hacia la chica pero es detenido por un golpe a su rostro propinado por el chico que lo desconcierta, un segundo después la chica está cerca de él, y con el mismo trato que su compañero cae inconsciente por la descarga eléctrica.

Touma acercándose a Misaka coloca su mano derecha sobre la luz que restringe las manos de Misaka desvaneciéndola, y rápidamente moviéndose del lugar en caso de que aparezcan más refuerzos, avanzando por el edificio se topan con lo que se puede describir como un mapa del edificio, este muestra su estructura interna y está señalizado muy detalladamente pero los extraños símbolos que se muestran no tenían sentido para los dos chicos quienes intentaban adivinar el extraño idioma en el que se encontraba ese mapa, haciendo uso de las señalizaciones apenas entendieron el mapa donde lograron dar con la forma de llegar a las escaleras para poder escapar.

Después de un momento la pareja llego a las escaleras mirando hacia abajo con cuidado en caso de que alguien se encuentre ahí, avanzaron al ver el camino despejado y con la mayor rapidez posible bajaron en búsqueda de la salida, mientras esto ocurría la duda de donde se encuentran se hacía más pronunciada en su mente.

Mientras más avanzaban el chico de cabello picudo noto que Misaka respiraba con dificultad.

"Misaka, ¿Estas bien?".

"No te preocupes solo estoy algo cansada, pero estaré bien es solo que estoy utilizando mi habilidad para verificar que no haya moros en la costa", habla la chica algo agitada mientras muestra una sonrisa.

El chico se mostró algo preocupado por la condición de la chica eléctrica, "creo que deberíamos descansar".

"lo haremos una vez que salgamos de aquí", dijo la chica con un tono molesto.

Y así los dos estudiantes de Ciudad Academia llegaron al vestíbulo del primer piso y se encontraron con un grupo de soldado vigilando las puertas.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?", dijo la chica que se notaba muy agitada.

Mirando a su alrededor el chico buscaba algo que le permitiera salir de la situación sin depender del poder de la chica, pero en un vestíbulo no había nada que fuera útil para desacede de un grupo de soldados entrenados.

Mostrándose molesta la chica saca una moneda de su bolsillo y la lanza al aire y colocando su brazo frente a si misma mientras la moneda caía de frente y con la mano llena de electricidad envió la moneda a tres veces la velocidad del sonido causando una explosión en la puerta, ese era el ataque que le dio nombre a la nivel 5, número 3, "Railgun".

Con la gran destrucción causada por el ataque la chica tomo el brazo del chico y comenzó a correr a la libertad.

Pero cuando llegaron ahí se encontraron con un grupo mucho más grande de soldados y frente a la pareja apareció una mujer vestida de negro con un hacha en su mano, junto a ella estaba un hombre de traje blanco rodeado de perros fantasmales, pero lo que en realidad llamo la atención de la pareja fue el firmamento que se veía azul con muchos planetas cubriéndolo y por lo que se podía ver estaba tan cerca como la luna.

De pronto un sonido estruendoso se escucha de atrás de la pareja, sacándolos de sus meditaciones cuando dos pequeñas bolas de luz azul se aproximan a los chicos, Misaka quien estaba agotada no pudo defenderse y recibió el golpe dejándole inconsciente, para Touma quien había pasado por diferentes campos de batallas simplemente reacciono extendiendo su mano derecha la esfera de luz desapareció con el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, después de un momento en el cual todo quedo en silencio muchas esferas de luz de colores variados salieron en dirección al chico de múltiples direcciones haciendo que Touma entre en pánico por la chica que se encuentra a sus pies, el chico se arroja sobre ella volviéndose un escudo humano.

En ese instante se escuchó una voz mecánica decir, "defense plus".

Como una ilusión una cúpula dorada lo rodeo deteniendo todos los ataques que iban en dirección de la pareja.

Con un tono preocupado se escucha la voz de una mujer, "¿Estas bien?".

El chico que estaba sorprendido por los sucesos miro a la mujer rubia ante lo cual solo pudo asentir con su cabeza, mirando a su alrededor vio al hombre de blanco deteniendo frenéticamente a los soldados y ordenándoles que bajen las armas.

Una vez que todo se calmó el chico miro fijamente a la mujer rubia que el juraba llevaba otro tipo de ropa pero dejando eso de lado el chico exclamo, "Fate san".

La mujer vio al chico y le dio una sonrisa llena de amabilidad y acercándose a él le hablo, "no esperaba encontrarme así con trigo", mientras le frota su cabeza amablemente, en ese instante Fate noto a la chica en los brazos de Touma y con un asentimiento le hablo, "será mejor llevarla a la enfermería".

El chico que estaba preocupado por Misaka asintió cuando el hombre vestido de blanco se acercó a ellos y con un tono gentil les hablo, "soy el agente de asuntos internos Verossa Acous, por favor acompáñame", mientras con delicadeza retiro a Misaka de los brazos de Touma.

"No te preocupes por tu amiga la llevaremos a la enfermería", dijo Verossa mientras empezó a guiar al chico.

Después de eso Fate rápidamente genera un enlace mental con Nanoha para infórmale la situación actual y la presencia de Touma en este mundo.

Vita que se encuentra lista para ir en apoyo al equipo de contención mira como Nanoha al recibir un mensaje se encuentra con un rostro de sorpresa y preocupación mira fijamente a vita y le dice, "Los intrusos ya fueron detenidos y están rumbo a la enfermería con Fate chan".

"Vaya esperaba tener algo de acción después de tanto tiempo".

"Uno de los intrusos fue identificado".

"¿En serio, Quien es?", Replica Vita con un tono curioso por la forma en la que se ve a su compañera.

"El intruso es Kamijou Touma".

Con un rostro de sorpresa Vita mira a Nanoha intentado pensar que lo que dijo Nanoha fue un error de percepción, "Espera un segundo", "Repite lo que dijiste".

"El intruso es Touma Kun, en este momento está con Fate chan".

"No es verdad…", hablo Vita mientras mostraba un rostro desconcertado, "Es imposible que el este aquí…", mientras niega los dicho por su amiga, "Debe ser una confusión", "Nanoha verifica de nuevo, él no puede estar aquí".

"Vita Cálmate…", Hablo Nanoha mientras se aproxima a Vita, "Fate ya lo confirmo es Touma", "No hay tiempo que perder, llama a Signum y Zaphira yo le Informare a Hayate, Touma kun está en problemas por irrumpir en la sede central si no actuamos rápido podría ser procesado como un criminal peligroso", Dice Nanoha mientras coloca sus manos en los hombros de la pequeña mostrando la urgencia de actuar para ayudarlo.

* * *

**Parte 07.**

[Ala médica de la sede central.]

"La chica está bien de salud", Habla una doctora mientras examina a Misaka Mikoto.

Con una cara de preocupación Fate se acerca mientras observa a Misaka, "Es un alivio, pensé que estaba herida".

"No te preocupes Harlaown san, el ataque no fue letal y solo la dejo inconsciente", mientras con una mirada la doctora niega con la cabeza, "Mientras no ataques como Takamachi san, sé que tu no sueles ser tan desconsiderada con nosotros los que tenemos que curar a los heridos".

Mientras que Touma hablaba con el hombre vestido de blanco, "en realidad aún no sé dónde nos encontramos".

"ya veo, no te preocupes pero en verdad, ¿solo llegaste aquí por accidente?", hablo Verrosa con un tono despreocupado.

Ante esto el chico mostro una expresión de incredulidad mientras mentalmente se decía a sí mismo, "en verdad este tipo es un oficial", mientras movió su cabeza aceptando la pregunta anterior.

"de acuerdo chico por favor dime lo que ocurrió lo más detallado posible".

En ese instante el chico miro a Fate con un semblante de duda.

La mujer rubia entendiendo su mirada le hablo con un tono amable, "Touma kun, dile todo lo que ocurrió al agente Acous".

En ese momento una voz masculina mecánica hablo, "Sir, communication of the earth".

Una pantalla translucida azul apareció flotando frente a Fate y en ella apareció la imagen de Lindy, quien mostraba un rostro triste, "Fate, ¿en verdad Touma kun y Misaka chan están ahí?".

"mama, cálmate y si se encuentran aquí, lastimosamente los chicos se asustaron y la central los confundió con un grupo terrorista".

Ante estas palabras el chico palideció, y entro en pánico intentando explicar que todo fue un mal entendido.

Ante esto Verrosa miro al chico asustado y con una sonrisa el hombre sujeto el hombro del chico para calmarlo, "Chico todo estará bien debemos exponer tu caso a los superiores y demostrarles que todo fue un malentendido".

En ese instante la voz de Lindy interrumpió la charla de los dos hombres, "Touma kun estas bien, te lastimaste, alguien te molesto" y como una ametralladora de palabras la mujer hablo sin darle una oportunidad al chico de responder haciendo que los presentes dejaran caer una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

Después de muchas diatribas la mujer en la pantalla se tranquilizó y deseándole lo mejor cambio su atención a Fate y le hablo, "hay muchas cosas que están sucediendo aquí y Touma kun posiblemente entregue información que cambie la forma de ver al mundo 97".

Ante estas palabras Fate mostro sus dudas, "¿qué quieres decir mama?".

"Cuando estés aquí hablaremos de eso", hablo Lindy con un tono serio.

Una vez más Lindy se dirigió al chico con un tono serio, "Touma kun diles todo lo que ocurrió a ellos incluyendo las cosas de Ciudad Academia".

Touma quien estaba confundido ante lo dicho solo miro a Lindy en la pantalla.

"Ya se la verdad de ese lugar y con lo ocurrido debes saber cómo explicar su forma de atacar a los guardias, y sobre todo porque Misaka chan es una esper sumamente poderosa", todo esto lo dijo con un tono de voz serio.

Touma estaba sorprendido ante las palabras de la mujer, y con un tono asustado el chico le hablo, "¿Cómo sabes lo de Misaka? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?".

En ese instante Fate y Lindy cruzaron miradas y con un suspiro Lindy le respondió, "eso es algo que no nos corresponde decirte, pero en este momento tú te encuentras en un mundo a años luz de la tierra en la sede de Time-Space Administration Bureau, una fuerza militar a cargo de administrar varios mundos con el uso de la magia".

Ante esto el chico quedo desconcertado, y miro a todos los presentes buscando una respuesta que le diga que todo o dicho y ocurrido es una broma demasiado elaborada, pero todo lo que vio fue a las personas mirarlo y en ese momento la enfermera se acercó a Fate y con un tono delicado le hablo, "¿los chicos aquí vienen de un mundo no administrado?".

Con un asentimiento Fate le respondió, "si, son del mismo mundo de Nanoha y Hayate".

Con una mirada de sorpresa la enfermera replico, "del mismo mundo que el diablo blanco y la lost logia viviente".

Touma quien apenas podía procesar lo que le habían dicho quedo perplejo ante lo dicho por la enfermera y solo pudo decir, "¿Qué clase de sobrenombres son esos?".

Ante lo dicho los presentes solo tuvieron una idea, "por qué se preocupa por los sobrenombres".

Tiempo después el chico comenzó a hablar con Verossa diciéndole lo que ocurrió, este último escucho al muchacho sorprendido por lo dicho en especial por lo que él hablaba de Ciudad Academia.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose muestra las figuras de Nanoha y Vita ingresar a la habitación ante lo cual la enfermera se despide y se retira, Vita se veía sorprendida mirando al chico de pelo puntiagudo el cual estaba hablando con el hombre del traje blanco explicando lo que paso.

Touma al notar la mirada sobre él, fija su mirada en la niña pelirroja la cual se ve sorprendida ¿Touma eres tu realmente?

El niño confundido mira a la chica y un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió haciendo memoria recordó a la chica de las fotos y con eso el nombre que le conto Lindy: "Que tal Vita san".

Ante el saludo la pequeña solo mostro un rostro serio y respondió, ¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí?

Verossa al escuchar eso solo ríe disimuladamente y respondió por el chico, "Vita san eso es exactamente lo que me está contando".

La pelirroja solo se acercó y tomo asiento junto al chico y escucho con atención, al mismo tiempo la chica más alta también se acercó y frotándole el cabello puntiagudo le hablo "Bienvenido Touma kun, has crecido mucho, y te vez más guapo Hayate se sorprenderá cuando te vea", Le dice Nanoha de manera animada y cariñosa.

Luego de saludar Nanoha entiende lo importante del interrogatorio y se retira junto a su amiga de la infancia Fate, mientras la misma vigila a la niña que se encuentra en la cama y así pasaron 15 minutos cuando de repente la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando más figuras entre ellos una mujer de cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros vestida con un uniforme en una chaqueta de un solo pecho azul real con un yugo azul marino que se usa sobre una blusa blanca, junto con falda azul y un abrigo gris claro sobre sus hombros como una capa, tenía un aura de alguien importante que al ver al chico se desvaneció con ojos nostálgicos la mujer se lanzó sobre Touma en un abrazo lleno de cariño.

El chico que estaba algo confundido solo acepto el abrazo y sintió una gran felicidad tratando de recordar a la mujer, de las historias de Lindy supo que la mujer era Hayate que por alguna razón toda le decían que ella era su hermana mayor.

"Hola Hayate san", Habla el chico con una gran sonrisa.

Ante esto Hayate se separa del chico mostrando un puchero que la hace ver más linda de lo que ya es, "¿Por qué me llamas así? Soy tu hermana mayor", Dice Hayate en un tono kansai bien acentuado.

Con un sonrojo el chico se aclara la garganta y replica, "Hola Hayate onechan".

"Así está mejor, tienes mucho que explicarme" Mientras Hayate sonríe.

Un tono serio y rígido se escuchó desde atrás de Hayate, "has crecido mucho Touma, pero aun te comportas como un niño", Habla una mujer de pelo rosa con un semblante muy serio.

La mirada del chico se ubicó en las dos mujeres que entraron tras Hayate, en ese instante una mujer rubia de cabello corto se acercó y con sumo cuidado de la mano derecho del chico le dio un abrazo.

Touma que estaba sorprendido por la acción pero algo que noto levemente fue la evasión de la mano derecha.

Con una voz cálida y amable Shamal le hablo a Touma, "Tanto tiempo Touma Kun, has crecido mucho".

Touma solo miro los ojos verdes y amables solo replico, "Shamal, no has cambiado", Al terminar esa diatriba el chico se sorprendió de sus propias palabras.

"Esta reunión familiar es conmovedora, Hayate, tu hermano pequeño se ve tal como me lo describiste", Habla una mujer de cabello rubio largo con una cinta de color violeta que sujeta su cabello por la parte posterior de la cabeza, ella es Carim Gracia la líder de la santa iglesia.

Touma se sorprende por la repentina intervención de la mujer y mira a Hayate como buscando una respuesta.

Ante la mirada confusa del chico la mujer se presenta, "Mucho gusto soy Carim Gracia Caballero de la santa iglesia y amiga de Hayate, Puedes llamarme Carim".

Touma se percata de los modales tan refinados de Carim que le recuerda a las princesas de Inglaterra y con sumo cuidado se inclina y devuelve la presentación, "Me llamo Kamijou Touma estudiante de Preparatoria en Ciudad Academia".

Con un asentimiento Carim acepta su presentación y habla, "Schach, por favor cuida la entrada mientras solucionamos esto".

"Con mucho gusto caballero Carim", Se escucha desde el exterior y la puerta se cierra.

"Bien tenemos un lio que remediar", Habla Carim con un tono serio.

Ante esto los tres principales individuos de alto rango tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa, Hayate Yagami, Verossa Acous, Carim Gracia y Touma, junto a la pared los miembros de los Wolkenritter Vita, Signum y Shamal, mientras Nanoha y Fate cuidaban a Misaka en la cama.

"Sabes Hayate de todas las maneras que pensé como conocer a tu hermano pequeño no creí que el llegara aquí y asaltara la sede central del TSAB" Habla Carim de manera juguetona.

Con una sonrisa en la cara Verossa le replica, "Se nota que son familia, dándome trabajo incluso en mi tiempo libre".

Con un puchero lindo y juguetón Hayate replica, "No es que este causando líos tan a menudo verdad".

Ante esta discusión Touma solo mira perplejo como estas 3 personas hablan del hecho que dentro de poco el será juzgado y si es declarado culpable se convertirá en un terrorista, y sobre todo, "Como que no tan a menudo".

"Bien según lo que me hablo Kamijou san, ellos llegaron aquí por un accidente y las cosas se complicaron sintiéndose en peligro trataron de escapar", Habla Rosa de manera seria.

"Si es así podemos abogar al hecho de desconocimiento y defensa propia, con una observación de agresión a funcionarios, Podrían salir pronto", Habla Carim con un tono serio y firme.

"Esa es la parte sencilla, vamos por lo complicado", Replica Hayate.

"Llamare a la Almirante Leti", Habla Verossa mientras extiende la mano derecha y la mueve como si estuviera dando una señal hacia abajo, de repente una pantalla translucida con coloración azul aparece flotando frente a él.

Con un sonido similar a un pitido aparece la imagen de una mujer con cabello largo sujeta en una coleta de color Violeta claro con un semblante serio y en su frente hay una especie de marcas como triángulos en forma de rombos.

Con un saludo formal los 3 oficiales sentados en la mesa reciben a la imagen en el monitor flotante.

"Vamos al asunto que nos compete", Replica la mujer en la pantalla, "Oficial Yagami, Inspector Acous y Caballero Carim, Sobre los eventos ocurridos hace pocas horas ya me llego un informe preliminar del inspector Acous y por lo visto es un delito grave pero puede solucionarse inmediatamente, Pero el problema es con lo de la Ciudad Academia que se encuentra en el mundo no administrado 97, El desarrollo de personas con habilidades mediante el uso de la ciencia nos deja mucho en que pensar".

Con un tono serio Carim habla, "este sería un caso insólito debido que el mundo 97 tiene un nivel de tecnología relativamente bajo y ahora sabemos que existe una ciudad con grandes avances tecnológicos que no ha sido compartido con el resto de ese mundo, En especial el hecho del desarrollo de los que se denominan espers"

Hayate solo mira a Touma con un rostro de desconcierto pero después de un suspiro habla "Parece ser que esa ciudad fue creada con ese fin y hay un número amplio de personas con habilidades únicas y peligrosas, esto amerita una investigación más profunda".

Con estas palabras todos dirigen sus miradas a la chica que se encuentra inconsciente en la cama.

"Lindi san me envió algunos reportes de su investigación y hay datos sumamente curiosos", Habla Leti desde la pantalla, con un asentimiento Verossa gira el monitor en dirección de Touma que al ver la acción este se pone nervioso ante la repentina atención.

"Mucho Gusto soy la Almirante Lowran Leti".

Ante esto el chico responde "Kamijou Touma".

"Kamijou san quiero hacerte una consulta con respecto a la información que tengo en especial a una lista de individuos que se me notifico" Habla Leti mientras junto a la pantalla aparece otro monitor más pequeño con una lista de nombres.

1 ¿? Accelerator.

2 Teitoku Kakine Dark Matter.

3 Mikoto Misaka Railgun.

4 Shizuri Mugino Meltdowner.

5 Misaki Shokuhou Mental Out.

6 Aihana Etsu ¿?

7 Gunha Sogiita Attack Crash.

Al mirar la lista los ojos de Touma se ensanchan en sorpresa y se pregunta, "¿cómo es que estas persona tienen una de las informaciones más secretas de ciudad academia".

"¿Qué Podrías decirme sobre ellos?".

Con un suspiro Touma observa a Hayate quien le da un asentimiento silencioso y comienza a explicar:

"Ellos son los espers más poderosos de Ciudad Academia los únicos 7 nivel 5".

Con incertidumbre reflejada en los rostros de todos los presentes Carim habla, ¿Podrías explicarnos eso de los niveles?

"No soy muy bueno en explicaciones pero los que vivimos en ciudad academia estamos clasificados de acuerdo al desarrollo de las habilidades, siendo 1 el más bajo y 5 el más alto entre ellos, y los que no desarrollan ninguna habilidad son conocidos como nivel 0".

"Ya veo", Habla Leti, "eso nos ayuda mucho, ¿Qué sabes de los nombres en la lista?".

Con un suspiro una vez más mira a Hayate y con otro asentimiento el chico comienza su explicación.

Accelerator es un chico algo escuálido de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, su carácter es algo extraño pero mientras no lo molestes solo serás una piedra en el camino, y el controla los vectores, no entiendo muy bien eso pero se supone que nada lo puede tocar sin su consentimiento.

Teitoku Kakine, solo lo he visto un par de veces, ultimadamente se ve muy pálido y su poder no sé lo que hace.

Mikoto Misaka, Bueno ella controla la electricidad y aparte de su mal carácter es una buena chica.

Shizuri Mugino, no la conozco directamente pero un amigo mío se lleva con ella.

Misaki Shokuhou, por alguna razón ese nombre me suena pero no logro entender eso, no sé nada de ella excepto por los rumores de su habilidad de control mental.

Aihana Etsu, he conocido algunos que se hacen llamar así pero todos eran falsos, en la ciudad nadie sabe nada de él, excepto los que dirigen la ciudad.

Gunha Sogiita, él es un buen tipo me ayudo con un problema en el festival de Ichihanaransai, su poder no lo entiendo pero destruyo la mitad de un edificio de oficinas que fue arrojado para aplastarnos.

Ante la última diatriba la mayoría de personas mostraron un rostro perplejo en especial Hayate quien lo mira y pone una sonrisa tan linda que te enamorarías de ella al instante excepto por el aura asesina que la rodea, "Touma kun tenemos que hablar sobre esas cosas".

Con rostro de sorpresa el chico solo asintió.

Aclarando la garganta Leti llama la atención de los presentes, "Dejando eso de lado, gracias Kamijou san por tu sinceridad".

Entonces Touma hace una pregunta, "¿Qué buscas con esta información?".

Leti sorprendida por la pregunta respondió, "No tienes de que preocuparte, no buscamos hacer algo malo".

El chico miro fijamente a la pantalla con rostro serio que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

El Almirante que también se sorprendió, mostro una sonrisa amable y hablo, "sé que es algo difícil de creer pero nosotros como organización no buscamos conquistar o imponer nuestras políticas a ningún mundo".

"entonces por que estas tan interesada en los spers".

"En realidad eres muy agudo chico, en realidad el Buro ha tenido una relación en base a sus agentes como son la capitana Takamachi, la Coronel Yagami y un antiguo Almirante retirado Graham, el contacto con tu mundo siempre ha sido poco trascendente pero con la inclusión de los espers en la ecuación puede que nuestra organización busque hacer contactos diplomáticos con tu mundo y abrir nuevas fronteras a la magia".

Touma quien escuchaba las explicaciones de Leti meditaba profundamente si incluir en su explicación la existencia de la magia en la tierra, miro a Hayate quien tenía un rostro serio y pensativo haciéndole dudar más si hablar, analizando su situación la cual es de alguien que termina en medio de todo por casualidad decide dejar la magia de lado con la esperanza de hablar con su amigo Tsuchicmicado el doble agente y buscar una forma de que la interacción no lleve a un conflicto.

Mirando a Leti en la pantalla asiente con confianza aceptando la explicación.

Ante esto la almirante Leti cambia su atención y habla, "Arreglare la reunión para que ellos puedan salir sin problemas, Acous san cuando la chica despierte toma su declaración y explícale su situación actual y avísame para programar una reunión para evaluar su situación, Fue un placer conocerte Kamijou san", Dice Leti y de repente la pantalla se apaga y desaparece de la vista.

Con un gran suspiro Verossa mira a los presentes y habla, "Chico tu vida se escucha interesante".

Touma quien solo podía ver la intensa mirada que le daba Hayate y tragando fuerte miro a todos en busca de ayuda, pero los presentes que notaron la mirada de Hayate simplemente empezaron a hablar entre ellos mientras en sus mentes le deseaban suerte al desafortunado chico.

Con un tono amable Hayate se acercó al chico de pelos de punta diciendo, "Mi querido hermanito tiene tantas cosas que contarme, en especial por que un edificio de oficina está a punto de aplastarte".

El muchacho pensando que el decirle a su hermana mayor que Misaka bajo el control de un experimento retorcido de la ciudad, lo ataco a matar no ayudaría cuando le presente a Misaka y siendo tan malo para mentir intento decir una verdad a medias.

"Ese día era el festival de Daihaseisai y mientras estaba en la carrera de objetos mi suerte me llevo cerca de un edificio que estaba siendo demolido pero algo salió mal y la mitad del edificio se dirigió hacia mí y ahí fue cuando Sogiita apareció demoliendo el edificio de un golpe", y con una sonrisa incomoda espero que las personas ahí presentes creyeran su escusa.

Con una mirada inquisitiva Signum suspiro pero no dijo nada.

Pero Hayate simplemente se acercó y una vez más Touma fue abrazado fuertemente y un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, pero con una sonrisa incomoda miro a la mujer que todos dicen que es sus hermana mayor.

La mujer miro al chico y con una sonrisa deslumbrante hablo, "Touma Bienvenido a Midchilda", mientras lágrimas caían.

En ese momento Carim se acercó a la pareja y con una sonrisa le hablo a Hayate, "te debes sentir muy feliz por el reencuentro".

Hayate asintió con la cabeza y con su gran sonrisa le hablo, "nunca pensé que el vendría a este lugar, y sobre todo ya no tengo que ocultarle nada de mi".

El chico sintió que su malestar en su pecho se profundizo al escuchar sus palabras.

En ese momento Nanoha que se encontraba junto a Fate se levantó y se acercó al grupo, y con un puchero infantil hablo, "no es justo, porque solo Hayate chan está abrazando a Touma kun, yo también quiero abrazarlo", y con cuidado atrajo al chico que se sorprendió y abrazo al chico.

Ante esto Hayate también muestra su descontento, "no permitiré que me quites a mi hermano menor", y con un movimiento el chico esta una vez más está en los brazos de Hayate.

Ante esta pequeña pelea Shamal con una sonrisa se aproxima a las dos mujeres y un chico y con un movimiento furtivo el chico ahora es abrazado por la rubia quien habla, "saben Touma kun también es importante para mí".

Ante esto Fate se aproxima al grupo de chicas intentado detener la disputa que tiene al chico de cabello puntiagudo en medio de todo, "Hayate, Nanoha, Shamal dejen de jugar con Touma como si fuera un juguete".

Con una carcajada Verossa habla mientras deja una taza de té junto a un trozo de pastel que quien sabe saco el hombre, "Carim no vas a unírteles, Ahora Touma es tu hermano pequeño por herencia de Hayate".

La mujer que miraba el suceso con una sonrisa asiente con la cabeza y con decisión se aproxima al grupo.

Mientras el grupo seguía tratando a Touma como una pelota, de pronto el chico es sacado del grupo y una vez más se ve envuelto en un abrazo pero al ser sacado de manera inesperada el chico termina cayendo pero, en lugar de sentir el típico dolor al hacer contacto por el suelo siente que cae en algo blando y cálido dejando desconcertando al chico momentáneamente cuando se escucha la voz de una mujer, "Kamijou san, si seguimos así me tendré que convertirme en la hermana menor de Hayate, la idea es muy tentadora pero creo que es demasiado pronto".

El chico que al escuchar lo dicho por la mujer levanta la cabeza del pecho de la mujer y sin querer se resbala quedando frente a al rostro de Carim la cual se sonroja y desvía la mirada, en ese momento la puerta se abre una voz femenina dice, "¿está bien caballero Carim? Escuche un ….", y una mujer de cabello corto y rojo, sus ojos de color magenta que miraron al chico con sorpresa, su ropa que es similar a un habito de monja muestra un semblante serio y con un tono peligroso habla, "alguien que me explique, ¿qué está sucediendo?".

Ante esto el joven se levantó de sobre la mujer y en una posición de firmes el quedo inmóvil como estatua.

Ante eso Signum hablo, "Solo fue un accidente causado por una broma".

La mujer de habito ensancho sus ojos y antes de que el los presentes entiendan todos a excepción de Signum y Vita, se encuentran de rodillas frente a la mujer quien los sermonea como una madre decepcionada de su hijo que reprobo un examen.

* * *

**Parte 08**

Misaka Mikoto había despertado en un ambiente confuso y el hecho de estar fuera de su mundo no fue algo que ella tomo de una manera fácil, todo lo que las personas en ese lugar le decían sonaba como una ridícula historia inventada por un niño, "si, seguramente esto es culpa de la 5, Tiene que ser así, de seguro encontró una forma de pasar por mi protección electromagnética, maldición ¿en qué momento ocurrió esto? debí notarlo cuando viaje de vacaciones con el idiota", y con estos pensamientos causo muchas dificultades a Fate que intentaba decirle sobre la situación en la que se encontraba.

La chica eléctrica desconcertada se defendió lanzando sus lanzas eléctricas a los presentes mientras habla en voz alta, "Maldición, Misaki Shokuhou sé que tú eres la responsable de esto".

Ante las palabras de Misaka los presentes no podían entender lo que pasaba por la mente de chica, en especial dado el hecho de que negaba cualquier posibilidad de dialogo por su negación a aceptar su situación creciendo que se encontraba bajo el control de alguien más.

Fate quien intenta calmar a la chica de secundaria pudo soportar sus ataques gracias a su magia del tipo rayo que le permitió dirigir y manipular la electricidad, pero no cambia el hecho de que si esto continúa los problemas en los que se encuentra solo irán aumentando.

Acous trato de calmar a Vita y Signum quienes querían detener a la chica de una manera poco ortodoxa haciendo el trabajo de Fate más difícil, y Hayate quien al ver el comportamiento de la chica trato de entender qué clase de personas viven en Ciudad Academia para no permitirle a la chica aceptar un escenario como este.

En ese momento se ve a Shamal y Touma que regresaban a la habitación después de salir un momento para verificar si el cuarto de revisión médica estaba disponible y al cercarse a la habitación que está siendo custodiada por un par de guardias.

"¿Qué sucede?", habla Touma algo preocupado.

"Touma kun, Shamal san", replica Nanoha al ver a los 2 recién llegados, "Misaka san despertó pero no tomo muy bien cuando intentamos explicarle su situación".

Ante lo dicho Touma se acerca a la habitación y mira el escenario con un rostro aburrido, "tal desgracia".

Tomando un respiro el chico entra a la habitación y habla, "Misaka san, podrías calmarte por favor".

La chica mira al recién llegado y frunce el ceño, "no es verdad, tú no estás aquí" cuando de pronto una lanza de rayos se dirige la chico siendo interceptada por Fate quien se muestra algo molesta junto con muchos de los habitantes de la habitación.

El chico solo mira incomodo la situación y con decisión avanza hacia la confundida chica, ante la acción del chico los presentes se sorprendieron pero fue una sorpresa más grande cuando otra lanza de electricidad se dirigió al chico y por la sorpresa Fate esta vez no reacciono pero el chico solo extendió su mano derecha y con un sonido de cristales rompiéndose el rayo desapareció.

Para todos los presentes esa acción fue una sorpresa en especial para Signum, Vita y Fate quienes de manera inmediata notaron la tranquilidad del chico que mostro estar acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones, esto no alegro a los que notaron la acción y Verossa junto con Carim y Schach no podían creer lo que ocurrió, el rayo solo se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí y en ese instante Carim entendió por qué Hayate escondía tan recelosamente al chico.

Mientras tanto el desafortunado chico se acercó a la confundida Misaka quien trato de alejarse de él, "Misaka, cálmate, todo estará bien".

"Tú, no es verdad, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?".

"Bueno olvidas donde vivimos".

Y con esas palabras Misaka se sentó en el borde de la cama pensativa y hablo con un tono algo inquieto, "¿esto es real?".

"si, increíblemente es muy real", habla el Touma mientras se acerca a la chica.

"¿podemos volver a casa?".

"si volveremos a casa, solo que tenemos que explicar lo que ocurrió".

"ya veo, ¿todo estará bien?", dijo la chica mientras suelta un suspiro que parece tener contenido.

En ese momento el chico de cabello picudo acaricia la cabeza de la chica mientras habla, "No te reocupes biribiri, regresaremos a casa te lo prometo".

Ante esta acción la chica muestra un gran sonrojo y empieza a tartamudear su respuesta, "tu, tu, qu.. que etsas, que estás haciendo, y mi nombre no es biribiri, es Misaka Mikoto, idiota".

Todos los presentes que vieron la interacción de la pareja solo tenían un pensamiento, "así que de eso se trata", mientras observan las reacciones del chico el cual simplemente paso por alto a la chica, "en realidad no nota los sentimientos de Misaka", era lo que los presentes pensaron.

Después de ese contratiempo la chica fue interrogada mientras el chico de cabello picudo era llevado para un examen médico exhaustivo con Shamal.

La narración de los hechos estuvo bien hasta el momento de la llegada a ese lugar, por alguna razón los chicos omitieron los 10 segundos de su llegada y el sonrojo de la chica no lo hizo fácil, con toda la información recolectada se iniciaron los preparativos para apoyarlos en la reunión con aquellos que decidirían si los chicos eran juzgados como terroristas o un acceso no autorizado accidental.

Cuando todo esto termino la chica fue la siguiente en el examen médico el cual le di problemas a Misaka quien al ser colocada en una camilla para realizar un escaneo completo genero errores de lectura a causa de su campo electromagnético, debió a que por alguna razón la magia generaba un rechazo violento de los intentos de escaneo, por lo cual se utilizó un equipo avanzado no dependiente de la energía mágica, al terminar fue llevada a una sala de conferencias junto al chico desafortunado, mientras esperan la mirada de Touma es algo distante.

"Lo siento Misaka".

Ante las palabras de Touma Misaka solo mira perpleja y dice, "¿De qué estás hablando?".

"Por el problema en el que te arrastre".

Dando un suspiro y rascándose la cabeza replica, "sabes, no sé si lo que está pasando no tiene nada que ver con alguna habilidad para atacarme, Pero si analizo lo sucedido, fue culpa de mi curiosidad que terminemos aquí, Así que deja de culparte y salgamos de esto como lo hemos hecho de tantas locuras en Ciudad Academia", esa palabras salieron mientras la chica le mostraba una sonrisa.

Y Touma solo sonrió y colocando su brazo derecho frente a él y cerro su puño y replico, "Lástima que no podemos salir de esto lanzando golpes".

Ante la respuesta de Touma, Misaka solo soltó una carcajada y con esto la tensión del momento desapareció para la pareja.

Después de esto los chicos fueron llamados para ser juzgados, con más tranquilidad los chicos entraron y fueron evaluados por 5 personas y Touma reconoció a tres de ellos la caballero Carim, A la mujer en la pantalla Leti y un hombre que vio en las fotos en la casa de Lindy, Chrono.

Con esto el juicio inicio y con las declaraciones de Touma y Misaka junto con el video de su llegada que dejo incomodos a los presentes antes de que la imagen fallara y las declaraciones después de eso los jueces se retiraron a deliberar dejando a los chicos incomodos, varios minutos después todos volvieron y dieron el veredicto.

La almirante Leti se levantó y dio el veredicto en un tono serio, "Kamijou Touma, Misaka Mikoto….", haciendo que los presentes se pongan de pie, "Después de estudiar su caso se declara que es un acceso no autorizado accidental".

Soltando un suspiro los chicos mostraron un rostro de alivio.

Ante esto Leti mira a los chicos y habla, "Todavía no termino".

Ante las palabras los chicos se pusieron serios.

"Se les permite quedarse en Midchilda por corto tiempo hasta su regreso al mundo 97 no administrado pero debido al peligro que ustedes representan para los habitantes serán custodiados por 2 agentes especiales"

Ante esto la mirada de Misaka prácticamente rebosaba en sorpresa y se sintió algo ofendida mientras Touma solo miro al techo y en voz baja replico, "TAL DESGRACIA".

"Para su hospedaje se les permitiría quedarse en los dormitorios de la fuerza terrestre cerca de esta instalación, pero se han recibido solicitudes para su estancia".

"Kamijou Touma, la Teniente Coronel de la fuerza de defensa naval Hayate Yagami".

"Misaka Mikoto, la Instructora de Combate Aéreo de las Fuerzas Armadas Capitán Takamachi Nanoha".

"Serán sus tutores mientras estén en Midchilda, por favor compórtense y no se metan en más problemas, y cuando regresen se pide que guarden en secreto la existencia del TSAB".

"Ante el ataque a los agentes y daños en el edificio se les considera culpable y se les condena a pagar los gastos médicos y daños a la propiedad, la factura se les entregara el día de mañana por la tarde y su forma de pago se negociara".

Ante esto Misaka quería protestar pero no pudo, algo en ella le decía que protestar ahora no era la mejor idea en especial por el hecho de haber usado su ataque insignia en la entrada, y Kamijou Touma simplemente estaba rodeado por un aura oscura mientras murmuraba cosas ilegibles.

En ese momento Tanto Hayate como Nanoha ingresaron a la habitación y se colocaron cada una junto a uno de los chicos dando un saludo militar a los presentes.

La almirante Leti devuelve el saludo y replica, "Teniente Coronel Hayate Yagami el joven Kamijou Touma está a su cuidado" con una sonrisa Hayate asiente.

"Capitana Takamachi Nanoha, la señorita Misaka Mikoto queda a su cuidado", con un asentimiento Nanoha muestra su disposición.

Dirigiendo la mirada a los chicos Leti habla, "Por favor registren su ingreso a la ciudad con la ayuda de sus tutores, los agentes especiales llegaran dentro de poco intenten no separarse de su escolta para que no estén en problemas".

"El Time-Space Administrative Bureau les da la bienvenida al primer mundo administrado de Midchilda".

Y con eso los evaluadores salieron de la habitación a excepción de Chrono y Carim quienes miraban a los chicos y las mujeres junto a ellos.

Soltando un suspiro Chrono miro a Touma y hablo, "Bienvenidos Touma, señorita Misaka", mientras asentía su cabeza, "sabes chico varias veces me imagine como sería el día en que te enteres de la vida de tu hermana mayor pero que asaltes la sede central del buro no estaba entre mis más locos planes".

El chico solo miro a Chrono y soltó un suspiro, "porque siento que se me está acusando de algo que no tuve más opción que participar".

"en realidad casi nunca tienes opción pero me alegra que no salieras herido, pero en verdad no había otra opción que dejar fuera de combate a los guardias, para serte sincero en esas acciones veo la mano de Nanoha y Hayate", dijo el hombre mientras mostraba una risa arrogante.

"Chrono kun estás dándole una imagen equivocada de nosotras a los chicos", habla Nanoha mientras hace un puchero.

"lo dice la chica cuya diplomacia iba algo así, ¡Después del ataque inicial!, ¡Mientras el blanco se recupera!, y terminaba generalmente con ¡daño colateral, y las víctimas eran inevitables!, sin olvidar a la comandante más popular del buro que destruyo una isla debido a que caculo mal su salida de poder", habla Chrono mientras se muestra serio.

Touma escuchaba esto mientras observaba a Nanoha quien mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa y a Hayate desviar la mirada y silbar de manera disimulada como si la conversación enfrente de él no fuera con ella, "acaso es una niña", Pensó el chico mientras la imagen de una mujer altiva, orgullosa y que despedía un aura de autoridad se rompió como una ilusión, "Así que esto es lo que sienten las personas cuando rompo sus ilusiones"

En ese momento Nanoha hablo, "Creo que deberíamos irnos, hay mucho que hacer y creo que los chicos necesitan un descanso fuera de la central".

Ante la diatriba Chrono y Carim asintieron.

"Touma kun, Misaka san bienvenidos, antes de que regresen a su mundo pasen de visita a la iglesia", Hablo Carim con una sonrisa.

"Bien nos veremos en la nave en un par de días chicos", Dijo Chrono mientras se levanta para salir.

Y con esto los chicos fueron guiados para registrarse y pasar por todo el mar de documentos para que su estadía fuera legal y así pasaron barias horas, cuando los chicos cansados miraban sus tarjetas de identificación solo tenía una idea en su mente, "y ahora que sigue".

En ese momento dos chicas de un aspecto de 18 años llegaron y saludaron a Nanoha y Hayate de manera formal, y de pronto Hayate y Nanoha soltaron una carcajada.

Misaka y Touma solo miraron desconcertados el espectáculo.

"Hayate san, Nanoha san, ¿es tan divertido nuestra situación?", Habla una de las chicas.

"Lo sentimos, pero verlas así nos recordó nuestro tiempo en el Riot Force 6", Habla Nanoha con un tono divertido.

"Bien dejemos las bromas de lado", Habla Hayate en un tono serio, "Enforcer Teana Lanster".

En ese momento una chica de cabello color tomate brillante largo hasta la espalda baja, ojos azules, y una figura esbelta vestida con el mismo uniforme que Fate se pone en posición firme.

"Oficial Subaru Nakajima", Cambiando la mirada a la otra chica.

Y entonces la chica de cabello azul corto, ojos verde azulado, que vestía con una chaqueta blanca casi en su totalidad con los hombros de color azul y una falda corta blanca también se ubica firme.

"Esta es su primera asignación después del incidente con la Lost Logia que las afecto", Hablaba Hayate en un tono autoritario.

Ante la diatriba las dos chicas pusieron una cara algo molesta.

"Su misión es escoltar a los aquí presentes", Habla Hayate mientras ubica su mirada en MIsaka y Touma.

Del mismo modo Teana y Subaru colocaron su atención en la pareja con una mirada curiosa y algo de fastidio.

Misaka y Touma que se sorprendieron por la atención repentina solo atinaron a dar un saludo.

Ante eso Teana mostro una mirada de disgusto y hablo, "Perdone mi rudeza comandante, Sé que todavía no tenemos la autorización para regresar a nuestras unidades pero hacer de niñera no es nuestro trabajo".

Ante las palabras Misaka se muestra indignada y cuando iba a responder a la mujer la mirada de Signum dejo petrificada a Misaka quien sentía un aura similar a la de su encargada de dormitorio, y con la misma mirada puso su atención en Teana y le hablo, "Recuerda tu posición", Con un tono frio y con autoridad.

En ese momento Teana y Subaru dieron un paso atrás muy nerviosas.

"Cálmate Signum", dice Hayate mientras le da un guiño, "Teana solo está algo tensa por todo los problemas que le causo la lost logia" con un tono juguetón y burlón, "pero sabes de la infiltración en esta sede".

Las chicas solo asintieron.

Colocando un dedo en su mejilla dijo, "Te presento a los intrusos", Mientras movía su mano hacia la pareja.

La expresión de las mujeres era de incredulidad.

"Es por eso que ustedes tienen como misión proteger a la gente de midchilda de ellos", Con una sonrisa.

El desconcierto de las dos chicas simplemente le pareció divertido a Hayate, incluso Signum y Vita mostraron una sonrisa imperceptible.

"Los presentare", Habla Nanoha mientras se coloca junto a los chicos, "Esta señorita es Misaka Mikoto y el apuesto joven aquí es Kamijou Touma".

"Bien oficiales su distribución será la siguiente", Hablo Hayate volviendo con su tono estoico y serio, "oficial Teana Lanster, kamijou Touma será su responsabilidad", Con seriedad y formalidad Teana acepto su asignación.

"Oficial Subaru Nakajima, Misaka Mikoto está bajo su tutela", Con un tono serio pero más alegre acepto esta asignación.

Y con esto el grupo demasiado grande alrededor de la pareja de ciudad academia se retiró de la central de Cranagan, con vigilancia personal y tutores algo particulares.

* * *

**Parte 09**

[Lugar desconocido.]

Se ve a un hombre en las sombras de unas ruinas comunicándose a través de una pantalla azulada con otro hombre que no aparecía en la pantalla.

Con una voz seria y con autoridad habla el hombre en la pantalla, "¿No hubo problemas cuando llegaste a la central?".

"Realmente tuve mucha suerte, en el mismo instante que llegue hubo una alerta con otra situación y pude acceder a la información que necesitábamos", Responde el hombre en las ruinas con un tono alegre.

"En realidad tuviste mucha suerte, pero ¿encontraste la ubicación del objeto?".

""Si", y sabes ellos no tiene ni idea de lo que es en realidad".

"Después de Siglos siguen en la ignorancia", "Eso nos dio una gran ventaja y dime ¿dónde está?".

"¿Tienes el pago listo?".

En un resplandor de color magenta apareció una caja enjoyada frente al hombre el cual analizo y con una sonrisa asintió.

"Se encuentra dividido en 3 partes, mundo administrado 30, las ruinas de Kandai, mundo administrado 12, ciudad de Milicas, Mundo no administrado 97, Londres".

"¿Mundo 97? Qué curioso", Hablo el hombre desde la pantalla.

"¿Conoces ese atrasado mundo?".

""No", pero las 3 ases del buro vivían ahí".

"jajajaja, así que las 3 sexis oficiales vienen de ahí, será mejor de que termines tu negocio en ese mundo antes de que la lost logia viviente te haga lo mismo que a Scaglietti", Hablo el hombre con un tono burlón.

"No me compares con ese loco obsesivo con el poder, la cuna que el utilizo era solo una réplica, no se compara con el legado del rey olvidado", Replico el hombre en la pantalla con un tono molesto.

"¿Quieres mi apoyo?".

"Déjalo ahí Mercenario, ya te page, ¿tienes algo de información antes de despedirme?".

"Te diré algo gracias a que este trabajo fue fácil ¿Qué piensas de que 2 herederas de belka salgan de Midchilda?".

"¿Quiénes salen?".

"la heredera de Sägebrecht e Ingvalt".

Con sorpresa el hombre en la pantalla solo replica, "¿De casualidad sabes a donde van y la escolta que lleva?".

"Claro, irán al mundo 97 junto con las tres aces, los Wolkenritter y un delegado de la iglesia en la nave del Buro Claudia con el almirante Crhono Harlaown".

"En realidad eres el mejor mercenario que el dinero y los objetos raros pueden comprar" Habla el misterioso hombre, "¿Quieres otro trabajo?".

"¿Qué quieres que haga?".

"¿Qué te parece viajar por un par de mundos?".

"¿Gastos y transporte pagados?".

"Hecho te enviare el punto de encuentro en un par de horas, asegúrate de estar ahí a tiempo y trae a esos juguetes tuyos", Replica el hombre en la pantalla en un tono serio.

"¿Qué hay del pago?".

"Pídeme lo que desees cuando esto acabe, después de todo cuando el TSAB caiga todo en el mar dimensional le pertenecerá a mi señor".

"Trato hecho", "Nos vemos luego" dice el hombre en las ruinas mientras cierra la comunicación.

"¿Fue buena idea darle esa información?", Dice una voz mecánica que viene de una cueva.

"En realidad lo fue, con eso tenemos transporte a la tierra con todos los gastos pagados, sin contar que eso nos ayuda a seguir ocultos de las autoridades de esta realidad", Habla el hombre en un tono burlón.

Con un sentimiento de resignación se escucha, "Ya veo, ¿después de esto haremos lo de siempre verdad?".

""Si", nos infiltraremos en Ciudad Academia como estaba previsto y entraremos en contacto con esa irregularidad", "Después de todo esa era la misión hasta que ese idiota la complico al fallar en la que él tenía", Habla el hombre con un tono molesto, "dejemos eso de lado, después de todo yo haré lo que tena que hacer para cumplir con mis deberes como un agente".

Dando un suspiro la voz mecánica le respondió, "Te juro que si no te conociera, te creería lo que acabas de decir", ¿Tu solo quieres conocer a las personas que admiras verdad?

"Solo un poquito, he esperado muchos años por este momento, así que nos movemos" "Llama al experto en armas y al maniático volador, hora de trabajar", Habla el hombre mientras se acerca a la cueva, "de paso comunícate con la central e informales que arregle el desastre y ahora me dirijo a mi misión original".

* * *

**Parte 10**

El desayuno en la casa de la familia Yagami fue como cualquier otro día a excepción de la joven pareja que estaba en la mesa esperando el desayuno preparado por Hayate y Shamal, mientras tenían breves platicas con el resto de la familia Yagami.

Para Touma esto le pareció de alguna forma nostálgico y se sintió de manera tan familiar como si fuera algo cotidiano para él, entre la diatribas de Vita que lo trata como a un niño y los comentarios de Signum que lo regañaban por su actitud tan perezosa, y el gran lobo azul que daba opiniones mixtas acerca de cómo ha cambiado a lo largo de los años.

El hecho de que Touma esté hablando con un lobo azul le pareció algo fuera de lo común pero el hecho de estar a años luz lejos de casa lo hizo más llevadero, y con este ambiente el chico desafortunado conoció a los 2 últimos miembros de la familia.

Una chica de cabello rojo largo sujetando en cuatro coletas 2 pequeñas en la parte superior de la cabeza y 2 más largas en la base de la nuca, sus ojos violetas muestran un carácter serio pero amable a la vez, su apariencia es el de una niña de 12 años ella es Agito, su presentación fue enérgica y alegre, junto a ella esta otra niña de 12 años cabello plateado azulado, ojos azules facciones delicadas y amables, su nombre es Reinforce Zwei, pero lo que llama la atención de Touma es las miradas curiosa que ella le manda de manera disimulada como queriendo preguntar algo sin éxito.

Con una mirada curiosa Touma rompe con la indecisión de la pequeña peli plata, "¿Ocurre algo Reinforce?".

Con una mirada tímida Rein replica "¿En realidad estas bien con nosotras?", "Quiero decir" "La mayoría de la familia no es humana", Su tono es algo triste pero con esperanza.

El chico de cabello como un erizo la miro algo sorprendido por lo dicho y con una sonrisa lleva su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de la pequeña y con unas palmaditas suaves le habla "Creo que el hecho de que no sean humanos sea una excusa para rechazarlos, son parte de la familia y eso es lo único que importa verdad"

La mirada de Signum se volvió amable junto con la de Vita.

Rein sonrió mientras miraba al chico que su maestra considera su hermano.

Vita mirando fijamente a Rein pregunto, "¿De dónde salió eso?".

"Fue lo que ocurrió hace seis meses con la lost logia, después de que Teana y Subaru fueron recogidas por el equipo médico, los habitantes de ese mundo no sabían nada de magia y cuando se enteraron de que era Rein la echaron a patadas, creo que tenía miedo que Touma se comporte como esa gente", Hablo Signum.

Ante la historia Touma puso un rostro molesto y después de un suspiro hablo, "no sé qué es lo que paso en ese lugar pero a mí no me importa además tengo una amiga en ciudad academia que es parecida a ti".

La mirada de la pequeña se ensancho y mostro una alegría contenida, y Signum mostro curiosidad ante las últimas palabras de Touma.

"El desayuno está listo", Se escuchó desde la cocina mientras Hayate y Shamal salían de la misma con comida.

Después de unos minutos todos empezaron a comer y ahí fue cuando las lágrimas de Touma se hicieron visibles, "Es lo más delicioso que he comido".

En Inglaterra una monja de hábito blanco se mostró molesta llamando la atención de sus acompañantes, "¿sucede algo?", Dijo Stil.

"Touma está comiendo algo delicioso, seguro por eso no me llevo con él, cuando regrese voy a enseñarle a no comer algo delicioso sin mí", Hablo molesta la monja.

En ese instante Touma sintió un escalofrió atravesar su columna vertebral, haciendo que los presentes lo miren extrañado.

"Aun eres un niño", Hablo Vita mientras devoraba su desayuno.

El chico quien seguía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras comía de manera tranquila disfrutaba cada bocado.

Con esto el desayuno siguió con bromas y diálogos simples, después de eso los Yagami se prepararon para hacer sus obligaciones militares en sus respectivas unidades.

Hayate después de darle un gran abrazo a Touma y una despedida menos personal de Teana le entrego algo similar a una tarjeta de crédito y hablo, "Usa esto para sus gastos, ten cuidado para que mi hermano no se meta en líos", "Nos vemos en la tarde en la cede para arreglar lo de la multa", "Teana sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero te encargo a una persona especial para mí, confió en ti para guiarlo", Con eso dicho Hayate salió de casa dejando a la pareja.

* * *

**Parte 11.**

Teana Lanster era una chica en términos generales normal, no tenía un pasado digno de mención, no había sufrido ninguna modificación mecánica ni genética que le dé un poder único, en comparación con todos los miembros de la extinta Riot forcé 6 que mostraron habilidades y poderes fuera de lo común, la chica era la más normal.

"Pero la normalidad está sobrevalorada", se dijo a si misma Teana al ver al chico que ella está custodiando listo para pelear con uno de los magos aprendices más poderosos en acenso y todo porque se descuidó 10 minutos, mientras ella hablaba con una amiga en espera de la llegada del otro dúo a la cede de del batallón 108.

El día de Kamijou Touma fue difícil de describir, después de la salida de los miembros de la familia Yagami, él y Teana salieron a comprar cosas que el chico necesitaría los pocos días que él estaría en ese mundo.

La ciudad en este mundo no era muy diferente de las ciudades de la tierra, no vio seres de piel gris y ojos saltones, ni edificios con una geométrica compleja o naves volando en las calles que violan las leyes de la física, todo fue tan mundano se podría decir, todo estaba hecho de la misma manera de la tierra incluso había autos con diseños originales pero en su forma base era un auto sin contar el idioma todos hablaban Japonés, lo único que le dijo que estaba en otro mundo fue las lunas y los varios planetas en el firmamento y los letreros con una forma de escritura que él no había visto en ningún lugar de la tierra posiblemente.

Los lugares que visitaron en el día de compras eran similares a los de la tierra, pero también tenían sus diferencias, y con todo esto su día fue tan común como cualquier otro incluyendo su mala suerte que lo llevo a quedar atrapado en un ascensor, entrar en el vestidor de chicas mientras estaba más lleno de lo habitual, una máquina expendedora se negó a darle una bebida, la camarera de un restaurante le dio su orden sobre él en lugar de la mesa, fue golpeado por algunas pelotas en un parque y recibió un golpe de karate accidental de un artista marcial entrenando.

Y con todo esto la pareja llego con tiempo a la sucursal del batallón 108 de la TSAB para negociar el pago de los daños producidos el día anterior.

Mientras la pareja sale del estacionamiento Teana con un rostro cansado y abatido solo replica, "sabes Kamijou san, he tenido días difíciles y días malos, pero ¿que fue todo eso de hoy?".

Touma solo miro fijamente las 2 lunas en el firmamento y soltó un suspiro apagado y replico "solo fue un día normal en la vida de este desafortunado Kamijou" Mientras se dirigen a la entrada del edificio.

"Kamijou san, aún tenemos algo de tiempo para que lleguen las demás, ¿Quieres venir a dar un paseo por la zona de entrenamiento?".

Con un rostro curioso el chico replica, "¿crees que es una buena idea?".

"Solo vamos, conozco personas aquí", Mientras se desvía a otro punto del edificio.

"Conoces bien el lugar", Habla Touma mientras observa un campo con algunos obstáculos y algunas personas ejercitándose.

"Se puede decir que lo conozco, he estado aquí antes por mi trabajo de enforcer"

"¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? ".

"Es la unidad de investigación criminal, algunos de sus miembros nos apoyaron en un casos complicado hace años y Zafira trabaja aquí generalmente".

"En verdad, creo que le queda", Dice el chico con un tono burlón.

"Teana…", "Teana…", Se escucha el llamado de parte de una chica de cabello violeta largo sujetada con un lazo negro, sus ojos azules y una expresión alegre contrastan con el uniforme de entrenamiento que consta de una camiseta negra con pantalones holgados azules con botas negras.

"Ginga, tanto tiempo", Habla Teana con un tono feliz.

"¿Cómo has estado Teana?", Replica la chica de cabello violeta mientras se acerca a la pareja.

"¿Entrenando Ginga?".

"Hay que aprovechar el tiempo libre", "y tú ¿teniendo una cita?", Habla Ginga mientras se percata de la existencia de él chico de cabello como un erizo.

Con un sonrojo y un tono nervioso le responde, "nada de eso, solo estoy con él por una asignación que se me dio".

Haciendo que Touma solo ría nerviosamente ante la respuesta de Teana.

"Nakajima Ginga, mucho gusto", Con un tono cortes se presenta la chica.

Algo nervioso habla, "Kamijou Touma, un placer conocerte".

¿Kamijou Touma?, "El hermano pequeño de la comandante más popular del buro", Habla Ginga mientras pone un semblante juguetón.

Con algo de sorpresa Teana habla, "¿Cómo sabes eso?".

"Los rumores sobre lo que ocurrió ayer en la sede central ya están en todas partes y además mi papá está a cargo del asunto que les queda".

Con un suspiro de alivio Teana libera su sorpresa, "si, olvide esa parte, y como vez estoy a cargo de escoltarlo".

"Era eso, pensé que estabas tratando de ingresar a la familia de la comandante", Dice Ginga con un tono burlón.

Mientras las chicas conversan Touma se ve incómodo y desviando la mirada de este intercambio se encontró con uno de los militares que pasa cerca del grupo se le cae un objeto y el comedido chico lo recoge y lo persigue para devolvérselo.

Mientras esto ocurría Teana y Ginga siguieron su conversación.

"Y ¿Cómo fue el dia?", Le dijo Ginga.

Con una mirada cansada Teana respondió, "Fue extraño, pero él me sorprendió", "se metió en muchos problemas por cosas realmente extrañas, incluso juraría que vi una pelota ir directamente a su pie a pesar que ese chico la esquivo 2 veces", Mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado.

"¿En verdad? ¿Tienes que estar bromeando? Eso es imposible", Hablo Ginga sorprendida.

"Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que él ayudo a las personas que estaban en nuestro camino, solo antes de venir nos encontramos con 3 niños perdidos, 5 ancianas que necesitaban cruzar la calle y ayudo a bajar mascotas varias mascotas de árboles", Hablo Teana mientras mostro una sonrisa que hizo a Ginga levantar una ceja.

De repente se notó un escándalo y varios militares acercarse a una de las arenas de entrenamiento.

Teana y Ginga miraron esto con curiosidad cuando Teana noto la ausencia de un chico de cabello picudo y con una grito molesto dijo, "Ese mocoso, ¿En qué lio se metió esta vez?", Mientras las personas a su alrededor la miraron con desconcierto.

Las dos chicas corrieron tras la multitud mientras escuchaban las pequeñas conversaciones.

"En serio un nuevo recluta peleara con el cretino inflado".

"Una pelea entre un desconocido y tipo que se cree la joya del TSAB".

Al escuchar esto Teana miro a Ginga y le dijo, "¿Hay un nuevo recluta aquí?".

A lo que la otra chica solo negó, haciendo que Teana solo piense, "¿Por qué no me asignaron a la chica gruñona?".

Cuando llegaron la vista no la sorprendió, ahí estaba el chico de cabello picudo en medio de la arena listo para pelear.

Ginga en ese momento exclamo, "¿No se supone que ese chico es un no combatiente?".

Teana que miraba la arena y con un suspiro le respondió, "El y su amiga causaron los problemas en la central".

Ginga solo miro a su amiga mientras seguían avanzando, "entonces lo que me contaste era verdad".

"creíste que inventaría algo como eso".

Con un rostro de verdadera sorpresa Ginga lo replico, "¿Quién demonios es ese niño?, acaso no hay nada normal alrededor de las oficiales del mundo 97".

"normal eh", se dijo así misma mientras sacudía la cabeza mientras avanza pensó, "La normalidad está sobrevalorada", Se dijo así mismo Teana mientras deja escapar un suspiro.

En el campo de entrenamiento el chico de cabello puntiagudo se encontraba frente a un hombre de cabello azul corto con ojos violetas y un rostro arrogante con físico claramente más desarrollada vestido de la misma manera que Ginga y los demás oficiales, él era Kasuga Fudo un sargento del batallón 108.

"Chico, déjame mostrarte la diferencia entre un novato y un verdadero mago", hablo Fudo con un tono arrogante.

"sabes que podríamos ahorrarnos esto si simplemente le devolvieras a la chica lo que le pertenece", hablo con un tono molesto el chico.

Con un rostro de molestia el soldado hablo, "¿hablas de esto?", mientras saco una cadena con un dije cuadrado, "solo le estoy enseñando a la recluta que esto que está aquí no es real, y debería mirarme a mí un mago de primer nivel".

La mirada de Touma se estrechó ante lo que vio y se mostró más molesto cuando vio a la chica que estaba llorando en manos de otros dos soldados que se notaba disfrutaban de lo que ocurría.

En ese momento el chico apretó sus puños y se colocó en una postura de combate.

El soldado dando un paso desapareció y en un parpadeo reapareció frente al chico y dio una patada, el chico increíblemente esquivo la patada haciéndose a un lado y rodando sobre el suelo.

Fudo que no esperaba la reacción del chico frunció el ceño siguió al chico por el campo de batalla y lanzo múltiples ataques que fueron evadidos diestramente por el chico que lanzaba varios golpes en contrataque con su mano izquierda, pero cada contrataque fue desviado por una extraña barrera.

Touma quien estaba acostumbrado a las peleas pero en un ambiente callejero, en la actualidad todo está mal para el chico en especial por que tenía que ser cauteloso con su mano derecha.

[Flashback]

En la orilla de la playa junto a la casa de los Yagami se ve a Hayate caminar junto al chico de cabello de punta mientras tienen una charla animada.

"Touma kun, ¿qué te parece este lugar?", dijo la chica animadamente con su peculiar acento.

El chico solo miro el cielo surrealista con las dos lunas brillando y el conjunto de estrellas en formaciones desconocidas, "he visto muchas cosas extrañas en ciudad academia pero esto se lleva el premio".

Con una risita la chica le replico, "también quede encantada con eso la primera vez que vine, pero ahora es un cielo común para mí".

"¿Así que el viaje que mencionaste en las cartas fue para este lugar?", dijo el chico.

"si, descubrí que tengo un don y quise utilizarlo para ayudar a otros, en este momento estoy viviendo mi sueño", dijo la mujer con una hermosa sonrisa.

El joven solo miro a la mujer y le devolvió la sonrisa, cuando la chica lo miro y entonces ella creo una luz en su mano y la lanzo a la mano derecha del chico, cuando esta hizo contacto un sonido de cristales rompiéndose se hizo presente desapareciendo la luz.

La mirada de la chica era triste mientras mira la mano del chico, "eso tampoco a cambiado".

El chico miro a Hayate y pregunto, "¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?".

"casi desde que te conocí, pero no tenía sentido", dijo la chica con un tono triste y dubitativo mientras sujeto la mano derecha del chico, "pero cuando lo entendí descubrí a mi hermano pequeño".

El chico miro a la mujer y un sentimiento de nostalgia inundó su pecho.

"Touma, no muestres el poder de esta mano a nadie en este lugar, hagas lo que hagas no muestres este poder", dijo la chica con un tono suplicante.

El chico se sorprendió ante las palabras de Hayate, "¿Por qué?".

"hay personas en este lugar que no dudarían en usarte como un arma para afianzar su posición, aun no tengo la autoridad suficiente para protegerte así que trata de no llamar la atención entendiste", dijo Hayate con un tono serio.

Ante lo dicho por la mujer el chico asintió, y entonces el medito el hablar con la verdad sobre sí mismo, entonces cuando estaba listo para hablar la voz de Teana rompiendo con el silencio, "Hayate san, Kamijou san, la comida que pedimos ya llego".

[Fin Flashback]

Aun dudaba sobre qué hacer cuando miro a la chica sujetada por los dos tipos, y unas palabras llegaron a su mente.

"_Una chica está en problemas. Eso debería ser suficiente para que vayas a salvarla. ¿¡Qué importa si hay más en la historia o si alguien más tiene algún otro objetivo!? ¡Si hay una chica en problemas siendo tratada con crueldad, eso debería ser suficiente para que vayas a salvarla_", eran las palabras que Thor le había dicho cuándo fueron a salvar a Fraulein Kreutune, y ahora estaba pasando algo similar, suspirando mentalmente reforzó su resolución y se preparó para pedir disculpas a su hermana por lo que iba a hacer, y con esto el chico siguió esquivando los ataques del hombre.

El soldado molesto por la habilidad del chico de evadir dijo en voz baja, "Bind", y de pronto una luz purpura tenue aparece en los pies de Touma deteniéndolo.

Touma sorprendido por lo sucedido perdió el balance recibiendo un gancho en su costado junto con un golpe en su abdomen haciéndolo caminar varios pasos hacia atrás y el soldado lo termino con una patada en el pecho haciendo que Touma vuele varios metros.

Con dificultad Touma se levanta sin perder la determinación en la mirada.

"solo deberías rendirte niño, soy un mago de alto nivel y pocos pueden estar frente a mí", la arrogancia desbordada de Fudo con esas palabras.

"eres fuerte…, pero actúas como un simple matón y su pandilla", dijo el chico con una fuerza aplastante en su voz, "no sé por qué de esa estúpida actitud pero eso está mal".

Con molestia el hombre se mostró ofendido y con un resplandor una lanza de 2 metros de color magenta, la punta de la misma tiene una forma de cuchilla recta adornada con una especie de orejetas dándole una apariencia de un tridente.

"tú lo pediste pequeño mocoso", se expresó el hombre enojado, "Corcesca, Sword Form".

Una voz femenina se escuchó de la lanza, "Yes my master", en ese instante el mango de la lanza se encoge hasta unos 60 cm. la cuchilla desaparece y los adornos se reajustan en una especie de marco del cual nace una hoja de luz violeta que se extiende con una longitud d 30 cm de ancho.

Colocando la punta frente al chico el soldado dijo, "Blaze Cannon", y un rayo de luz fue proyectado a Touma generando una explosión y una densa cortina de humo.

El hombre satisfecho dio la espalda y empezó a retirarse.

"eso es todo futuro as de aces, esperaba algo más de alguien que se dice ser muy fuerte", dijo Touma mientras salía del humo sin ninguna herida por el rayo.

Fudo quien vio con incredulidad lo ocurrido, apretó el mango del dispositivo y se arrojó molesto hacia el muchacho, arremetiendo de manera violenta y descoordinada la espada era balanceada de un lado a otro sin poder conectar con su objetivo.

En ese momento Touma sujeta la hoja de la espada sin recibir daño sorprendiendo a Fudo quien dejo de moverse ante lo sucedido.

Para Touma en cambio sintió un alivio al notar que su mano si funciono y con el sonido de cristales rompiéndose la espada se desintegro, y con una oportunidad frente a él lanzo su puño al rostro del soldado enviando hacia atrás.

Fudo estaba sorprendido, el novato que no parece saber nada había pasado por sobre el humillándolo, no se podía quedar así y en ese instante el hombre sintió el sabor metálico en su boca al acercar su mano ahí se percató que era sangre, esto hizo que su ira se desbordara y miro su dispositivo que estaba lleno de grietas y una gema en la empuñadura parpadeaba de manera irregular.

Ante esto Fudo golpeo el dispositivo reclamándole, "maldito dispositivo, como puedes dañarte con algo tan estúpido", con una voz distorsionada el dispositivo contesto, "yes my master".

La hoja energética se reformo pero muchas descargas eléctricas se veían extrañas.

"si crees que por ser alguien con talento te hace estar sobre los demás y el tener poder para usarlo en contra de los indefensos, te demostrare lo equivocado que estas", dijo el chico aprontando su puño, "no importa quién eres si crees que tienes el derecho a imponer tus creencias a los demás entonces yo destruiré esa ilusión ".

El hombre al escuchar eso se lanzó de frente mientras levanta su dispositivo sobre su cabeza listo para partir en dos al chico, pero cuando la espada cayo Touma se movió a un lado haciendo que el ataque falle y cerrando su puño golpeo al hombre con tal fuerza que este salió volando varios metros inconsciente.

De pronto los dos soldados que tenían a la chica se lanzaron contra Touma ante lo cual él se sorprendió al ver la repentina acción de dos individuos dirigidas en su dirección, tomándolo con la guardia baja, y cuando se preparó para el inminente ataque solo pudo ver dos esferas de luz color naranja golpear en las cabezas de los atacantes dejándolos inconscientes.

Ante lo ocurrido Touma solo miro en dirección de donde salieron las esferas de luz para encontrarse con una Teana vestida de forma diferente de cómo llegaron, cambiando sus zapatos de taco medio color rojo por unos zapatos estilo militar olor negro con líneas naranjas y sujeciones doradas junto con unas medias largas de color blanco con unas rayas naranjas que le llegan más arriba de las rodillas, su minifalda plisada de color morado se cambió por una minifalda recta de color negro con detalles de líneas rojas y una media capa de color blanco con líneas azules en su contorno que llega unos centímetros más debajo de su falda con un cinturón doble color café que se une en una hebilla circular con un diseño de X, su saco de punto rosado manga corta y la camisa blanca fue remplazado por una especie de camiseta gruesa de color negro con un tono rojo sobre el pecho y un chaleco sin mangas de color blanco con líneas azules en los bordes, sus manos ahora llevan guantes negros con una placa metálica dorada en los nudillos y en estas se encuentran 2 pistolas gemelas con miras láser instaladas.

La voz de Ginga se escuchó con un tono serio, "El espectáculo ha terminado, todos regresen a la sede, no habrá más entrenamientos por hoy, y lleven a esos 3 idiotas a la enfermería"

Touma al escuchar eso se dirige de inmediato al hombre que el derribo sacando un collar del bolsillo para luego acercarse a una chica vestida de la misma forma que Ginga y le entrega el recorte, con un asentimiento y un gracias la chica también se retira.

Touma solo vio desconcertado como el lugar quedó desierto en cuestión de segundos y al relajarse sintió los estragos de la pequeña pelea haciendo que este caiga de rodillas con su respiración agitada haciendo que Ginga y Teana se acerquen a él mostrando un semblante preocupado.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", Dice Teana mientras una de sus armas desaparece y la otra la enfunda en una correa en su costado derecho.

Con un asentimiento Touma se sienta en el suelo mientras coloca sus manos como soporte levantando la cabeza y dándole una sonrisa.

"Bien, ¿Qué es lo que intentabas hacer ahí?", Habla Ginga mientras se inclina para estar a la misma altura del chico.

Con una mirada seria le responde, "nada, solo ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba"

"¿Y qué motivo tenías para ayudar?", Dice Teana con un tono de regaño.

Con una mirada confundida el chico le responde, "¿Se necesita un motivo para ayudar a alguien?".

Ante la respuesta las mujeres miran al chico intentando entender de donde vino tal respuesta, ante esto el chico lanza su pregunta.

"¿Lanster san, porque te cambiaste de ropa?", Mientras miras con más atención a la chica.

Teana es tomada con la guardia baja ante la pregunta y cuando iba darle una respuesta al chico pero es interrumpida por Ginga que le pregunta a Touma.

"¿No te gusta la ropa de Teana, o prefieres un estilo diferente?".

"Nada de eso, Lanster san es una chica muy bonita y la ropa que usa le queda muy bien, solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué cambio de ropa tan de repente?", Dice el chico de forma despreocupada

Ante la respuesta de Touma el rostro de Teana muestra un leve sonrojo mientras desvía la mirada para ocultarlo, Ginga solo reía disimuladamente ante esto poniéndose de pie para susurrarle al oído a Teana.

"Él te considera bonita".

Teana molesta con el último comentario se aproxima al chico y le extiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse mientras le responde al chico "esta es mi barrier jacket una armadura mágica que protege mi cuerpo" mientras levanta al chico poniéndolo de pie.

Al escuchar eso Touma queda en silencio con una mirada se sorpresa mientras un mal presentimiento se apodera de él, y con miedo mira su mano derecha que se encuentra sujeta por Teana.

"¿Es una ropa mágica?". Habla el chico cuando el sonido de cristales rompiese se hace presente y la Ropa de Teana se desvanece en partículas de luz dejándola completamente expuesta.

La expresión de Ginga fue de incredulidad mientras Teana mostro un sonrojo y quedo aturdida ante el evento, Touma solo miro incrédulo el espectáculo frente a él con terror sabiendo lo que vendría de parte de la chica cuando reaccione.

"¿Cuánto más piensas quedarte mirando? Mocoso pervertido", Se escuchó el grito familiar de Vita mientras le da un golpe a Touma con su martillo haciéndole volar varios metros lejos de la desconcertada chica mientras se escucha.

"TAL DESGRACIA".

* * *

**Entre Líneas 01**

[Lugar desconocido]

El fuego y la destrucción rodea todo el lugar un único individuo se ve en medio de todo esto, a lo lejos se ve otra persona acercarse en un ritmo calmado.

La misteriosa figura se muestra al acercarse al medio de esta destrucción, era una mujer de cabello rubio recogido en un moño con una cinta azul y ojos de dos tonalidades diferentes uno rojo y el otro verde, vestida con un vestido largo color gris con la parte superior de color morado, sus brazos parecen estar cubiertos por guantes metálicos que cubren más arriba de sus codos.

¿Qué heces aquí? Replica la rubia con un tono alegre.

"Vine detenerte Olivie Sägebrecht" Habla el hombre que está en medio de la destrucción.

Con una mirada de sorpresa Olivie solo replica "¿Tú también? No hay duda de que Klaus y tu suelen parecerse mucho aunque lo nieguen" Mientras muestra una sonrisa amigable.

"Tsk". Se escucha como respuesta.

Y de repente se escucha una especie de explosión y 4 cartuchos vacíos rodando por el suelo y aparece una especie de hacha en las manos del hombre "Te detendré aquí ahora" Mientras se prepara para pelear.

La expresión de la mujer es seria cuando como un borrón desaparece de la vista y con un estruendo golpea al hombre con una fuerza demoledora, el hombre logra poner un escudo en forma de triángulo color plateado.

"esos cartuchos que diseñaste hace tiempo atrás en realidad son muy útiles" Habla la mujer mientras tomo distancia del hombre.

Dos cartuchos más salen volando del hacha mientras esta se levanta por los aires y se escucha "zerstörerische Supernova" Mientras el hacha desciende con gran fuerza sobre el piso creando una explosión que rodea al hombre y se expande causando destrucción.

Mirando a su alrededor el hombre observa esperando ver a la mujer pero en lugar de eso mira un puño metálico acercándose a él a gran velocidad, con poco tiempo para escapar solo puede poner el hacha entre el puño y el.

Como si fuera una pieza construida con legos el hacha se destroza y el golpe avanza hacia el cuerpo del indefenso hombre, mandándolo a volar varios metros, mientras intenta levantarse recibe otro golpe que lo inmoviliza.

"has mejorado mucho, pero tengo que hacer esto" Habla la mujer con un tono triste y amble "sé que ya no eres un rey así que vive tu vida y construye un nuevo futuro con tu don" Mientras se retira del lugar.

El hombre solo escucha mientras lágrimas de impotencia se derraman al no poder detener a la mujer.

De repente un joven se despierta asustado y con lágrimas en los ojos, realmente sorprendido suelta un suspiro y habla para sí mismo "Ese sueño otra vez"

En ese momento siente que algo se mueve junto a él, y con un movimiento de su mano levanta las mantas para encontrar un pequeña acurrucada durmiendo junto él.

Con un tono molesto pero suave le habla "Eli", "¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo en mi cama?" Y con un fuerte estruendo la puerta se abre.

La voz de una mujer resuena "Alan, maldito pervertido"

El joven solo se levanta de la cama e intenta escapar de la habitación por la ventana cuando una explosión acaba con todo en el lugar, y a lo lejos se escucha ""AL MENOS ESCÚCHAME ANTES DE TRATAR DE MATARME""

* * *

**NA: **

**Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, en parte se logro dado el hecho que esta parte la había escrito desde hace tiempo en mis primeros borradores de esta historia.**

**Agradezco el apoyo que he recibido a través de los comentarios y aquellos que me han llegado a mi correo electronico y no me olvido de los que enviaron su apoyo por medio de esa nota con mi amigo, y contestare algunas de las dudas con respecto a la historia hasta ahora.**

**Una de las preguntas mas frecuentes que recibí fue, ¿Por que elegi a Hayate de entre las tres protagonistas de Lyrical Nanoha?**

**En realidad no fue una decisión fácil pero elegí a Hayate debido a que considero que ella es un personaje muy interesante del cual no se explora mucho en especial en fanfics y siento que el trasfondo que Hayate presenta va mas acorde con Kamijou Touma.**

**otra pregunta frecuente iba por este camino, ¿Cual estilo de magia es mas fuerte en este Fic?**

**en mi consideración para esta historia no considero que algun estilo este sobre el otro, y mi punto es que en cierto punto los magos de To aru series tendrían problemas con los magos del TSAB debido a que la magia de de estos últimos esta orientada casi exclusivamente para el combate y en el caso de Nanoha, Fate y Hayate ellas son una excepción incluso para magos del TSAB, en el caso de los magos de To aru series ellos orientan su estudio mágico en un objetivo especifico muchas veces dejando de lado el combate, pero los magos tienen rituales o hechizos que pueden causar daños inimaginables que rivalizan con cualquier técnica de las 3 Aces, un ejemplo es un ritual que se realiza en en las novelas de index NT 22 con el cual se puede destruir la mitad del universo (no dare mas informacion sobre esto por que seria dar Spoilers del NT 22 que recién esta siendo traducido al español), así que en mi historia la magia de Nanoha brillara en unos casos y la de los magos de index en otras.**

**y una pregunta que también se repite bastante es ¿por que el universo de Index y Nanoha?.**

**esta es simple es el hecho de que tengo mucha mucho conocimiento de estas dos franquicias y con eso se me hace mas facil poder llenar las inconsistencias de parte de cada historia, y otro punto es que son mis dos Historias favoritas de entre los muchos que me eh visto y leido.**

**con esto respondo algunas dudas que se han planteado por lectores que no dejaron una review en esta pagina, las demas preguntas se irán contestado a lo largo de la historia, sean pasientes.**

**espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de los lectores, y así dejo mi teclado por ahora.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y To aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).**

* * *

**Capítulo 03: Vacaciones. **

**Parte 01.**

En las oficinas del batallón 108 se ve a un chico de pelo de punta de rodillas en frente de una seria Hayate Yagami y sonrojada Teana Lanster.

"Lo siento mucho, Hayate nesan", replicó el chico con voz suplicante.

En la parte posterior de este lamentable espectáculo se encuentran los Wolkenritter, junto con el comandante de la base Genya Nakajima y su hija Ginga quienes estaban observando al chico siendo regañado como un perro que destruyó la pantufla de su dueño.

"Me sorprendió cuando llegó a mi oficina la noticia de que un chico desconocido venció a Fudo", hablo Genya.

"El llorón por fin devuelve los golpes", dice Vita mientras se muestra orgullosa.

"desde cuando Touma kun se volvió tan violento", Dijo Shamal con un tono triste.

"Yo diría que está avanzando a ser un hombre", replicó Signum con un tono serio.

Genya solo miro la interacción de todos con una sonrisa cuando hablo con su hija, "¿alguna vez imaginaste a Hayate en modo maternal?".

"En realidad ese modo se ve mucho, pero ahora tiene un significado más interesante", dijo Ginga con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras estas conversaciones se dan el chico sigue con la cabeza agachada mientras escucha, "Kamijou Touma, qué excusa tienes ante tus actos en especial cuando la noche anterior hablamos sobre cómo debes comportarte", hablo Hayate con un tono serio.

El chico solo siguió agachado mientras suspiraba y tomando algo de valor hablo, "Lo siento, pero al ver a alguien en problemas no pude evitarlo".

"entiendo eso, pero buscar una pelea no debió de ser tu única opción, pudiste pedir ayuda a Teana o esperar mi llegada para que yo solucione este lio".

"En realidad no sé cómo funciona este lugar y las cosas se movieron rápido", dijo el chico con un tono bajo.

"¿Por qué motivo ayudaste a esa chica?".

El chico de cabello como un erizo miro a Hayate con un rostro de duda le respondió, "Se necesita un motivo para ayudar a alguien que lo necesita".

Ante la respuesta todos los presentes a excepción de Teana y Ginga, estaban sorprendidos por la respuesta que el chico dio, una sonrisa se deslizaba en el rostro de Hayate y Signum mientras Vita solo levanto una ceja y Genya que asiente su cabeza mostrando su aprobación.

En ese momento un sonido en la puerta anuncia la llegada de las personas faltantes a la reunión programada, entre ellas Takamachi Nanoha, Fate Testarossa, Subaru Nakajima, Misaka Mikoto y una pequeña Takamachi Vivio, quienes ingresaron a la oficina y se sorprendieron con el espectáculo.

"¿Qué ocurrió?", dice Fate a Ginga intentando comprender la situación.

"Kamijou san luchó en un duelo con un oficial", le replica Ginga.

Ante la respuesta Fate muestra un rostro de sorpresa mientras Nanoha pregunta, "Entonces, ¿el gano?".

Ante la pregunta los que la escucharon solo soltaron un suspiro mientras negaron con sus cabezas.

"si…, el increíblemente ganó contra el sargento Fudo", decía Ginga mientras miraba al chico de rodillas.

ante esto Subaru quedo con la boca abierta, mientras que la pequeña mostró mucho entusiasmo esperando que el chico también sea un practicante de artes de combate, Fate y Nanoha sólo miraron al chico regañado mientras trataban de imaginar cómo este niño derrotó a un oficial que mostraba gran potencial, mientras Misaka solo pensaba, "otra vez metiéndose en líos".

"Ginne, ¿es en serio él le gano a ese tipo?", hablo Subaru sorprendida.

Ginga miro a su hermana pequeña y asintió con la cabeza mientras hablaba, "si…, Touma kun lo venció a golpe limpio, y lo presencie con mis propios ojos, el de alguna manera podía destruir los escudos como papel".

Ante la respuesta de Ginga Nanoha y Fate solo miraron la mano derecha de Touma en forma disimulada mientras una idea recorría su mente, "esa mano de nuevo".

"está bien aceptare eso, pero también tenías que destruir la Barrier Jacket de la pobre de Teana, en qué clase de pervertido se ha transformado mi lindo hermanito", dijo Hayate con un tono burlón.

"Espera un momento, que pasa con esas falsas acusaciones dirigidas a este pobre Kamijou que solo es una víctima de su infortunio".

Con una ceja levantada Hayate le replicó, "así que no conocías que tu mano podría destruir la ropa mágica".

Ante la pregunta se le vino a la mente su accidente con Agnese Sanctis cuando estuvo en Italia lo cual lo hizo dudar.

Ante lo último que dijo Hayate los recién llegados quedaron petrificados tratando de entender lo que ocurrió para dar tales comentarios.

Ante la duda del chico Hayate y Teana miraron al acusado con ojos serios y fríos, cuando Hayate hablo, "¿cómo sabias que eso podía pasar?".

Asustado por las consecuencias de decir algo equivocado, Touma busco una respuesta que le permita ocultar la magia y demostrar que él es inocente, "es que en Ciudad Academia conocí varios espers que tenían habilidades de crear o reforzar objetos y cuando los toco estos se rompieron, así que supuse que mi mano hizo algo así aquí".

"Ya veo…., se más cuidadoso para la próxima vez", replicó Hayate, "desnudar a una chica aunque sea por accidente sigue siendo un crimen, y para solucionarlo tendrás que hacerte responsable".

Ante lo dicho Teana se sonrojo furiosamente y de pronto destellos de luz salieron de Misaka sorprendiendo a todos y antes de que alguien pueda decir algo un pilar de luz salió disparado hacia Touma quien con un rápido movimiento sacó su mano derecha negando el rayo de Misaka mientras se escuchaba, "que crees que estás haciendo, tu".

Antes de poder decir nada más en frente de Touma se podía ver la figura de Vita que actuaba como un escudo, mientras Signum y Fate flanqueaban a Misaka, Saphira en su forma de lobo y Teana se encontraban frente de Hayate como un escudo, Ginga y Subaru estaban frente a Genya listas para cualquier cambio en la situación, y Nanoha tenía a Vivio a su espalda lista para proteger a la niña.

En ese momento una voz fría se escuchó de parte de Hayate, "Señorita Misaka Mikoto, podría explicarme que intento con ese ataque hacia mi hermano".

Misaka simplemente quedó petrificada ante lo sucedido, ella había reaccionado después de escuchar que el idiota estaba haciendo de las suyas con otras chicas, y la voz fría que le hizo una pregunta bastante razonable hicieron bajar un escalofrío por su espalda.

"yo...yo…, lo siento", dijo la chica eléctrica con voz tímida mientras agacha su cabeza.

"Misaka san no sé cómo eran las cosas en Ciudad Academia pero aquí lo que acabas de hacer es considerado un crimen", habló Hayate con un tono tan frío que podría congelar toda la oficina.

Misaka ante esas palabras se estremeció así que solo pudo agachar la cabeza.

En ese momento Touma intentó ingresar en la charla para mitigar el ambiente, pero en el instante en el que pronunció una palabra el escucho, "Touma cállate".

Ante esto nadie en la oficina dijo nada.

"Misaka Mikoto el poder que posees puedes usarlo como tu elijas, pero usarlos de manera tan irresponsable es inaceptable, el poder exige responsabilidad para ti y para los que te rodean", habló la señora del cielo nocturno con un tono serio.

Misaka solo asintió con la cabeza cuando la voz de Nanoha irrumpió en el silencio aplastante, "Bueno deberíamos centrarnos en el motivo de nuestra presencia en este lugar".

Tiempo después todo había vuelto a la normalidad y se discutió sobre el coste del incidente anterior en el cual están involucrados los dos chicos.

"el punto es que los costos están listos", hablo Genya mientras les mostraba una carpeta a los presentes.

Mirando los papeles Hayate levanto una ceja, "¿en serio derribaron a tantos soldados?".

Encogiéndose de hombros los chicos agacharon sus cabezas.

"no los estoy acusando, solo que me sorprendió lo bien que lo hicieron", dijo la mujer mientras seguía revisando los papeles, "saben ellos son soldados entrenados y yo esperaba que ustedes fueran lastimados".

"En verdad muestra lo bien que trabajan juntos, pero en serio ustedes metieron en líos a muchos de los soldados que yo entrene", hablo Nanoha con un tono de admiración.

"Pero en realidad también causaron muchos daños a la infraestructura", Dijo Fate mientras observaba las fotografías de la central.

"pero en verdad los costos están muy altos", replico Hayate mientras daba un suspiros.

En ese momento Genya intervino, "bueno en verdad los costos están por las nubes asi que se me autorizo a que se negociara un trueque".

"¿Un trueque?", dijo Vita con sorpresa.

"me pidieron que hablara con los chicos para solicitar información sobre ciudad academia y los espers".

Ante esto Misaka y Touma miraron sorprendidos.

"no tiene que dar toda la información, solo lo que ustedes estén dispuestas a dar", hablo Genya mientras saco más papeles de su cajón de escritorio, "ustedes elijen que quieren decirnos, pero me agradaría poder tener más información".

Con un tono molesto Hayate replica, "eso explica por qué te eligieron para negociar".

"no los culpes Hayate, la existencia de los espers podría cambiar la política con la que se trata el mundo 97…, sin contar que en estos últimos años he notado que los superiores han tenido un interés en este mundo".

"pero en serio siento que están tratando de extorsionar a los chicos para obtener información", hablo Hayate mientras mostraba su disgusto abiertamente.

En ese momento Misaka y Touma se miraron un momento y con una sonrisa ambos asienten.

Touma después de eso levanto su mano pidiendo la oportunidad de hablar, "creo que si eso les quita la carga de dinero podemos hablar sobre la ciudad pero me gustaría que esta información no sea ligada con nosotros".

Esto hizo que los presentes lo miren de forma enigmática.

"¿Por qué eso Touma kun?", le pregunto Fate.

"la ciudad tiene una política de no difundir la información y esto podría darnos muchos problemas a nosotros como a nuestras familias".

"No hay problema, los informes serán clasificados y solo se mostraran como información recopilada de informantes desconocidos", dijo Genya con un tono amable.

"yo también quiero agregar otra condición a eso", dijo Hayate con un tono serio.

"cuál es, Hayate", replico Genya.

"solicito que mi unidad seleccione a los entrevistadores para los chicos".

Con una sonrisa Genya asiente mientras muestra una sonrisa, "bien pensado Hayate, me siento muy orgulloso de ver cómo has crecido".

Ante esto Hayate muestra un sonrojo, haciendo que Nanoha y Fate muestren una sonrisa.

Organizando la forma de pago el grupo se relajó un momento, Misaka aprovechó esto y salió de esa habitación bajo la escolta de Subaru para ir al baño.

Mientras Vivio inundaba a Touma con muchas preguntas, "¿Que estilo de pelea utilizas?, ¿participas en torneos en tu mundo?, ¿Tu rutina de entrenamiento es difícil?", cada pregunta salió de la niña con un entusiasmo que abrumó al pobre chico.

"Vivio no seas mal educada con Touma kun, y preséntate como es debido", hablo Nanoha con un tono de regaño maternal.

"Sí, mamá", respondió la pequeña, con una leve inclinación la pequeña se presenta, "Me llamo Takamachi Vivio y tengo 11 años, mucho gusto, puedes llamarme Vivio".

El chico con una sonrisa respondió su saludo, "Me llamo Kamijou Touma, es un placer Vivio chan".

De pronto de la bolsa de la pequeña aparece un conejo de peluche que empieza a flotar sorprendiendo a Touma ante el extraño evento.

La pequeña al ver eso sujeta al conejo con sus dos manos y lo muestra a Touma con una sonrisa, "él es Chris, mi dispositivo, se llama Sacred Heart".

Touma mira curioso el conejo, "¿Chris?".

"ese es el nombre de mascota", replica la pequeña, mientras el conejo saluda con la mano.

Ante ese acto Touma también saluda con su mano, "Mucho gusto", el conejo respondiendo se acerca a la mano ante lo cual el chico la retiró de inmediato, esto confundió al conejo, Vivio junto con Teana, Ginga y el comandante de la base.

La Voz de Hayate empezó a decir, "ten cuidado Chris, no te debes acercarte a la mano derecha de mi hermano".

El conejo con mirada curiosa miro a la mujer y comenzó a moverse gesticulando con sus brazos y cuerpo.

"No es nada eso Chris, si tocas la mano derecha de Touma podrías averiarte", replicó Nanoha.

En ese momento Vivio recordó la plática que había tenido con su madre sobre el chico y entendió lo que ocurría.

Ante esto el conejo miró a Touma y una vez más comenzó a hacer mímicas confundiendo al chico.

Con esto la pequeña quien noto que Touma no comprendía a Chris empezó a traducir, "Chris dice si enserio lo dañarías".

Touma al escuchar eso miro al conejo para luego mirar hacia Genya quien no mostró ninguna reacción a diferencia de Ginga y Teana quienes miraban intensamente, cambiando su enfoque hacia Hayate quien asintió la cabeza.

Mirando al Conejo una vez más le respondió ante la mirada curiosa de Vivio, "no quisiera hacerlo pero mi mano derecha no se lleva bien con la magia, y si tu un objeto mágico lo toca podría causarte problemas".

Ante esto Teana y Ginga miran la mano del chico con gran curiosidad, mientras Vivio habla con el dispositivo, "Chris ten cuidado con esa mano para que Touma onichan no se sienta culpable y tú no te lastimes", el conejo como un soldado da un saludo a la pequeña lo cual causa que todo la oficina se rían del espectáculo.

Después de eso Touma respondió a la pequeña las preguntas planteadas al principio, "Lo siento Vivio chan pero no practico ningún estilo de pelea", ante esto la pequeña mostró un rostro desilusionado ante el cual el chico siguió hablando, "este Kamijou no es alguien que busque el camino del guerrero, siento que puedo ayudar a las personas sin depender de eso".

Ante las palabras de Touma que parecieron salir de un manga Hayate le responde, "en serio, porque tengo a alguien en la enfermería que no diría eso".

Ante esa diatriba Touma solo miro a Hayate con una sonrisa incómoda, y así avanzó la reunión.

Terminando esto el grupo se separa dejando atrás a Hayate, el grupo de Nanoha se retira a la residencia Takamachi mientras Misaka seguía pensativa de lo que había sucedido.

"Hayate chan suele ser muy seria con respecto al manejo del poder de parte de cualquiera", hablo Nanoha mientras conducía su vehículo.

"es verdad aún recuerdo la charla que nos dio cuando estuvimos en la unidad especial 6, después de nuestro ingreso ella nos dio una pequeña charla", habló Subaru con un tono despreocupado.

"Es verdad Erio y Caro me pidieron un consejo respecto a eso", dijo Fate pensativa.

Misaka que se encontraba en la parte posterior solo miro a Nanoha y las demás con duda.

"Hace muchos años atrás cuando éramos unas niñas ella aprendió sobre la magia pero lo tomo a la ligera, esto la llevó a ignorar una situación peligrosa que al final costó la vida de un ser querido para ella", habló Nanoha con un tono serio y amable.

"en ese momento no teníamos otra opción", replicó Fate con tono triste.

Con un tono algo triste Subaru hablo, "¿eso ocurrió en el incidente del libro de la oscuridad?".

"si Subaru, los detalles del incidente son clasificados pero fue en ese entonces", le respondió Fate.

"Es por eso que cuando ocurre algo que amenace a su familia se lo toma más enserio cómo pudiste ver, solo controla más tu temperamento para que accidentes como el de ahora no sucedan", le dijo Nanoha a Misaka.

Misaka escucho eso y asintió.

"¿es una promesa?", habló la mujer de cabello tomate.

"es una promesa", replicó Misaka mientras en su corazón un sentimiento incómodo desaparecía.

* * *

**Parte 02.**

Después de la reunión el grupo de Nanoha se había retirado mientras que el grupo de Hayate se quedó un poco más en la sede del batallón 108 en donde se encontraban teniendo una afable platica.

"¿Seguro que aún podemos seguir aquí?", hablo Hayate con su usual alegría.

"Hoy ha sido un día tranquilo donde incluso el papeleo ha sido bajo, es lo bueno de la paz o no", replicó Genya.

"Si mi mentor lo dice entonces tomare su palabra".

Touma al escuchar eso miro con una mirada curiosa a Genya, "¿Mentor?".

El hombre al notar la mirada del chico con una sonrisa responde, "Cuando Hayate inició su carrera bueno fui yo quien la guio en esos pasos".

Con una mirada de entendimiento el chico asiente.

"pero quién diría que el hermano pequeño de Hayate sería un chico tan conflictivo, sería el lazo de familia", habló el comandante de esa base.

"Porque todos dicen eso de mí, no es como si le causara problemas a los demás", le responde Hayate mientras hace pucheros.

"Siendo honestos Hayate, eres una de las mejores investigadoras que hay hoy en día, tienes un talento innato para las batallas tácticas, y un carisma que atrae a muchos". hablo el mentor de la mencionada, "pero después de eso dejas mucho que desear, en especial", siguió hablando el hombre mientras una pantalla holográfica apareció frente al escritorio del comandante Genya, mostrando a Subaru, Teana y Ginga en trajes de sirvientas algo reveladores.

Ginga y Teana se encontraban consternadas y sonrojadas dando el hecho de que él comandante Genya tenía dicha foto, mientras Touma estaba en conflicto interno de seguir viendo la imagen con tres chicas hermosas o apartar la vista como el caballero que él es, (después de todo él es un chico saludable), tomando algo de aire replicó, "¿Qué pasa con esos vestidos?".

Hayate que mostraba algo de incomodidad le respondió, "Cómo decirlo, Teana había cometido un error en una misión y las capitanas se hicieron cargo pero pasaron por mucho para eso, y como en ese tiempo yo estaba muy ocupada no pude intervenir pero en cuanto encontré tiempo libre les di un refuerzo positivo".

"¿Entonces por qué la escolta de Misaka está ahí?".

"Subaru mostró ser una buena compañera y junto con Teana mostraron un comportamiento no aceptable, y debido a esto también fue incluida".

Ante la respuesta la mirada de Touma se mostraban acusadores ante lo cual Hayate se mostró incómoda

"¿Y qué pasa con Ginga san?".

Hayate quien empeso a sentirse incómoda le respondió, "bueno ella estaba en la unidad y yo tenía un traje extra que Fate chan no uso gracias a la intervención de Nanoha chan"..

El chico de cabello puntiagudo al escuchar lo dicho por Hayate mostró una mirada vacía y triste.

"Touma kun no…, no, me mires así o empezaré a llorar", Dice la señora del tomo nocturno mientras lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos.

Ante ese espectáculo los presentes empezaron a reír.

"No hay duda de que nuestras aces son muy curiosas", hablo Genya mientras reía.

El chico que cambio su atención de Hayate a Genya lo miró con curiosidad.

"Cómo lo digo, ya ves a mi pupila".

Mirando a Hayate quien se encontraba encogida en los brazos de Shamal.

Entonces Vita hablo mientras soltaba un suspiro, "Nanoha tiende a ser muy pegajosa, con un carácter infantil que iguala al de Vivio, sinceramente a veces me pregunto si es Nanoha la que cuida a Vivio o es Vivio quien cuida a Nanoha".

"Testarossa suele ser muy torpe socialmente, su timidez a las personas nuevas la hace que sea un manojo de nervios y he escuchado de muchos miembros del buro que en las misiones donde un niño este siendo maltratado suele ser lo opuesto, incluso ella asusta a sus aliados", replicó Signum con una sonrisa que apenas se notaba.

El chico una vez más sintió que cualquier imagen preconcebida de las personas que conoció deben ser reevaluadas con suma urgencia para evitar decepciones futuras.

En ese instante se escucha la voz de Ginga reclamando, "¿Cuánto más piensas seguir mostrando esa imagen papa?".

Con una sonrisa el hombre mayor le responde, "lo siento", mientras cierra la imagen.

"¿Papa?", se escucha en voz alta de parte del chico de pelo puntiagudo.

Con sorpresa el comandante miró al chico y hablo, "es verdad con todo lo sucedido no me presente correctamente", mientras el hombre se levanta y se acerca al chico, "Soy Nakajima Genya el comandante de esta base, es un placer conocerte Kamijou Touma".

El chico sorprendido solo asiente, "Mucho Gusto Nakajima san".

"deja las formalidades, puedes llamarme Genya o tendremos confusiones cuando hablemos Touma san", dijo el líder de ese lugar.

"considerando lo grande que es la familia Nakajima es mejor asi", hablo Vita.

Ante lo dicho por Vita el chico de cabello puntiagudo asintió alegremente.

"Ya que el tema de la familia está presente, ¿Touma kun, sales con alguien en este momento?", dijo Genya.

El chico miró curiosamente al hombre antes de responder mientras las miradas de los presentes estaban enfocadas en el chico.

Touma al escuchar la pregunta suspiro y respondió ante la expectativa de los presentes, "este desafortunado Kamijou no ha podido encontrar a una chica que me vea de esa forma y considerando lo oscuro que es mi futuro algo así tal vez sea imposible para mí", mientras una extraña aura de depresión lo rodeaba.

Los miembros de la familia Nakajima solo miraron de forma incrédula mientras pensaban, "no ha notado los sentimientos de Misaka, y por qué tanta negatividad".

Colocando una mano en el hombro del chico el hombre habló, "Ya veo, entonces qué opinas de Ginga".

La chica mencionada al escuchar eso muestra un sonrojo mientras replica, "Papa, ¿Que intentas hacer?".

El chico que no entendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor solo miro la interacción entre padre e hija.

"bueno se que estás concentrada en tu carrera actual y eso me enorgullece pero solo quería abrir tu abanico de acciones a futuro y Kamijou san aquí se ve como un buen prospecto a futuro", habla el hombre con un tono relajado.

Ginga quien estaba fuertemente sonrojada mira al chico quien se nota no ha captado para nada la indirecta para luego volver su atención en su padre y cuando iba a dar una respuesta es interrumpida por la voz de Teana quien con un tono alto dice, "ESO NO PUEDE SER".

Ante este arrebato todos los presentes colocan su atención en la chica quien al notar la atención de los presentes se sonroja y se pone nerviosa sobre el contexto de sus palabras.

"Y entonces, ¿Porque eso no puede ser Teana?", dice Hayate en un tono de voz alegre.

Teana quien no podía entender por qué dijo lo que dijo busco frenéticamente una respuesta coherente que no haga pensar mal a los presentes.

"yo, solo, bueno, este", hablaba la chica nerviosa hasta que una idea aparece, "Lo decía pensando en los sentimientos de Kamijou san y Ginga que tal vez tengan a otra persona y persuadirlos de intentar algo entre ellos no sería buena idea", con un tono algo serio con matices nerviosos.

durante un tiempo no hubo sonido alguno haciendo que Teana se sienta incómoda y al mirar a su alrededor noto que Hayate mostraba una sonrisa como un gato de Cheshire mientras Signum mostraba una ceja levantada, y ni se diga de Shamal quien mostraba una sonrisa emocionada contrarrestando con Vita quien solo mostró una sonrisa arrogante y junto a ella Saphira en su forma de lobo solo inclinó su cabeza levemente, girando su mirada un poco más lejos vio al Comandante de la base reír amablemente mientras Ginga mostraba un rostro sorprendido pero al dirigir su mirada al chico este mostraba un rostro confundido dado a entender que él no comprendía de lo que se estaba hablando haciendo que Teana solo piense, "Acaso él es un idiota".

"Ya veo era eso, por un segundo creí que lo decías porque ya lo habías elegido para ser tu novio", hablo Ginga muy seria.

Ante lo dicho con Ginga el chico de cabello como el de un erizo se mostró sorprendido cuando al fin entendió el contexto de la conversación.

Teana quien seguía tan roja como un tomate solo respondió con tono nervioso y dubitativo, "eso, eso no tiene nada que ver, yo nunca me fijaría en un chico como él", mientras apunta al desafortunado chico.

Ante esto los presentes solo mostraron un rostro de sospecha a Teana mientras está giraba su cabeza a un lado intentando esconder su sonrojo cuando de reojo vio al chico con un aura de depresión ante lo cual el chico habló en un tono bajo, "no tenías que enfatizar tanto".

Ante esto Hayate miro a Touma mientras pensaba, "en serio el no capto que lo que dijo Teana fue solo un impulso".

De repente la chica mencionada comenzó a hablar en un tono más bajo, "No es que seas un mal partido pero actualmente solo eres un niño", en un tono similar a un susurro que solo algunos en esa sala notaron.

Ante todo este espectáculo Genya comienza a reírse mientras habla, "Tienes razón Teana no debo de imponer cosas así a mi familia, solo quería dar una mano a mi hija".

"eso no es necesario papa, por otro lado no es a mí a quien debiste promocionar", hablo Ginga con un tono juguetón.

Teana quien entendió a donde se dirige esta conversación se aclaró la garganta y cambió el tema muy sutilmente, "tengo una duda, si la mano de Kamijou san es una habilidad que deshabilita la magia, ¿cómo llegó aquí mediante una transferencia dimensional de largo alcance?".

Ante esta pregunta Hayate y sus caballeros miraron a Teana y se mostraron pensativos.

Soltando un suspiro Teana Hablo, "por lo que note ustedes ocultan el poder de Kamijou san para protegerlo, y sus explicaciones son muy vagas tratando de hacer que esta esté confuso y difícil de entender hacia los demás como si se tratara de una habilidad sin importancia pero en verdad ese poder destruye los poderes mágicos a un nivel sumamente peligroso".

Ante esto Vita levanta una ceja.

"también Kamijou san suele ser muy cuidadoso en no tocar con su mano los objetos mágicos, en especial dado el hecho de que su mano dominante es la derecha y busca esas cosas con la izquierda dejándome entrever que en esa mano derecha hay algo que lo causa".

Al decir esto Hayate como Signum mostraron un rostro curioso.

"además la forma en la que detuvo el ataque de Misaka y el del sargento Fudo su habilidad me dice que es muy fuerte, y que él no lo controla".

Hayate asintió con la cabeza mientras le mostró una sonrisa diciendo, "buen trabajo Teana, solo has conocido a mi pequeño y tonto hermano poco tiempo descubriendo su terrible habilidad pervertida".

"Qué pasa con esa forma de distorsionar lo que hice", habla el chico con un tono molesto.

Con una risita Hayate continúa, "su habilidad deshace la magia y no puede controlarlo como te diste cuenta".

"Ya veo", replica Teana, "si sabes sobre eso, debiste ser más cuidadoso".

Touma quien escuchó eso simplemente suspiro y respondió, "en realidad este Kamijou no sabía de la existencia de tu extraña ropa de chica mágica".

"En verdad eso es cierto, o acaso solo esperaste la oportunidad", replicó Teana.

"No sé de qué manera ves a este desafortunado Kamijou pero no caería tan bajo como para hacer eso".

"En realidad, sabes ser honesto no es malo en especial a chicos como tú".

"Lanster san, tus acusaciones se vuelven molestas sabes".

"En verdad…, bueno no tenía sentido enojarse solo eres un niño".

"si solo me ves como un niño por qué tantos problemas entonces, en verdad creo que eres una mujer algo rencorosa".

"oye, para ti es fácil decir eso, has intentado pensar en nuestros sentimientos como chicas, lo que hiciste en verdad es muy descarado".

El chico solo desvió la mirada.

"pero me disculpe verdad".

"sabes que para una chica no es tan fácil, si esto saliera sinceramente podría poner rumores rondando por ahí, ¿tu siendo un chico aceptarías a alguien de quien escuches una serie de cosas de los demás?, no es tan fácil verdad".

Ante esto el chico solo puso una mirada seria y replico, "eso a mí nunca me importaría".

"ustedes 2 silencio", dijo Vita en un tono alto.

Ante esto la pareja se calló inmediatamente sintiendo la amenaza que es Vita molesta.

"por un momento ustedes parecían casados saben", replicó Shamal con un tono burlón.

Ante esto la pareja iba a replicar pero la voz de Hayate los detuvo, "dejando eso atrás, Teana, Touma kun en realidad no sabe nada acerca de la magia y cómo la usamos, el no conocía la existencia de la Barrier Jacket, así que desde ahora el será más cuidadoso verdad, Touma kun", mientras Hayate mostraba una sonrisa alegre con matices oscuros los cuales parecían decir, ¿porque esto no se repetirá verdad?

Tragando fuerte el chico asintió.

"Pero mi duda sigue sin ser contestada", replicó Teana.

En ese momento Shamal hablo, "en realidad la habilidad de descomposición mágica de la mano de Touma kun es limitada, mientras más fuerte es la magia más tiempo le toma a la mano descomponer la magia y gracias a eso tenemos la suposición de que la energía utilizada para el traslado era mayor a la que podía detener la mano".

Teana que miraba pensativa asintió, "ahora entiendo por qué tomo tiempo que su mano destruyera la hoja del dispositivo del sargento".

"si eso lo explica", dijo Hayate mientras mostraba una sonrisa juguetona, "al igual que tu ropa".

Ante esto Teana se volvió a sonrojar, "si eso también", mientras mostraba un rostro molesto.

En ese momento Touma comenzó a disculparse otra vez, "en realidad lo siento mucho, Este Kamijou san no tuvo la intención de hacer eso".

Teana quien era el centro de atención soltó un suspiro, "Puedes calmarte Kamijou san...", acercando al niño con un rostro de molestia que hizo que el desafortunado chico se asustara y levantándose dio varios pasos atrás, la chica que vio eso sonrió levemente y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del chico, "si me prometes jamás repetir eso y nunca mencionar lo ocurrido a nadie, te perdonare".

El chico confundido miro a Teana quien le mostró un rostro serio y solo pudo asentir, ante esto la chica le mostró una sonrisa, "ahora sabes más de esa mano tuya, se más cuidadoso con las cosas de la magia, y no te metas en más problemas por favor".

Ante esto último los presentes comenzaron a reír.

* * *

**Parte 03.**

Después de un tiempo se ve a Touma y Teana llegar al hall del edificio listos para ir a casa de la familia Yagami cuando cerca de la salida se ve a un grupo de chicas animando a otra, de pronto una de ellas visualizo a Touma y con un rápido aviso de entre el grupo de chicas salió alguien conocido para Touma.

"Que tal, ¿Estas bien?", dijo el chico desafortunado.

Con un sonrojo la chica asintió tímidamente.

El chico que miro curioso esto se acercó a la chica algo preocupado, "¿Seguro te encuentras bien?".

Ante esto la chica estaba tan roja como un tomate, y su voz casi desaparecía cuando Teana jala al chico hacia atrás, "Puedes darle más espacio".

El chico desafortunado que se vio sorprendido por la acción de Teana terminó arrastrando a la chica tímida sobre él al piso.

Ante esto Teana solo suelta un gran suspiro mientras piensa, "debí esperar algo así".

El chico que llevó la mayor parte del golpe abre sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de la chica a tan solo centímetros del suyo y con la mirada de la chica fija en él, cuando la voz de Teana los sorprende, "Cuánto tiempo van a permanecer así".

Ante esto la pareja se separó y se puso de pie.

"lo siento", dijo la chica quien una vez más mostró un rostro sonrojado.

"no te preocupes, fue mi culpa", respondió el chico mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

La chica entendiendo el gesto del muchacho se agito un poco y hablo, "perdón por eso, me llamó Vandein Angelica".

"Mucho gusto, Kamijo Touma", le respondió el chico que por primera vez notaba todos los rasgos de la chica, un pelo negro largo que le llega hasta la espalda baja, ojos cafés con facciones delicadas que la hacían ver adorable, llevaba un uniforme color café que abrazaba su figura bien proporcionada y busto amplio.

Mostrando un leve sonrojo el chico de cabello puntiagudo le sonrió a Angélica quien le devolvió el gesto.

"¿Necesitabas algo?", hablo Teana con un tono molesto.

Angelica sorprendida por la voz respondió nerviosamente, "yo quería agradecerle a Kamijou san por su ayuda".

"No tienes por qué agradecer solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho".

Sacando la cadena de su bolsillo Angelica sujeta el dije con sus dos manos y lo acerca a su pecho mientras habla, "esto es mi amuleto de buena suerte y mi objetivo en el TSAB".

Ante esto el chico sonrió y Teana miró con curiosidad, cuando una voz con un tono peculiar se escuchó.

"Teana, Touma, esperaba verlos en el estacionamiento".

Ante esto el grupo dirigió su atención al origen de la voz que resultó ser la de Hayate quien estaba junto a sus caballeros.

"se podría decir que nos encontramos con alguien", replicó Teana quien mostraba algo de molestia.

En ese momento Hayate miro a la chica de cabello negro quien la miraba con sorpresa y parecía un venado cegado por los faros de un auto.

En ese momento Vita se acercó a Teana y preguntó, "¿Qué le pasa a ella?".

Teana solo dijo, "no lo sé".

En ese momento Angélica intentó decir algo pero su voz no salió, haciéndola parecer un pescado fuera del agua.

Esto hizo que los presentes suelten una gota de sudor.

La chica que estaba atontada dejó caer su collar el cual fue capturado por el chico de cabello picudo, el cual se abrió mostrando la imagen de Hayate la cual era notoriamente sacada de alguna revista.

El chico al ver eso entendió el extraño comportamiento de la chica actualmente, y mostrando una sonrisa el chico aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de todos.

"ella es Vandein Angélica, la conocí hace poco", dijo el chico con un tono despreocupado.

"Vandein san ella es mi hermana mayor Yagami Hayate".

La chica que estaba sorprendida ahora estaba aún más sorprendida, "¿Yagami sama es tu hermana?".

Ante esto los presentes pensaron, "¿sama?".

"bueno, ¡sí!", dijo el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca.

En ese momento Hayate se mostró seria haciendo que la chica sacude su cabeza y con un tono formal la chica se puso firme y con un saludo militar la chica se presentó, "Soy la cadete Vandein Angelica, haciendo prácticas en el batallón 108 comandante Yagami".

"buen trabajo cadete, no es bueno quedar pasmada ante las situaciones inesperadas", replicó Hayate con un tono serio pero amable.

"lo siento comandante me esforzare para que no se repita".

Asintiendo con la cabeza Hayate la aprobó mientras miraba a Touma pidiéndole el collar, "y no dejes caer las cosas importantes".

Mientras miraba el collar estaba abierto.

La chica está ruborizada pero a pesar de eso mantuvo la compostura.

Los demás ahí miraron lo que tenía Hayate en su mano Signum simplemente no le tomo importancia mientras Vita mostró una sonrisa, y por último Teana solo dijo, "Otra Subaru".

Con eso la señora del cielo nocturno le estaba entregando el collar cuando la chica la interrumpió, "Comandante, ¿puedo pedir algo?".

Mostrando sorpresa la superior asintió.

"Podría firmar mi foto".

La mujer sonrió y sacando un bolígrafo firmó la pequeña foto, "Sigue dando tu mayor esfuerzo cadete Vandein".

"gracias comandante".

Y con esto el grupo empezó a retirarse pero la chica tímidamente llamó a Touma, el cual inmediatamente la miro.

"Kamijou san, tu…, este…., si tú quieres podríamos ir al festival del mes que viene", hablo la chica con un tono tímido mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Los presentes miraron la interacción y Vita habló telepáticamente con los demás, "¿esto es enserio?".

"baya, baya, Touma kun es muy popular", le respondió Shamal.

"no se ha dado cuenta de lo que está pasando otra vez", dijo Signum.

"Mi hermano pequeño es demasiado denso, y algo tonto".

Saphira que no había intervenido en todo este tiempo hablo, "los hombres siempre miramos hacia adelante".

El chico puso una mirada algo triste y le respondió, "lo siento".

Ante las palabras Angélica mostró desilusión, "ya veo, no quería molestarte".

El chico se rascó la mejilla, y hablo, "no me molestas, es solo que me iré a casa en un par de días y no puedo asistir a ese festival".

La chica miró con esperanza al desafortunado chico.

"y como te dije antes no tienes el por qué agradecerme, así que ese día puedes ir con la persona que quieras ir", dijo el chico con un tono despreocupado.

Ante esto la chica miró al idiota con una mirada vacía, mientras los que vieron la situación se dieron un facepalm mental.

Y con esto el grupo salió de la base.

* * *

**Parte 04.**

Un nuevo día se abre camino en la casa de la familia takamachi y se ve al grupo de chicas ahí preparando la mesa para el desayuno.

"¿cómo te sientes hoy Misaka chan?", hablo Nanoha que salía de la cocina.

"Estoy bien, Takamachi san", hablo Misaka en respuesta.

"Misaka chan dije que puedes llamarme Nanoha", replicó la mujer ahí.

"Nanoha no deberías de insistir mucho con eso, sabes que hay personas que no se sienten cómodas con esos tratos en especial con personas que recién conocen", hablo Fate que salía de la cocina con el desayuno ayudada por Subaru.

"En verdad la conocí cuando ella era pequeña Fate chan".

Con un tono algo tímido Misaka hablo, "en realidad ni lo recuerdo".

En ese momento Nanoha mostró un semblante triste y con una exagerada dramatización se lanzó a los brazos de Fate, "Fate chan, Misaka chan no recuerda las veces que jugamos juntas".

Ante esto Subaru empezó a reír mientras la mencionada solo se mostró incómoda con la situación, en ese instante la pequeña Vivio bajo las escaleras seguida por tres dispositivos flotando, lo cual hizo que Misaka observara este espectáculo solo pudo pensar, "en serio esto es real".

"Good Morning", se escuchó una voz femenina mecánica salir de la esfera roja con alas.

"Buenos días Raisin Heart, como es tubo la reunión de estudio", respondió Nanoha con un tono alegre.

"The meeting was productive", (El encuentro fue productivo.), replicó el dispositivo.

La pequeña se acercó a Subaru mientras sostenía un cristal de color azul, "Gracias Subaru", hablo la pequeña mientras le entregaba esta gema a la mencionada.

"¿cómo te fue Mach Caliber?".

"I learned a lot from my superiors", (Aprendí mucho de mis superiores), le respondió el dispositivo con un tono femenino mecánico.

"eso está bien".

La pequeña Vivio miro a Misaka quien se mostraba incomoda con todo el espectáculo entre dispositivos y personas.

"Aun no te acostumbras", dijo la pequeña niña.

"En ciudad academia existen los robots de limpieza, pero el nivel de autonomía de los robots es limitada", hablo Misaka con timidez, "además hay algo en el dispositivo que me inquieta".

"es verdad, mencionaste tu incomodidad", hablo Fate, "¿es posible que todo se deba a tu habilidad?".

La chica eléctrica suspiro y hablo, "puedo percibir los campos electromagnéticos a mi alrededor, y es algo inquietante lo que siento a mi alrededor, en especial en los dispositivos".

"Ahora entiendo, debiste ser sincera y decirnos sobre esto", Hablo Nanoha mientras se acercaba a Misaka con rostro preocupado.

"no es que sea malo, pero en serio es como estar en una piscina donde la temperatura del agua cambia de repente entre frio y caliente".

Fate miro a la chica y hablo, "sabemos que tienes problemas con los equipos mágicos, es posible que se deba a una incompatibilidad".

"¿Te molesta tanto?", replico Nanoha.

"no es algo que afecte mi vida, pero es extraño en especial dado el hecho de que parecen más vivos de lo que deberían", dijo Misaka algo incomoda.

En ese momento Subaru empezó a reír, lo cual llamo la atención de los presentes.

"Misaka san, mi dispositivo es mi amigo y compañero, puede ser algo mecánico pero para ser sincera no es muy diferente de hablar con Nanoha san o Fate san", hablo la guardaespaldas de Misaka.

"Thank you", (Gracias), dijo una voz femenina mecánica.

"Es verdad", replico Nanoha mientras sujetaba a Raising Heart con mucho cariño, "la conocí cuando tenía 9 años y fue la responsable de presentarme la magia, y desde entonces hemos pasado por muchas cosas, no puedo considerar a mi compañero como un objeto".

"thanks my master", (Gracias mi maestra), dijo una voz mecánica femenina.

En ese instante Fate también hablo mientras sujetaba su dispositivo dorado, "para mi Bardiche fue el regalo de mi mentora, amiga y una figura materna, me lo dio para que me abriera paso en mi vida, y así ha permanecido junto a mi cuidándome y apoyándome".

"thank sir", (gracias señor), dijo una voz masculina mecánica.

Ante esto Misaka entendió el hecho de que los dispositivos no eran objetos como ella había imaginado, aún tenía dudas sobre lo que sucedía a su al rededor pero decidió dejarlo así.

Y con un tono amable Misaka replico mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, "es un placer conocerlos, y perdón si los ofendí".

Raising Heart: "do not worry", (no se preocupe).

Bardiche: "no problem", (no hay problema).

Mach Caliber: "there is no reason to apologize", (no hay de qué disculparse).

Ante esto los presentes sonrieron cuando Subaru hablo, "¿te encuentras bien?".

"Creo que ahora sí", respondió la chica eléctrica.

Los presentes se sorprendieron ante la respuesta y mostraron una sonrisa.

"¿Qué haremos el día de hoy?", pregunto la chica eléctrica.

"nada especial, como hoy es un día libre iremos al parque", Hablo Fate con su tono amable.

Los presentes se acomodaron en la mesa empezando a desayunar, la charla fue afable y así el grupo se preparó para disfrutar su día.

Tiempo después se ve al grupo de mujeres en un parque increíblemente grande que dejo sorprendida a Misaka quien no había visto un parque que parecía tener el tamaño de uno de los distritos de ciudad academia.

"¿En verdad esto es solo un parque?", dijo la chica eléctrica.

Los presentes mostraron una sonrisa ante la chica, "bueno es uno de los parques más grandes de la ciudad de Cranagan, y tiene muchas cosas divertidas", le hablo Nanoha con un tono amable.

Fate se encontraba buscando algo con sus ojos y esto llamo la atención de Misaka, en ese instante una sonrisa se deslizo en el rostro de la rubia la cual dio un saludo, siguiendo la dirección del saludo se encontró con dos personas, un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules claros su altura era similar a la de Touma, junto al chico se vio a una chica de una altura similar a la de Vivio con cabello color rosado ojos violetas, que tenía una especie de reptil blanco alado que estaba volando cerca de su cabeza.

La pareja de chicos vio el saludo de Fate y con una sonrisa se acercaron al grupo.

"Hola Fate san, Nanoha san, Subaru", hablaron los chico al unísono.

"que tal Eriol, Carol", respondió Subaru muy animada.

La pequeña Vivio también se acercó a la pareja de chicos con una gran alegría, "Hola".

"¿Qué tal Vivio?", dijo el chico identificado como Eriol.

"Hola Vivio, ¿Cómo has estado?", dijo Carol con un tono de alegría.

En ese momento Nanoha y Fate se aproximaron, "Chicos que tal", dijo Nanoha mientras llamaba a Misaka con alegría.

Algo tímida Misaka se acercó.

Fate sonriendo se colocó en medio y hablo, "Chicos les presento a una invitada", mientras direccionaba la atención de los presentes a Misaka.

La chica muy delicadamente se presentó, "Me llamo Misaka Mikoto, mucho gusto".

En ese momento el chico miro y con una sonrisa hablo, "mucho gusto, soy Mondial Eriol".

La pequeña chica también le dio una sonrisa y se presentó, "mucho gusto, me llamo Caro Ru Lushe".

Y con esto los presentes comenzaron a caminar por el parque.

Después de un tiempo se ve a la pequeña Vivio jugando animadamente con Subaru y una Caro algo agotada con Eriol riéndose de todo eso junto a Misaka, mientras las mujeres que los acompañaron estaban sentadas en una manta bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Para Misaka ese día fue divertido si no fuera por los planetas en el firmamento y las extrañas personas con colas y orejas de varios animales no era muy diferente de estar en cualquier lugar del mundo conocido como tierra, en todo este tiempo Misaka noto que Erio era muy agradable y fácil de llevar en especial dado el hecho que su margen de edad no era tan diferencial.

La chica eléctrica se sorprendió al conocer el hecho de que Erio a pesar de la edad, ya estaba trabajando en TSAB como un guardabosque capturando cazadores furtivos y salvando personas que se perdían en la reserva natural, otra sorpresa fue el hecho que Carol tiene el mismo trabajo que él y ese extraño lagarto volador era un dragón, para Misaka eso fue algo decepcionante en especial dado el hecho de que en las historias los dragones son criaturas monstruosas y ese ser junto Carol se ve como una iguana con alas.

Mientras Misaka reflexionaba un sonido tenue apareció saliendo del reloj de pulsera que tenía Eriol, en ese instante un teclado holográfico apareció frente al chico y presionando un botón una pantalla holográfica apareció y en ella la imagen de una chica con el cabello de color violeta claro y largo con ojos rojos vistiendo un vestido blanco con bordes negros.

"Lulu, que tal", dijo Eriol con un tono curioso.

La chica en la pantalla lo miro con una sonrisa cuando noto la presencia de Misaka junto a Eriol, en ese instante el rostro de la chica mostro tristeza y soltando algunos sollozos replico, "Eriol me estas traicionando, cómo pudiste".

Misaka al notar eso se sorprendió y sonrojándose un poco trato de replicar, "no mal interpretes lo que pasa aquí, el solo está aquí acompañándome un momento debido a que los demás están concentrados con los pequeños".

Para Eriol solo miraba la pantalla con un rostro de decepción mientras miraba a la chica la cual mostraba una sonrisa disimulada, entonces el Chico interrumpió las diatribas de Misaka mientras suspiraba, "Lulu tus bromas cada vez se parecen más a las de la comandante Hayate".

Ante esto Misaka miro a la pantalla para ver a la chica riéndose a carcajadas mientras se sujetaba el estómago, "lo siento, lo siento en serio, vi la oportunidad y no lo pude evitar".

La nivel 5 puesto 3 de ciudad academia no vio eso tan gracioso pero tampoco vio que sea tan malo, así que siendo educada algo que la chica en la pantalla no fue hablo, "mucho gusto me llamo Misaka Mikoto".

Al ver esto la chica se calmó y con mucho porte le devolvió la presentación, "mucho gusto Misaka san, me llamo Lutecia Alpine, puedes llamarme Lulu".

"¿Por qué me buscas Lulu?", replico Eriol, "Generalmente solo me llamas cuando necesitas algo".

Con una sonrisa incomoda Lutecia le respondió, "sé que estas en la capital así que quería pedir si me comprabas algunas cosas".

"siempre y cuando no sea muy grande", replico el chico con un tono de resignación.

"tú crees que te pediría algo así", mientras le mostraba una sonrisa linda y brillante.

En ese instante el chico la miro con una mirada de sospecha, "el ultimo encargo me dio problemas en el aeropuerto".

Sonriendo Lutecia cambio el tema, "y donde esta Chibi Carol".

Ante esto Misaka iba a responder cuando una voz se escuchó llegar diciendo, "Lulu deja de llamarme así".

Y de pronto la pequeña de cabello rosado apareció en medio frente a la pantalla mientras Lutecia hablo, "Que tal Caro, ¿Cómo has estado?".

"lulu deja de llamarme chibi", le replico Caro mientras hacía unos lindos pucheros.

"¿sabías esto Misaka, Carol tiene la misma edad que Eriol y yo?".

Ante esto la expresión de Misaka se mostró algo curiosa pero comenzó a reírse mientras hablo, "esta vez no me engañaras", con un tono de suficiencia.

Ante esto el rostro de Caro se vio triste y miro a la pantalla mientras replicaba, "que desde el año pasado crecí 1,2 cm".

Ante esto Misaka perdió la sonrisa, y al ver a Caro comenzó a disculparse.

Eriol solo miro el espectáculo y miro a la pantalla cuando replico, "Lulu, te culpo por esto".

* * *

**Parte 05.**

La mañana se abre paso en la casa de la familia Yagami y en una de las habitaciones se ve la figura de un chico de cabello puntiagudo disfrutando de la cómoda cama.

"Oye mocoso cuanto más piensas dormir", hablo la voz de Vita molesta.

El chico solo se cubrió más con las sabanas haciendo que una vena aparezca en la frente de la pequeña pelirroja, la cual en ese instante retiro las sabanas y le grito en el oído, "QUE DESPIERTES LLORON".

El chico desafortunado que fue despertado de una manera tan brusca cayó de la cama asustado ante la niña frente a él.

"¿Qué sucede?".

"tienes 5 minutos para ponerte tu ropa deportiva y de pie en frente de la casa", hablo Vita con un tono serio.

El chico solo pudo mirar de forma desconcertada a la pequeña.

"deja de mirarme así y comienza a vestirte, si te demoras un segundo demás te despertare a las 3 de la mañana para que aprendas a no retrasarte", hablo Vita mientras salía de la habitación.

Ante esto el chico sintió la amenaza y de inmediato se cambió y salió a la entrada de la casa donde se encontró con Teana conversando con una pequeña de cabello rosado corto con ojos verdes, y tenía la apariencia de una niña de al menos 12 años.

"Tardaste mucho", dijo la voz de Signum que se encontraba atrás de Touma.

Esto asusto al chico que vio a la mujer que tenía un semblante serio salir de la casa en una ropa deportivo color verde, ante esto las chicas se pusieron firme y con una mirada hizo que el chico se moviera inmediatamente junto a las dos chicas.

La chica más pequeña miro con curiosidad al chico lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Signum, "Touma, antes de empezar deberías presentarte".

El chico que no entendía lo que sucedía se acercó a la pequeña niña y con una inclinación dijo, "Mucho gusto, Kamijou Touma".

"mucho gusto Kamijou san, soy Rinaldi Miura", con un tono tímido.

"Bien con esto deberíamos empezar", hablo Vita quien llegaba de la casa.

El chico de cabello picudo que estaba de pie ahí sin tener ni idea de lo que pasaba levanto su mano como si estuviera en una clase y pregunto, "¿Qué está pasando aquí?".

En ese momento la mirada de Vita se volvió seria, mientras Signum soltó un suspiro y le respondió, "Touma presta más atención a tu alrededor, que crees que estamos haciendo".

Rascándose la cabeza el chico miro a sus acompañantes y hablo, "saldremos a hacer ejercicios matutinos, ¿Verdad?", mientras suspira.

Asintiendo con su cabeza Signum afirmo lo dicho por el chico.

"entonces, ¿Por qué voy yo también?".

"Mientras estés aquí no te dejaremos pasar de vago, y debes saber que si quieres actuar como ayer primero debes entrenarte adecuadamente", replico Vita a las diatribas del chico.

El chico solo agacho su cabeza.

"por otra parte esto te ayudara a mantener una buena salud", hablo Signum con una pequeña sonrisa.

"ahora para iniciar con el entrenamiento haremos unos estiramientos, Miura enséñale al idiota aquí", hablo Vita mientras ella mismo empezó a estirarse junto a Signum.

Con esa orden la chica se acercó a Touma y empezó a darle indicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer, unos estiramientos después el grupo empezó a correr como lo siguiente del entrenamiento, mientras esto sucedía Hayate junto a Shamal se mostraron en la sala rumbo a la cocina.

"bueno eso tendrá ocupado a Touma kun y le abrirá el apetito", dijo Shamal.

"eso también le enseñara que si quiere tener un papel de héroe por aquí primero debe entender a lo que se enfrenta", le dijo Hayate a Shamal mientras se colocaba el delantal lista para preparar el desayuno.

45 minutos después se ve al grupo llegar en la parte trasera de la casa, más específicamente a la playa en donde se ve a Touma llegar algo cansado junto con Miura que estaba en las mismas condiciones, con ellos llegaron Vita y Signum quienes no mostraron signos de cansancio, a diferencia de Teana quien apenas llego al lugar y cayendo completamente agotada sobre la arena.

"Teana, en verdad has perdido condición, creo que necesitas unas sesiones de entrenamiento con Nanoha y Yo", dijo Vita mientras la miraba decepcionada.

"creo que Testarossa es muy blanda con sus subordinados", hablo Signum con un tono de voz plano.

"Creo que la condición de Miura no debería sorprendernos pero que Touma este casi a su nivel debería de darte en que pensar Teana Lanster", dijo una voz masculina que llegaba desde la casa, era Saphira quien apareció ahí en su forma de lobo.

"Saphira sensei, buenos días", hablo Miura con un tono de respeto.

Mientras Teana miraba al chico en forma molesta el cual solo le desvió su mirada

El canino solo asintió y literalmente ladro ordenes, "hagan estiramientos para que se relajen y recuperen condición".

Con la orden dada el gran perro azul se acercó a los otros miembros de los Wolkenritter y les hablo telepáticamente, "¿Y qué es lo que vieron?".

En ese momento Signum miro al canino y con telepatía le respondió, "Touma está más físicamente preparado de lo normal, como viste su nivel no es algo que un chico de preparatoria que no esté inscrito en un club deportivo tenga, y tenemos que notar que Touma no sabe cómo ejercitarse", mientras observan como el chico desafortunado es instruido por Miura sobre la forma correcta de estirarse.

"¿Qué crees que este escondiendo de nosotros?", hablo Vita mientras observaba al grupo de aprendices.

En ese instante Signum miro con los ojos entrecerrados al chico que caía aparatosamente después de haber pisado una lata de refresco vacío que dios sabe de dónde salió.

"No lo sé", replico el canino, "solo espero que no sea nada problemático".

"sus heridas y su comportamiento tan a la defensiva de nosotros en realidad me preocupa, para ser sincera tengo un mal presentimiento", replico la peli rosa.

"creo que estas siendo algo paranoica, en realidad creo son sus notas lo que le preocupa, lo recuerdas lo que nos dijo Shina san en sus últimas cartas", replico Vita.

"espero que tengas razón Vita", respondió El canino.

"pero si en realidad el esconde algo tengo la forma de averiguarlo", dijo Vita mientras mostraba una sonrisa depredadora.

Ante esto la mujer y el canino miraron a la pequeña mientras esta se acerca a los chicos.

"bien aprendices haremos un sparring de practica", replico Vita con rostro serio.

Ante las palabras Signum solo suspiro y el gran lobo solo miro el suelo mientras negaba.

"ahora, ¿Cómo harás que él se lo tome enserio?", hablo la voz de Hayate en el enlace mental que tenían los caballeros mientras salía de la casa.

Touma quien al escuchar que habría peleas mostro un rostro asustado he intento buscar una forma de salir de eso lo más ileso posible.

Una vez más levantando la mano el chico hablo, "¿Puedo dimitir?".

Ante lo dicho por el chico Signum serró sus ojos y le hablo, "te enseñe sobre el espíritu de un espadachín en nuestros tiempos libres aun que en ese entonces solo eras un niño, y recuerda que la primera regla de un espadachín es no negarse a un oportunidad de crecer".

Ante esto el chico palideció y solo quería llorar, "perdón pero no creo que sea un oponente indicado para ninguna de mis compañeras, terminare golpeado".

"derrotaste al sargento Fudo, esto está a un nivel similar, todo estará bien", siguió hablando Signum, que no abrió sus ojos ni cambio sus expresiones, pero sintió que había algo que el chico evadió.

"¿Cuándo le enseñaste eso a mi hermano?", dijo Hayate.

"solo fueron unas lecciones para que gane confianza, aunque también lo hice porque quería aprender a usar la espada, era muy pequeño así que use eso para que se tranquilice", dijo Signum con un tono estoico mediante telepatía.

Ante esto la mirada de Vita se entrecerró ante Signum.

"tu compañero de combate será Teana", dijo Vita a Touma mientras la pequeña pelirroja sonreía.

El chico con los hombros caídos miro a la chica, quien le dio una sonrisa coqueta y brillante haciendo que el chico palidezca aún más de lo que ya estaba.

"Teana puedes usar tu dispositivo, pero nada que Shamal no pueda curar", dijo Vita, "Por cierto nada de Barrier Jaket, no quiero otro accidente".

Ante esto la chica frunció el ceño, y el chico desvió la mirada.

"por cierto Touma, si pierdes esta pelea cenaras la cocina de Shamal", dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

En ese momento un escalofrió bajo por la espalda del chico esa sensación fue tan ominosa que no pudo dejar de temblar, mirando a Teana que ya tenía sus 2 pistolas en sus manos y por un momento el ambiente se sintió al igual a cuando se enfrentó a Accelerator, tomando un respiro el chico se llenó de determinación con una mirada seria.

Ante esto los presentes se sorprendieron ante la determinación que el chico mostro, Teana simplemente no pudo apartar la vista del chico que en ese momento se colocó frente a ella con un aura de batalla que casi era palpable.

Con una mirada a Signum y Vita Teana se dio cuenta que las dos también estaban sorprendidas ante esto, tomando un respiro la chica se calmó y se preparó para la batalla simulada.

En ese momento los presentes notaron que Hayate ya estaba junto a ellos con un rostro serio, Miura quien iba a saludar a la cabeza de familia se sorprendió ante la expresión inexpresiva que la mujer tenía.

"Esto no está bien", dijo Hayate con una voz fría.

"Solo he sentido esto ante guerreros con mucha experiencia", hablo Signum.

"sabía que desde que casi muere con la comida de Shamal amenazarlo con eso siempre hizo que se tomara en serio lo que sea, ¿creen que exagere?", dijo Vita.

Las dos mujeres una niña y un lobo azul solo asintieron.

"pero a pesar de eso el instinto de batalla es muy fuerte", dijo el can junto a las mujeres.

En la playa la pareja se vio lista para lo que sea cuando la voz de Vita anuncio, "Comiencen".

En ese momento Teana apunto una de sus armas al chico y en la punta de esta se generó una esfera de magia de color naranja que salió disparada hacia el chico.

Touma quien al ver a Teana con sus armas supuso su estilo de pelea, pero la velocidad con la que disparo su primer tiro fue casi sobrehumana, aunque a pesar de eso el chico fue capaz de evadir el ataque agachándose.

Con sorpresa la chica sonrió cuando la esfera naranja dio un giro anormal con dirección al chico que increíblemente volvió a esquivar, dejando sin palabras a la chica que esperaba terminar la pelea con ese movimiento.

El chico que había logrado escapar del primer ataque de la chica inmediatamente se lanzó hacia adelante intentando acercarse a ella para no dejar que use sus armas.

La chica quien no esperaba eso dio grandes saltos hacia atrás buscando alejarse del chico que recorto la distancia entre ellos en un instante.

Al ver a la chica de cabello naranja alejarse de el muy rápido, decidió que seguir ese camino no ayudaría entonces se detuvo y miro lo que haría su oponente.

Teana quien al tener suficiente distancia levanto una de sus armas y comenzó a disparar sus esferas de energía con la única misión de vencer al chico.

Touma quien no tenía la intención de caer, se movía de izquierda a derecha en forma aleatoria mientras esquivaba algunos disparos y otros los detenía con su mano derecha, pero a pesar de los ataques incesantes el chico noto que algo no andaba bien, los ataques de Teanan eran muy monótonos y eso no parecía tener sentido en especial debido a que ella solo disparaba con un arma a la vez, y recordando su pelea de ayer ella podía usar sus dos pistolas a la vez, asi que a pesar de estar a la defensiva noto que el arma que no le apuntaba generaba una esfera que desaparecía a espalda de la chica.

Analizando lo que ocurría el chico palideció, si ella había estado haciendo eso desde el principio la cantidad de esferas a su espalda de seguro no eran pocas.

Teana quien estaba algo frustrada por la habilidad del chico para esquivar y detener ataques planeo terminar esto a lo grande, solo para mostrarle que los magos no son como el sargento, no tenía nada que ver con el incidente posterior a esa batalla, así que el hecho de que el chico será bombardeado sin piedad no tenía nada que ver con la destrucción de la barrier jacket.

En ese momento la mente de Touma trato de imaginar qué clase de ataque preparaba la chica para vencerlo, "¿Ella no está enojada aun verdad?", replico para si mismo el chico desafortunado.

En ese momento la chica dejo de disparar para extender sus brazos a sus costados haciendo que el chico mire horrorizado lo que ocurría a espaldas de Teana.

Para los que miraban el pequeño sparring estaban extremadamente serios, el chico tenia reflejos eso era seguro, pero la forma como esquivaba los disparos no era algo que uno hiciera solo con reflejos, en especial la forma tan diestra con la que blandía su mano derecha, claramente el sabia como usarla esto hizo pensar a Hayate que él había pasado por mucho en la ciudad llena de espers.

"es mi imaginación o Teana va en serio con ese ataque", dijo Vita con un tono serio.

"es posible, pero ese es un movimiento que funciona bien contra múltiples objetivos, enfocarlo contra uno solo podría dar problemas sin contar la cercanía", dijo Signum en su típico tono serio.

Hayate mostro un rostro de preocupación y haciendo fuerza para detener su impulso de parar el simulacro, después de todo esto tenía el objetivo de evaluar la habilidad de Touma junto con las sospechas que se engendraron en lo más profundo del corazón, debido al extraño comportamiento que el chico tenia a con ellos, Hayate sentía que Touma se había involucrado en algún asunto serio y su habilidad de combate era una prueba, solo esperaba que el entendiera que si el necesitaba ayuda su hermana y sus caballeros se la prestarían.

Para Miura en cambio fue una sorpresa, el chico que conoció hace poco no parecía del tipo luchador, para ser sincera ella creía que su apariencia era demasiada común, no destacaba en lo absoluto a excepción de su extraño cabello en punta, pero ahora él estaba evadiendo los continuos ataques de Teana una enforcer muy habilidosa que era muy amiga de sus conocidos, pero lo que le intrigaba más del chico fue su habilidad para desaparecer los disparos de Teana con sus manos pero al enterarse que él era hermano de Hayate de seguro debe ser alguna habilidad antigua del tipo Belka pensó la chica, pero ahora estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que Teana iba a utilizar un ataque estilo bombardeo para terminar con el duelo amistoso y no podía esperar a ver alguna técnica espectacular de parte del chico que hasta ahora solo ha estado a la defensiva.

Teana quien al encontrar que su plan había avanzado lo suficiente tomo la decisión de acabar con el duelo y disperso las múltiples balas mágicas que ella había estado acumulando lista para terminar con todo, una vez las esferas mágicas se dispersaron a su espalda con confianza Teana cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho listo para desatar su ataque, cuando el chico de cabello picudo se lanzó hacia ella en una especie de ataque suicida sorprendiéndola por tal desesperado acto, sin vacilación la chica separo sus brazos mientras exclama, "Cross Fire Shoot".

En ese momento el chico que se había lanzado hacia la chica freno de pronto haciendo que los primeros ataques fallen, y con decisión extendió su mano derecha mientras retomo el camino hacia Teana mientras la rodeaba.

En ese momento la expresión de Vita mostro sorpresa mientras exclamo, "en serio cree que podrá hacerlo".

Signum levanto una ceja mientras dijo, "OH".

"Eso no me lo esperaba", exclamo Saphira.

Hayate que aun mostro un atisbo de preocupación solo ensancho los ojos.

Miura quien noto las reacciones de todos no entendió lo que pasaba debido a que el ataque de Teana había levantado una nube de polvo que cubrió a los dos chicos.

Teana quien esperaba que todo terminara después de ese ataque se sintió incomoda por lo que el chico hizo, de pronto corre hacia ella y cuando creía que todo terminaría, el chico evade su primera oleada para luego correr alrededor intentando escapar de los demás ataques, pero con el bombardeo eso era imposible, en ese instante noto algo que se le había pasado por alto la playa en ese momento se había cubierto por una nube de polvo impidiéndole ver a su oponente, realmente preocupada la chica agudizo sus sentidos pero en ese instante sintió la mano de alguien sujetar su hombro izquierdo, asustándola y por reflejo se giró en esa dirección apuntando con su dispositivo dispuesta a dispararle a quemarropa pero ni por más que intento no pudo canalizar energía mágica a su arma haciéndola mirar hacia el chico que se encontraba frente a ella.

Cuando el polvo se retiró se pudo ver a una Teana apuntando su arma al chico pero sin hacer nada más que mirar al chico directamente, al igual que Touma que miraba a Teana con intensidad, un vistazo más cercano mostro que la mano derecha del chico sujetaba su hombro dándole el entendimiento de lo que ocurría a los caballeros y su maestra.

Para Miura que miraba a los dos chicos confundida debido a que ellos solo se miraban intensamente sin hacer absolutamente nada, pero eso se rompió cuando una pelota de color azul eléctrico llego a gran velocidad siendo atapada por Touma quien puso un rostro de suficiencia, pero en ese instante un gran perro igual que Saphira pero con el color de pelo era tomate rojizo se lanzó en contra del chico haciendo que este caiga de cara contra la arena, y con el animal sobre él.

El grupo que vio lo ocurrido solo miro sorprendido el espectáculo que era ver al chico sobre la arena mientras un gran perro lo aplasta.

Una voz femenina llega a todos diciendo, "Gina detente por favor".

En ese momento todos los presentes a excepción del mismo Touma miraron hacia el origen de la voz, y a lo lejos se vio la figura de una chica que llevaba un vestido blanco de una pieza que llega hasta las rodillas, un cabellos rojo que llega un poco más abajo de los hombros, con ojos azules claros, y con un sombrero de ala ancha acercarse a ellos grácilmente.

Al ver ese poco común suceso Hayate solo pudo pensar, "Que es esto un shoujo manga".

En ese mismo tiempo sus caballeros no notaron nada especial mientras Miura mostró un leve reconocimiento de la chica, y Teana solo frunció el ceño levemente.

Cuando la chica llego junto a Touma inmediatamente saco a su querida mascota de sobre el chico mientras se disculpaba frenéticamente, "lo siento mucho", mientras hace una reverencia.

El chico que se comenzó a levantarse comenzó a sacudirse la arena de la cara para percatarse de la chica nueva en el lugar.

"¿ocurre algo Miura?", dijo Hayate telepáticamente al ver a la niña que miraba a la chica de manera curiosa.

"si, es Akiyama sempai, ella está en el área de preparatoria de mi escuela y es muy popular entre los chicos".

"en serio", le respondió Vita, "¿Qué tan popular es?".

Meditando Miura le responde, "escuche que muchos chicos compraron mascotas para poder acompañarla en sus paseos matutinos, pero ella los rechazo diciendo que le gustaba estar sola con su mascota".

Ante esto Hayate y los que escucharon la conversación telepática solo soltaron un suspiro.

"Lo siento, mi Gina no suele hacer eso", hablo la chica mientras le ayudaba al chico a levantarse.

El desafortunado chico solo miro a la chica confundido mientras esta le ayudo a incorporarse completamente, "en verdad lo siento mucho, este….".

"Kamijou Touma", dijo el chico ante la duda de la desconocida frente a él, "¿Y tú?".

La chica levanto la mirada ante el chico que era unos centímetros más alta que ella y con una sonrisa amable le respondió, "Akiyama Ami", notando la arena aun presente en la cara del chico Ami saco un pañuelo y ayudo a limpiarse al chico.

Este se sorprendió por lo que ocurría pero solo pudo mirar mientras la chica que lo ayudaba, "Lo siento mucho Kamijou san, Gina te dio un mal momento".

"No te preocupes, solo fue un accidente", mientras le da una sonrisa a la chica la cual muestra un leve sonrojo.

Ante este escenario los presentes alrededor de la pareja solo miraban desconcertados lo que ocurría.

En ese momento la chica bajo la mirada tratando de entender lo que ocurrió, cuando la voz del chico se escuchó decir, "que bonita que te vez".

Ami al escuchar eso sintió que su rostro se calentaba y su respiración se volvió algo agitada, y cuando la chica confundida por las palabras del chico que acaba de conocer vuelve a hablar y dice, "Tu pelo rojo se ve muy bonito", haciendo que la chica simplemente se cubra la cara con su sombrero.

"Esto es una broma verdad, tiene que ser una broma", dijo Vita mientras se masajeaba su cabeza.

Hayate solo miro al cielo desconcertada mientras le respondía a Vita, "ya no sé, no sé ni que pensar con este hermano".

"Oigan creo que es mejor que lo ayudemos, la mascota de la chica en serio está a punto de atacar a Touma", les dice Signum.

"si, será mejor intervenir porque Teana está muy molesta y no lo va a ayudar sin contar que las palabras bonitas no parecen funcionar con ese perro", dice Vita mientras empieza a moverse hacia la pareja con Saphira.

* * *

**Parte 06.**

Dejando atrás la mañana y sus incidentes se ve al chico de cabello picudo en un traje de baño en la playa con las pequeñas Agito y Rein, quienes lo están arrastrando al mar con mucho entusiasmo.

"Touma onichan por aquí", dijo Rein muy animada.

"Apúrate Touma san eres muy lento", lo regaño Agito.

El chico solo suspiro y acelero el paso para llegar al agua y disfrutar su día tan agitado, pero como siempre las cosas nunca son fáciles para el desafortunado chico que cuando fue empujado por Agito simplemente no pudo evitar caer en la arena de manera aparatosa.

"lo siento", replico Agito mientras observaba al chico.

"Agito sé que estamos apuradas pero no es excusa para lastimar al hermano de la maestra", la reprendió Rein.

En ese momento a lo lejos se escuchó a alguien pedir ayuda, lo cual llamo la atención de le las dos niñas quienes buscaron el origen del llamado.

Mirando al mar se ve a una niña ahogándose, con determinación Agito y Rein se prepararon para ir a ayudarla pero no pudieron hacer nada, debido a que un chico con el cabello puntiagudo ya estaba saltando al agua rumbo a la niña.

Las niñas solo se sorprendieron por la velocidad con la que el chico se movió, sacudiendo su cabeza las niñas lo siguieron con el fin de ayudar.

El chico que al escuchar la voz pidiendo ayuda se movió para salvarla, después de unos minutos Touma ya estaba junto a la niña ayudándola y con dificultad la empezó a arrastrar rumbo a la playa.

Algo cansado el chico coloco a la niña en la arena muy delicadamente mientras Rein comenzó a generar un diagnostico mediante un escaneo mágico.

Soltando un suspiro Rein hablo, "La niña está bien, solo está cansada y algo asustada, debe reposar y en poco tiempo estará bien".

Esto alivio al chico y las voces de varias chicas se hizo presente, "Mari, ¿ella está bien?", dijo una chica de cabello negro.

En ese momento Rein respondió repitiendo su diagnóstico, mientras un hombre fornido muestra su presencia dando las gracias al chico y felicitándole por su acto heroico, el hombre era el salvavidas que no pudo llegar a este caso debido a que estaba ayudando a un anciano.

Después de múltiples agradecimientos el trio se alejó de ese lugar para seguir con lo suyo, pero antes de llegar al mar una vez más se escuchó la voz de Hayate, "Acaso no puedes dejar de ponerte la capa de héroe".

El chico al escuchar eso regreso su vista hacia la mujer y cuando la miro quedo petrificado, Touma sabía que Hayate era una chica muy guapa pero ahora que vestía un traje de baño de dos piezas de color blanco con los tirantes negros simplemente era un espectáculo para la vista, por un momento el chico pensó que ser una modelo le quedaba mejor.

"¿Qué sucede?", replico Hayate al ver a Touma quedar petrificado, mostrando una sonrisa pícara la mujer hizo una pose de modelo y le hablo, "acaso te sorprendiste de lo espectacular que se ve tu hermana mayor".

"tenemos que tener en cuenta que Touma kun ya no es un niño, es normal que se fije más en una mujer", dijo Signum mientras se acercaba al lugar.

El chico al escuchar eso miro a la Mujer que noto que tampoco se quedaba atrás en el área de belleza, con su traje de baño de color negro de dos piezas y su usual peinado de cola de caballo.

"Baya, baya, entonces eso quiere decir que ya no me puedo bañar con el cómo lo hacíamos antes", replico Shamal que llevaba un traje de baño similar al de Hayate pero en un color verde.

"todas se ven muy lindas", dijo el chico que se recuperó del impacto inicial.

"gracias", replicaron las tres mujeres al unísono.

"bueno siempre y cuando no haga nada estúpido todo estará bien", se escuchó la voz de Vita que apareció con un traje de baño rojo con muchos volantes.

Ante la aparición de Vita el rostro del chico perdió brillo y dijo, "También te ves muy linda Vita san".

La pequeña pelirroja al escuchar eso le hablo al chico, "no sé por qué pero siento ganas de golpearte por la forma en como lo dijiste".

"cálmate Vita solo te estaba alagando", le dijo Hayate con un tono amable, "por cierto, ¿Dónde está Teana?".

Vita en ese momento señalo con el pulgar a su espalda, "ahí viene".

Algo apurada la chica se muestra en el lugar haciendo que la mirada de Touma se dirija en esa dirección y una vez más el chico quedo sorprendido, a pesar de haber visto a Teana sin ropa no quito nada de la sorpresa de verla en su traje de baño.

"Lo siento, recibí un mensaje de Subaru para avisarme que Nanoha san y los demás saldrán al parque para que Misaka se familiarice con el lugar", hablo Teana.

Con una sonrisa Hayate le hablo, "es una idea interesante".

En ese instante Teana sintió la mirada de Touma y con un leve sonrojo la mujer devolvió la mirada haciendo que el chico también se sonroje ante la actitud tímida de Teana.

En ese momento Vita suelta un comentario, "Me siento como una tercera rueda", mientras mira la interacción de los chicos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza Shamal y Signum estuvieron de acuerdo con la pequeña.

"es injusto, ¿Por qué no se sonrojo de esa manera con migo?", replico Hayate mientras hace pucheros infantiles.

"Hayate eres su hermana…, es normal que no reaccione así", le responde Shamal con un tono serio mientras la mujer mira a los chicos que no les prestan atención a los observadores.

"y entonces como ves a Teana", habla Signum con una sonrisa mientras se dirige al chico que sigue algo inquieto.

El chico con una voz algo timida le responde, "Se ve muy bonita".

Ante las palabras del chico Teana solo le mostro una sonrisa deslumbrante, "Gracias Kamijou san".

Ante esto Signum miro a Agito y Rein quienes entendieron moviéndose inmediatamente hacia Touma y Teana arrastrándolos al mar para jugar.

"eso fue algo interesante", Dijo Hayate con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "Como es que ocurrió esto en tan poco tiempo".

"creo que el tiempo no es importante, los dos son muy similares y opuestos a la vez", cuestiono Vita, "ellos son jóvenes y según he notado no tienen experiencia en esto".

Con una risita Shamal opino, "yo diría que Touma es todo un don juan, pero hasta ahora él no se ha percatado de esto".

Saphira miro a los chicos jugando en el mar y hablo, "el de seguro no ha encontrado a esa persona especial, y mientras no la encuentre el solo seguirá en su búsqueda".

Los presentes miraron al gran lobo azul con curiosidad haciendo que el lobo se sienta incomodo, "saben hay cosas que solo los hombres podemos entender".

Ante eso los presentes solo se encogieron de hombros y se unieron a los chicos en el mar.

(Varias horas después.)

En medio de la playa se ve a Teana y Touma sentados en la arena teniendo una conversación animada.

"Así que tu trabajaste para mi hermana hace más de 4 años", hablo el chico con un tono amable.

"Claro que sí, fui reclutada por ella por mi habilidades y resultados", esto lo dijo la chica con un tono nostálgico, "fue una parte de mi vida que atesoro".

"¿hay una duda que tengo?".

"duda, ¿Cuál es Kamijou san?".

"¿escuche decir que mi hermana salvo la ciudad?, muchos de los soldados en la sede que visitamos ayer hablaban de eso".

Con una sonrisa amable la chica respondió, "respecto a eso, ocurrió hace más de 4 años en ese entonces la comandante se estaba abriendo paso entre las filas del Buro".

El chico escucho intrigado el relato de Teana quien mostro una sonrisa que para el chico era encantadora.

"recuerdo que recibimos una oportunidad de ingresar a una unidad especial experimental para la cual tuvimos que hacer una prueba, por si preguntas no pasamos la prueba".

El chico solo se desconcertó ante esto, "si no pasaron por que estuvieron ahi".

"como lo digo, conseguimos el tiempo estipulado pero corrimos demasiados riesgos, Nanoha nos dio un entrenamiento de refuerzo y luego repetimos la prueba y así es como llegamos a la sección especial 6, invitados por la misma Hayate Yagami apoyados por Fate y Nanoha, nunca me arrepentiré de haber aceptado esa invitación".

El chico miro atento el relato mientras miraba a detalle las expresiones de Teana.

"pasaron muchas cosas mientras estuve en la unidad pero al mismo tiempo un terrorista buscaba lost logia para sus planes, chocamos muchas veces con ese grupo, pero lo peor fue cuando este grupo ataco la sede central mientras se realizaba un evento importante".

El chico sorprendido replico, "¿la sede central?".

"si la sede central, el lugar donde llegaste".

Con un rostro sin expresiones el chico hablo, "que pasa con esa seguridad, no es muy confiable".

"bueno lo tuyo fue una mescla de sorpresa daños a los equipos y confusión general, se puede decir que tuviste suerte".

"eso no tiene sentido, este Kamijou nunca ha tenido suerte", dijo el chico con gran orgullo para luego ser envuelto por un aura de depresión y susurrar para sí mismo, "me odio por decir eso".

Ante lo dicho por Touma la chica solo empezó a reírse del chico ante lo cual el chico refunfuño, "esto no es gracioso", mientras hacía pucheros.

La chica se acercó a Touma y se apoyó en el hombro del chico haciendo descansar su cabeza en él, "entonces compartiré algo de mi suerte".

El chico se sorprendió por lo que Teana habia hecho y al escuchar sus palabras el corazón de Touma latía tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que se detendría, pero tratando de que esta situación no le afecte hablo, "entonces, ¿Qué paso?".

En ese momento Teana se mostró incomoda y sujeto una de las manos de Touma mientras la presionaba, claramente esto molestaba a Teana, curioso el chico coloco su mirada en Teana que se encontraba apoyada a él, su expresión era sombría y entonces continuo con su relato, "ellos destruyeron gran parte de la infraestructura del Buro, muchos soldados murieron otros estaban heridos".

Touma al escuchar eso recordó algunas cosas que había pasado, los eventos del 30 de septiembre, la tercera guerra mundial, el ataque de gremlin en Hawái y el incidente de ciudad Baggage, entendiendo que esos recuerdos eran difíciles el chico apretó la mano de la chica delicadamente.

Dando un suspiro Teana prosiguió, "lo peor estuvo en que Ginga fue capturada por el enemigo, Subaru se volvió loca y peleo descuidadamente y salió muy herida, incluso Vivio fue secuestrada por este grupo después de destruir la base de la sección 6", y con esto la chica se aferró un poco más fuerte al chico, ante esto Touma solo pudo tratar de entender lo que paso esta chica en ese momento, "sabes incluso Rein fue lastimada por proteger a Vita, saphira y Shamal también terminaron en el hospital".

Touma se sintió incomodo ante lo dicho por Teana, entonces usando su mano libre el chico acaricio la cabeza de Teana mientras hablo, "pero todo termino bien, verdad".

La chica mostro una sonrisa y asintió delicadamente en el hombro del chico, "pero en ese momento el grupo terrorista mostro su arma más devastadora, una reliquia de la era belka con la capacidad de destruir a toda las TSAB y los planetas en el mar dimensional".

El chico en serio se sorprendió ante lo dicho, pero solo siguió escuchando.

"en se momento fue cuando Hayate tomo el control de la situación y guio un grupo de ataque hacia los terroristas, Nanoha y Vita rescataron a Vivio, Fate capturo al líder y Hayate san coordino todo esto, cuando todo acabo las historias de como Hayate san guio e inspiro a los soldados eran la comidilla del Buro, y Toda la ciudad fue testigo de esto a través de las noticias y así fue como ella se hizo tan famosa en este lugar".

El chico asintió mientras replico, "ya veo, ¿y tú que hiciste en ese momento?".

"fui emboscada por miembros del grupo pero me las arregle para atrapar a este grupo y salir viva".

En ese instante se escuchó la vos de una pareja de ancianos, "mira a esa pareja, mirando el atardecer, esto me trae tantos recuerdos de mi juventud".

Al escuchar esas palabras la pareja noto la posición en la que se encontraba, con Touma abrazando a Teana mientras esta se encontraba apoyada en el mientras se sujetaban de las manos, en ese momento la pareja se separó mientras se sonrojaba, respirando profundamente el chico busco la forma de aligerar el ambiente entonces hablo, "¿Qué es una lost logia?".

Teana se mostró confusa, "es verdad, tú no eres de por aquí", dijo la chica con una sonrisa, "una lost logia, es una reliquia de una civilización perdida que posee un inmenso poder que si es usada de manera incorrecta puede lastimar a muchas personas, el TSAB tiene como principal objetivo contener y clasificar estos objetos".

El chico que se notaba confundido pregunto, "¿pero llamaron lost logia viviente a Hayate?".

"Ya veo, eso se debe a que tu hermana es la maga más poderosa de la TSAB, ella tiene el rango más alto SSS+, y también es conocida también como la carta de triunfo del Buro".

Con sorpresa el chico exclamo, "ella…, en verdad…", mientras miraba con dirección de la casa y luego miro a Teana, "¿Seguro que está bien eso?".

Con una risita la chica le respondió, "es una duda que me he planteado muchas veces".

Con este comentario los chicos comenzaron a reírse a costas de Hayate.

"Kamijou san, ¿Cómo es el mundo de dónde vienes?".

El chico ante la pregunta miro el firmamento y hablo, "es muy similar a este mundo con sus excepciones, solo tenemos una luna, no hay personas con orejas y colas de animales, y el mundo cree que estamos solos en el universo".

La chica solo sonrió un momento, "parece no haber cambiado desde que estuve ahí".

El chico miro sorprendido a Teana, "¿has estado en la tierra?".

"fueron solo un par de días, conocí la ciudad donde creció Hayate, Nanoha y Fate, junto con la familia y amigas", mientras sonreía dijo Teana, "y si ustedes solo tienen una luna".

"¿fuiste de vacaciones o algo así?".

"lastimosamente no fue así, en ese momento se detectó una lost logia en ese lugar y fuimos a ese lugar a capturarla", le respondió Teana con un tono divertido, "por suerte la lost logia no era tan peligrosa y no tardamos mucho en contenerla".

Con un tono sorprendido el chico de pelo puntiagudo dijo, "¿Había algo así en el planeta?".

"si lo hubo, pero no tienes de que preocuparte lo sellamos y lo trajimos a la cede para que no cause problemas a nadie", le dijo la chica mientras le guiñaba el ojo de manera alegre, "eso es lo que hacemos los miembros del TSAB".

"Gracias, Lanster san", le replico el chico.

Un pequeño sonido interrumpe a los chicos, Teana en ese momento mueve su mano de tal forma que parece estar deslisando algo hacia abajo y frete a ella parece una pantalla flotando con una luz parpadeando, presionando la luz la imagen de Subaru aparece, "Hala tea, ¿Qué tal tu día libre?".

Teana solo miro a la pantalla con un rostro de desconcierto le responde, "¿Qué día libre?, sabes que aún estamos en servicio".

Subaru solo mostro una sonrisa incomoda ante lo dicho por Teana, "eh, pero si te la pasaste en la playa todo el día".

"estuve aquí porque él estaba aquí", hablo la chica mientras arrastraba al desafortunado chico frente a la pantalla, "sabes que nuestras asignaciones son vigilar a los dos".

En ese momento Subaru ignorando la reprimenda de Teana para saludar al chico, "Hola Touma kun, ¿Qué tal tu día?".

Mientras el chico se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza le respondió, "hola Nakajima san, el día estuvo muy divertido por aquí, ¿Qué tal el tuyo?".

"puedes llamarme Su chan, por lo demás el día estuvo bien", le respondió la peli azul, pero en ese instante Teana comienza a pellizcar la mejilla de Touma mientras replica, "dejen de ignorarme, ¿Por qué llamaste Subaru?".

"es cierto casi lo olvido, mira quien está de visita", dijo la chica mientras en la pantalla aparecían un chico pelirrojo y una pequeña de cabello rosado saludando.

"Eriol, Caro, ¿cómo han estado?", les saluda Teana entusiasmada.

"Lanster san, podrías soltarme esto es incómodo", hablo Touma quien aún era pellizcado por Teana.

Ante lo que sucedía la expresión de Eriol y Caro fue de sorpresa, conocían a Teana desde sus días en la sección especial 6 y sabían que la chica era algo reservada con un carácter fuerte que la hacía difícil de abordar para los demás, y el hecho de que este tan física con alguien en especial un chico fue difícil de creer.

Ante la mirada de los dos chicos en la pantalla el chico de cabello picudo dio un saludo mientras se frotaba la mejilla.

Teana notando esto se aclara la garganta, "Eriol, Caro, les presento a Kamijou Touma, mi asignación de vigilancia, y dolor de cabeza".

"Kamijou san, te presento a mis amigos y compañeros de la época en la sección 6, Eriol Mondial y Caro Ru Lushe", presento Teana a sus amigos que hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

"Mucho gusto, espera como que dolor de cabeza", replico el chico con un tono exasperado.

"sabes que es la verdad, desde que te vigilo no dejas de meterte en problemas".

"Siento que me estas culpando de muchas de las situaciones que fueron forzadas sobre mi por mi mala suerte".

"no, también se incluyen las acciones que haces sin pensar".

"este Kamijou san siente que muchas de esas acciones fueron necesarias, además solo fue mi infortunio el culpable de algunos de ellos".

Ante esta conversación Caro, Subaru y Eriol solo miraron sorprendido la cercanía de los dos chicos que actualmente habían olvidado su presencia en la pantalla completamente.

"¿Qué está sucediendo Subaru?", dijo Caro a la chica a su lado.

"no lo sé, pero se nota que Tea se está divirtiendo".

"¿eso es divertirse?", intervino Eriol.

"pues claro, has visto a Tea actuar así con alguien que no sea Vice, en especial con otros chicos", le respondió Subaru.

"se ve que ese están llevando bien", dijo Nanoha quien se había acercado al grupo.

"por lo que se ve", hablo Caro.

En ese momento los cuatro solo vieron como la pareja seguía con su discusión, "en serio se olvidaron de nosotros", dijo Eriol mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Nanoha solo observo la interacción de la pareja sorprendida, Teana quien era la más seria del equipo simplemente discutía con el chico como una colegiala, pero algo que noto es que los dos estaban en trajes de baño y notando que la iluminación alrededor de ellos se atenuaba supuso que aún estaban en la playa y no sería bueno que la noche los atrape ahí así que intervino, "Teana es bueno que te lleves bien con Touma kun, pero ignorar a los demás no es de buena educación".

Ante esto los chicos recordaron que había alguien más, "Nanoha san, lo siento", dijo Teana algo sonrojada.

"¿Qué tal tu día Touma kun?", le pregunto Nanoha con un tono alegre.

"Nanoha san, fue un día muy divertido, ¿Qué tal esta Misaka por ahí?".

"pregúntale tú mismo", dijo Nanoha mientras arrastraba a Misaka frente a la pantalla.

"que tal biri biri", saludo el chico de manera despreocupada.

Misaka que fue arrastrada de repente solo pudo mirar a la pantalla notando al chico, "que no me llames así, tengo un nombre y es Misaka Mikoto", respondió la chica con un tono nervioso.

"parece que todo está bien por ahi".

En ese momento el Misaka noto que el chico estana entraje de baño haciendo que se ruborice furiosamente, "po, por, porque no, no estas vestido", mientras aparta la mirada.

El chico miro a la pantalla con un rostro que daba a entender que no entendía a qué se refería, "estoy en la playa sabes".

En ese momento Misaka miro a Teana que se encontraba junto al idiota la cual le saludo con la mano, pero la mirada Misaka se desvió rumbo al pecho de Teana notando que su desarrollo era algo notable, desplazando su mirada y sin intención se encontró con el cofre de Subaru que la hiso sentirse incomoda, y esta vez miro a Nanoha quien mostro una talla considerable, moviendo su mirada se encontró con Caro que a pesar de su estatura también mostro una talla mayor a la de ella misma haciendo que esta suspire mientras mira su propio pecho.

"¿pasa algo bir biri?", dijo el chico desde la pantalla.

Sorprendida por la voz de Touma la chica se sonrojo una vez más y con un tono de voz fuerte le respondió, "no me pasa nada", mientras se retira del lugar.

Ante esto los presentes se mostraron curiosos pero ninguno dijo nada.

Una vez más un sonido se hizo presente para la pareja en la playa presionando otro botón resplandeciente la imagen de Hayate apareció junto a la pantalla de la otra llamada, "Chicos es hora de que regresen, la cena estará lista en poco tiempo".

Ante esto los chicos asintieron, y despidiéndose de todos regresaron a la casa.

* * *

**Parte 07.**

En la sala de estar en la casa de la familia Yagami se ve a Hayate sentada en la sala y con un chico de cabello puntiagudo durmiendo en su regazo mientras Teana se encontraba sentada en frete, a su Izquierda se encontraba Vita mientras a su derecha se encontraba Shamal.

"Teana, gracias por cuidar de este tonto", dijo Hayate con una voz tierna y amable.

La chica que se notaba cansada miro con una sonrisa le respondió, "Bueno ese es mi trabajo, pero en serio este niño me ha dado más trabajo que cualquier miembro de alto rango en la TSAB".

Con una carcajada Vita mira al chico mientras le dice, "todo esto parece una mala broma, como demonios terminaron en ese lugar".

"para mí no hay nada gracioso en eso", dijo Teana mientras soltaban un suspiro, "kamijou hace que estos días sean interesantes".

Shamal miro al chico con cariño, "Como es que Touma kun termina en todos estos escenarios".

Hayate solo se encogió de hombros, "no lo sé, pero no importa lo que ocurra estaré ahí para él".

En ese momento la atención de todos cambio hacia Teana, "ahora dime todos los detalles, ¿Qué paso ahí?".

Con una cara de cansancio la chica miro a Hayate, "cualquier cosa que les diga por favor créanme".

Ante esto los presentes miraron a Teana y comenzaron a reír, "es Touma, lo que sea que digas de seguro es real".

La chica mostro un rostro de sorpresa, "claro ustedes lo conocen desde antes, bueno todo iba bien visitamos la Biblioteca Infinita y seguimos al gimnasio de Nove al salir de ahí tuvimos un problema con mi moto….".

[Flashback]

"sabes esta moto salió del taller hace poco, aun no entiendo que paso aquí", decía una Teana con un rostro algo disgustada.

El chico de cabello puntiagudo solo se froto la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras ponía un rostro incómodo.

"y si te lo preguntas no te estoy culpando", dijo la chica con un tono de regaño.

El chico la miro y le hablo, "no dije nada".

"sabes tal vez solo te conozca de pocos días atrás, pero he notado que eres alguien que carga con todo", le dijo la chica seriamente, mientras se colocaba frente a él, después de eso Teana saco su dispositivo que era una tarjeta, "Cross Mirage envía una solicitud de remolque para mi moto".

"Yes my master, Are you going to ask for the same service as always?", (si mi maestro, ¿va a pedir el mismo servicio de siempre?), hablo el dispositivo.

"si por favor, que se me informe cuando esté lista", hablo la mujer en un tono profesional, "y Cross Mirage, ¿dónde está la parada de bus más cercana?".

"in a moment my master", (en un momento mi maestra).

En ese momento la pareja comenzó a caminar rumbo a la parada de bus más cercana, mientras caminaban iniciaron una conversación.

"esta es otra manera de conocer la ciudad", le hablo Teana.

El chico mirando a su acompañante le respondió, "es una manera más familiar para mí".

"entonces deberíamos aprovecharlo verdad", dijo la chica mientras arrastro al chico con ella.

El desafortunado chico solo la siguió con una sonrisa, "¿al menos sabes a dónde vamos?".

"Más o menos, pero es un lugar entretenido", todo iba bien para la pareja pero como siempre las cosas no son tan fáciles para el chico desafortunado, y entonces Touma tropezó con una lata de refresco que incluso sorprendió a Teana por la repentina aparición.

La forma en la que cayo fue tan estrepitoso que el celular que el chico siempre llevaba a pesar de no tener uso en otro mundo, salió volando con dirección a unas escaleras y como si estuviera siendo guiado por algo invisible el celular se deslizó por la barandilla hasta que llego a una ventana abierta por la cual entro.

La mirada de Teana era de incredulidad, mientras pensaba, "Tengo que estar soñando, lo que acaba de ocurrir es imposible".

El chico se levantó algo adolorido mientras veía a la incrédula chica, "¿Qué paso?".

"Tu celular, entro allá", hablo la chica mientras señalo con el dedo a la ventana donde ingreso el celular.

El chico suspiro aliviado haciendo que Teana se confunda, "¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?".

"eh…, bueno es que general mente mi celular termina en algún auto que va alta velocidad, o un robot de limpieza se lo traga", dijo el chico con un tono desanimado.

La chica no sabía cómo responder a lo que dijo Touma, y en ese momento el chico camino en dirección a la casa donde ingreso su celular esperando que sea fácil recuperarlo, la chica se movió para ponerse junto a Touma y ayudarlo a recuperar su celular.

Después de un tiempo la pareja se encontraba en frente de la puerta y Touma tocó el timbre e instantes después un hombre anciano abrió la puerta mirando de manera extraña a la pareja.

"Disculpe las molestias, pero debió a un accidente un equipo especial cayo en su casa", hablo Teana con un tono educado.

El hombre mayor vio a la chica con una mirada de sospecha.

Teana notando la mirada mostro su identificación, y entonces por un segundo el hombre mayor se mostró asustado pero después de pensarlo un momento asintió y los dejo pasar.

Mientras avanzaban en la casa y le indicaban la ventana por donde ingreso el celular, el hombre anciano los guio lentamente y mientras los guiaba tanto Teana como Touma notaron algo extraño en la casa.

Al llegar a la habitación donde encontraron el mencionado aparato acostado junto a un armario, tomando su teléfono el chico agradeció que se le permitiera buscar en la casa y empezó a salir con Teana a su lado extrañamente callada.

Antes de llegar al salón el chico piso un objeto tirado en el suelo haciéndole caer en contra de una puerta la cual se abrió sin resistencia llevándole a una habitación en la cual 4 hombres tenían a dos mujeres atadas con cintas luminiscentes de color azul pálido, esto el chico al ver eso abrió los ojos de sorpresa mientras los individuos también observaban sorprendido al chico tirado en el suelo y las mujeres comenzaron a pedir ayuda frenéticamente.

Ante este espectáculo el hombre anciano saco una especie de arma y cuando iba a apuntar a Teana esta lo derribo hábilmente mientras un destello de luz la cubrió desvelándose ella con su chaqueta de barrera lista para pelear.

Ante esto uno de los individuos apunto un bastón a Touma y disparo un rayo verde en su dirección el cual fue detenido por la mano derecha del chico lo cual dejo desconcertados a los presentes, ante esta oportunidad Teana disparo rápidamente varias esferas de color naranja las cuales dejaron inconscientes a tres de ellos mientras el cuarto logro evadir el ataque apuntando a una de las mujeres.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo la mano del chico sujeto la lanza haciendo que estas muestren múltiples grietas por todo su marco asustando al atacante el cual retrocedió y de pronto una luz naranja lo golpeo dejándolo fuera de combate, mientras el hombre anciano que intento recobrarse también recibió un golpe mágico de parte de Teana.

Cerrando la puerta se acerca a las dos mujeres que aún están aprisionadas.

"Cross Mirage, destruye las ataduras", ordeno Teana, pero Touma ya estaba tocando las ataduras con su mano derecha.

La mujer mayor de las dos capturadas se acercó a uno de sus captores inconscientes para recoger el dispositivo en sus manos, y hablo, "lirio abre la ventana nos tenemos que ir", mirando a quienes lo rescataron hablo, "muchas gracias, pero aún hay 7 más en la casa y de seguro estarán pronto aquí, entre ellos está Dominic Krausen".

Ante la mención del nombre Teana se puso pálida, "¿Qué demonios hace ese hombre aquí?".

"eso para después no queremos que nos recapture", hablo la mujer mientras empezó a ir hacia la ventana la cual estaba siendo abierta por la chica capturada menor.

Teana tan rápido como asimilo el nombre escuchado le pidió a su dispositivo que envié una señal de auxilio, a la central y otra a Hayate por razones evidentes.

Un golpe fuerte en la puerta hizo que todos salieran por la ventana con urgencia, con los 4 fuera tratando de ponerse a salvo fuera de la casa, cuando el mundo a su alrededor perdió sus colores, esto asusto a Touma que miro a Teana en busca de una explicación debido a que había visto desaparecer a algunas personas.

Mirando las dudas del chico Teana explico, "esto es una barrera para encerrarnos, estamos separados mágicamente del mundo".

El chico simplemente logro entender que esto era una barrera y la relación con lo que hacían los magos que él conoció pero en cierto punto un campo antipersonas solo aleja a la gente no las hace desaparecer, tenía en mente el chico.

El grupo siguió alejándose de la casa a través de callejones, escondiéndose y avanzando lo más rápido que pudieron se alejaron 3 cuadras quedándose en la parte trasera de un edificio.

"¿Bien que está pasando aquí?", hablo Teana con un tono de autoridad.

"Gracias a los dos", replico la mujer mientras hacia una reverencia, "si no hubieran llegado ellos nos iban a asesinar antes de irse".

"ya veo, pero ¿Cómo terminaron así?".

"hace una semana mientras estaba de compras fui interceptada por el grupo y me capturaron después me llevaron a casa y atraparon a mi hija, ellos nos encerraron mientras ellos usaron mi casa como su guarida", dijo la mujer mientras usaba sus manos para trabajar en el dispositivo que le quito a uno de sus captores.

"¿Por qué harían algo así?", le dijo Teana mientras se mostraba pensativa.

"los escuche mencionar que ellos se estaban preparando para eliminar a la comandante Hayate Yagami", hablo la hija de la mujer.

Ante esto la expresión de Teana y Touma se mostraron molestos

"ellos planeaban emboscar a la comandante hace 3 dias pero ese día ocurrió algo que hizo que todos los planes se vinieran abajo", siguió ablando la chica más joven.

En ese momento Teana miro a Touma que seguía lo que la chica hablo.

"como ese plan fallo ellos se preparaban para cambiar de posición de su base así que iban a acabar con nosotros para hacer ese cambio", hablo la mujer que seguía haciendo algo con el dispositivo del secuestrador.

"eso explicaría por qué las TSAB no ha podido seguirle la pista a ese grupo liderado por Dominic Krausen", hablo Teana con un tono serio.

En ese momento el dispositivo que sostenía la mujer cambio a una forma similar a la de un rifle, la mujer mostro una sonrisa cuando noto que su acción llamo la atención de los presentes.

Mirando fijamente a Teana la mujer hablo, "hemos hablado mucho pero no nos hemos presentado, me llamo Ilse Slade y aquí mi hija Lirio", mientras señalaba a la joven que estaba junto a ella quien se notaba claramente asustada.

Teana mostro una sonrisa y hablo, "Soy la enforcer Teana Lanster", mientras una identificación holográfica se mostró en frente de Teana, girando su cabeza miro al chico, "él es kamijou touma", el chico asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces Ilse sonrió, "es bueno que una enforcer nos apoye, me siento algo más tranquila".

"Note que lograste desbloquear un dispositivo, ¿sabes algo de cómo usarlo?", replico Teana.

"En realidad yo fui miembro del Buro, estuve en el área de investigación especial, trabaje hasta hace un año atrás pero con la muerte de mi esposo no podía dejar a mi hija sola y sin contar que él era un enforcer y el estar en servicio solo me trajo malos recuerdos", Hablo Ilse con un tono triste, "así que me dedique a otra cosa, pero creo que debemos enfocarnos en cómo salir de aquí y pedir ayuda".

"eso será difícil, antes de que la barrera se activase hice una solicitud de ayuda".

"eso nos da una opción, tenemos que movernos y tratar de ganar el mayor tiempo posible", hablo Ilse mientras se acerca a su hija, "Lirio sé que es difícil hacer esto para ti pero podemos salir de esto", dándole un fuerte abrazo a la chica que se notaba asustada.

Teana se acercó al chico y le hablo, "Kamijou san, esta vez sigue mis instrucciones y saldremos de esto".

El chico asentó con su cabeza mientras le hacia una pregunta, "¿quién era el tipo que intenta lastimar a Hayate onechan?", salió del chico con un tono molesto.

"él es un mago en la lista de los más buscados en los mundos administrados por crímenes violentos", le dijo Teana al chico con un tono serio, "él es peligroso así que no pienses que puedes vencerlo como al sargento, si te encuentras con él, ¡escapa!".

El chico miro a Teana directamente a sus ojos, y en ellos vio la preocupación que ocultaba en una máscara de tranquilidad, "¿tú puedes ganar?".

"no, no le puedo ganar", le respondió al chico, "pero mi prioridad no es ganar, es conseguir tiempo mientras llegan los refuerzos".

En ese momento Ilse se acercó a los chicos con su hija a su lado y se mostraba mas tranquila, "será mejor planear algo, mientras ganamos tiempo".

Teana se acercó a la mujer y mostrando una especie de mapa holográfico empezaron a planear, mientras esto sucedía Lirio se acercó al chico con timidez, Touma al ver eso le dio una sonrisa amable a la chica la cual se sorprendió por la tranquilidad que este mostro.

"¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?", le pregunto Lirio al chico de cabello picudo.

El chico solo sonrió mientras cambio su atención a Teana y Ilse, "Confió ellas para salir de esto, o ¿acaso no confías en tu madre?".

La chica que se notaba estar en mal estado su cabello castaño largo estaba maltratado, sus ojos azules se veian apagados y estaban hinchados, su apariencia era desastrosa su piel estaba pálida y se notaba muy delgada, miro a su madre y una sonrisa se deslizo de en su rostro algo demacrado.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ilse 6 personas están mirando a los 5 individuos inconscientes en una habitación.

"¿están atrapados?", hablo un hombre de cabello plateado largo sus ojos negros, su edad aparente es de 30 años y vestido con una especie de gabardina negra y en su mano hay una espada con un diseño simple y era tan grande como una claymore.

"si, mi barrera dimensional ya los aisló", le respondió un hombre bajo.

"¿seguro que funcionara, ya fallaste terriblemente hoy?", le dijo otro hombre que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Esto ocasiono una mirada fulmínate del hombre que respondió.

"ya basta, ¿pudieron pedir ayuda?", volvió a hablar el hombre con la espada.

Otro de los hombres le respondió, "posiblemente".

"los refuerzos están a unos 20 minutos, con el tiempo que perdimos estarán aquí en 15 así que tienen 5 minuto para matarlos, si no están muertos para ese momento los matare a ustedes con todos ellos".

Con esto las 6 personas salieron inmediatamente dejando solo al que parecía ser el líder, "Esto es un fastidio, todos son unos inútiles", se dijo así mismo mientras salía de la casa.

Mientras tanto 2 figuras volaban mientras vigilaban el suelo.

"cuanto ganas si matas a uno de ellos", hablo en un enlace telepático cono los demás, "será lo mismo que cuando estuvimos en esa selva".

En ese momento su compañero dio una seña haciendo que los 2 se detengan mientras veían a un grupo de cuatro personas escondidas en uno de los edificios, con una sonrisa macabra

Escondiéndose en la fachada de un edificio los dos agresores observaron la situación mientras veían como el grupo de 4 estaban escondidos y se movían en el edificio para no ser vistos, los dos se vieron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza, acercándose por los puntos ciegos del grupo los dos secuestradores generaron unas cuchillas de magia mientras hablaron telepáticamente, "preparen las billeteras", cuando las cuchillas volaron con dirección a los desprevenidos en el edificio y cuando se dieron cuenta de las cuchillas los cuatro desaparecieron como fantasmas.

Los dos cazadores estaban sorprendidos cuando 4 esferas de color naranja impactaron de manera violenta a uno de ellos, mientras el otro recibió 3 disparos de color verde y en ese momento los 2 cayeron al pavimento con un sonido escalofriante.

Touma que miraba lo sucedido se sorprendió mucho en especial por el hecho de que había visto a Teana generar ilusiones de ellos, pero se sintió incomodo al ver como cayeron sus agresores pero después de un momento se notó que los dos se movieron asiéndole soltar un suspiro.

Dejando eso atrás el y Lirio comenzaron a correr entre los callejones cuando de una esquina se vio a la madre de Lirio bajar de la azotea del edificio saltando en una especie de símbolos mágicos que funcionaban como escaleras.

"es una manera ingeniosa de moverse en el aire", dijo Touma a su compañera.

La chica sonrió y le respondió, "mi madre no puede volar pero eso nunca la detuvo".

"es difícil imaginar que las personas puedan volar", dijo el chico.

De pronto la madre de la chica se puso junto a ellos y le dijo, "movámonos de aquí, Lanster san estará en el siguiente punto de encuentro".

Moviéndose ente los callejones vieron a Teana saltar de un edificio mientras una cinta brillante de color tomate salía de su arma para conectarse a un lado de un edificio y se columpiaba hacia el grupo.

"Lanster san es tan genial", hablo Lirio lleno de admiración.

Touma la vio llegar con una mirada curiosa, y ante esto Teana pregunto, "¿Qué pasa?".

"solo me recordaste aun súper héroe de un comic".

La chica la miro con un rostro curioso tratando de entender a qué se refería.

"movámonos antes que nos localicen", hablo la mujer mientras se movía hacia adelante.

Habían avanzado algunas cuadras cuando 2 individuos cayeron frente a ellos, con una lanza en las manos de cada uno.

En ese momento Teana hablo mientras saco sus armas, "ustedes al 2 al segundo punto de reunión".

Touma sorprendido sujeto la mano de la otra chica y la arrastro lejos de ahí, mientras el grupo inicio la pelea.

La chica estaba asustada pero siguió avanzando con la esperanza de que puedan salir de esto pero en ese momento un haz de energía de color violeta se lanzó en contra de la pareja que escapaba, en ese instante el chico extendió su mano derecha hacia el rayo desapareciéndolo.

"eres bueno chico", se escuchó la voz de un hombre que sostenía una daga en su mano.

Los dos chicos se asustaron y Touma se colocó frente a la chica en forma protectora.

"ahora solo muere y aumenta mis ganancias de esta misión", dijo el hombre quien se lanzó a atacar al chico.

Touma logro esquivar el primer ataque mientras empujaba a la chica lejos de la batalla, en ese instante el hombre se rio de manera maniática mientras intentaba apuñalar al chico.

El chico de cabello puntiagudo intento contrarrestar el ataque pero el hombre mostro que no era un novato, sus ataques eran peligrosos pero gracias al callejón pudo utilizar lo que encontraba para defenderse, haciendo que el hombre se ponga molesto por no poder acabar con el chico.

"maldita sea, mocoso infeliz solo déjate matar".

En ese instante Touma encontró una apertura que no dejo pasar y con un movimiento rápido atrapo la daga entre sus manos haciendo que esta se llene de grietas antes de romperse y dejando perplejo al hombre que bajo su guardia y cuando intento recuperar el control de la pelea un puño se clavó en el rostro del atacante haciéndolo retroceder, y cuando trato de contestar otro golpe llego mientras el hombre trato de entender por qué los golpes del niño funcionaban con él, después de que había puesto un escudo mágico contra ataques físicos.

De pronto un golpe más llego y lo dejo fuera de combate.

Touma se notaba algo cansado y regreso su mirada hacia la chica de cabello castaño quien se encontraba acurrucada detrás de un contenedor de basura claramente asustada.

"¿estás bien?", dijo el chico con una voz amable mientras mostro su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La chica solo asintió mientras sujeto la mano del chico y se levantó con mucha dificultad mientras se apoyaba en el chico.

De repente Teana llego con un rostro preocupado seguida muy de cerca por Ilse cuando notaron a los 2 chicos de pie y un hombre que se abalanzo hacia los dos haciendo que las mismas reaccionara disparándole para proteger a los chicos.

Esto sorprendió a la pareja que miraron desconcertados como el hombre que los ataco antes caía a recibir los ataques de las dos mujeres recién llegadas.

"¿están bien?", dijo la mujer mientras observaba a su hija y el chico.

"estamos bien, pero será mejor irnos de aquí", le respondió el chico mientras empezó a avanzar.

Las mujeres los siguieron y así avanzaron escondiéndose de los dos últimos agresores.

Corriendo entre los callejones el grupo avanzaba mientras intentaban ser lo más discretos posible, ocultándose entre los edificios vacíos y las calles desiertas avanzaron con la ayuda de Teana quien enviaba ilusiones en múltiples direcciones para engañar a los que los persiguen mientras avanzaban.

Touma estaba sorprendido por la habilidad de Teana, las imágenes que ella creaba se movían como una proyección holográfica que utilizo para mantener ocultos a sus aliados, las imágenes se movían como los reales en direcciones aleatorias permitiéndoles despistar a los últimos perseguidores, esto hizo más fácil avanzar y esto hizo que el chico admirara a Teana quien se mostraba ya algo cansada, "¿estás bien?".

La chica miro a Touma y con una sonrisa le respondió, "si estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte me sería más fácil hacer esto si Caro estuviera aquí".

"¿ella es tu compañera?", le pregunto Ilse.

"lo fue hace un par de años", respondió Teana mientras sujetaba su dispositivo.

"ya veo debe ser una maga de apoyo", hablo Ilse mientras vigilaba su alrededor.

Teana dejo de generar las ilusiones y le hablo, "movámonos de aquí", y rápidamente el grupo salió a la calle mientras las principales atacantes se mantenían vigilantes avanzaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Touma siguió al grupo mientras apoyaba a la chica Lirio que se notaba muy débil, mientras esto seguía el chico de pelo puntiagudo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando una luz apareció en medio del grupo dejando todo en silencio.

Con una sensación de cansancio Touma despertó, sintió que el lugar donde durmió era muy incómodo, y entonces un dolor agudo hizo que el chico soltara un jadeo, abriendo los ojos de manera dolorosa vio el firmamento de un color extraño, aun confundido el chico trato de entender lo que pasaba el chico movió su mirada a su alrededor cuando vio a Ilse y su hija Lirio tiradas a varios metros, esto solo confundió aún más a Touma que siguió observando su alrededor cuando un hombre vestido con una gabardina y que sujetaba una espada caminaba hacia el grupo de manera tranquila.

"¿Qué demonios significa esto?", hablo el hombre en medio del grupo con un tono molesto, haciendo que Touma se desconcierte intentando saber que estaba pasando, cuando todo lo ocurrido llego a su mente y desesperadamente trato de ponerse de pie sin éxito.

"se supone que este grupo derroto a la mayor parte de mis hombres, que tontería es esto", dijo el hombre mientras veía al techo donde se encontraba otro envuelto en una tunica negra.

"seguramente los idiotas se confiaron", le respondió el otro hombre con un tono divertido, "esos dos de ahí fueron los que destruyeron mi barrera, déjame matarlos Dominic Krausen".

En ese instante el hombre conocido como Dominic observo en dirección de Touma como si estuviera viendo a una rata muerta en la calle, "si quieres puedes cortarle el cuello a este".

"no…, mejor te lo dejo a ti, solo quiero irme de este lugar".

"ya veo, eres una persona muy perezosa", replico Dominic de manera sarcástica.

En ese instante la atención de Dominic cayó en dirección del chico que intentaba incorporarse, en ese momento el hombre se dirigió a ese lugar y con un pisotón fuerte forzó a Touma contra el piso para ponerse al otro lado, "perdón no te vi, déjame a ayudarte", en ese momento pateo al chico en el pecho enviándolo rodando cerca de Teana quien se encontraba inconsciente.

"los niños de hoy son tan apresurados", con una mirada curiosa Dominic coloco su mirada en la chica inconsciente, "mira lo que encontré, que lindo juguete", mientras se relamía los labios.

"no se supone que tenemos que irnos de aquí lo más rápido posible", dijo con un tono molesto el hombre en la azotea.

"coloca tu barrera especial triple", hablo Dominic en un tono fuerte y amenazante.

Tragando fuerte el hombre en la azotea asintió con la cabeza, y con un círculo mágico en los pies hizo algo que no se notó a simple vista.

"es hora de divertirme", mientras se acercaba a Teana con una mirada peligrosa.

"aléjate de ella", se escuchó una voz apagada y adolorida.

El hombre solo miro al golpeado chico pero no le tomo en cuenta y siguió hacia la chica, sonriendo de manera enferma, y usando su espada empezó a romper la chaqueta de barrera desde su cuello y bajando hasta el busto pero una voz mecánica se escuchó, "Protection".

Entonces una barrera de color naranja rechazo la espada violentamente.

"maldita sea, por eso odio los intelligent device", dijo el hombre molesto.

Entonces balanceo su espada contra la barrera rompiéndola como si se tratara de cristal fino, y con una sonrisa Dominic se volvió a acerca a la chica pero entonces noto al chico de pie a algunos pasos de él.

"es enserio, niño te recomiendo que te rindas si no quieres sufrir cuando te mate".

"te dije que te alejes de ella, maldito bastardo", hablo Touma con un tono serio.

El hombre solo coloco su espada en el hombro y miro al chico de forma violenta pero de pronto Teana le disparo al hombre desde el piso haciendo que este se aleje para evadirlo, y en un instante la chica ya estaba junto a Touma.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", hablo el chico de pelo puntiagudo.

"¿eso debería preguntarte yo?", le dijo Teana al chico con un tono preocupado pero claramente cansada.

"baya mira a la pareja tan unida, pero hubiera ido mejor si te divertías con migo preciosa", dijo el hombre.

"Cállate, jamás dejare que te acerques a mí", dijo Teana molesta, moviendo su atención a Touma le dijo, "Kamijou san, sal de aquí yo me encargo".

El chico solo miro a Teana confundido, mientras esta se mostraba imponente entonces el chico vio a las otras dos mujeres que aún estaban inocentes.

"no me voy", le respondió Touma a Teana con un tono serio.

Ante esto Teana se mostró molesta, "Touma esto no es un juego, si te quedas él podría matarte".

"lo se Teana, pero tú lo dijiste contra él no podrás ganar, y yo no te dejare atrás ni dejare a nadie atrás", lo dijo con un tono serio, entonces miro a Teana directo a sus ojos, "sabes Teana mi sueño es regresar con una sonrisa sin haber perdido a nadie", mostrándole una sonrisa deslumbrante, "así que por favor, Tea ayúdame a cumplirlo".

Ante estas palabras un sonrojo se extendió en el rostro de Teana mientras pensaba en que las palabras de Touma eran similares a las palabras que Nanoha, Fate y Hayate siempre le hablaron, y ante esto Teana no tenía palabras y solo pensó, "¿Quién es este chico?, ¿Qué pretende poniéndose en este predicamento?", entonces miro los ojos azules del chico que mostraron una determinación.

Dando un suspiro Teana también sonrió, "eres el idiota más grande que me he encontrado después de Subaru, además no te dejare meterte de cabeza en este lio solo y al menos debo notar que me pediste ayuda a pesar de lo tonto que eres", guiñándole un ojo le dice, "me gusta la gente así", mientras miraba a su oponente.

Lo dicho por Teana hizo que Touma abriera sus ojos y sacudiera su cabeza mientras pensaba, "cálmate Kamijou, lo que dijo no tiene ninguna de las connotaciones que crees, con mi suerte nada de lo que crees es posible", con esto Touma se aclaró para la pelea.

Dominic se veía realmente molesto ante la interacción de la pareja, "MALDITA SEA, MALDITOS MOCOSOS DEJEN DE COQUETEAR FRENTE DE MI".

Touma dio un paso adelante mientras Teana se colocaba en la parte posterior, "recuerdo que Vita me dijo que tú eres un mago que pelea desde lejos", hablo Touma mientras seguía avanzando hacia Dominic quien solo los observaba con un rostro reticente.

"si mi especialidad es el apoyo, así que te cubriré por lo que se tu solo puedes golpear, aguantaremos lo suficiente hasta que llegue la ayuda", le dijo Teana al chico que se aproximó a Dominic listo para detenerle.

Entonces Dominic desapareció de la vista de los dos chicos dejando a Touma en blanco, y de pronto el chico sintió un escalofrió que hizo que este se agache evadiendo el corte de una espada, dejando sorprendido a Dominic quien de inmediato giro su espada listo para empalar al chico pero una esfera de luz naranja golpeo la espada sorprendiendo y desbalanceando a Dominic quien vio como el chico se movió para golpearlo, con una sonrisa genero un escudo mágico mientras se preparaba para recibir el golpe pero cuando el puño golpeo el escudo este se rompió como si estuviera hecho de papel e impactando contra el rostro de Dominic, sorprendido por lo ocurrido no pudo defenderse ante un ataque de Teana que lo envió volar a varios metros.

Ante esto los dos chicos se mostraron una sonrisa y Touma corrió en dirección de Dominic para impedir que este se incorpore, pero en ese momento el hombre se puso de pie de manera inmediata mientras con una de sus manos se limpió su nariz que estaba liberando un poco de sangre, "MALDITOS, ESTO ME LO VAN A PAGAR".

Touma quien lanzó su puño derecho listo para continuar con su ataque, pero en ese momento el hombre sujeto la mano de Touma desde su muñeca y con un movimiento lo lanzo sobre su hombro enviándole sobre el suelo de manera violenta, sin soltarlo el hombre levanto una vez más al chico y con una patada lo envió volando lejos para luego generar un símbolo mágico circular en sus pies mientras en frente un circulo de energía azul se hacía cada vez más grande y con un movimiento de su mano esa energía salió volando hacia Touma quien solo pudo ver la energía acercándose a él sin fuerza para levantar su mano.

En ese momento un escudo mágico de color naranja apareció frente al chico de pelo puntiagudo, entonces el chico miro hacia su espalda para ver a Teana con un rostro de sufrimiento esta mantenía sus dos manos con sus pistolas frente a él sosteniendo la barrera.

Teana estaba colocando cada onza de magia en el escudo mientras el dispositivo cargaba cartucho tras cartucho para apoyar en su defensa, mientras su chaqueta empezó a desvanecerse junto con su media capa.

Cuando el ataque termino Teana estaba muy cansada haciendo que esta caiga de rodillas, en ese instante otro ataque llego con la misma intensidad pero en esta ocasión Touma fue el que se levantó y extendiendo su mano derecha bloqueo el ataque que poseía un poder intenso, colocando toda su fuerza logro detener el ataque cayendo junto a Teana la cual miro al chico sorprendida.

"demonios este tipo golpea demasiado fuerte", hablo el chico molesto.

"te lo advertí, él no es como el sargento", dijo Teana mientras trataba de calmar su respiración agitada.

Levantándose con dificultad Touma serró su puño derecho y empezó a avanzar mientras le hablo a Dominic, "¿Por qué demonios quieres dañar a Hayate Yagami?".

Con un rostro de duda el hombre miro a Touma, "¿Por qué te importa esa estupidez?", con una mirada de burla el hombre sonrió, "entonces eres uno de esos admiradores de la salvadora de Midchilda".

"no me importa eso, no me agrada que un imbécil como tu intente dañar a mi hermana", mientras seguía avanzando hacia el hombre.

Con una carcajada el hombre miro a Touma con desprecio, "eso no me lo esperaba, sabes me acabas de facilitar las cosas, si te capturo ella vendrá a mí y poder disfrutarla antes de matarla".

Ante lo que el hombre hablo Touma no mostro dudas y solo siguió avanzando confundiendo al sonriente hombre.

"Tú crees que te dejare hacerlo", le respondió Touma con un tono seguro.

"muéstrame mocoso", dijo el hombre mientras se colocaba en una poción de combate con su espada clavada en el piso.

Pisando con fuerza el chico avanzo decidido a enfrentarlo, entonces la experiencia del hombre se mostró dándole una ventaja sobre el chico que con su estilo callejero apenas lograba mantener el ritmo, mientras esto sucedía Teana trataba de recuperarse del esfuerzo y con mucho esfuerzo concentro todo el poder que le quedaba en busca de una apertura contra el hombre que peleaba con Touma pero lo que veía no estaba bien, Touma estaba siendo presionado poco a poco y de pronto dos golpes en el pecho dejaron al chico de rodillas con una expresión adolorida.

Mientras esto ocurría en la azotea el hombre con la capucha miraba con desdén la pelea abajo mientras pensaba, "maldita sea, por qué demonios no acaba con ellos de una vez por todas", de pronto una sensación de peligro lo lleno haciéndole perder la atención de la pelea y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el firmamento.

Teana estaba tensa por el hecho de ver al chico que ella debía cuidar ser utilizado como un escudo en contra de ella.

"Vamos muñeca no estabas preparando un ataque en mi contra, que esperas, muéstrame tu poder", Hablaba Dominic mientras sujetaba al chico de su garganta y lo colocaba en frente de él, entonces el chico lo miro fijamente haciendo que Dominic se muestre molesto y le dé un golpe en el pecho haciendo que el chico derrame sangre a través de su boca.

La chica miro esto con horror sin saber qué hacer, y de pronto vio que a pesar de esa golpiza el chico no perdía su determinación.

"eres muy pesado maldito mocoso", hablo el hombre mientras se mostraba molesto acercándose lentamente a su espada, "así que creo que es hora de bajar de peso, que crees que es más fácil de cortar luz manos o tus pies", sujetando la espada del piso miro al chico con desprecio, "como tus brazos son molestos a la hora de usarte como escudo, te los cortare", en ese instante Dominic levanto su espada con la intención de cortar sus brazos, entonces cuando la espada cayo Touma atrapo el arma con su mano derecha sorprendiendo a Dominic al ver como esta se llena de grietas, aprovechando el desconcierto Touma envió un golpe con su rodilla en la boca del estómago haciendo que este lo suelte.

Cayendo firme en los pies el chico mira al hombre y habla, "si crees que te dejare amenazar a mi hermana frente de mi sin consecuencias, entonces déjame destruir esa ilusión", cerrando su puño con toda su fuerza le envía un golpe al rostro que hace al hombre volar hacia atrás con un movimiento poco natural el hombre se mantiene en pie, entonces levantando su cabeza busca al chico que lo golpeo pero no estaba en frente de él, en su lugar se ve a Teana sosteniendo en frente una esfera de energía de color naranja del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto, sorprendido por lo que ve, eleva su mano listo para generar un escudo pero de pronto sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro lo cual lo hizo ver a su izquierda para ver al chico de cabello puntiagudo sujetando su hombro con su mano derecha, sin entender lo sucedido el hombre intenta generar un escudo que nunca aparece y de pronto una haz de energía lo golpea directamente enviándole a chocar contra un muro.

Ante lo ocurrido Touma se ve muy cansado cayendo de rodillas con una sensación de logro observa como Teana se le acerca con un rostro de alivio.

"Realmente eres un idiota".

"¿y eso a que se debe?".

"¿a qué se debe?", con un suspiro la chica sigue hablando, "eres demasiado temerario, no quiero volver a verte hacer algo así entiendes, porque si lo haces así de nuevo yo seré el que termine el trabajo del matón".

Con una sonrisa incomoda el chico mira a Teana y le responde, "Lo intentare Lanster san".

"¿Por qué me llamas así?".

Con una mirada confusa el chico intenta saber de qué está hablando, "¿a qué te refieres?".

"¿Por qué ahora me llamas Lanaster cuando antes me llamaste Tea?", dice la chica algo sonrojada y mirando en otra dirección.

El chico también se sonroja un poco, "lo siento, ¿te moleste?".

"no, no es nada de eso, solo me sorprendí no mucha gente me llama así, y si quieres puedes llamarme de ese modo".

Con una sonrisa el chico solo habla, "ya veré Tea, puedes llamarme Touma entonces".

"que no hay un lindo sobrenombre que deba saber".

"no, al menos que eso cuente como sobrenombre".

"¿eso?".

"digamos que Misaka tiene su forma de ser".

"idiota".

"no crees que ya tiene mucha confianza".

"Solo lo usare cuando sea necesario".

En ese momento Teana fijo su atención a la azotea de un edificio donde se encuentra el otro atacante, pero este estaba concentrado en el firmamento cuando el sonido de cristales rompiéndose se hizo presente volviendo los colores del mundo.

Touma solo miro con asombro lo ocurrido y en su campo visual vio a Fate vestida de negro y su capa blanca mientras sujetaba un hacha y junto a ella estaba Signum vestida de una especie de armadura de color rosado junto con una espada volando en la parte más alta del lugar.

Y de repente en un parpadeo Fate se encontraba junto al hombre en la azotea, Touma solo miro a Teana como buscando una explicación, la chica solo sonrió, "Fate es muy rápida".

Momentos después Signum se encontraba frente a los chicos con un rostro serio, entonces Teana con un tono algo titubeante le habla, "en mi defensa yo le dije que corriera".

En ese momento Signum mostro una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

[Fin flashback]

"así que eso paso", replica Vita.

"mi hermano pequeño ha cambiado mucho desde pequeño", replico Hayate que se encontraba jugando con el cabello de dormido chico.

"si en el pasado recuerdo que siempre había algo se escondía detrás de Shina o Hayate", dice Shamal mientras mira al chico.

"no hay dudad que los años no pasan en vano, solo quisiera que él no haga cosas así de peligrosas tan a menudo", hablo Hayate mientras se mostraba nostálgica, "Gracias Teana por cuidarlo y buen trabajo parece que ya estas lista para volver a la acción".

Teana miro a Hayate con una mirada de esperanza, "en verdad, podre volver a mi unidad".

"si ya he recibido las órdenes para tu incorporación", hablo Hayate en un tono serio.

Teana se mostró feliz y parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a saltar, "entonces ya debo reportarme".

"No, primero se te dará un periodo de gracia para que te incorpores, así que mientras tanto sigue cuidando a mi hermano pequeño", hablo la jefa de la casa Yagami con una gran sonrisa.

"no te libraras tan fácilmente de ese llorón", dijo Vita con una gran sonrisa.

Teana solo se acurruco en el sillón mientras miraba al desafortunado chico de manera curiosa para luego mover su mirada al techo para exclamar, "Tal desgracia".

* * *

**NA: Bien aqui les trigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Lo siento por la demora pero mi vida es algo ocupada y para colmo esto de escribir no se me da muy bien, me cuesta poder plasmar lo que imagino en palabras así que me tomo tiempo hacer este capítulo, además coloque algunas vivencias propias aquí, así que pido disculpas a los involucrados solo sentí que iba bien en esta historia y no quería ofenderlos ni nada por el estilo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y To aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).**

* * *

**Capítulo 04: ¡Solo pasaba por aquí! **

**Parte 01.**

Asher Murphy es un teniente segundo que se encuentra en su mejor momento de su vida, él tenía un gran futuro en la carrera orientada en la administración en el TSAB, y cada día lograba dar un paso más para llegar a su puesto ideal, sin contar que después de mucho esfuerzo había logrado acercarse a la chica que le gustaba y con más esfuerzo de seguro podría conseguir una cita.

Pero ahora una oportunidad de oro se puso frente a él, un trabajo asignado por la comándate Hayate Yagami la cual actualmente era una de las comandantes más populares y su reputación era una palanca hacia arriba si sabias como ponerte de su lado bueno, el trabajo era muy simple pero su prioridad era muy alta lo cual le daría muchos puntos con algunos superiores.

Entonces su trabajo fue descrito a través de un mensaje encriptado de alto secreto y era ser el entrevistador de dos chicos que provenían de un mundo no administrado, según la información dada ellos vivían en una ciudad donde se estaban desarrollando personas con habilidades extraordinarias conocidas como Espers, lo que él debía hacer es conseguir la mayor cantidad de información de ese lugar sin incomodar a los chicos.

Así que él estaba listo, había desarrollado una serie de preguntas que de seguro podría conseguir lo que él quería, listo con eso Asher llego a la Cuarta Academia de Fuerzas Terrestres del TSAB a una hora razonable para que se le asigne la oficina donde el realizaría su trabajo.

Ya instalado Asher se animó mentalmente para hacer este trabajo, uniendo su unidad móvil informática a la red de la sede él estaba solo a la espera de su primer entrevistado, mirando el pequeño expediente lo reviso rápidamente.

"nombre: Kamijou Touma. Edad: 16 años. Nota: el entrevistador deberá tener medios extras para la entrevista desde medios digitales como físicos".

Mirando esos los datos sintió que el trabajo era fácil, aunque el hecho de la nota final le dio curiosidad no parecía más que una medida de precaución sin inconvenientes, y en ese momento el sonido de la puerta le informo que su primer entrevistado ya llego.

"puedes pasar", hablo Asher en un tono educado.

En la puerta pareció un chico con un rostro algo tímido, y al verlo simplemente no pudo negar que era demasiado común, a excepción de su cabello puntiagudo, y con un tono simple el chico hablo, "Permiso".

"Bienvenido, por favor pasa y toma siento".

El chico se acercó a la silla frente a él, "mucho gusto me llamo Asher Murphy, seré tu entrevistador si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarme, y si no estás dispuesto a responder algo eres libre de negarte", dijo Asher con un tono amable y profesional.

"gusto en conocerte Murphy san, me llamo Kamijou Touma", hablo el chico educadamente.

Y entonces el hombre reviso su pantalla y cuando iba a empezar su entrevista, un mensaje de error se mostró en la pantalla desconcertando a Asher.

Con una mirada curiosa el chico desafortunado vio que el hombre que lo iba a entrevistar se mostró algo incómodo entonces el chico le pregunto, "¿Paso algo?".

"disculpa Kamijou san, acaba de ocurrir algo en el sistema, dame un minuto", dijo Asher algo incómodo.

Utilizando un teléfono en la oficina se comunicó con los miembros de mantenimiento, "disculpe hablo de la oficina de entrevistas 4, mi conexión a la red interna y acceso a mi dispositivo de almacenamiento muestran errores".

En el teléfono se escucha varias disculpas y con un suspiro Asher colgó el teléfono, "bueno eso fue inesperado", murmuro para sí mismo, mostrándose pensativo el hombre volvió a usar el teléfono.

Después de algunos pitidos la imagen de una chica aparece, "buenos días, oficina de investigaciones especiales".

"buenos días, Teniente segundo Murphy Asher necesito comunicarme con la comandante Hayate Yagami".

"un momento por favor".

En ese momento la expresión de Kamijou Touma mostraba curiosidad.

"buenos días, ¿sucede algo Teniente Murphy?", habla Hayate en la pantalla.

"buenos días comandante, tenemos un problema en la base y lo que tenía preparado no puedo usarlo, solicito que me reenvié la información que le envié con respecto a la entrevista", Dijo Asher con un tono serio.

Hayate miro al hombre y levanto una ceja, "creí haber dado varias pautas para las entrevistas".

"creo que no tome todas las precauciones", dijo el hombre con una sonrisa incomoda.

Con un suspiro Hayate hablo a alguien a su lado, "Rein puedes ver la información de la entrevista del Teniente Murphy".

Una voz le respondió con un tono serio, "sobre eso, los archivos están corruptos".

Ante esto la cara de Asher se nota sorprendido.

"Creo que te enviare la información original a la cede para que lo pidas y puedas proseguir, ten cuidado por favor y se más cuidadoso para la próxima".

"Si señor", replico el hombre.

"Por cierto, ¿Kamijou san está ahí verdad?", dijo Hayate.

El hombre afirmo con la cabeza, "si él se encuentra aquí en este momento".

"por favor déjame hablar con él mientras vas por tus datos", hablo Hayate con un tono alegre.

El hombre sonrió y presionando algunos botones y la pantalla se ubicó frente a Touma.

"Que tal Hayate san".

"ya ves, ocupado con el trabajo y tu ¿no tuviste problemas al llegar a la sede?".

Asher miro la interacción con sorpresa preguntándose qué tipo de relación tenían estos dos, dejando de lado las dudas el hombre salió del cuarto.

Algo molesto por todo lo que ocurría el hombre avanzo a la recepción para recibir la información, "rayos, ¿cómo paso esto?, se supone que este trabajo sería fácil".

Acercándose a la recepción hablo con la recepcionista y el arreglo lo que necesitaba y cuando temía que la espera seria aburrida noto a alguien en la esquina de la sala de recepción.

Lentamente se acercó hacia la persona que vio y hablo, "Buenos días Lanster san".

La chica se sorprendió ante el saludo, "Buenos días Murphy san, ¿cómo has estado?", hablo la chica con un tono educado.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?, me entere que sufriste heridas en una de las misiones".

"me encuentro bien ahora gracias, y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?".

"me dieron un trabajo clasificado y estoy en eso".

"ya veo no preguntare entonces", hablo la chica mientras dio una sonrisa.

"y tú, ¿Por qué estás aquí?".

"tengo una asignación algo peculiar…", pero nunca termino de hablar debido a que otra voz llego.

"Teana disculpa la espera", dijo Nanoha quien se encontraba vestida con su uniforme de instructor.

En ese momento Asher se puso firme y saludo a Nanoha, "buenos días capitana".

"buenos días", dijo Nanoha devolviendo el saludo.

"Teana sígueme por aquí", hablo Nanoha mientras indicaba a donde ir.

"hasta luego", se despidió Teana de Asher, mientras seguía a Nanoha.

Entonces Ashes solo miro a la chica que salía del lugar con la capitana, mientras un pensamiento se abría paso en el hombre, "¿Por qué Laster esta tan arreglada?".

Después de unos minutos el hombre regreso a la oficina y vio al chico que seguía hablando con Hayate, al notar el regreso del entrevistador Hayate decidió cortar la comunicación.

"Touma kun, intenta dar la mayor cantidad de información y siéntete libre de negarte si no te gusta lo que te preguntan", con un asentimiento el chico confirmo, "así que no te metas en problemas mi querido hermano menor".

Ante esto último Asher dejo caer los papeles mientras veía al chico y la pantalla frente a él con desconcierto.

"¿se encuentra bien?", dijo el chico de cabello picudo.

"no, no hay ningún problema, solo un pequeño accidente", replico Asher algo confundido por las palabras que escucho.

Con esto el hombre se sentó en el escritorio y se preparó para continuar con su trabajo mientras el chico de cabello puntiagudo se despedía de su supuesta hermana mayor.

Con esto el chico se preparó para la entrevista y el hombre con un bolígrafo en su mano sonrió y comenzó con su trabajo.

[3 horas después.]

Se ve a Asher salir de la oficina con un semblante agotado y unos ojos vacíos mientras en su mente solo tenía una duda, "¿Qué demonios con este chico?", mientras se masajea su frente, "¿Qué significa eso de encargada de dormitorio?".

En ese instante vio a una persona sentada frente a la oficina revisando algo en unas pantallas holográficas, ante esta visión el hombre se acomodó el uniforme y con decisión se acercó a ella con una sonrisa mientras en su mente varias ideas la inundaban.

"¿Qué hace Lanster san aquí?, o es que acaso ¿me está esperando?", mientras una sonrisa cada vez más grande aparecía en él, "tal vez ella pregunto en la recepción por mí y ahora me estaba esperando, no puede ser mis esfuerzos para acercarme a ella fueron notados, ¿Qué debo hacer?", mientras se acercaba a la chica, "cálmate Asher, solo habla con ella y aprovecha esta oportunidad para invitarla a una cita".

Entonces el hombre llenándose de valor se acercó a Teana y le hablo, "nos volvemos a encontrar Lanster san".

Sorprendida la chica movió su atención de lo que estaba haciendo y miro al hombre frente a ella, "oh baya tienes razón Murphy san, espera acaso tu….".

Pero la chica no pudo terminar sus palabras porque en ese instante la puerta de la oficina se volvió a abrir mostrando la figura de Touma salir mientras buscaba a alguien.

"Murphy san, ya firme las hojas que me mostraste", dijo el chico con una sonrisa cuando noto a la otra persona frente de él, "Tea ya termine con esto".

De pronto Asher queda sin palabras ante la expresión que muestra Teana mientras mira al chico que acaba de aparecer.

Y así como en ciudad academia este chico rompe las ilusiones de espers y magos voluntaria e involuntariamente por igual, demuestra que esa costumbre no se ha perdido a pesar de estar a miles de años luz de la tierra.

"qué bueno, creí que nunca saldrías de ahí", dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

"fue largo pero espero que con la información que di sea de ayuda para Hayate onechan", replico el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"eso es bueno, pero Touma ahora te toca a ti esperar que yo termine con un asunto en esta base", Hablo Teana mientras le mostraba una sonrisa brillante, y cerrando las pantallas la chica se levantó para luego avanzar.

Con duda el chico mira a Asher quien se muestra desconcertado ante lo que pasaba frente a él, "fue un placer Murphy san", y dándole una reverencia el chico se colocó junto a Teana quien también se despidió de Asher para salir del lugar.

Asher quien simplemente quedo desconcertado por la interacción de la pareja y agachando la mirada el hombre soltó un suspiro, "bueno, ella se ve feliz", murmuro para sí mismo, "creo que debo prepararme para esperar a la otra persona que entrevistare hoy".

* * *

**Parte 02.**

Misaka Mikoto despertaba para un nuevo día en una habitación que ya se le estaba haciendo familiar, mirando a un lado vio a su compañera de habitación durmiendo de manera poco femenina y en una posición extraña, por un momento recordó a su compañera de cuarto en Tokiwadai y recordó los continuos asaltos por la mañana que hicieron sentir escalofríos a la chica mientras sentía que estas eran verdaderas vacaciones, con un suspiro Mikoto comenzó con su rutina diaria de la mañana, después de eso despertó a su compañera Subaru quien reacciono de manera sobresaltada y con tranquilidad salió del cuarto con dirección a la sala de estar para desayunar.

En el comedor se encontraban Vivio, Caro y Eriol acomodando la mesa, mientras en la cocina se podía ver a Nanoha y Fate dando los últimos toques al desayuno.

Con un saludo muy amigable la pequeña Vivio recibe a Misaka en el comedor, con la misma amabilidad Misaka la saluda, "Buenos días Vivio chan, Eriol san, Carol san".

Con la misma amabilidad los tres chicos respondieron, "buenos días Misaka san".

Con mucha curiosidad Carol le pregunto a Misaka, "¿Dónde está Subaru?".

En ese instante el sonido de alguien corriendo se escuchó mientras un pequeño estruendo junto con un quejido haciendo que los rostros de Vivio, Eriol, y Caro muestre decepción.

Entonces Fate y Nanoha salieron de la cocina mientras sujetaban algunas cosas del desayuno, con una expresión divertida Nanoha exclamo, "Subaru es muy descuidada cuando no está en servicio".

En ese momento Fate con un rostro incomodo le respondió, "pero Subaru está en servicio ahora".

Esto saco una sonrisa en los presentes a acepción de Misaka quien reía de forma incomoda, con esto las dos mujeres regresaron a la cocina mientras Vivio miraba de manera recelosa a la chica eléctrica.

En el instante en el que las mujeres entraron a la cocina Misaka suspiro, y noto que Vivio se acercó a ella como un conejito asustado dejándola algo curiosa.

"¿Que sucede Vivio?", pregunto Misaka.

"yo en verdad lo siento", dijo la niña mientras se inclinaba, "solo quería una forma de superar mi propia falta de confianza y te metí en problemas".

Con una sonrisa Misaka le hablo, "no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa", mientras el ánimo de la chica de ciudad academia cayo, "solo me deje llevar y dije más de lo que debería", mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña.

Mirando a esta niña solo pudo pensar en lo única que era, después de todo su habilidad de pelear impresiono a la chica eléctrica, que paso un buen momento en el Gimnasio a la pertenecía Vivio debido a que recibió muchos elogios gracias a su patada circular, (después de todo practicaba mucho contra cierta máquina de refrescos), todos estos elogios llegaron de Nove quien era la maestra de la pequeña Vivio y la propietaria del gimnasio, la pequeña niña rubia tenía una habilidad de combate que rivalizaría con los mejores peleadores de la tierra a la corta edad de 11 años.

Aun le parecía extraña la idea de estar en otro mundo, solo mirar al cielo le daba una sensación de incomodidad, pero el vivir un par de días con Nanoha había tranquilizado su corazón, el ambiente tan afable del hogar hicieron que las inquietudes de la chica cayeran hasta sentirse como si estuviera en la casa pero el hogar era inusual en muchos sentidos y uno de las complicados era el hecho que Vivio tenía 2 madres, esto la intrigo por un momento y muchas ideas raras le llegaron a su mente y por esto la chica eléctrica culpo a su amiga de Tokiwadai Kuroko, aunque la explicación para esto fue simple, Nanoha era su madre adoptiva y Fate era su madrina, y cuando le pregunto a la niña sobre este suceso ella supo contestar, "no recuerdo por que las llamo así, era muy pequeña en ese entonces, pero Nanoha mamá y Fate mamá siempre serán mis madres".

Esto solo causo que Misaka sonriera mientras miraba a la pequeña niña, "deja de preocuparte por eso Vivio chan, eso solo ocurrió por mi descuido".

La niña se alegró un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

Ante esto Misaka se sintió algo mejor y recordó lo ocurrido ayer.

[Flashback.]

Después de la cena la pequeña Vivio salió al patio posterior para realizar un pequeño entrenamiento y Misaka quien estaba curiosa sobre lo que hacia la niña salió con ella y observo como la niña practicaba sus movimientos de Striker arts, junto a Misaka se encontraba Eriol quien le aclaraba cómo funcionaba el estilo que la niña practico.

"en la magia de combate existen 2 tipos de magias principales", hablaba con un tono de profesor Eriol a Misaka mientras mostraba unas pequeñas imágenes holográficas, "una es la estilo Midchilda que se orienta a ataques de larga distancia y de apoyo, la otra es conocida como Belka una arte antiguo orientada al combate cercano, también tiene magia de apoyo y largo alcance pero ese estilo funciona mejor a corto alcance".

La chica eléctrica miro con atención las imágenes que el mostraba cuando pregunto, "¿si los dos estilos son tan similares como los diferencias?".

El chico movió su mano cambiando las imágenes y le respondió, "se diferencian por la forma de uso de la energía mágica, esto se representa en los constructos mágicos que se utilizan para lanzar los hechizos", mientras mostraba dos imágenes con diseños de figuras, "el redondo representa el estilo de Midchilda y este otro Triangular el Belka".

Entonces Misaka miro esto con interés, y se acercó a la pantalla para observar mejor las figuras mágicas, esto incomodo un poco al chico por la cercanía de Misaka.

Vivio miro la interacción intrigada por la reacción de Eriol, quien se mostraba sonrojado y muy nervioso, en ese instante Vivio miro a Misaka y una duda lleno su corazón.

Mientras Eriol busca la forma de mostrar su incomodidad a Misaka sin ofenderla vio a Vivio acercarse a ellos con una mirada de duda.

"Misaka san", dijo Vivio con un tono tímido.

La chica mencionada movió su atención a la niña sin cambiar de posición, "Si Vivio".

"quería preguntarte, ¿fue difícil llegar a ser tan fuerte?".

Misaka se sorprendió ante la pregunta y miro a la niña con dudas.

"bueno…, escuche que tú eras una de las más fuertes en esa ciudad de tu mundo, y escuche cuando hablabas con Fate mamá de tu lugar en entre los que son tan fuertes, me preguntaba sobre cómo fue que llegaste a ese nivel".

La chica eléctrica la miro inquisitivamente, "¿Por qué?".

La niña que se mostraba incomoda dio un suspiro y hablo en un tono tímido, "la verdad es que mi habilidad para la magia de combate no es muy alta, mi cuerpo es muy frágil, mi poder limitado, y mi resistencia también tiene defectos en comparación de mis compañeros de entrenamiento a mí me cuesta avanzar".

Misaka miro a la niña quien se mostraba incomoda y se puso de pie, "sabes tal vez en este momento sea una nivel 5 pero no siempre fue así".

Vivio miro a Misaka con muchas dudas, "¿nivel 5?".

"en Ciudad Academia los espers nos clasificamos por niveles, estos se definen por el poder, control, y utilidad", mientras caminaba más cerca de Vivio, "entre las clasificaciones se encuentra una en especial. El nivel 0, que son aquellos que no muestran ninguna habilidad donde se encuentra ese idiota".

Ante esto Vivio miro curiosa pero en ese momento recordó a quien se referia y en un susurro dijo, "Touma onichan".

"si…, ese tonto", dijo la chica mientras mostraba un sonrojo, "yo misma empecé desde el nivel 1", mientras coloco sus dedos en frente de sus acompañantes. En ese momento una chispa se vio entre esos dedos.

Eriol se mostró curioso, mientras Vivio solo mostro sorpresa.

"trabaje mucho para llegar al nivel que me encuentro ahora, me esforcé día a día por avanzar en el uso de mi poder, y ese esfuerzo me llevo a donde estoy ahora", dijo la chica mientras mostraba más y más chispas recorrer sus manos.

"pero Misaka san, ¿Cómo definen los niveles?"

"como dije el nivel representa tu habilidad y como estas con ella, el nivel 1 es cuando manifiestas una habilidad y esta no tiene poder y control, como la chispa que te mostré, el nivel 2, muestra un control y poder algo más desarrollado, el tercer nivel es mucho más refinado y en este punto debes poder darle un uso más versátil a cualquier habilidad", mientras Misaka extendió su brazo hacia Eriol y detrás de él salió una herramienta de jardinería algo vieja rumbo a la mano de Misaka, "en este punto desarrolle un sentido que me permite sentir los campos electromagnéticos que me rodean".

Esto sorprendió a Eriol y Vivio quienes miraron el evento con curiosidad.

"en este nivel es donde muchas personas se estancan e incluso yo tuve problemas aquí", mientras la chica hacia flotar la herramienta sobre la palma de su mano, "el nivel cuatro muestra un control y poder muy alto pero todavía con limitaciones, en ese momento uso su otra mano para apuntar al suelo y de el salió un polvo negro que se movía como situbiera voluntad propia, y el nivel cinco que muestra mi habilidad de control y poder combinados", mientras electricidad rodea su cuerpo haciendo que su aspecto intrigante.

Vivio agacho su cabeza algo deprimida por su falta de confianza.

"así que no te rindas, encuentra tus fortalezas y debilidades, trabaja en ellas y mejora poco a poco, tomara tiempo pero si no te rindes de seguro alcanzaras el nivel que estás buscando", hablo la chica eléctrica mientras la imagen de una chica de cabello negro se le venía a la mente.

Eriol en ese momento pregunto, "¿Cuántos Nivel 5 hay en esa ciudad?".

Misaka miro al chico y con una sonrisa hablo, "solo hay 7 en la actualidad, y estamos clasificados por nuestro poder, habilidad y utilidad que tienen sus poderes en diferentes situciones".

"¿En qué posición te encuentras Misaka san?", dijo Vivio con un tono de curiosidad.

Entonces Misaka miro a la niña y caminando hacia ella le respondió, "soy la tercera, me llaman Railgun".

"¿Railgun?", pregunto Eriol.

"Es porque puedo lanzar una moneda metálica a tres veces la velocidad del sonido, pareciendo a un arma electromagnética que hace lo mismo".

"eso es increíble, me pregunto si Fate mama podrá hacer eso", dijo Vivio sorprendida.

Misaka observo a la niña con una sonrisa mientras recordaba que Fate usaba la magia tipo rayo, aunque aún no podía relacionar el hecho de la palabra magia, "eso sería algo que quisiera ver", dijo la chica eléctrica mientras imaginaba a Fate haciendo el ataque.

Entonces Eriol se mostró curioso y pregunto a Misaka, "Misaka san, ¿Qué pueden hacer los otros dos?".

Al escuchar esto Misaka suspiro algo incomoda, "como lo digo…, el dos es capaz de crear materia obscura".

"¿Materia Obscura?, hablas de la materia que se encuentra en el universo", replico la niña rubia.

Negando con la cabeza Misaka respondió, "no esa materia obscura, ese nombre se refiere a una materia que tiene propiedades fuera de la física conocida".

Esto desconcertó a los niños quienes inclinaron sus cabezas ante la respuesta.

"tampoco se mucho sobre esa habilidad solo lo que encontré en la base de dato de la ciudad", dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo.

"Entonces que pasa con el número uno", dijo la niña.

Ante las palabras de la niña Misaka mostro un rostro renuente, y lentamente dejo la pala en una maseta para luego mover la arena de hierro al patio para distribuirlo para luego sentarse en el porche de la casa.

Esto desconcertó a los junto a ella.

"el número uno es alguien que puede controlar los vectores", dijo con desdén la chica.

Confundido Eriol hablo, "¿Vectores?", mientras sacudía su cabeza, "te refieres a las formas de medir fenómenos en magnitud, dirección y sentido".

Entonces Misaka afirmo lo dicho por el pelirrojo haciendo que los chicos que en si estaban confundidos se confundan más.

"¿si él puede usar eso…?, es un ser imposible de derrotar", dijo la niña mientras se mostraba asombrada.

Con un rostro como si hubiera comido un limón Misaka suspiro, "yo misma fui derrotada por él, y ni siquiera se movió para enfrentarme".

Eriol no dijo nada al ver el rostro de Misaka, el noto que este era un recuerdo que no era muy grato para la chica.

"se puede considerar que él es invencible", dijo Vivio mientras mostraba una mueca de incomodidad.

En ese momento Misaka quien miraba las dos lunas en el firmamento absorta.

"en realidad el número uno fue derrotado por el idiota", dijo la chica quien mostro un semblante de anhelo.

Esto simplemente dejo sin palabras a los dos chicos, saber que había un ser que manipulaba las fuerzas de la naturaleza lo cual lo hacía un ser invencible.

Entonces Vivio se ajito, "espera un momento", mientras miraba a Misaka quien no noto las reacciones de la niña, "¿estás hablando de Touma onichan?".

Ante las palabras de la pequeña el chico levanto una ceja tratando de imaginar al chico que conoció por una video llamada enfrentar al tipo que es el número uno de la ciudad.

"ese idiota se enfrentó a Accelerator en un combate uno a uno", decía Misaka quien no despego su mirada del firmamento, "ese tonto golpeo muy fuerte a aquel que nunca habia recibido un golpe, aunque Accelerator logro algunos contrataques al final el nivel 0 derroto al nivel 5".

Los chicos meditaron lo dicho por Misaka, tratando de comprender lo ocurrido en la historia de Misaka.

Entonces Vivio hablo, "¿Qué paso con Touma onichan después de eso?".

"El resulto muy lastimado y paso varios días en el hospital", mientras agacha la cabeza Mosaka continua, "lo visite algunas veces y me sorprendía el hecho que estuviera tan vendado como una momia".

Ante esto Vivio se ajito y cuando quería continuar con sus preguntas el sonido algo golpeando el suelo rompió el estado de ánimo, y cuando los tres dirigieron su atención al sonido se encontraron con una Fate que sostenía una bandeja inclinada con la boca abierta y junto a ella estaba Subaru y Caro con expresiones similares, y cerca del grupo estaba Nanoha quien se mostró algo cansada mientras suspiraba.

En ese momento Misaka se cubrió la boca como tratando de recuperar lo que había dicho.

[Fin Flashback.]

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Misaka mientras recordó la conversación con Nanoha esa noche.

Entonces Subaru bajo las escaleras con su particular alegría y saludo a todos los presentes en el comedor, "Buenos días, Eriol, Carol, Misaka, Vivio".

Todos devolvieron los saludos con mucha amabilidad, Tiempo después se ve al grupo tomando el desayuno.

"¿Entonces todos vendrán al cuartel de entrenamiento?", dijo Nanoha mientras tomaba su desayuno.

"quiero ver a Touma kun, apenas hable con el cuándo ocurrió ese incidente y quiero ver como esta", hablo Fate.

"yo aprovechare esto y veré como esta Tea con su trabajo", replico Subaru enérgicamente.

"nosotros queríamos conocer al hermano de Hayate san en persona", dijo Caro.

"Yo solo iré a realizar mi convenio con su organización", hablo Misaka con un tono divertido.

Al ver eso Nanoha la miro y le hablo, "Misaka san, si no quieres responder algo de esa entrevista eres libre de negarte".

"lo sé, solo hablare de aquello que yo considere se puede hablar, pero ¿Qué es lo que haran con esto?".

Entonces Fate hablo con su típico tono suave y amable, "la TSAB solo quiere tener información sobre el lugar para planificar la mejor manera de entablar un acercamiento".

Misaka miro a Fate buscando algún indicio de que esta estaba engañándola pero no encontró nada de eso, "tratare de ser de ayuda".

Entonces al terminar el desayuno Nanoha y Vivio terminaron sus últimos toques al arreglarse y las dos salieron de la casa siendo despedidas por Fate quien se comportó como una mujer casada despidiendo a su esposo e hija que salen de casa.

Ante esto Misaka solo levanto una ceja curiosa por el espectáculo.

Después de arreglar la mesa y ocuparse de los platos el grupo se prepara para su salida, mientras esto ocurre se ve a una Misaka algo inquieta mientras espera al resto de la familia.

Caro y Eriol observan a la inquieta chica con la idea clara de que le ocurre.

"Eriol kun, ¿deberíamos decirle algo?", dice Caro con una mirada preocupada.

"creo que por ahora deberíamos dejarla sola, tiene mucho en que pensar", le replica el chico pelirrojo mientras observa a Misaka, "además no hay mucho que podamos hacer por ella ahora, después de todo ella piensa que defraudo a su amigo hablando de algo que según parece era un secreto".

Asintiendo con la cabeza Caro suelta un suspiro, "pero aun no puedo imaginar el poder del esper número 1 de esa extraña ciudad, y sobre todo el hecho que permitan que los estudiantes luchen entre ellos".

"Misaka menciono que los estudiantes no tiene permitido luchar a menos que estén en un ambiente controlado, pero lo que me sorprende, es el hecho que el hermano menor de Hayate san derrotara a ese tipo", habla Eriol con un tono de admiración.

"En realidad es algo sorprendente si lo piensas desde un punto de vista, después de todo si lo comparamos seria como derrotar a Nanoha san a puño limpio".

Eriol asiente ante el comentario de Caro, "¿Cómo crees que reaccione Kamijou san cuando sepa que Misaka hablo sobre ese incidente?".

"no lo sé, pero Fate dijo que él era un buen chico".

"Touma kun es un chico muy amable", se escucha la voz de Fate desde atrás de los chicos haciendo que los mismos salten del susto por la sorpresa.

"Fate", dice Caro asustada mientras sujeta su pecho.

"es hora de irnos, no queremos que Misaka chan llegue tarde a su entrevista verdad", Habla la mujer rubia mientras camina en dirección de Misaka.

En ese momento Subaru se coloca junto a los chicos, "Bien es hora de irnos".

La pareja solo asintió con la cabeza mientras un pequeño dragón saco la cabeza del bolso que lleva Caro y hace un pequeño rugido.

Y de esta manera el grupo se dirige a la cede de reclutamiento y entrenamiento del TSAB.

* * *

**Parte 03.**

El TSAB es una organización relativamente joven con menos de 100 años de fundación, fue creada después de las guerras de la época de los Belkas por la unión de varios mundos que buscaban estabilidad militar y política, con el fin de mantener la paz El TSAB se organizó en sus diferentes ramas que le permiten responder ante situaciones variadas.

Ante estas palabras un chico con el cabello puntiagudo miraba en dirección de un campo de entrenamiento donde Tena Lanster se encontraba ayudando a varios cadetes con sus dispositivos, mientras pensaba, "Solo pregunte por educación sobre el TSAB…", mientras soltaba un suspiro, "¿Por qué estoy recibiendo una lección de historia que ha durado más de media hora?", "QUE MALA SUERTE".

Mientras la mujer que ignoraba los pensamientos del chico siguió hablando, "Hayate chan, es parte de las fuerzas de defensa de la marina, Fate que es parte de los enforcer, y nosotras", mientras señalaba a Vita y a ella misma, "que somos instructores de combate".

Touma miro a la mujer tratando de digerir lo que había escuchado, "es una organización muy grande".

"si lo es, pero conoces mucha gente interesante", replico Nanoha.

""

"me sorprendes Llorón, puedes ser muy agudo cuando te lo propones", le dijo Vita a Touma quien solo mostro una mueca de desagrado ante la forma en la que era llamado, pero a pesar de eso el chico no perdió de vista lo que ocurría en el campo de entrenamiento.

Esto dejo desconcertadas a las dos mujeres quienes se observaron entre ellas y volvieron su atención en el joven ahí.

Entonces las dos solo encogieron sus hombros y seguían observando lo que ocurría en el campo de entrenamiento.

En ese momento una mujer en sus 40 años se hace presente en el lugar, usando un uniforme de color café similar a al uniforme blanco y azul que llevaban Nanoha y Vita.

"¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?", pregunto la mujer recién llegada. Con un saludo militar formal Vita y Nanoha la recibieron.

Con un tono de voz serio y educado Nanoha le responde, "no hay problemas en la clase especial, la experiencia de la enforcer Lanster se muestra en la forma de cómo les enseña el uso correcto de sus dispositivos, Comandante Corrado".

"eso se escucha bien", dijo la comandante mientras prestaba atención al chico junto a las mujeres.

Touma quien al notar a la mujer que llego ahí se puso firme copiando lo que Nanoha y Vita hicieron, "mucho gusto soy Corrado Fem comandante de la de esta base".

El chico algo nervioso copio la postura de Nanoha y Vita al responder, "Mucho gusto, me llamo Kamijou Touma".

Ante esta presentación todas las presentes comenzaron a reírse haciendo que el chico se sienta incómodo.

"Touma kun no tienes que ser tan formal", dijo la As de aces con una sonrisa.

Esto sonrojo al chico que no sabía bien que ocurría ahí, y solo pudo rascarse la mejilla por la incomodidad en la que se encontraba.

Con una sonrisa la comandante del lugar hablo con un tono más amigable, "así que este es el hermano menor de la famosa Hayate Yagami", mientras reía de manera amena, "sabes eh escuchado muchas cosas de ti en estos días".

Con algo de sorpresa el chico de cabello puntiagudo le respondió, "por alguna razón siento que no me agradara lo que tú me digas".

"¿En verdad?. Porque solo tengo muchos comentarios positivos sobre ti".

El Chico miro a Vita y Nanoha en busca de respuestas, pero ellas solo negaron con la cabeza.

"un chico que muestra un peinado peculiar ha estado ayudando por la ciudad, se me han notificado la ayuda de niños perdidos y a personas mayores sin contar muchas mascotas rescatadas", dijo la Comandante.

Ante esto el chico solo miro a la comandante y replico, "¿Por qué relacionas esos rumores con mi persona?".

Con un rostro sonriente la Comandante hablo, "bueno según los rumores el chico de peinado extraño era acompañado por una agente conocida del TSAB, aunque no lo creas Teana es muy conocida entre la gente, y se sobre su misión actual".

El chico asintió mientras miraba en dirección de Teana que seguía guiando a los cadetes.

"pero aún tengo una duda muy grande, ¿Por qué ayudas a la gente de esa manera?".

El chico miro a la comandante con un semblante de confusión, "¿eso es importante?".

Con una media sonrisa la comandante planteo, "en realidad no…, solo quería conocer al chico que está llamando la atención".

"¿En realidad está ocurriendo algo así?", replica el chico que se ve con una expresión de duda.

"se podría decir…, no muchos de los miembros del TSAB ayudan tanto, generalmente lo dejan para los encargados del lugar", respondió Vita con un tono renuente.

"que pasa con esa fuerza de la ley", dijo Touma algo inquieto.

"no sucede lo mismo en la tierra, aún recuerdo que algunos policías solían ignorar las rencillas pequeñas", dijo Vita mientras mostraba desdén.

"bueno…, el punto aquí es que este chico ha llamado mucho la atención de las masas por sus actos e indirectamente a beneficiado al TSAB", Hablo la comandante con un tono afable, "por eso quería saber por qué realizabas esos actos".

Despeinándose la cabeza el chico respondió con su tono despreocupado habitual, "no necesito un motivo para ayudar, si hay alguien que necesite ayuda no es normal extender la mano".

Esto sorprendió a la comandante Corrado quien miro con otros ojos al chico frente de ella.

Nanoha mostro una sonrisa viendo cuanto a crecido el chico que conoció cuando estaba en la preparatoria.

Mientras Vita solo trataba de entender lo que tramaba la comandante.

"si me permites Kamijou san, ¿ese es el motivo porque te enfrentaste al sargento Fudo?".

El chico se mostró algo incómodo, "en ese momento solo pude hacer eso".

"pero él es un mago muy competente sabes, pudiste salir muy herido y preocupar a tu hermana".

Con algo de timidez el chico responde, "creo que no pensé en eso", mientras suelta un suspiro, "pero al final todo termino bien, con todos sonriendo".

Esto hizo que todos a excepción de Vita se sorprendieran, después de todo hablar con Touma sobre el ayudar a otros era algo normal, "este idiota diciendo cosas sin pensar", pensó Vita mientras sonreía.

La comandante Corrado miro al chico de manera inquisitiva tratando de buscar algo que le mostrara la verdadera naturaleza del chico, pero no encontró ninguna mentira en las palabras del chico esto la hizo preguntar, "Kamijou san, si en este momento te entregara una Lost logia que te permitiera dar la felicidad a todos en el universo a cambio de tu vida, ¿Qué Elegirías?, detener todas las tragedias en la vida o seguir como estas ahora".

Esta pregunta dejo a Touma sin palabras mientras que Nanoha y Vita solo traban de entender de donde vino eso.

El chico sintió la ironía del mundo ante esta pregunta, después de todo Othinus había creado un mundo como el que describía esta mujer, un mundo lleno de felicidad y sin tragedias.

En ese momento el chico giro su atención de todos ahí y se centró en el campo de entrenamiento, esto dejo perplejos a los que estaban cerca de él.

"no busco ayudar a los demás por conseguir algo de eso…, solo que si hay alguien en frete de mi conteniendo las lágrimas ante situaciones irracionales…, yo no permitiré que continúe extenderé mi mano y de alguna manera conseguiré el final deseado, y no importa cuántas veces tenga que apretar mi mano derecha con fuerza la lanzare en contra de esa situación para conseguir las sonrisas de aquellos que sufren", hablo el chico con un tono despreocupado mientras miraba su mano derecha con mucha resolución.

Nanoha simplemente quedo perpleja ante las palabras del chico, "¿qué era eso?", pensó la mujer, mientras Vita solo cerro sus ojos recordando aquellos momentos que compartió con su maestra y una idea se reflejó en ella, "y si en ese momento este chico hubiera estado con Hayate, el seria uno de los que extendió su mano a favor de su maestra al igual que Nanoha, Fate, Chrono y Lindy", en ese momento abrió sus ojos y miro al chico sobre el cual una imagen del mismo vistiendo un uniforme similar a la de su querida maestra se sobrepuso al chico haciéndola poner un semblante similar a la de una madre viendo dar sus primeros pasos a su niño.

"por ese motivo y por más soberbio que parezca yo no usaría tu baratija para cumplir deseos, simplemente pasaría de ella ya que el usar algo así solo arrojaría a la basura los esfuerzos de la gente que siguió adelante a pesar de esas adversidades".

Con una sonrisa la Comandante Corrado asintió con la cabeza dándole la aprobación al chico que ella acababa de conocer en espera de que en un futuro no muy lejano él no sea un observador si no alguien que esté en el campo de entrenamiento.

Con esto Corrado hablo, "Buena respuesta chico, ahora veamos más de cerca el avance de mis cadetes, ¿porque no te adelantas Kamijou san?".

El chico solo miro a la comandante y con un asentimiento de su cabeza el chico se dispuso a avanzar pero la comandante hablo de nuevo, "sabes chico la mayoría de la gente siempre queda perplejo con la estrella que más brilla en el firmamento, pero la verdad es que esas estrellas brillan más porque hay otras que se muestran muy tenues".

El chico de cabello picudo no entendió las palabras de Corrado.

"pero sabes chico el hecho de que no brillen mucho no quiere decir que nadie la notara, te recomiendo que te apresures o si no otro se llevara a esa estrella", dijo la comandante con un tono divertido.

El chico completamente perdido miro a la comandante la cual solo le sonrió, ante eso miro a Vita en busca de ayuda.

"¡Idiota!", le respondió la pequeña mientras se movía en dirección del campo de entrenamiento.

Deprimido por la respuesta de Vita miro a Nanoha con ojos de un cachorro pateado.

"solo medítalo un poco Touma kun, no es muy difícil de descifrar", le respondió Nanoha con un tono cariñoso.

Con un tono calmado Corrado dijo, "será mejor ir a monitorear a los cadetes", entonces el chico realmente confundido siguió a Vita.

"Comandante Corrado…. ¿Qué fue todo eso?", hablo Nanoha en un tono serio.

"El chico es muy único, sus nociones de lo correcto está muy arraigado en él, me agrada y no quisiera que esos políticos lo usen como una herramienta, pero al entender cómo piensa puedo estar segura que él hace lo que hace porque quiere", con un tono amable.

Nanoha miro la espalda del chico y agacho la cabeza pensando sobre las palabras de la su comandante, "el hace eso porque quiere", con una sonrisa tenue Nanoha levanto la mirada mientras se susurra a sí misma, "Hayate, Tu hermano menor está siguiendo tus pasos de manera diferente".

Corrado solo miro la reacción de su subordinada con una sonrisa, "ese chico me recuerda a ustedes cuando recién ingresaron".

Ante las palabras de Corrado Nanoha muestra un leve sonrojo, "no creo que ese chico este hecho para el TSAB".

Corrado mira a Nanoha algo sorprendida, "¿Por qué crees eso?".

"Creo que él está destinado a hacer algo más grande…, algo que al estar Afilado al TSAB no podria", hablo Nanoha con un tono amable, "desde que me uní he podido ayudar a muchos pero a su vez he notado lo restringida que estoy por esta organización".

Corrado miro a Nanoha mientras levantaba una ceja.

"por alguna razón siento que Touma kun es una de esas personas que dejaría todo atrás por salvar a alguien", mientras muestra una sonrisa, "me temo que si él se uniera en algún momento terminaremos teniendo que elegir entre apoyarlo o detenerlo".

Corrado asiente con la cabeza tratando de imaginar algo como lo que describió Nanoha, "será mejor alcanzar a esos dos".

Mientras caminan la comandante mira al chico avanzar de manera despreocupada, "¿en verdad te imaginas al chico en medio de algo así?".

Nanoha encogió sus hombros mientras respondía, "solo es un sentimiento…, no creo que algo así llegue a suceder", mientras suelta una pequeña sonrisa, "si algo así sucediera no podríamos detener a Hayate chan que correría en su ayuda".

"Nadie quiere un escenario así, la maestra del Tomo del cielo nocturno y sus caballeros en contra del mundo entero", Dice Corrado con un tono irónico, "además sé que si algo así sucediera tú y Fate no estarían muy lejos verdad…".

"tiene razón Comandante, pero algo así como que Touma kun se enfrente a lo imposible es difícil de creer, sería como que él se enfrentara a todo el mundo", mientras se imaginan un escenario así.

"por cierto comandante, ¿Por qué le dio una pista tan confusa a Touma kun?".

"Hablas de la analogía de las estrellas", le respondió la comandante con una sonrisa.

"pero él no lo entenderá si no tiene el contexto".

Con una sonrisa la comandante le responde, "se podría decir que sí capitana o debería llamarla, StarS one".

"No me han llamado de esa manera desde la sección 6", replica Nanoha con una sonrisa,"Stars four, está dando clases en este momento", con una mirada a Teana que se encontraba enseñando a algunos cadetes movimientos de combate.

* * *

**Parte 04.**

(Mundo no Administrado 97, Inglaterra, Catedral de St. George's).

El sonido de muchas monjas corriendo se escuchó en todo el lugar, "se está escapando por la puerta lateral".

Entonces el sonido de muchas personas corriendo estrepitosamente se escuchó.

Mientras esto ocurría una mujer de cabellera Rubia con ojos azules vestida con un abrigo de color crema que envolvía su voluptuosa figura mientras sujeta un maletín plateado.

"cierren la puerta oeste", se escuchó una voz femenina con un tono molesto.

Con una sonrisa la mujer avanzo mientras susurro para sí mismo, "como siempre este lugar es muy animado".

Entonces los gritos de muchas mujeres como si estuvieran enfrentando a un jefe final se escucharon retumbar por todo el lugar sorprendiendo a la mujer recién llegada.

"¿pero qué demonios sucede aquí?", dijo la mujer algo sorprendida en voz alta.

Entonces una mujer en un habito negro salió de la iglesia con una niña sujetada de sus piernas.

"vaya, vaya, pero si es Oriana san", dijo la mujer que salía del lugar.

La mujer algo inquieta por el tono y la forma como fue recibida, devolvió el saludo, "que tal Orsola, ¿Qué sucede aquí?".

Entonces la niña en las piernas de Orsola respondió, "el dios mágico escapo".

Ante las palabras de la niña Oriana mostro confusión y miro a Orsola en búsqueda de una explicación.

Entonces Orsola solo miro a Oriana sin entender lo que Oriana buscaba.

Entonces Oriana algo exasperada dijo, "¿Qué significa eso de dios mágico?".

"ah eso", dijo la mujer con un tono despreocupado que empezaba a molestar a Oriana, "lo que pasa es que la líder de Gremlin que se encontraba al cuidado de Kamijou san, estaba aquí mientras el salía de ciudad academia".

Ante las palabras de Orsola con ese tono tan despreocupado hizo que Oriana no supiera que se clase de emoción debía tener, "espera… la líder de Gremlin, la diosa mágica que fue perseguida por todo el mundo".

"si ella", respondió Orsola con su tono tranquilo, "estaba aquí pero al enterarse de que Kamijou san desapareció se liberó de su habitación y está tratando de ir en su búsqueda".

Entonces un grito de guerra llego desde adentro haciendo palidecer a Oriana, entonces miro a Orsola quien tenía un semblante tranquilo.

"ALGUIEN DEJO LA PUERTA ABIERTA", se escuchó gritar a alguien desde el interior del edificio, entonces un estruendo y muchos gritos parecían acercarse a la ubicación de las mujeres hablando.

Entonces la monja cabeza hueca conocida como Orsola Aquinas solo mostro un semblante de no entender lo que ocurría y la pequeña niña que se sujetaba de sus piernas se vio algo inquieta, "calma hermana Angelene", consoló la monja a la niña.

Ante estos sucesos Oriana Thomson se mostró inquieta y soltando el maletín sujeto su objeto espiritual lista para lo que viniera.

Entonces el ruido en el edificio se escuchaba más y más cerca cuando lo vio, una chica de cabellera rubia, un parche en el ojo vestida con una especie de traje de baño y un sombrero puntiagudo de ala ancha como el de las brujas.

Esto simplemente la dejo perpleja, pero no por el hecho de estar viendo a la líder de una cabala mágica que puso al mundo de cabeza, sino por la forma en la que se encontraba esta líder, una chica de 15 cm. Montando un gato calicó como si fuera un corcel.

"Vaya, Vaya", fue lo único que expreso Orsola.

Y así la diosa montada en su feroz corcel paso junto a ella como si ellas no se encontraran ahí, Oriana solo se quedó mirando sin saber que a hacer mientras la diosa y su gato se alejaron del lugar.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?", replico Oriana mientras se tranquilizaba.

Entonces se escucharon pazos mientras se escucha, "Suéltame humano, como te atreves a tocar de esa manera a un dios".

En ese instante un hombre con una túnica de sacerdote negra, y un pelo de color rojo junto a otra chica pelirroja con un traje de monja negros también pelirroja con trenzas, y sobre todo usando zapatos de plataforma de al menos 30cm.

"Still san, Agnese san, Bienvenidos", dijo con un tono amable Orsola.

Liberando una bocanada de humo Still hablo, "¿Por qué demonios esta cosa estaba corriendo libre?".

Mostrando su mano se vio a la chica de 15 cm. Mientras esta se quejaba molesta sobre lo ocurrido.

Entonces Agnese miro a una de las monjas quien inmediatamente trajo una jaula para transportar gatos y la pequeña diosa fue introducida en esta mientras esta se quejaba de sobremanera.

Mirando fijamente a Oriana el hombre hablo, "¿Qué asuntos tienes aquí?".

"vine a entregar este paquete a la arzobispo", le respondió la rubia con el abrigo.

Entonces otra monja hablo, "la arzobispo no está aquí ahora".

Con una mirada curiosa y molesta Still pregunto, "¿A dónde fue esa mujer?".

"salió a verificar las medidas de su traje navideño".

Con unas venas saliendo de su frente miro a Oriana y le dijo, "yo tomare ese paquete".

Oriana acepto eso y hablo, "no hay problema, pero me quitarías una duda".

Liberando más humo el hombre asintió.

"¿es verdad que Kamijou Touma desapareció?".

El hombre simplemente asintió con la cabeza de manera molesta.

"ya veo, crees que pueda ayudar de alguna forma".

Mostrándose curioso el hombre miro a Oriana, "le debo algunas cosas a ese chico".

"no hay mucho que puedas hacer, después de todo hace poco hicimos un ritual con la ayuda de los 103000 grimorios y la ayuda de esa cosa para buscarlo pero el único lugar que apunto ese lugar fue el firmamento, como si él hubiera ido fuera del planeta", liberando otra bocanada de humo el hombre siguió, "es posible que este encerrado en una barrera o algo que despiste nuestros esfuerzos por rastrearlo".

Entonces Oriana miro al firmamento y se mostró inquieta, "tal vez el imagine breaker este bloqueando su búsqueda".

"es un buen punto, pero en verdad todos aquí están muy inquietas desde su desaparición", mientras arrojaba su cigarro al suelo para luego pisarlo, "aunque no es la primera vez de ese suceso, el hecho de que solo desapareció ha puesto en pánico en muchos puntos del mundo, la cábala dorada nos exige respuestas, nueva luz no es mejor, incluso el gobierno de los Estados Unidos parece querer meterse en esto".

"eso es de esperarse, después de todo el detuvo la tercera guerra mundial y enfrento a gremlin desde la primera línea", le respondió Oriana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"no digas idioteces", mientras el comenzó a alejarse con el maletín es sus manos, "el al final se alió con esa chica y nos dio la espalda", mientras desapareciendo del lugar.

Entonces Oriana levanto su mirada una vez más y se dijo así mismo, "me pregunto en que lio te metiste esta vez".

* * *

**Parte 05.**

En las calles de Midchilda se puede ver a 2 chicas caminando mientras discutían alegremente, una de ellas llevaba un calentador de color negro con franjas violetas, su cara estaba cubierta por la capucha de la chaqueta, su altura apenas superaba el metro sesenta y junto a ella se encontraba una mujer de cabellera rubia clara tan larga que le llegaba hasta la cintura, en sus costados se ven sujetas 2 cintas para el cabello, sus ojos de color turquesa claro, llevaba un vestido de una pieza de tirantes tan largo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos resaltando la voluptuosa figura de la chica que irradiaba un toque de elegancia.

"Cálmate Sieg, el restaurante está cerca", dijo la mujer del vestido.

"perdón, pero en verdad tengo hambre Viktor, además no me dejaste comer mis bocadillos", replico la otra niña en chándal.

"no dejare que te alimentes de esa manera tan descuidada, las palomitas y los dulces no son buenas para ti".

Con un puchero la chica en el calentador obscuro protesto, "pero sabe delicioso, y son buenos para calmar el hambre".

Con un suspiro la mujer elegante solo mostro su decepción, "Sieg deberías cuidar mejor tu salud, eres la campeona".

"ya lo sé, pero es que mis bocadillos tienen buen sabor".

Mientras esta discusión ocurría las mujeres llegaron a un pequeño parque lo cual confundió a la rubia de sobremanera.

"¿Dónde estamos?", dijo la rubia algo sorprendida.

"pero tú fuiste la que me trajo", le replico la otra chica.

"lo sé, pero no sé dónde estamos, yo seguí el camino que use varias veces".

Entonces se escuchó un aplauso que llama la atención de las féminas en el lugar.

"no puedo creerlo, pero si son Viktoria Dahlgrun la numero tres en el rango de DSAA Intermiddle sub 19, y a la campeona Sieglinde Eremiah", mientras aplaude y muestra una sonrisa estúpida.

Ante esta situación Viktoria y Sieglinde se mostraron alertas.

"solo salí a tomar algo de aire fresco y no creí encontrarme con tan lindas celebridades", dijo el chico de cabello castaño de unos 14 años pero lo peculiar del chico fueron sus ojos, uno de ellos era azul y el otro tenía un color dorado.

Ante la vista Viktoria frunció el ceño, y Sieg se mostró curiosa.

"No fue coincidencia, ¿verdad?", dijo Viktoria molesta.

"oh, ¿lo crees?, Emperador del Trueno", dijo el chico mientras cambiaba su sonrisa tonta por una expresión más seria, "tiempo sin verte Wilfred".

Ante las palabras del chico Sieg empezó a retroceder, y una extraña ráfaga de viento hizo que la capucha de la chica cayera mostrando una hermosa joven de cabello negro largo sujetada en dos coletas y unos ojos azules claros.

Siguiendo la dirección del viento Viktoria noto a un hombre de al menos unos 50 años de cabello blanco corto, ojos negros y una test cansada, junto a un chico de unos 12 años de cabello azul y ojos verdes y un semblante de un delincuente.

"Lo siento mi señor", dijo el hombre anciano, "el chico es algo impaciente".

Entonces el chico de ojos disparejos solo mostro una sonrisa, "no te preocupes, pero enséñale a no interrumpir los diálogos importantes".

"Si mi señor", mientras hacia una reverencia.

"perdón por esa interrupción, pero ya saben los niños son muy impacientes". Hablo el chico mientras sonreía.

Entonces Viktoria con modales refinados pero con un tono venenoso, "se podría decir que nos conoces pero no te has presentado".

"perdón por eso, mi nombre es Gerard Von Kleist", mientras se inclinaba de manera educada.

De pronto Sieg cayo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba su cabeza.

"¿Que le hiciste?", dijo Viktoria con un tono molesto mientras se acercó a la chica en el piso.

"lastimosamente yo no he hecho nada, creo que es algo genético".

Al escuchar las palabras Viktoria miro a Sieg con una expresión de sorpresa, "¿Quién eres realmente?".

"es en serio, me presente como es debido, por lo que veo incluso la casa de Dahlgrun ha borrado mi existencia de la historia".

Sieg seguía en el piso de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza y mostrándose adolorida hablo, "¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué estás aquí?".

"¿Por qué?, bueno estoy aquí para arreglar lo que empecé", dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie y mostro un semblante frio.

"ya acabo, ese tiempo ya se terminó, nosotros ya no somos los de aquella época", dijo Sieg mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, "ahora solo somos gente común".

"En verdad, bueno que puedo decir", dijo el chico mientras mostraba un cristal en su muñequera, "pero tengo una oferta para ustedes".

Un poco más tranquila Sieg se puso de pie, "¿una oferta?".

"Únanse a mí y recuperemos el reinado de los Belkas", dijo el chico mientras un hacha de doble hoja descansaba de cabeza a los pies del chico mientras su mango llegaba hasta su abdomen, sus manos descansaba en la base del mango en una postura llena de autoridad.

Las dos chicas solo miraron al chico desconcertadas.

"y bien que deciden", dijo el chico con su tono de autoridad.

Entonces las mujeres mostraron un tono serio y con claridad le respondieron al unísono, "me rehusó".

"Bueno eso no me lo esperaba, entonces no se puede hacer nada", dijo el chico resignado.

Las mujeres se mostraron curiosas ante lo ocurrido, "¿entonces nos podemos ir?", dijo Viktoria.

"me encantaría decir que sí, pero como ustedes me han visto y saben mis planes no puedo dejar que se vayan así nomás", dijo el chico con un tono despreocupado.

"¿Qué significa esto?", replico molesta Sieg.

"solo quisiera que me acompañaran a mis aposentos hasta que termine mis planes, y cuando termine pueden regresar a su vida corriente".

Realmente molestas las dos chicas sintieron que el chico frente a ellas se burlaba descaradamente.

"y si decimos que no", replico Viktor quien estaba a punto de dejar salir su carácter.

"entonces tendré que obligarlos, saben si ustedes informan sobre lo que hare me veré obligado a retrasar mis planes indefinidamente", mientras colocaba el hacha a su espalda.

Entonces Viktoria y Sieglinde activaron sus chaquetas de barrera, una armadura pesada para Victoria esta cubría su parte superior de su cuerpo incluyendo sus brazos, una falda que llegaba sobre sus muslos y una media capa que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, llevaba medias tipo nylon obscuras y botas metálica, el patrón de la ropa eran blancas con motivos azules, y en sus manos había una alabarda elegante de color plateada.

Para Sieg su chaqueta constaba de un en una chaqueta sin mangas que están divididas en tiras para facilitar la movilidad, una minifalda estilo de artes marciales todo de color negro con detalles blancos, en sus manos llevaba guantes sin dedos.

"En verdad, en verdad tenemos que pelear", dijo el chico mientras sonreía de manera aterradora, "entonces comencemos".

En ese momento Viktoria se lanzó hacia delante más rápido que el sonido, apareciendo a espaldas de Gerard y lanzando un corte transversal con rayos saliendo del arma, y de pronto una explosión lleno el lugar mientras un apantalla de polvo oculto todo en el lugar, en ese momento de la nube de polvo salió una figura a una velocidad sorprendente, pero esta fue interceptada por Sieg quien lanzo golpes llenos de una energía extraña de color violeta que envió a volar al chico contra un edificio.

De pronto la nube de polvo fue barrida por una ráfaga de viento y en medio se encontraba Viktoria quien se acercó a Sieg con un paso elegante, "eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba".

Asintiendo con la cabeza Sieg le respondió, "él era el rey más débil de todos".

"en verdad, con razón su reino fue borrado de la historia", replico de manera burlona Viktoria.

"pero su habilidad de construir cosas era realmente aterradora, él fue quien creo las prótesis de Olivie".

"espera no se supone que tu antepasado lo hizo".

"En verdad lo pudo hacer por que Gerard lo ayudo, ya que sus antiguas prótesis no funcionaban correctamente, y a él solo le tomo tres horas para desarrollar eso".

Con un rostro sorprendido Viktoria no sabía que pensar, pero le dijo a Sieg, "¿estás bien?".

"no, él es alguien que no sé cómo categorizar….., mis sentimientos están muy confusos", dijo la chica que empezó a llorar.

"saben esa fue una combinación interesante", dijo el chico que salía de los escombros del edificio, "comparado con las guerras Belkas ahora son más fuertes en especial tu Wilfred".

Con un ceño fruncido y con un tono molesto respondió, "no me llamo Wilfred…., ahora soy Sieglinde Eremiah".

"Perdón entonces como te llamo ahora", dijo el chico pensativo, "ya sé, te diré Sieg como tu amiga".

Ante esto Viktoria mostro su constructo mágico de triangulo el cual brillo de sobremanera lo cual género que el cabello de la chica brillara en un color azulado mientras todo su alrededor se llenó de relámpagos dorados.

"NO… TE… ATREVAS… A LLAMAR….. A MI … AMIGA DE …ESA …..MANERA".

Entonces una vez más Viktoria se lanzó hacia el chico con la alabarda lista para empalar a su oponente pero este también se lanzó hacia Viktoria, entonces se encontraron con sus armas a gran velocidad generando un onda de choque que sorprendió a Sieg, entonces la alabarda y el hacha chocaron repetidas veces con gran poder generando un sonido estruendoso.

Mientras esto ocurría Sieg trataba de controlar sus emociones que eran confusas por el hecho de recibir los recuerdos de su antepasado, pero al ver la figura de Viktoria darlo todo para salir de este predicamento tomo varias respiraciones profundas para dejar salir su confusión, y con la mente más clara Sieg mostro un semblante decidido y limpiándose las lágrimas se unió a la batalla.

Mientras esto ocurría el hombre mayor y el niño miraban lo ocurrido con un semblante despreocupado, y alguien más llego un tipo entre sus 40 con una cabellera plateada larga, ojos negros y llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho.

"Así que en verdad termino en una batalla", hablo el hombre de cabello plateado, "me debes los 50".

Entonces el hombre mayor suspiro, "si ya lo sé….., esas chicas pudieron esperar las explicaciones de la situación".

Entonces el niño hablo, "el rey ganara esto".

En ese momento los adultos miraron a los tres chicos peleando en medio del pequeño parque cuando el hombre mayor hablo, "Si, es indudable que el rey ganara esto, esas chicas no son el oponente adecuados para él".

Esquivando los golpes de Sieg y repeliendo la albarda de Viktoria con su hacha Gerard empezó a hacer retroceder a las mujeres quienes se empezaron a sentirse presionadas.

Entonces Sieg empezó a cambiar su estilo de combate para ser más directa y ayudar a Viktoria, pero había algo que empezó a molestar a Sieg, el chico frente a ellas no atacaba solo se defendía y no mostro signos de cansancio, y su sonrisa fue algo inquietante.

Entonces la alabarda cayo con gran fuerza y esta fue detenido por el hacha y en ese momento Sieg vio una apertura y lanzo su golpe al pecho pero el golpe nunca conecto, en ese momento Gerard giro sobre sí mismo haciendo que Sieg falle y quede descubierta mientras al mismo tiempo se colocó en frente de Victoria bloqueando la vista de Gerard, y ese fue un punto de inflexión porque cuando Gerard apareció a la vista de la rubia este tenía una esfera de energía en la mano el cual fue lanzado con gran poder haciendo que Viktoria fuese lanzada a varios metros del lugar.

En ese momento Sieg hizo un movimiento aprovechando las fuerzas de impulso que ella llevaba para impactar una patada en la cara del chico, pero esa patada nunca lo toco cuando este se agacho y entonces movió el hacha en una diagonal hacia arriba la cual golpeo en el costado de la chica y la envió en contra de un muro el cual se hizo añicos.

Pero en ese momento un golpe lleno de rayos llego en contra de Gerard pero este solo utilizo el impulso del hacha para evadir el golpe y con ese movimiento clavo una patada en el abdomen de Viktoria haciéndole dejar escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y enviándola a volar en contra de otro edificio.

"eso me asusto", dijo Gerard con un tono agitado.

Eso hizo que los observadores pusieran un semblante en blanco.

Con gran dificultad Sieg se levantó de las ruinas de la pared, sujetó su costado con muestras de dolor y vio al chico de pie en el lugar con mucha seguridad.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?", pensó para sí mismo Sieg, "como es que él es tan fuerte, incluso usa un estilo que no conozco".

"baya…., ya te recuperaste", dijo el chico con una sonrisa, "eres muy fuerte, no hay duda que eres la campeona".

"¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto?", dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al chico, "la era de los Belkas termino, los reyes ya no son necesarios".

"no ahora es cuando somos más necesarios", dijo Gerard con un tono realmente molesto.

Con muchas dudas Sieg miro al chico buscando una explicación.

"¿Qué sabes sobre el incidente de JS?".

Sorprendida por la pregunta la chica hablo, "¿el incidente de Jail Scaglietti?", mientras se muestra pensativa, "solo sabía que ese incidente se dio por el hecho de un investigador que tuvo acceso a la tecnología del tipo Belka e intento dominar el TSAB".

"ja, ja, ja…..,ja,ja", comenzó a reír de manera burlona.

"¿Por qué te ríes?", dijo Sieg molesta.

"la verdad sobre el incidente es que Jail trabajaba para una de las ramas del TSAB, y era parte de un proyecto que ocasiono el incidente", Hablo Gerard molesto.

"no puede ser, ¿de que estas hablando?", dijo la chica sorprendida y confundida.

"la verdad del TSAB es que ellos son corruptos y solo actúan cuando les conviene, no es una organización en la cual se deba confiar, y no les confiare a Olivie", dijo el chico mientras se colocaba a centímetros del rostro de Sieg.

"no te permitiré meter a Vivi en esto", replico la chica con un grito, "ella vive feliz con su familia, y no permitiré que esa vida le sea quitada".

"No te dejes engañar, esa vida solo es algo que ellos usan para restringir a los verdaderos herederos", hablo Gerard con un tono frio y molesto.

Sieg se mostró intimidada con la forma en la que le hablo y simplemente agacho la mirada.

Entonces Gerard le hablo con un tono más sereno mientras le extendía la mano, "Acompáñame en este viaje, Sieg".

Sieg quien miraba al suelo con un semblante obscuro solo analizaba las palabras del chico frente a ella, con mucha confusión en su corazón la chica trato de tranquilizar su mente y mientras meditaba recordó a la pequeña niña de un ojo de color esmeralda y el otro de color rubi con una sonrisa y sobre esta imagen se sobrepuso una chica similar que no tenía brazos, y entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido recientemente con la pequeña rubia y vio la imagen de otra chica de cabello plateado verdoso, que también tenía los ojos de diferente color pero este tenía un ojo de color purpura y el otro azul y junto a las dos chicas aparecieron varias imágenes de personas y chicas sonrientes.

Entonces con una mirada decidida y una postura firme la chica respondió, "no…", mientras miro fijamente a los ojos del chico, "ya no existen los reyes en este nuevo mundo, solo somos chicas que buscamos vivir nuestras vidas al máximo, y no es diferente para Takamachi Vivio, Einhard Stratos, Ixveria, y Viktoria Dahlgrun".

Esto dejo sin palabras al chico.

"el pasado solo es el pasado, esta es la paz por la que lucharon nuestros antecesores y vivir con todas nuestras fuerzas es nuestro deber, así que deja de vivir en el pasado porque Vivi ahora es una niña feliz en búsqueda de su propio sueño".

Ante estas palabras los puños del chico se apretaron fuertemente, entonces noto que Viktoria estaba de pie lejos de ellas mirando a Sieg con una mirada llena de orgullo.

"Busō Keitai", replico Gerard mientras un destello de luz lo cubrió.

Esto desconcertó a Viktoria y Sieg quienes dieron dos pasos atrás, entonces la luz desapareció y mostro a Gerard en su forma adulta que parecía tener al menos unos 18 años, con un abrigo que le llegaba hasta los pies de color rojo y mientras en sus antebrazos se mostraron protecciones metálicas, sus pantalones de color negro y unas botas metálicas.

"Tú ya estas corrompida por esta organización, ustedes vendrán con migo quieran o no", con una voz frio.

Ante estas palabras las dos chicas se pusieron en guardia.

"Sieglinde Eremiah me has decepcionado, dejándote engañar", dijo Gerard mientras preparaba el hacha en sus manos de la cual se escuchó una explosión y 3 cartuchos rodaron en el suelo.

En ese instante las dos chicas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, pero no hubo tiempo de hacer nada más porque el chico movió el hacha en dirección a Sieg con gran fuerza.

Ante esta acción Viktoria se lanzó en dirección al chico con su alabarda apuntando al hacha para desviar el ataque hacia Sieg, cuando las dos armas chocaron una honda de impacto se liberó generando una ráfaga de viento.

En ese instante Sieg lanza un golpe lleno de poder en dirección de Gerard pero este se movió esquivando el ataque el cual dejo una gran destrucción.

Un puño lleno de rayos se disparó en dirección de Gerard pero este lo bloqueo con el hacha, entonces el chico inicio su contrataque moviendo el hacha en dirección a sieg la cual bloqueo el arma mientras lanza un golpe, en ese momento el chico lanzo un patada contra Viktor la cual uso su albarda para bloquearla pero no pudo debido al gran poder que esta llevaba la envió hacia atrás, mientras Sieg que bloqueo el hacha trato de golpear a Gerard pero este se movió entre su defensa y lanzo un golpe en el abdomen de la chica, pero luego sujeto uno de sus pies y la arrojo en dirección de Viktoria la cual se movía para atacar pero fue bloqueada por el cuerpo de Sieg el cual impacto con gran fuerza enviándolas a volar a varios metros.

"¿Sieg…..estas…..bien?", dijo a Victoria quien se encontraba bajo el cuerpo de la chica pelinegro.

"eso….. Creo", respondió Sieg quien se mostró adolorida.

Las chicas comenzaron a levantarse, "Viktor tenemos que hacer algo con ese dispositivo".

"ya lo sé, ¿tienes algún plan Sieg?".

Mientras eso ocurría Gerard se mostró molesto mientras se acercaba a la pareja con su dispositivo listo para atacar.

En ese momento las dos mujeres se lanzaron en contra del chico el cual balanceo el hacha hacia Viktoria la cual evadió el golpe y entonces Sieg lanzo una patada desendente en contra del hacha la cual quedo incrustada en el suelo mientras Viktoria golpeo al chico con la alabarda enviándole a hacia atrás.

Sieg en ese momento se acercó al chico a una gran velocidad y le propino una patada que lo elevo al menos unos 10 metros del suelo, de pronto Viktoria apareció con su pelo brillando y su puño lleno de rayos lista para golpearlo.

Con un movimiento de la mano Gerard apunto en dirección al hacha la cual salió disparada en dirección al que parecía llamarla, esto sorprendió a las dos chicas pero en ese momento el chico quito la mano y el hacha lo paso en dirección de Viktoria la cual tuvo que bloquear el hacha con su alabarda.

"Viktor", se escuchó, cuando la vista de Viktoria se llenó con la figura del chico que una vez mas sostenía el hacha, con la cual le lanzo un golpe impresionante que destruyó por completo la alabarda y este impacto de lleno en el cuerpo de la chica enviándola contra el suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa que ocasiono un impacto similar al de un meteorito chocando contra la tierra.

Esto dejo a Sieg sorprendida, y solo pudo ver a Viktoria en medio de un cráter de al menos un metro de profundidad, la armadura de la chica había sido destruida por completo y sangre cubría algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Apretando los puños Sieg dejo salir todo su poder y se lanzó en contra de Gerard, este solo bloqueo el golpe que género una gran cantidad de destrucción en el lugar y partió el hacha en 2 partes, entonces Sieg lanzo un combo de golpes que fueron bloqueados por el chico, entonces con una patada alejo a Sieg de él.

En ese momento el chico repitió el movimiento de sus manos para llamar el hacha pero en esta ocasión el hacha dividida llego a las 2 manos del chico similar a sostener dos espadas a la vez, y en cada hacha se mostraron propulsores que se dispararon cuando de estas salieron lanzadas cartuchos.

Entonces con la propulsión generada el hacha bajo con fuerza en contra de Sieg quien aprovecho esta fuerza realizo un contragolpe que fue evadido por Gerard mientras la otra hacha repitió la acción anterior, entonces Gerard repitió su evasión y así empezaron a intercambiar golpes de una manera desenfrenada.

"¿Por qué el rey no la derrota de una vez?", dijo el niño en medio de los dos hombres.

"es muy fácil, el estilo de los Eremiah está basado en aprovechar las fuerzas de la cinética", replico el hombre con el parche.

Con mucha confusión el niño miro a quien le respondió.

"ya veo no conoces esos términos, la cinética es la fuerza que un objeto posee mientras está quieto o este se mueve, el estilo de los Eremiah usa estas fuerzas para causar el mayor daño posible, solo mira como gira cuando recibe los golpes del rey y mientras hace ese movimiento su cuerpo acumula energía que libera cuando lo golpea", replico el hombre mientras miro la batalla frente a él.

El niño se mostró aun confuso pero no pregunto nada más mientras miraba la pelea que cambio de pronto.

En ese momento con un movimiento rápido una de las hachas golpeo a Sieg en el costado haciéndola retroceder, en ese instante la otra hacha golpeo a contra uno de sus brazos dejándolo en una posición extraña, y con esto Gerard lazo varios ataques que golpeo despiadadamente a la chica que fue enviada en contra de un muro dejándola incrustada con su Barrier Jacket destruida casi en su totalidad.

Con una mirada fría el hombre hablo, "Wilfred", mientras se acercó a la chica casi inconsciente, "esto no tenía que terminar así, pero no dejare que Vivi esté en manos de nadie".

"ella es feliz, con su familia y amigos", dijo la chica mientras se quedaba inconsciente.

* * *

**Parte 06.**

"Sieg"…"Sieg"…"Sieg"…"Ried"….."Ried".

"¿Te quedaste dormida?"…."oye, ¿porque te ríes?".

"porque generalmente me llamas Jeremiah señorita Vivi".

"creo que te queda mejor estudiante perdido".

"eh…¿hace cuánto estas aquí señor Gerard?".

"que no me llames así, siento que me tratas como a ese príncipe inútil".

"Gerard, ¿porque llamas a Klaus así?".

"porque es un príncipe inútil, porque otra razón iba a llamarlo así".

"debería dejarlo, después de todo el trata así a todos los que conoce".

"eso está bien, pero al menos vas a abrir los ojos o te quedaras ahí estudiante perdido".

En ese momento una chica de cabello negro largo de unos 15 años que se vio recostada en regazo de otra chica de la misma edad de cabello rubio y ojos bicolores que no tiene sus brazos, y en un escritorio cercano se ve a un chico de cabello castaño que también de la misma edad trabajando con múltiples herramientas en el escritorio.

"esto está listo", habla Gerard mientras se mueve del escritorio sujetando una prótesis de un brazo, "Pruébalo Vivi".

La chica rubia asiente con una sonrisa.

"¿la vas a ayudar?, estudiante perdido".

"si, si lo haré", habla la chica mientras se levanta del regazo de la otra chica, "pero sabes que yo arregle eso primero verdad".

"lo hiciste bien niña", mientras le entrega la prótesis, "pero traje piezas de calidad para prevenir problemas".

Con una sonrisa amable Vivi le agradece, "gracias por eso Gerard, pero no tenías que venir de inmediato solo por eso".

"Vivi te lo dije en ese entonces, yo te apoyare cuando lo necesites".

"esto está listo señorita Vivi".

"pruébalo y dime si te molesta algo".

En ese momento Vivi movió el brazo de varias maneras probando la utilidad del brazo, "se siente muy bien, Gracias".

Entonces Gerard y Jeremiah mostraron una sonrisa amable.

Entonces un golpe en la puerta llamo la atención de los presentes.

"Señorita, tiene que probarse su vestido para la reunión del fin de semana", dijo la voz de una mujer, "puedo pasar".

En ese momento Vivi y Jeremiah se mostraron asustadas y con un movimiento rápido Jeremiah sujeto la mano del chico y lo empujó hacia una esquina.

"dame un minuto, ya salgo", dijo Vivi mientras se acercaba al escritorio para tomar su otro brazo.

Mientras eso sucedía la otra chica lanzo algunas cosas sobre el chico y coloco algunas cosas para simular un adorno.

Entonces la mucama de los ingvalt ingreso a la habitación para encontrarse con Jeremiah cerca del escritorio ajustando uno de los brazos protésicos a la chica rubia.

"señorita, ¿esta lista?".

Asintiendo con la cabeza la chica de ojos heterochromaticos afirmo y siguió a la mucama.

"¿Usted no viene?", dijo la mucama a Jeremiah.

Apuntando al escritorio la chica le respondió, "tengo que recoger las herramientas".

Entonces la mucama con una sonrisa asintió y salió con la otra chica del cuarto, asegurándose que la mucama y Vivi están lo suficiente mente lejos Jeremiah suspiro y corrió en dirección del chico escondido y rápidamente lo libero de su camuflaje.

"¿estás bien?".

"define estar bien".

Mientras el chico avanza al escritorio y comienza a recoger las herramientas, "al menos pensaste rápido".

"dame más crédito….., y ¿en que estas trabajando ahora?".

"¿ya lo sabes?".

"escuche algunos rumores de que un eminente especialista en tecnología se ha hecho cargo de monitorear la cuna del santo rey", habla la pelinegra mientras se sienta en la cama.

"la familia Sägebrecht busco un asesor para realizar algunos ajustes delicados en la cuna".

"me sorprende eso en especial dado el hecho que la familia de Vivi suele ser muy cerrada cuando se trata de la cuna, pero no me sorprende sabes".

"¿a qué te refieres?".

"supe que tú fuiste quien rediseño por completo el sistema de cartuchos, y lo adaptaste a los dispositivos de los guardianes del libro".

"te refieres a ese proyecto que hice por aburrimiento".

"disculpe o gran sabio no quería que me restregara en la cara sus proyectos pequeños".

"creo que mi mejor trabajo son los brazos de Vivi".

"¿En verdad?, no olvides que fui yo quien desarrollo ese objeto".

"es verdad te reconozco eso, pero tenías tus errores".

"creo que necesitaba algo de tiempo sabes, pero gracias por la ayuda".

El ambiente en la habitación era muy cómoda, el chico parecía indiferente pero nunca ignoro las palabras de su compañera, su relación parecía extraña pero a pesar de eso ninguno se mostró incómodo.

"¿pero hay algún trabajo que te haya gustado?".

"creo que el reajuste del libro es algo que me agrado hacer, después de todo el creador de ese dispositivo de estudio mágico tenía mucha visión para el futuro".

"pero en estas épocas de guerra de seguro eso será usado como armas".

"lo sé, igual que ella".

"El rey aquí protege a Vivi como su propia hija, además ella ya forma parte de las fuerzas de defensa".

"Si entiendo, pero no permitiré que eso ocurra y el príncipe inútil también tiene que hacer su parte".

"….".

"Tú…, Quieres a Vivi?", hablo la chica con una voz tímida y dubitativa.

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza sin mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Con un poco de reticencia la chica hablo, "pero Vivi ahora mismo…..".

"lo se…".

….

….

"¿ella es feliz aqui?".

…..

…..

"si ella es muy feliz aquí".

"entonces todo está bien", entonces un sonido se escuchó de un anillo en los dedos del chico.

"alguien se acerca a mi área de trabajo, tengo que irme".

"está bien cuídate señor Gerard".

"Tú también Wilfred", entonces el chico desapareció en un triángulo mágico.

Minutos después la rubia regreso a la habitación y con una mirada curiosa escrutinio el cuarto.

"Gerard ya se fue".

"en serio, yo quería seguir hablando con Gerard".

Con una sonrisa amable Jeremiah le respondió, "de seguro él quería hablar contigo también".

"me gustaría hablar más con él, siempre viene y se va inesperadamente".

"¿sabes lo que él siente por ti verdad?".

"si lo sé…, pero para mí él es un gran amigo, solo espero que pueda salir de sus problemas familiares".

Entonces la chica rubia abrazo a Jeremiah y la acostó en la cama mientras le hacía cosquillas, entonces la otra chica queda en el regazo de la rubia, entonces Jeremiah cerró sus ojos y escucho.

"Ried, estas cansada".

"Un poco".

"pero es raro que me llames Ried".

"no te gusta".

"no es eso".

"entonces", "Ried…", "Ried"…, "Sieg"…, "Sieg".

* * *

**Parte 07.**

El llamado llego a una mente confusa.

"Viktor, eres tú".

"me preocupaste Sieg, como te sientes".

"me duele todo el cuerpo, pero y tú, él te golpeo muy fuerte".

"ten en cuenta que mi defensa es la más alta de todos".

Entonces la chica pelinegra abrió los ojos y se encontraba incrustada en el muro, estaba en un pequeño parque que estaba destrozado con muchos lugares agrietados y un cráter donde se encontraba su amiga.

"¿Dónde está Gerard?, hablo Sieg mientras miraba de un lado al otro".

"no lo sé, solo escuche que dijo que alguien vendría por nosotros".

Entonces 2 hombres de unos 20 años aparecieron ellos tenían el cabello negro y usaban una especie de uniforme verde, pero uno de ellos se mostraba molesto.

"Por qué demonios no simplemente las mata".

"ya escuchaste al rey, ellas tiene un vínculo con él".

"que desperdicio de tiempo", hablo uno de ellos mientras se dirigía al cráter.

Entonces la comunicación telepática apareció de nuevo, "Sieg, ¿puedes moverte?".

"No para nada".

"ya veo".

Del cráter salió el hombre sujetando uno de los pies de Viktoria arrastrándola como si atuviera llevando un costal.

"Sieg, deberías comer de manera más adecuada sabes", hablo telepáticamente Viktoria, "siempre tengo que regañarte por tu descuido alimenticio".

"Viktor, porque me hablas de eso ahora".

"además debes tratar de ser un poco más comunicativa con la gente que te rodea".

"Viktor, ¿qué me quieres decir?", mientras un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de Sieg.

"tienes que cuidarte mucho si mi querida amiga", entonces Viktoria se movió con un brazo apuntando a Sieg con una sonrisa amable en su semblante y entonces un brillo la envolvió desapareciéndola del lugar, despues de eso la Barrier Jacket de Viktoria desapareció en un destello de luz dejándola solo con el vestido que usaba al principio.

Esto sorprendió a los dos chicos que estaba en el lugar, y con gran molestia uno de ellos pateo a Viktoria en el estómago enviándole en contra de una pared a varios metros del lugar.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?", hablo el compañero del joven violento, "se supone que la llevemos de regreso a la nave".

"esta idiota se está resistiendo, y dejó escapar a su amiga no tenemos otra alternativa", hablo el chico mientras una bola de fuego aprecio en su mano.

Con los ojos abiertos el compañero miro lo que ocurría sin saber qué hacer.

Entonces la bola de fuego se disparó en contra de Viktoria

* * *

**Parte 08.**

[Sede de Capacitación y Reclutamiento del TSAB.]

"Lo siento mucho, Hayate chan", dijo Nanoha mientras hacia una reverencia.

Hayate quien estaba de pie frente a Nanoha con los brazos cruzados mientras suspiraba.

Al mismo tiempo Fate se mostraba preocupada mientras trataba de calmar a Signum que miraba a un soldado que parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

En el lugar también había una pantalla azulada flotando con la imagen de una chica de cabello negro.

Al costado se veía a Teana, Subaru, Eriol, Carol y Misaka quienes estaban junto a la comandante Corrado.

Al otro extremo de la habitación se encontraban Shamal, Vita, Saphira, Agito, Rein, con Vivio y Einhard una de las amigas de Vivio con el cabello plateado verdoso que comparte el mismo estado de los ojos con Vivio excepto que uno de ellos es purpura y el otro Violeta.

"¡Bien, resumiré lo que se supone que paso aquí!", dijo Hayate quien se notaba algo desconcertada.

"primero, Touma estuvo viendo el entrenamiento en el campo que se encuentra en el océano, después de pasar un tiempo ahí regresaba a la central pero en el camino a tierra uno de los lados del camino se rompió y el cayó al agua", siguió hablando Hayate mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"entonces a la comandante de la base se le ocurrió que mi hermano se vería bien mientras usaba un uniforme del buro".

En ese momento la Comandante Corrado solo le mostro una sonrisa incomoda.

"Así que ustedes la apoyaron y mi hermano termino usando el uniforme de un Capitán Instructor", mientras la mirada de Hayate escaneo a todos en la habitación.

"Después de eso por alguna razón el oficial aquí lo confundió con un Capitán nuevo que estaba a cargo de un grupo de cadetes que ayudarían en un distrito de Cranagan", con una mirada seria que se quedó en el oficial que Signum estaba encarando.

Haciendo que el pobre hombre que estaba a punto de llorar le responda con un tono nervioso, "Los papeles del Capitán no llegaron a causa del error de sistema que ocurrió en la mañana, y debido al retraso del oficial nos puso en muchos problemas", mientras sudaba a raudales, "así que al ver al chico uniformado envié a unos de mis subordinados para confirmar y por alguna razón el confirmo las preguntas y le tomamos por el oficial a cargo que llego tarde".

Ante las palabras Hayate masajeo su frente mientras murmuraba, "¿Qué demonios paso en esa conversación?", mientras cambiaba su atención en la pantalla flotante.

Con un poco de incomodidad Angélica dio una reverencia y pidiendo disculpas hablo, "Lo siento mucho comandante, pero yo solo lo reconocí cuando llegamos a la zona centran donde teníamos la asignación".

"Ya veo", le respondió Hayate mientras suspiro, "pero, ¿Qué ocurrió en ese lugar?".

"cuando lo reconocí me acerque a él y me explico en algo su situación", mientras Angélica se mostró algo tímida, "yo en ese momento me comunique con la Capitana Takamachi para informarle lo que ocurrió".

Nanoha le mostro una sonrisa incomoda a Hayate.

"pero cuando termine de informarle Kamijou san desapareció".

Ente lo último Hayate, Signum, y Shamal dejaron salir un suspiro.

Algo incomoda Angélica sigue hablando, "empecé a buscarlo por el lugar pero no lo encontré, hasta que un civil nos comunicó que el ayudo a su abuela y termino siendo perseguido por un perro callejero".

Al escuchar esto la Comandante Corrado solo negó con la cabeza como diciendo, "siento que esto es una broma".

Teana, Vita, Shamal, y Fate solo miraron al techo mientras trataban de entender lo que ocurrió.

"Maestra tu hermano rompe todas las posibilidades de lo que puede salir mal", replica Agito mientras se muestra sorprendida.

Entre el grupo la persona más sorprendida es Einhard quien miraba a las personas en el lugar tratando de darle sentido al hecho de la forma como un chico se metió en tantos problemas en menos de medio día, "Vivio, ¿en verdad ocurrió todo lo que ellos hablaron?".

La chica rubia solo miro a su amiga mientras también mostraba algo incomoda.

"Con Touma kun estas cosas son muy comunes", dijo Shamal quien les mostro una sonrisa amable.

Hayate miro a la pantalla flotante y le hablo, "alguna noticia después de todo eso cadete Vandein".

"solo algunos reportes de civiles que vieron al chico, es posible que no sean reales ya que estos reportes llegaron de varias cuadras lejos de aquí…, no creo que haya alguien que pueda mantener el ritmo durante tanto tiempo", respondió la chica con un tono tímido.

En ese momento Signum hablo con un tono serio, "es posible que sean reales".

Ante estas palabras los presentes se mostraron curiosos, a excepción de Teana y los miembros de la familia Yagami.

"en estos días hemos estado saliendo a correr y él es capaz de seguirnos el ritmo casi sin problemas", respondió Vita a todos los presentes.

"sigue esos rumores por favor cadete", Hablo Hayate a la pantalla, "además de seguro escucharemos algo de mi hermano, no es tan tonto para no saber qué hacer cuando se pierde".

"Si señor", se escuchó como respuesta antes de que la pantalla desaparezca.

"Lo siento mucho Yagami san", habla Corrado con un tono amable, "no espere que todo se pondría tan complicado".

Mostrando una sonrisa Hayate le hablo, "No hay problema solo espero que todo esto termine con solo un chico perdido".

En ese momento un sonido de un mensaje llego de la posición de Einhard quien se sonrojo ante la atención de todos, disculpándose del grupo se propuso responder.

* * *

**Parte 09.**

"Mira chico si te mueves en esa dirección a una media hora de camino llegaras a una comisaría del TSAB", hablo un hombre que atendía un pequeño local.

Un chico de cabello puntiagudo escuchaba lo que el hombre decía mientras miraba en dirección de donde este apuntaba, "estoy muy lejos", se susurró a sí mismo.

Entonces el hombre mayor golpeo la espalda del chico dándole ánimos, "pero que dices chico, todo un capitán del Buro se asusta por una pequeña caminata".

"no es eso", respondió el chico mientras se froto su cabeza, "solo que no espere estar perdido".

"esas cosas pasan en especial a los chicos que vienen de otro mundo", dijo el hombre mientras este se reía.

"gracias por las indicaciones", dijo el chico preparándose para partir.

"de que hablas, yo soy el que debería darte las gracias", hablo el hombre poniéndose serio, "salvaste a mi hija de esos gamberros, esperaba que te quedaras al menos a cenar, mi esposa cocina un estofado de fábula".

"no es nada especial, solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho".

"eres muy modesto chico", en ese momento una chica de unos 15 años salió del local y miro a Touma mientras se mostraba un leve sonrojo.

"¿En verdad ya tienes que irte?", hablo la chica.

"mi pequeña, el capitán aquí de seguro tendrá trabajo que hacer y no podemos molestarlo", replico el hombre mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la joven.

"bueno tengo mucho que caminar", hablo el chico listo para partir.

"espera", replico la chica, "¿no usaras el atajo?".

Sorprendido el chico hablo, "¿atajo?".

"si usas uno de los callejones te ahorraras unos 10 minutos", dijo la chica mientras le mostraba una sonrisa deslumbrante.

El chico se mostró pensativo mientras meditaba lo que el solía hacer en Ciudad Academia y respondió, "como me muevo por ahí".

"te llevare", le dijo la chica mientras también se preparaba para salir.

"mi pequeña no puedes", dijo el hombre, "aun tienes trabajo, chico si quieres usar el atajo muévete en esa dirección y cuando llegues a un callejón sigue a ese camino hasta que llegues a un pequeño parque, en ese lugar cruza el parque y sigue el camino en dirección del edificio azul y llegaras a la calle principal y de ahí sigue las instrucciones que te di antes y llegaras".

Con un agradecimiento el chico se encamina rumbo a un lugar desde donde él se pueda comunicar con su hermana.

Después de un tiempo el chico llego al callejón y mirando el lugar curiosamente pensó, "¿este es el lugar verdad?, no quiero perderme más de lo que ya estoy", mientras se mostró algo decaído, "seguro Hayate nesan me regañara y sus caballeros contribuirán con eso", mientras un suspiro salió del chico, "por qué el cielo es tan azul y mi futuro es tan negro".

Pero en el momento en el que el chico entro al callejón sintió que su mano negó algo haciendo que el chico se sorprenda y observe en todas las direcciones.

"no rompí nada importante verdad", se dijo a sí mismo el chico que observo su alrededor en búsqueda de algo anormal pero después de un tiempo nada paso, entonces el chico siguió el camino sugerido mientras se mantenía cauteloso de no afectar nada en este mundo con magia.

Mientras avanza por el camino recordó los callejones de Ciudad Academia, donde el generalmente término por diversas razones siendo perseguido por delincuentes o su peligro más inexplicable Misaka, quien tenía la costumbre de perseguirlo por toda la ciudad en búsqueda de una pelea, una sonrisa se deslizo por el rostro del chico ante lo último.

Con un suspiro Touma avanzo mientras las palabras de la comandante retumbaban en su cabeza, "de todas las opciones para hablar, tenía que sacar el tema de un mundo feliz, y pensé que había superado eso cuando se arregló lo de Othinus".

Con esas ideas en la mente el chico siguió caminando en el callejón, en ese instante su mirada se dirigió a su espalda y se sintió algo solitario.

"Creo que he pasado mucho tiempo con ella", se susurró a sí mismo, "de seguro me regañara de nuevo cuando regrese".

De repente la imagen de la chica se mostró en su mente y sin darse cuenta empezó a meditar que desde que llego a este mundo Teana había sido su sombra, siempre junto a él ayudándole en este lugar aunque cuando algo pasaba los regaños no se hacían esperar, "ella da miedo cuando se enoja", se susurró el chico.

A lo lejos noto el parque y con alegría se acercó con pasos más rápidos mientras pensaba que, "cuando cruce este parque estaré mas cerca de poder hablar con mi hermana, que bueno que regresare sin incidentes….".

Entonces la imagen de un parque destrozado lleno de cráteres y con los juegos dañados como si un tifón junto con un terremoto pasara por el lugar, pero lo que más impacto al chico fue ver a una chica siendo patada en contra de un muro de una manera tan violenta que el muro se agrieto cuando la chica golpeo el lugar.

Aquel que había golpeado a la chica género una esfera en su mano entonces antes de darse cuenta Touma ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la chica.

* * *

**Parte 10.**

Viktoria sintió el golpe de ese chico como si un camión la hubiera atropellado, el dolor en su cuerpo era desgarrador y entonces un sabor metálico llego a su boca mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que había sido expulsado de sus pulmones al golpear contra el muro.

Con gran dificultad Viktoria levanto su mirada a su agresor que tenía una esfera de magia listo para golpearla con ella, entonces la esfera se disparó en su dirección y como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado vio como la magia se aproximaba a ella y de pronto una idea llego a ella.

"espero que Sieg tome más enserio su papel de campeona", mientras aceptaba su final, pero de pronto la imagen de un hombre que vestía una chaqueta blanca y pantalones azules apareció en frente a ella dándole la espalda mientras extendía su mano derecho, y de pronto el tiempo avanzo de forma normal.

Con el sonido de cristales rompiéndose la esfera de magia desapareció, dejando sorprendidos a todos los que vieron eso y para Viktoria parecía irreal, "¿Qué fue lo que hizo?", pensó absorta.

"QUE CREEEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO", se escuchó el grito del recién llegado.

Entonces uno de los atacantes hablo, "mira, pero si es un perro del TSAB".

Viktoria miro con atención al chico que llevaba el uniforme de un instructor y las barras en sus hombros mostraron que tenía el rango de capitán, y lo más curioso del chico era su cabello que se notaba muy puntiagudo.

En ese instante noto que todo quedo en silencio con los dos atacantes mirando al chico algo desconcertados intentando entender la situación Viktoria movió su atención al chico y lo que vio sinceramente le dio un sentimiento de querer levantarse y lanzar un golpe al chico que la salvo debido a la expresión estúpida que mostraba su rostro como si no supiera de que estaban hablando.

Sacudiéndose la cabeza uno de los atacantes rompió el incómodo silencio, "¿acaso el uniforme que llevas es solo para mostrar?".

Entonces el chico de cabello puntiagudo bajo su mirada a lo que llevaba puesto y como si la iluminación lo golpear el chico demostró que lo entendió, "como lo digo es una larga historia", replico el chico con una expresión incomoda.

"deja de burlarte de mí maldito agente", replico uno de los chicos, "les demostrare a todos esos idiotas que mi magia no está por debajo de esos bastardos", el tono de el salieron sus palabras fue de gran odio.

Con un suspiro el compañero del chico hablo, "Timoti deberías calmarte…., acabemos con este capitán y llevémonos a la chica".

"Cállate, todos me subestiman mirándome hacia abajo", hablo el chico con un tono molesto, "cuando derrote a este capitán les demostrare mis verdaderas capacidades, y por qué tenemos que cuidar a esa estúpida mujer".

Viktoria se sintió incomoda por la actitud del chico que se llamaba Timoti, entonces dirigió su mirada al chico que la salvo para una vez más sentir la necesidad de golpearlo porque su actitud de un idiota regreso como si no entendiera lo que ocurría, "este como lo digo, cuando se refieren a un capitán, ¿hablan de mí o la chica?".

Esta pregunta ocasiono que la chica se diera un facepalm mental y supuso que no solo ella sintió esa conmoción.

Un constructor de color rojo en forma triangular apareció a los pies de Timoti, nada sorprendida Viktoria sintió que lo que seguía no eran buenas noticias, soportando el dolor en su cuerpo la chica se levantó lista para ayudar a su salvador con un escudo que apoye la defensa que de seguro el oficial utilizara, "es un breaker, te ayudare a detener ese ataque".

Entonces el chico la miro algo sorprendido pero un segundo después su expresión cambio a una seria y llena de decisión, "¿te encuentras bien?".

Algo desconcertada la chica asintió, "si estoy bien, ahora déjame ayudarte".

Una sonrisa amable se mostró en la expresión seria del chico que le respondió con algo que parecía una locura, "tranquila, yo te protegeré".

Esto hizo que Viktoria sintiera que un latido en su pecho, y de repente sintió algo de calor en su rostro, mientras miraba como el chico dio un paso al frente y extendió su mano derecha listo para recibir el ataque.

Un haz de energía impacto en la mano derecha del chico forzándolo a retroceder unos centímetros y con gran decisión el chico empujo su mano hacia adelante sorprendiendo a los agresores junto con Viktoria, pero esta última no se quedó quieta con decisión libero toda la energía mágica que le quedaba y se lanzó en contra del compañero de Timoti.

Este solo miro sorprendido el puño de la chica lleno de poder golpearlo y enviarlo a volar en contra de un muro que se derrumbó en cuanto el chico impacto, en ese momento cambio su atención a Timoti que se encontraba concentrado en lanzar su ataque al recién llegado, y con una patada giratoria Viktoria golpeo en la cara a Timoti el cual salió volando contra una ventana de un edificio.

Con mucho dolor Viktoria quedo de rodillas con la respiración agitada, entonces el chico se acercó a ella preocupado y cuando iba a hablar Viktoria lo interrumpió, "tenemos que salir de aquí, ellos no caerán solo con eso".

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se preparó para ayudar a levantarse a Viktoria pero esta con mucho orgullo se levantó y cuando dio dos pasos la chica cayó siendo atrapada por el chico de cabello de punta, "¿te encuentras bien?".

La chica movió su rostro pero no respondió, entonces el chico sujeto a Viktoria de tal manera que esta fue llevada por el en la clásica forma de princesa mientras la chica se quejaba de manera infantil.

* * *

**Parte 11.**

Cerca de varios miembros del TSAB se ve aparecer un constructo mágico de color verde en forma de triángulo del cual aparecieron tres personas, en medio estaba Shamal vestida con un uniforme de color café sobre el cual se veía una bata blanca.

Junto a ella estaba Signum que también llevaba un uniforme igual al de Shamal y al otro extremo estaba Fate que estaba vestida con su Barrier Jacket, al instante Shamal corrió en dirección de una chica que se encontraba recostada en el suelo con muchas heridas en el cuerpo, Fate se mostró algo molesta por lo que vio y se acercó a uno de los soldados del grupo y con un saludo militar pregunto, "¿Qué es lo sabemos de este incidente?".

"señora, recibimos una llamada de los ciudadanos de encontrar una persona herida, cuando la encontramos lo único que decía es que teníamos que ayudar a otra persona que se encuentra en peligro", hablo el soldado en un tono firme.

Asintiendo Fate miro a la chica que estaba siendo tratada por Shamal con algo de tristeza, "¿han encontrado algo más?".

"por desgracia no, aun no podemos afirmar el hecho de que haya alguien más por aquí".

"ya veo, en realidad ahora otro equipo se dirige hacia el lugar del incidente", y con eso Fate se acercó a Sieg quien se estaba viendo un poco mejor con el tratamiento de Shamal.

Sieg miro a Fate acercarse a ella y con algo de esperanza hablo, "¿pueden ayudar a Viktor?".

Con gran amabilidad Fate respondió su pregunta, "otro equipo ya va en su búsqueda, no tienes de que preocuparte", mientras le daba una sonrisa amigable, "¿Qué sabes sobre el que te ataco?".

Con algo de reticencia Sieg miro a los soldados alrededor de ella.

Fate quien entendió esto y con algo de autoridad Fate alejo a los soldados de la chica la cual se mostró más aliviada.

"quien hizo esto fue el descendiente del rey Gerard Von Kleist", dijo Sieg quien estaba algo afligida.

Ante el nombre Shamal y Signum se mostraron algo sorprendidos.

"¿Gerard Von Kleist, no he escuchado ese nombre en la historia?", replico Fate quien noto la reacción de los caballeros, "¿saben algo?".

Signum miro a Fate y negó con la cabeza. "no se nada sobre el pero ese nombre me suena muy familiar", mientras mira a Sahmal que seguía tratando a Sieg.

Ella también negó su conocimiento.

"es obvio que ustedes tengan en cuenta ese nombre", hablo Sieg con melancolía en su voz.

En esto los dos caballeros se mostraron curiosos.

"Gerad fue quien hizo sus dispositivos, en especial perfecciono el sistema de cartucho que después usaron los caballeros Belkas".

Esto causo las tres personas se mostraran incrédulos.

Signum miro al dispositivo en su cuello que se encontraba en modo de espera pareciendo el dije de un collar en forma de espada, "¿Laevatein, sabes algo?".

"Die Daten meines Erstellers wurden gelöscht", (los datos de mi creador han sido borrados).

"¿qué sabes Klarwind?", dijo Shamal mientras miraba los anillos en sus manos.

"Meine Aufzeichnungen meines Erstellers existieren nicht", (mis registros de mi creador no existen).

Los caballeros estaban confundidos pero la voz de Sieg los saco de su condición, "lo más probable es que fueron los líderes de esa época para no dejar registro de Gerad".

Fate confundida pregunto, "¿Por qué?".

"hay muchas cosas en el pasado que no paso como lo dicen los libros", hablo Sieg con un tono triste, "pero ahora su descendiente apareció y trata de conseguir algo, no sé qué es pero está buscando a Vivio".

Ante estas palabras Fate se mostró molesta mientras los caballeros se mostraron comprensivos.

"Por alguna razón sé que eso es lo natural para esta persona", replico Signum, "creo que el salir de este mundo es la mejor decisión en este momento".

Fate suspiro mientras se mostró algo tranquila, y en ese momento uno de los soldados se acercó al grupo y con un saludo militar hablo, "la ambulancia llego, señora".

Minutos después Sieg se encontraba camino al hospital junto con Shamal.

"debemos unirnos con el otro equipo", dijo Signum con su tono serio, "no me gusta hacia dónde va esto".

Asintiendo con la cabeza Fate opino, "pensar que algo así regresaría", mientras se mostró nostálgica, "Vivio siempre está cargando con cosas como estas".

"pero mira desde este punto de vista, ella no está sola", Hablo Signum que mostro un tono suave.

En ese momento una llamada llego, "Enforcer Testarossa, teniente Yagami permiso de vuelo sobre la ciudad autorizado".

Con esto las dos mujeres salieron volando.

* * *

**Parte 12.**

Touma y Viktoria se encontraban dentro de un edificio ocultándose de sus perseguidores.

"qué clase de broma es esto, solo llevas el uniforme porque sufriste un accidente en la sede de entrenamiento", Hablo Viktoria exasperada, "que demonios estabas pensando cuando te metiste en este problema".

El chico solo miro a la chica con algo de desconcierto.

"saben en el peligro que te metiste, si solo eres un civil que no sabe nada de este mundo porque harías algo tan estúpido como ayudar a alguien", mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, "fuiste muy temerario considerando tu situación deberías tener más cuidado", más tranquila la chica suspiro y con algo de timidez dijo, "Gracias".

El chico se mostró sorprendido ante lo último y le dio una sonrisa incomoda, "lo bueno de esto es que te encuentras bien".

Esto último hizo que Viktoria se sintiera incomoda con este chico y con el orgullo que tenía por ser parte de la familia Dahlgrun se levantó e intento caminar pero su cuerpo aún seguía débil casi cayo pero una vez más el chico la sujeto de manera delicada.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", dijo el chico con un tono preocupado, "parece que aún no te recuperas aun".

"No es nada", le respondió la chica con un tono de orgullo en ella mientras su cara mostraba un sonrojo, "soy la numero 3 en el ranquin mundial de la DSAA, estas heridas no son nada para mí".

En ese momento el chico mira a la mujer en sus brazos con un rostro de confusión, "¿qué es el DSAA?".

Con algo de sorpresa Viktoria miro al chico tratando de entender por qué el chico era tan extraño y no sabía cosas de sentido común ahí, "Kamijou san, ¿de qué mundo eres?".

Después de pensarlo un tiempo el chico respondió, "no recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijeron, pero creo que era el 97".

"que hace una persona de un mundo no administrado aquí", mientras nota que aún se encuentra en los brazos de Touma.

"pasaron demasiadas cosas", respondió el chico algo incómodo.

Viktoria rápidamente se alejó de Touma con un leve sonrojo, "Por alguna razón siento que tu vida es muy complicada".

"se podría decir", replica Touma mientras se rasca su cabeza, "pero aun no entiendo ¿quiénes son ellos?".

"no lo sé…, se podría decir que son secuaces", mientras se muestra molesta, "siguen a un idiota que no puede dejar el pasado atrás".

Mirando a la chica con un rostro de confusión, "¿Qué clase de manga es este?".

"¿Manga?".

"olvídalo, solo es un decir", dijo el chico mientras suspiraba, "¿que se supone que haremos?".

"si solo pudiéramos salir de la barrera podríamos pedir ayuda", mientras se acomoda su sedoso cabello, "lastimosamente mi dispositivo está destruido".

Entonces Touma se agacha mostrándole la espalda a Viktoria, dándole a entender que el la llevaría.

Notando lo que insinuaba Touma, Victoria se mostró incómoda, "no te preocupes puedo caminar".

"estas muy lastimada y necesitamos movernos rápido, creo por el momento puedes dejar tu orgullo de ojou-sama para que podamos escapar", dijo el chico con un tono sarcástico.

"eres un chico muy molesto sabes", dijo Viktoria mientras con un sonrojo se apoyó en la espalda del chico.

Y así la pareja se movió del lugar en búsqueda de una salida de su situación, mientras se llevaba a Viktoria en su espalda.

Ocultándose en las esquinas Touma avanzo tratando de llegar al final de la barrera para tratar de escapar.

"pensé que llegaríamos rápido al final de esta barrera", replico el chico mientras trataba de sacar de su mente las dos cosas suaves que estaban presionadas en su espalda.

"es una barrera de desfase dimensional, todo el espacio ha sido distorsionado así que depende de la variante que decidió el creador", dijo Viktoria con un tono de orgullo.

"disculpe Ojou-sama, este Kamijou es alguien que no sabe sobre tu magia y no entiendo esas extrañas cosas".

"espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", replico Viktoria algo sorprendida.

Touma algo sorprendido le respondió, "no te lo dije antes, hace unos días que me entere sobre la existencia de este planeta y seres de otro mundo con magia".

La chica se conmociono por lo que había escuchado, "en verdad solo eras un chico normal hasta hace poco".

Encogiéndose de hombros el chico afirmo.

"entonces, ¿por qué te metiste en esta pelea?, y ¿Cómo detuviste ese ataque entonces?", dice la chica con mucha sorpresa.

El chico simplemente tomo la reacción de la chica como si no fuera nada, "¿no estabas en peligro?".

Ante eso la chica lo miro como si fuera un extraterrestre (literalmente), mientras no sabía cómo tomar lo que había descubierto.

Entonces un silencio incomodo apareció entre los dos chicos haciendo que el hecho de llevar una chica en su espalda no ayudo al ambiente.

Aclarándose la garganta el chico hablo, "Pero no me has dicho, ¿Qué es el DSAA?".

Después de otro momento de silencio la chica hablo, "Dimension Sports Activity Association, una de las organizaciones deportivas orientada al arte de combate mágico".

"y tú eres una luchadora ahí", dijo el chico con sorpresa.

En ese momento Viktoria apretó el agarre del cuello y hablo, "que quieres decir con luchadora".

En ese momento Touma empezó a sentir la falta de aire y con pequeñas palmaditas en la pierna de la chica intento hacerle saber que no estaba pasando un buen momento, pero el chico no podía notar que Viktoria se encontraba completamente avergonzada.

Después de casi la muerte de Touma por estrangulamiento involuntario, el chico siguió con la labor de ayudar a la chica y a él mismo saliendo del lugar para pedir ayuda.

El silencio incomodo había regresado y cuando Victoria quería romper el silencio Touma se movió a gran velocidad en contra del muro sorprendiendo a la chica.

Con sorpresa Victoria se movió para mirar en la dirección que observaba Touma y lo que vio le helo la sangre, los dos agresores de antes estaban por el lugar buscándolos.

"sabes Kamijou san, cuando te escuche lamentarte de tu mala suerte simplemente lo tome como una analogía, pero de un lugar amplio con tantas direcciones a donde ir, ¿Cómo es posible que fuéramos justo en la dirección de ellos?".

Muy tenso Touma empieza a retroceder muy lentamente cuando siente que se alejó lo suficiente se prepara para correr, pero en ese momento una explosión los envió volando al centro de la calle.

"Mira Timoti encontré a nuestra pareja", dijo un chico mientras sostenía una bola de energía verde en la mano.

En ese momento el otro chico se acercó al tipo que sostenía la energía en la mano con una mirada molesta.

Touma en serio estaba cansado de las explosiones su mano no podía evitar las esquirlas, sin contar las caídas.

Realmente molesto Touma se levantó mirando a los dos chicos en frente de ellos, "creo que ustedes no escucharan razones".

Con mucha determinación Touma se coloca en frente de Viktoria en forma protectora.

"deja de mirarme para abajo maldito perro del TSAB", replico Timoti molesto.

En ese momento Touma suspiro mientras notaba su vestimenta, "¡Tal desgracia!".

De pronto Timoti desaparece y con una sensación de peligro Touma se agacha cuando de pronto se ve a Timoti lanzar un golpe en dirección donde se encontraba Touma antes.

Entonces cuando el chico de cabello puntiagudo iba a responder Timoti género fuego en su otra mano para golpearlo en el techo pero Touma utilizo su mano derecha para detenerlo.

Mientras esto ocurría Viktoria se preparó para ayudar a Touma pero en sus manos y pies aparecieron unas luces de color verde a lo que la chica replico, "Binding…., a qué momento logro atraparme".

Entonces el otro chico se acercó a ella y con una reverencia, "mucho gusto señorita, me llamo Kazuto".

Haciendo que Viktoria se sienta realmente incomoda, "¿Qué es lo que quieres?".

"my lady, solo vengo a escoltarla con nuestro rey", dijo el chico con un tono elegante.

La chica no había cambiado su atención de la pelea entre Touma y el otro chico.

"My Lady, debería prestarme más atención sabes…, deberías preocuparte más de lo que le ocurra a usted", manteniendo su tono elegante, "mi amigo tiene un problema con su carácter, creo que el agente será suficiente para apaciguar un poco sus ímpetus".

"maldito oficial deja de subestimarme", habla Timoti molesto mientras trata de golpear a Touma el cual evade los golpes mientras busca la oportunidad para contragolpear, este hecho no pasa desapercibido para Viktoria quien estaba intrigada por esa extraña habilidad que Touma tenía para esquivar.

"cierra la boca estúpido", replica Touma con un tono molesto mientras esquiva otro golpe, "ya me canse de escucharte quejarte".

Timoti se mostró realmente molesto ante las diatribas de Touma, "te matare desgraciado", mientras un constructo mágico triangular de color rojo aparece bajo el.

"ese agente realmente sabe cómo provocar a ese chico", hablo Kazuto mientras se mostraba de buen humor.

Viktoria trataba de liberarse de las ataduras mientras no perdía la atención de las peleas, "¿Ha que te refieres?".

"My lady, Timoti es alguien con un gran talento, pero lastimosamente tiene un cierto complejo de inferioridad", dijo Kazuto mientras soltaba un suspiro, "como julio avanzo más rápido que el, siempre busca la atención del rey comportándose como un niño malcriado destruyendo por completo a su enemigo".

Viktoria frunció el ceño cuando vio como Timoti fue con todo en contra del chico desafortunado.

Touma quedo algo sorprendido por la repentina aparición del signo mágico pero siguió adelante mientras Timoti lanzo una ráfaga de fuego que Touma recibió con su mano derecha deshaciendo la magia mientras seguía avanzando.

"ya me canse de tus ridículas quejas", hablo el chico de pelo picudo mientras avanzaba con decisión, "si vas a desperdiciar tu vida lamentándote, entonces deja de arrastrar a los demás", mientras Timoti llenaba su puño de fuego con todo su poder el cual fue enviado en dirección de Touma que desvió su golpe con su antebrazo izquierdo para presionar su puño derecho tan fuerte como una roca y fue lanzada en contra de la cara de Timoti mientras le dijo, "si crees que sentarse y lamentarse te llevara a algún lado, entonces déjame destruir esa estúpida ilusión".

El golpe que aterrizo en la cara de Timoti lo envió a volar a varios metros dejando sorprendida a Viktoria que no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

Con un suspiro Kazuto replico, "esto es inesperado, pero ese agente es interesante".

Entonces Touma que se notaba cansado giro en dirección de Viktoria donde se encontraba kazuto que miro al chico con indiferencia, "Buen trabajo capitán, no hay duda que el TSAB tiene personas con grandes talentos".

En ese momento Touma puso su atención en la chica que se encontraba en el suelo sujetada con cintas mágicas, lo cual hizo que frunciera el ceño, "¿Por qué haces esto?".

Viktoria al notar la mirada de Touma sintió que ella en este momento era una carga para el chico, esto generó una emoción de impotencia que la molesto mucho causando que ella apretara sus puños al punto de tener sus nudillos blancos.

"que pregunta tan clásica de un agente", hablo Kazuto de manera burlona, "solo sigo las ordenes de mi rey, me pidió que escoltara a dos damas a su presencia".

"A pesar de que ella no quiere".

"las ordenes de un rey son absolutas sabes", replico Kazuto con un tono indiferente, "creo que eso deja claro mis motivos verdad".

Touma apretó sus puños listo para seguir adelante, pero de pronto Kazuto desapareció y antes de que Touma haga algún movimiento el pie de Kazuto estaba clavada en el costado de Touma que lo envió volando a varios metros pero antes de que tocara el suelo Kazuto le dio otra patada que impacto en el pecho forzando al chico a volar en dirección opuesta, y una vez más antes de tocar el suelo Touma recibió una tercera patada que lo envió lateralmente en contra del suelo haciéndole rodar a 5 metros.

"Oye, oye, eso fue muy fácil", dijo Kazuto con un tono dulce.

Touma sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba destrozado, el dolor en su pecho era punzante con cada respiro que daba, el dolor en su costado era aún más doloroso que se volvía más y más molesto cuando se movía.

"sabes note tu extraña habilidad, aun no descifro que hace pero note algo", esto hizo que el chico que con mucho dolor en su cuerpo comenzó a levantarse y lo miro algo intrigado, "no pudiste detener una explosión, sin contar que en tu pelea anterior note tu habilidad de evasión pero aun así recibiste algo de daño de mi compañero, así que si te ataco a toda velocidad con una fuerza abrumadora tu poder no me afectara, ahora probemos como te llevas con las explosiones".

Touma sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y cuando se movía del suelo salió una explosión como si una mina hubiera estado plantada en el suelo, esto envió volando a Touma y cuando se preparaba para caer otra explosión se dio bajo el levantándolo de nuevo.

"YA BASTA", grito Viktoria mientras rayos de color blanco rodaban su cuerpo haciendo que las ataduras se rompan, levantándose con mucho esfuerzo corre en dirección del chico que se notaba muy golpeado, "yo iré con ustedes pero ya basta, no lo lastimes", con lágrimas en los ojos, "solo déjenme darle los primeros auxilios".

Kazuto miro a Viktoria de manera condescendiente con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras asentía.

En ese momento Viktoria comenzó a recitar un hechizo y extendió sus manos frente al cuerpo del chico donde un constructo mágico en forma triangular apareció bajo el chico, pero segundos después con un sonido de cristales rompiéndose el constructo se destruyó como un vitral lanzado de cientos de metros.

El rostro de Viktoria era de perplejidad y con gran ira miro a Kazuto, "¿Qué pretendes?".

Pero Kazuto tenía un rostro en blanco demostrando que no podía comprender lo que pasaba y con gran confusión miro a su compañero que se había levantado con desdén, pero este también estaba desconcertado.

"¿Qué está pasando?", pensó Viktoria mientras trataba de entender lo que había pasado con su magia sobre el chico.

En ese momento Kazuto seguía confundido sobre la forma en la que la magia fue detenida, y cuando regreso su atención a Viktoria se mostró incómodo al ver a Touma en pie frente a Viktoria quien solo mostraba lágrimas en sus ojos.

"ya basta", mientras Kazuto avanzo hacia la pareja, "terminemos con esta ridícula escena".

De pronto un sonido de algo moviéndose se hace presente y llama la atención de todos mirando a donde venía el sonido, pero en ese lugar no había nada, pero lo presentes notaron como en el suelo algo rompía el viento haciendo que Viktoria estreche la mirada, cuando la imagen de una chica apareció como un espejismo, la chica tenia cabello azul corto con una cinta blanca en su cabeza que es tan larga que llega más debajo de su cintura una chaqueta blanca con adornos azules, una camiseta deportiva corta que deja ver su ombligo, pantalones cortos con una media capa que le llega hasta la rodillas, lleva patines lineales adornadas con una joya azul en su centro, en su mano derecha lleva un guantelete metálico con engranajes, que se acerca a una velocidad vertiginosa y con los engranajes del guante girando la chica da un grito de guerra mientras lanza un golpe a Kazuto quien al darse cuenta de sus intenciones genera un escudo triangular con la forma del constructo mágico.

Con un gran estruendo Kazuto es enviado algunos pasos hacia atrás poniéndose junto a Timoti, "maldita sea, esto no me agrada", mientras se prepara para pelear, "Timoti prepárate para escapar, atacare a la chica patinadora mien….", en ese momento un escalofrió recorre el cuerpo de Kazuto mientras percibe una amenaza desde el otro lado.

En su campo visual se ve a una niña pelirroja que lleva un vestido rojo de estilo gótico Lolita con volantes negros y cintas amarillas, un gran sombrero rojo con cabezas de conejo de felpa y botas negras y rojas, en sus manos tenía su dispositivo que tiene la forma de un martillo de dos lados que se parece distantemente a un mazo de polo, pero su mirada no estaba fija en ellos, si no en la pareja con la que se encontraban peleando.

De pronto el ceño de la niña cambio y cuando al fin puso su atención en los dos seguidores del rey la niña libero un instinto asesino que los paralizo, cuando Kazuto miro a los ojos de la niña que mostraron un odio inimaginable que lleno de terror su corazón, y escucho las palabras de la niña.

"malditos mocosos…., Graf Eisen".

Entonces una voz masculina mecánica se escucha, "jawohl", (si señora), mientras 4 pequeñas explosiones se escuchan y la forma del dispositivo remplazo sus caras de martillo por dos formas octagonales que crecieron hasta tener el tamaño de la niña, para ser balanceada en dirección de Kazuto y Timoti.

Tanto Kazuto como Timoti en ese instante a pesar de estar temblando como una gelatina generaron escudos triangulares esperando soportar el impacto del gigantesco martillo, pero en el momento en el que el martillo impacto su defensas cayeron como su fueran de papel enviándolos a volar a tres cuadras de distancia.

Después de lograr detenerse los dos seguidores del rey quedaron sujetos con lazos de color rosa y tomate para luego ver a sus costados un haz de energía de color rosa mientras por el otro lado se ve uno de color tomate ante lo cual Kazuto solo pudo murmurar, "esto es hacer trampa", cuando estos impactaron creando una explosión que destruyó el lugar.

* * *

**Parte 13.**

Para Kamijou Touma despertarse en la cama de un hospital no es algo nuevo, después de todo cada vez que termina una de sus desventuras es el punto donde generalmente termina todo, pero en esta ocasión se sintió diferente a esas veces, al abrir sus ojos se encontró en un lugar diferente a la de su habitual habitación.

Al observar por la ventana observa como el sol se está ocultándose dejando un tono naranja en la habitación, esta habitación es amplia y hay un televisor de al menos 30 pulgadas incrustado en la paredes frontal a su mano izquierda noto una mesa con 4 sillas a un lado hay un grupo de sillones, mirando a su lado izquierdo noto un sillón más grande que a simple vista se nota muy cómodo.

Este pequeño escenario le hizo creer al chico que en vez de estar en una habitación de hospital se encontraba en un hotel.

Cuando trato de mover su mano derecha noto que no podía, al observar esa mano noto que estaba incrustada en una especie de caja de color plateada, esto lo dejo confundido pero la caja estaba lleno de grietas confundiéndolo más.

En ese momento noto también que su mano izquierda tampoco podía ser movida pero por una razón diferente, su mano estaba siendo sujetada por otra.

Touma estaba algo sorprendido en especial por la persona que estaba dormida en ese lado de su cama, con un susurro para sí mismo Touma hablo, "¿Tea?", por alguna razón esto lo alegro un poco y sin darse cuenta el observo por un tiempo la figura de la chica dormida.

El sonido de pasos rompen ese momento y cuando el chico dirigió su atención al origen del sonido, por alguna razón el sintió que vería a un anciano con cara de rana pero esas expectativas cayeron cuando una mujer de cabello rozado entro.

"ya despertaste", replico la mujer con un tono suave pero serio a la vez.

"Que tal Signum", replico el chico.

"¿Cómo te sientes?".

"muy bien, aunque algo cansado", replico el chico quien estaba a punto de frotarse su cabeza cuando noto la caja, "por cierto, ¿Qué es esto?".

Con una pequeña sonrisa Signum respondió, "tu mano no es muy conveniente cuando se trata de tratamientos mágicos".

Con una mirada de confusión Touma hace que Signum pierda su sonrisa.

"esa caja bloquea la energía que descompone la magia, y así nos permitió tratarte de mejor manera".

En ese momento varios crujidos rompieron con la explicación, al ver la caja esta tenía más grietas.

"y como puedes ver esta medida es solo temporal".

Mirando la caja el chico solo suspiro entonces miro a Teana que se encontraba dormida en el costado de la cama.

Con la sonrisa regresando a su rostro Signum habla, "ella estuvo junto a ti desde que llegaste aquí, realmente estaba preocupada".

El chico miro a Teana y puso un semblante serio, esto confundió a Signum quien no podía entender que pasaba por la mente del desafortunado chico.

"podría ser que….,", dijo el chico con un tono serio.

Signun sonrió un poco más mientras pensaba, "así que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Teana".

"ella está esperando que despierte para ser la primea en regañarme", completo Touma mientras se mostraba asustado, "que chica tan rencorosa".

En ese momento Signum dio un facepalm completamente desconcertada mientras susurraba para sí misma, "como demonios es que este chico término llegando a esa conclusión".

Esto asusto a Touma quien no entendía el porqué de la reacción de Signum.

Con un sonido algo tierno Teana comenzó a despertarse, llamando la atención de los presentes, la chica abrió sus ojos y algo confundida mira al chico que la observaba curioso.

Con un sobresalto noto la forma en la que sujetaba su mano con la del chico y en un instante Teana se encontraba de pie con un fuerte sonrojo.

"Tuviste un buen sueño", dijo Signum con un tono serio pero delicado.

Eso sorprendió a Teana quien se sonrojo aún más, "yo…, yo…, les diré a los demás que Touma despertó", mientras se movía a la puerta.

Entonces la voz de Signum irrumpió su salida, "así que ahora es Touma".

Esto hizo que Teana casi tropezara con sus propios pies, y casi corriendo la chica salió de la habitación.

Signum sonrió muy claramente mientras murmuraba para sí misma, "a pesar de haber crecido en muchos sentidos sigues siendo una niña en algunos aspectos".

Un suspiro de alivio se escucha rompiendo la meditación de Signum.

"gracias Signum, juraría que si no hubieras estado aquí ella me habría regañado con lo molesta que estaba".

Por algún motivo algo dentro de Signum se rompió y con un aura obscura la mujer avanzo en dirección del chico.

Un grito agónico después del fuerte sonido de un golpe resonó en el hospital de Saint King en Midchilda.

* * *

**N/A:**

**-ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A MI GRAN AMIGA, "MI NIÑA PARA QUE VEAS QUE NO ME OLVIDE DE TI, TE DESEO UNA PRONTA RECUPERACION Y AQUÍ TIENES ALGO PARA PASAR EL TIEMPO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE"**

**-bien aquí esta otro capítulo, ha sido un largo tiempo pero como pueden ver continuo con esta historia, como había dicho desde el principio escribo la historia según tenga tiempo y en estos meses muchas cosas han pasado limitándome el tiempo de escritura, a pesar de que había terminado este capítulo hace ya dos meses pero cuando lo revise para subirlo no me gusto así que lo reescribí por completo y sentí que así estaba mejor que la primera versión que hice.**

**-en verdad le doy las gracias a Guest y IllusionBreaker quienes me sorprendieron gratamente esperando el siguiente capítulo, espero sigan esta historia y daré lo mejor que pueda para mejorar en este ámbito.**

**-espero este capítulo les sea de agrado a los lectores y si tienen alguna opinión o sugerencia no duden comentar no garantizo que pueda usarla en la historia pero esto me ayudaría a encaminar mejor la forma de contar esta historia, como dije desde el principio esta es la primera vez que hago algo así y muchos notaran la falta de habilidad a la hora de contar una historia, solo espero educación y algo de comprensión a la hora de opinar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y To aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) dueño(s).**

* * *

**Capítulo 05: El Pasado. **

**Parte 01.**

(Norte de Midchilda, Área Administrativa Belka, Capilla de la Saint Church).

Con un tarareo alegre se ve a Carim en su oficina trabajando diligente mente en sus labores diarias, documento tras documento la líder de la iglesia revisa y firma mientras espera otro día tranquilo.

Entonces algunos golpes se escuchan desde la puerta.

"adelante", hablo afablemente la caballero.

"disculpe caballero Carim", hablo Schach mientras ingresa.

"¿Sucedió algo?".

"si caballero, acabamos de recibir una carta de Viktoria Dahlgrun", replico Schach con un tono educado, mientras le entrega un sobre.

Carim se mostró sorprendida, "eso es algo nuevo, ella generalmente no está al tanto de la Iglesia", recogiendo el sobre de su subordinada nota el sello de cera con el escudo de la familia Dahlgrun mientras recoge un cuchilla de uno de los cajones con la cual abre el sobre para encontrarse con la carta.

Con movimientos elegantes Carim lee la carta con mucha curiosidad, momentos después de empezar a leer el rostro de Carim muestra desconcierto.

"¿es algo tan grave caballero?", dijo algo desconcertada Schach al ver las reacciones de su superior, pero esta no respondió solo leía con atención la hoja frente a ella como si esperara que la próxima vez que lea esta carta su contenido cambie.

"¿caballero Carim?".

"es la información sobre los acontecimientos del incidente de ayer", dijo Carim con un tono serio, "según parece otro descendiente de la realeza Belka ha aparecido".

Esto sorprendió a Schach quien miro a la hoja que había traído noticias molestas.

"Schach por favor llama a Ix a mi oficina, tengo que escuchar su opinión sobre esto, además pídele a los gemelos y Sein que aumenten la seguridad alrededor de ella", Habla Carim mientras se muestra pensativa, "también comunícate con Cinque y pídele que su grupo no dejen a Vivio junto con Einhard solas en ningún momento".

"si caballero Carim", responde Schach en un tono serio.

"si es el descendiente de ese rey de seguro este podría convertirse en un incidente muy complicado".

"En verdad esta persona es así de conflictiva".

"Schach la historia Belka posee muchas partes que son mejor no conocer", dijo Carim con un tono serio con matices tristes, "el rey olvidado ha regresado, una historia que la mayoría de los lideres belkas ocultaron".

"¿Rey olvidado?".

"un rey que nunca obtuvo su más grande anhelo".

"ya veo, necesita algo más Caballero Carim".

Cambiando su semblante serio a uno más fatigado Carim hablo, "pide una reunión con la Comandante Yagami, hay un asunto más urgente que tratar".

Con mucha confusión Schach pregunto, "¿hay un asunto más importante que la aparición de un descendiente de un rey Belka?".

"En realidad si Schach, el primer punto de la carta era sobre el incidente, el segundo tiene una petición con connotaciones políticas realmente complicadas".

"¿es tan malo?".

"esto de seguro causara una conmoción en Midchilda", dijo Carim quien estaba mostrando un semblante incómodo.

Esto asusto a Schach que pocas veces había visto a su superior comportarse de ese modo, "si me permite, ¿de qué se trata esta petición de miss Dahlgrun?".

Con mucha seriedad Carim le responde, "me solicita la información familiar de Kamijou Touma y una propuesta de compromiso, en pocas palabras Viktoria quiere concertar un matrimonio con el hermano menor de Hayate".

Ante la revelación Schach solo pudo decir, "¡EH!".

* * *

**Parte 02.**

En una de las habitaciones en el hospital de Saint King se encontraba el chico de cabello picudo con una expresión complicada mientras se encontraba descansando en la cama, él miraba a Misaka Mikoto y Teana Lanster sonriéndose de manera amable mientras sus ojos parecían echar chispas, Touma no podía entender por qué estas chicas tenían esa actitud la una de la otra.

Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraban Subaru, Caro, y Eriol quienes tenían sonrisas incomodas al ver lo que ocurría en frente de ellos.

"Subaru san, ¿Qué pasa con Teana san?", dijo Eriol con un tono curioso.

Con una sonrisa irónica Subaru le respondió, "en serio no entiendes lo que ocurre".

Con sentimientos de sorpresa y confusión el chico suspiro, "pero si apenas lo conoció hace un par de días".

Caro sonrió, "en verdad acabamos de conocer una nueva faceta de Teana san, pero Misaka no parece que cederá así de fácil".

Los tres asintieron sus cabezas mientras seguían observando el intercambio de palabras entre las dos chicas.

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, Caro se movió en un instante en un sutil esfuerzo de escapar de la extraña atmosfera y con delicadeza abrió la puerta, "buenos días", dijo la chica con alegría.

Entonces una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules, que llevaba un vestido azul respondió a Caro, "Buenos Días, esta es la habitación de Kamijou san".

Carol sorprendida solo asintió con la cabeza y se movió a un lado dándole paso a lo cual la chica se movió con gran delicadeza y porte llamando la atención de Subaru y Eriol quienes la miraron con dudas.

Ante esto Misaka y Teana notaron a la recién llegada quien miro sorprendida a las dos chicas pero en un instante se recuperó y con una sonrisa se acercó a la cama, "Buenos días Lanster san".

"Buenos días Akiyama san", respondió Teana con un tono amable.

"Buenos días", dijo Ami mientras miraba a Misaka.

Muy educadamente Misaka le respondió, "Buenos dias".

Entonces con una sonrisa deslumbrante Ami miro al chico en la cama y lo saludo, "buenos días Kamijou san, ¿Cómo te sientes?".

"Buenos días Akiyama san, en realidad ya me encuentro mejor y regresare a casa dentro de poco", respondió el chico con su típico tono despreocupado.

Mientras mostraba un gran alivio Ami le respondió, "Me alegro, me sorprendí cuando escuche que estabas en el hospital".

"bueno pasaron muchas cosas, pero ¿Cómo te enteraste?", replico el chico curioso.

"me encontré con la señora Signum mientras paseaba a Gina, cuando le pregunte por ti ella me informo que sufriste un accidente y decidí venir a ver como estabas".

Frotándose la cabeza el chico le mostro una sonrisa a la chica mientras agradecía, "gracias por venir, pero ¿no se supone que deberías estar en clases?".

Algo sonrojada Ami le respondió, "bueno hoy mi clase tenía el día libre debido a los exámenes parciales".

Mientras este dialogo se daba los rostros de Subaru, Caro y Eriol eran de incomodidad total mientras observaban el intercambio entre Ami y Touma lo cual ocasiono que Teana y Misaka mostraran un aura obscura sobre ellas.

"en verdad el hermano de Hayate san es un chico muy despreocupado", dijo Eriol quien estaba sorprendido por cómo iban las cosas.

Negando con la cabeza Subaru respondió, "creo que en vez de despreocupado debería decir inconsciente".

Entonces una vez más el tocar de la puerta llamo la atención de los tres, "Esta vez iré yo", dijo Subaru mientras se movía hacía la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió se vio a otra chica de cabello negro y ojos castaños que llevaba el uniforme del TSAB de color café, quien al ver a Subaru se mostró asustada y con rapidez se puso firme y dio un saludo militar, "cadete Vandein Angelica".

Ante esto Subaru quien estaba absorta ante la chica le saludo por reflejo, "descanse cadete".

"si sargento Nakajima".

"este…., que necesita cadete", le dijo Subaru a la chica mientras trataba de entender lo que pasaba.

"¿es la habitación de Kamijou Touma?", hablo la chica con un tono tímido.

Subaru suspiro y se hizo a un lado mientras le permitía el paso a la chica recién llegada, con un paso algo inseguro la chica se movió hacia el interior de la habitación donde se encontraban Eriol y Caro a quienes Angélica dio un saludo respetuoso.

Eriol y la pequeña Caro se mostraron incomodos pero devolvieron el saludo, y así la chica se movió en dirección a la cama en dirección del chico de cabello puntiagudo, pero en ese instante Angélica noto a las 3 chicas cerca de él.

Con un saludo formal militar a Teana y uno más simple a las otras dos chicas Angélica se acercó a al chico que se mostraba sorprendido al verla en el lugar.

"¿Cómo estas Kamijou san?", dijo Angélica con una dulce sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al chico desafortunado.

Esto ocasiono que el ambiente en la habitación se sintiera más frio que hace unos momentos, entonces el chico recuperándose del leve sonrojo, respondió de manera despreocupada, "me encuentro bien Vandein san, dentro de poco regresare a casa de mi hermana".

Con un suspiro de alivio Angélica se mostró aliviada, "que bueno…., me preocupe cuando recibí las noticias sobre el incidente".

"bueno ya ves como termino, pero ahora estoy bien y regresare a casa para descansar por órdenes de Shamal", replico el chico.

Subaru miraba lo que ocurría con un rostro de cansancio mientras Caro se escondía a espaldas de Erio mientras se mostraba asustada.

"Eriol, que se supone que debemos hacer", Hablo Caro Telepáticamente a sus compañeras.

Negando con la cabeza Subaru le respondió, "solo esperemos que Fate llegue antes de que una batalla de proporciones no aconsejables para el lugar comience".

"solo espero que Teana san no haga nada tonto", dijo algo asustada la pequeña de cabello rosado.

Entonces de la nada el sonido de la puerta hizo que los tres amigos se mostraran aún más asustadas.

"por favor que no sea otra chica", dijo Subaru de manera exasperada.

Entonces la puerta se abrió mostrando la figura de Viktoria que empujaba una silla de ruedas con Sieg en ella, esto dejo algo desconcertados a los tres chicos cerca de la puerta.

Con un tono elegante y respetuoso, "Buenos días", hablo Viktoria y con eso una voz más delicada también dio un saludo, "Buenos días".

Ante esto Caro dijo, "la campeona".

Esto hizo que Sieg se mostrara sonrojada mientras trataba de encogerse en la silla, al ver el estado de su amiga una sonrisa se mostro en el rostro de Viktoria.

"buenos días", respondieron Subaru y Eriol mientras le daban una sonrisa algo incomoda.

"Sieg es de mala educación la forma en la que te estas comportando", haciendo que la pelinegra se muestre algo arrepentida, "lo siento Viktor", mientras se ubicaba bien en la silla.

"¿el chico que te salvo está aquí verdad?", dijo Sieg mientras trataba de cambiar el tema.

"Si…, la enfermera nos envió aquí y al ver a los chicos aquí me dice que no estoy equivocada", mientras señalaba a Subaru, Erio y Caro.

Los tres señalados asintieron con la cabeza a lo que Viktoria dio una sonrisa amable mientras empujaba la silla en dirección de la cama del chico, pero no esperaba ver el escenario de un chico acostado en la cama rodeado de varias chicas lo cual hizo que Viktoria se mostrara algo molesta, pero con un respiro recobro su dignidad y avanzo dándole un saludo a todas las demás chicas y un idiota en la cama.

Sieg se mostró algo confundida al ver al chico en la cama, el chico se veía muy común y no encontraba rastros de ser un luchador o saber algo sobre la batalla, sobre todo solo se podía ver a un chico con facciones similares a las de la madre de Vivio y la comandante Hayate, por lo demás solo se lo podía definir con una palabra, 'común'.

Viktoria se encargó de acercar a Sieg frente a Touma, entonces dio un saludo al chico, "Buenos días Kamijou san…., me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor".

El chico sonrió mientras asentía, "a diferencia de mi tu pareces estar mejor".

"Mi defensa es la más alta que la mayoría y estaba usando la magia para recuperarme más rápido mientras estábamos descansando", replico Viktoria con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"ya veo, pero bueno me alegro", replico el chico mientras miraba a la chica en silla de ruedas.

"déjame presentarte, mi amiga aquí", hablo Viktoria mientras apuntaba a Sieg, "Sieglinde Eremiah mi mejor amiga", cambiando su atención al chico dijo, "el chico aquí es Kamijou Touma aquel que me ayudo a escapar".

Sieg siguió con sus análisis mientras observaba al chico quien solo mostraba un peinado peculiar pero seguía sin encontrar nada especial, aun trataba de entender por qué su amiga hablaba de él chico como si fuera el más galante caballero mientras mostraba emociones que ella no había mostrado con ningún otro chico.

Pero si su amiga decía la verdad este chico había protegido a Viktoria cuando ella mismo no había podido hacerlo, Sieg con sus emociones algo confusas sujeto la mano derecha del chico y hablo, "GRACIAS…, GRACIAS…, GRACIAS", mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, "GRACIAS POR SALVAR A MI AMIGA…, GRACIAS POR SALVAR A VIKTOR", entonces llevo la mano del chico a su frente mientras lloraba y seguía agradeciéndole.

Esto cambio el ánimo en la habitación mientras el chico se mostraba sorprendido ante el arrebato de la chica que acababa de conocer, con una mirada escaneo su alrededor y noto a las otras chicas que lo miraban con una sonrisa amable, en especial Teana quien parecía una madre que veía a su hija crecer.

Después de 10 minutos donde Sieg libero todo lo que se había acumulado por sentirse impotente ante los eventos ocurridos el día anterior, Touma pasó su mirada hacia Viktoria quien sonreía de manera amable y cariñosa.

Aun algo confundido el chico cruzo miradas con Viktoria en búsqueda de ayuda al tratar de entender lo que sucedía con la chica que lloraba.

Viktoria rodeo la silla de ruedas y se ubicó casi en frente de la chica y la acuno con mucho cariño mientras la calmaba, "Sieg, todo está bien ahora", con una voz muy dulce, "ya todo paso, todo está bien…".

Esto sorprendió a Touma quien aún no entendía lo que ocurría, "Ah esto, ¿puedo saber que está ocurriendo?".

Esto saco una sonrisa en Teana y Angélica quienes conocían los sucesos de lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero dejo con muchas dudas a las otras dos chicas que no entendían bien el panorama, Ami quien era una civil no sabía nada del incidente que atrapo a Touma, mientras Misaka había sido excluida de los sucesos por decisión de la comandante Corrado y Hayate debido a que ella no tenía nada que ver con el incidente, esto causo que Misaka cruzara sus brazos molesta mientras Ami solo se mostró confundida.

Con una voz suave Viktoria hablo, "solo hice lo que cualquier amiga haría".

Touma miro a la chica sorprendido y entonces Teana replico, "cuando las dos estaban en problemas Viktoria saco a Sieg del lugar pero al hacerlo ella quedo atrapada hasta que tú apareciste".

Ante esta respuesta Touma miro a Teana quien le mostro una señal de silencio de manera disimulada, esto por un instante sorprendió al chico pero decidió seguir la con lo que ocurría.

Entonces Viktoria se separó de Sieg quien ya estaba tranquila, "yo también debo mostrar mi gratitud Kamijou san", dijo Viktoria de manera aterciopelada, que causo un sonrojo en el chico.

Esto causo que el ambiente en el lugar se volviera más frio una vez más haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera.

En ese instante el chico noto que su mano derecha era sostenida por la chica de cabello obscuro, entonces Touma miro de manera más detallada a la chica y noto sus ojos azules junto con sus facciones que la hacían ver muy linda.

"¡Eremiah san, no creo haber hecho algo que merezca esta forma de agradecimiento, solo hice lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho!", dijo el chico en un tono suave.

Esto dejo absorta a la chica quien solo miro al desafortunado chico con expresión confusa, pero después de un momento Sieg mostro una sonrisa brillante, "pero eso no cambia el hecho que ayudaste a mi amiga y ahora gracias a ti ella está a mi lado, así que al menos déjame expresar mi agradecimiento".

Ante esto el chico se mostró algo sorprendido y se froto la nuca con su mano izquierda mostrando algo de timidez, dentro de su pecho una emoción compleja apareció en el chico después de todo muy pocas veces alguien había expresado su agradecimiento y sobre todo la chica había sido muy emocional, "Eremiah san….".

"¡No…! Llámame Sieg", interrumpió la chica, "así es como me llaman mis amigos".

El chico se sintió algo tímido, "entonces puedes llamarme Touma".

Con una sonrisa la chica asintió y hablo, "Touma kun".

Asintiendo con la cabeza el chico siguió hablando, "Sieg san, no merezco tanto agradecimiento así que deberíamos dejar esto hasta aquí".

La chica sonrió y afirmo el comentario del chico, "Touma kun, tal vez tu creas que no es importante pero esto me dejaría en deuda con Tigo, así que puedes pedirme lo que tu desees".

Esto simplemente dejo al chico absorto y con una voz algo incomoda el chico dijo, "cualquier cosa".

Asintiendo con mucha energía la chica afirmo, "¡sí!, hare cualquier cosa".

Ante estas palabras la habitación queda en silencio, Subaru, Caro y Eriol tenían sus expresiones congeladas por la sorpresa, y de pronto varios murmullos se escucharon.

"po… po…por qué se lo pedirá a ella".

"oh, a…, acaso él se dejara llevar y le pedirá eso".

"rayos debí haber sugerido algo así más rápido".

"Él es inesperadamente muy asertivo, desearía que fuera a mí a quien le pidiera eso".

"debería de informar sobre esto a Hayate y arrestarlo de inmediato".

En ese instante Subaru mostro un leve sonrojo, mientras trataba de adivinar a quien pertenecían esas voces, mientras que Caro solo escondió su cara en el pecho de Erio quien solo estaba absorto ante el ambiente.

Entonces Touma con un rostro de emoción poco usual sujeto la mano de Sieg quien también estaba emocionada y entonces dijo, "¡GUIAME EN UN PEQUEÑO PASEO POR LOS LUGARES TURISTICOS DE LA CIUDAD!".

Con mucha emoción Sieg sonrió mientras asentía.

Ante estas palabras todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio mientras miraban al chico, quien se mostraba muy emocionado por esto después de todo a pesar de haber viajado por el mundo no había tenido oportunidades de hacer turismo, no en vano ha viajado por Venecia-Italia, Aviñón-Francia, Londres-Inglaterra, se movió a través de Rusia e incluso estuvo en el mar Ártico, también viajo a Hawái y de ahí llego bajo sus propios recursos a ciudad Baggage al este de Europa, y realizo un viaje a través de Dinamarca pero debido a los múltiples incidentes a los que este es arrastrado simplemente no puede decirse que es un gran conocedor de estos lugares.

Con una emoción claramente reflejada en el su rostro Sieg siguió hablando, "Te prometo que te llevare a través de los mejores restaurantes del lugar".

Ante las palabras de Sieg Touma se mostró confuso y solo pudo pensar, "¿Por qué restaurantes?".

* * *

**Parte 03.**

(Buque de guerra de clase XV Claudia)

"Almirante, el reporte de la zona de carga afirma que se completaron las verificaciones", habla una mujer vestida con un uniforme azul mientras sujeta una carpeta, su cabello largo de color castaño rizado, sus ojos verdes y sus facciones delicadas le dan un toque de belleza madura.

"Lucy san, el informe del estado de armas tiene prioridad", replico Chrono con un tono de mando estoico.

"Con respecto a eso", dijo algo incomoda la mujer.

"¿ocurrió algo?".

"tenemos problemas con el cañón Arcenciel".

"¿Qué ocurrió esta vez?".

"el sistema de protección de impacto tiene daños".

"ya veo, ¿tiene arreglo?".

"tomara tiempo, es posible que siga en reparaciones mientras viajemos al mundo 97", dijo la mujer con un tono serio.

Con una sonrisa Chrono hablo, "aun no apruebas el viaje".

"creo que esta nave tiene mejores cosas que hacer que llevar a un grupo de personas a un mundo no administrado", replico de manera seria la mujer.

Negando con la cabeza Chrono refuto, "sabes a quien llevaremos ¿verdad?".

"a miembros de la iglesia", dijo la mujer mientras suspiraba, "no cree que se toman demasiadas libertades con los recursos del TSAB".

"ya hablaremos cuando llegue el momento", le respondió el Almirante con un tono divertido, "¿por cierto, que hay de nuevo?".

Ante esta pregunta Lucy reviso su carpeta, "las cosas están tranquilas después del arresto del conocido asesino de magos".

Ante esto el rostro de Chrono se muestra incómodo.

"¿Ocurre algo Almirante?", pregunta Lucy con un rostro de sorpresa.

"nada importante", mientras suelta un suspiro, "solo que durante varios años seguimos a este tipo y fue encontrado por accidente, no puedo decir que eso fue un golpe de suerte para el que lo encontró".

"eso es muy cierto pero encontré algunas inconsistencias en las declaraciones de los implicados", hablo la mujer mientras sacaba unas hojas de la carpeta, "en especial el hecho de la participación de un chico".

Ante las palabras de Lucy Chrono no mostro ninguna reacción haciendo que esta levante una ceja.

Ante la reacción de Lucy, Chrono pregunto, "¿Ocurre algo?".

"no, no pasa nada, solo que ha habido algunos asuntos en estos días que también mencionan la participación de este mencionado chico", hablo la mujer en un tono serio mientras miraba fijamente a Chrono.

"es un joven de 15 a 18 años, de aspecto común en general, pero con un peinado peculiar, 'muy puntiagudo…,', es como lo describen", ante estas palabras la mujer no perdió ningún detalle de la reacción de Chrono quien se mostró indiferente.

"¿Qué es lo extraño de este chico?", pregunto el Almirante con un tono desinteresado.

La mujer frunció el ceño pero prosiguió, "según parece es capaz de destruir los escudos de una manera increíblemente sencilla, y su defensa es muy poco común ya que solo lo hace con una mano".

"ya veo es algo curioso, pero con la cantidad de habilidades que he visto en mi trabajo de enforcer esta habilidad no es la gran cosa, sabes", replico Chrono mientras bebía una taza de té, "es posible que se haya especializado en destrucción de magia defensiva".

Ante esto la mujer estrecho su mirada.

"el familiar de mi hermana 'Arf', es alguien con esa especialización, 'nunca me gusto entrenar con ambas a la vez', pero en si hay muchas habilidades similares", replico el Almirante, "pero si este chico esta siempre envuelto será mejor vigilarlo".

En ese momento un hombre ingreso al puente, rompiendo el ambiente, esto llamo la atención de Lucy y Chrono ante lo cual el ultimo soltó una sonrisa.

"Almirante me alegra verte bien de salud", hablo Rossa el oficial de asuntos internos.

"Bienvenido al Claudia", mientras se levanta de la silla del capitán para darle un apretón de manos.

Después de eso Rossa desvió su mirada en dirección de la mujer y saludo, ante esto la mujer respondió el saludo y con un saludo militar la mujer se retiró.

Después de esperar unos minutos Chrono cayó en la silla de manera poco aconsejable, ante esto varios suspiros se escucharon desde los demás puestos de control de la nave.

"Así que ella es la elegida para monitorearte", dijo Rossa con un tono despreocupado.

Con una mirada acusadora Chrono respondió, "se podría decir, ha estado metida en todo lo que se hace", mientras tomo otra taza de té, "pero creo que debemos de advertir a Hayate".

"si lo note, parece que algunos altos mandos están desviando su atención a nuestro desafortunado chico", esta vez el tono despreocupado se desvaneció dándole un toque serio a la declaración.

Ante esto Chrono mostro un rostro serio, "así que al final ese tonto hizo lo que menos deseábamos".

Con un suspiro Rossa asiente, "ese chico parece ser alguien quien es buscado por los problemas", mientras mueve su mano para hacer aparecer muchas pantallas flotantes donde se proyectaron imágenes de Touma en diferentes situaciones, "es un chico bastante interesante".

Masajeándose la frente Chrono se ve cansado mientras mira las pantallas, "me sorprende la dedicación del chico, si no fuera el hermano de Hayate me gustaría reclutarlo".

"¿En verdad?", replico Rossa con un rostro de sorpresa.

"¿te parece tan sorprendente?".

"la verdad si, tu pareces muy renuente a estar cerca del chico".

"la verdad es que cuando estoy cerca de Touma todo a mi alrededor parece desmoronarse, pero el chico siempre fue muy decidido", mientras una sonrisa se desliza por su rostro, "una vez que ese chico se propone algo no hay poder en este mundo que lo detenga hasta que lo cumpla".

Retomando su tono usual Rossa hablo, "Tienes una gran opinión del chico".

"si, él me recordó lo testaruda que era Nanoha".

"'era', yo diría que ella aún lo es".

"bueno eso es innegable, pero al menos en este tiempo ella se ha calmado", mientras los dos amigos ríen, "pero volviendo al tema, Touma es un tipo de persona que ayuda a las persona sin esperar algo a cambio, imagina a una persona así como el en uniforme".

"si, sería interesante", responde Rossa.

"pero será mejor no decir eso en frente de Hayate, es posible que no salgamos ilesos de eso", dice Chrono con un tono deprimido.

"si es mejor dejar eso como nuestro pequeño secreto", mientras mira a Chrono, con un movimiento suave la atención de Rossa cambia hacia los demás operadores que trabajan en sus estaciones, "'y eso va para ustedes también', no quieren ver a nuestra linda comandante haciendo pucheros mientras esta nave es derribada".

Esta declaración hizo que todos ahí se mostraran tensos, lo cual saco una sonrisa en Chrono y Rossa, pero uno de los operadores miro a Chrono como tratando de decir algo, no obstante Chrono solo hablo y dejo cualquier esperanza por los suelos, "No creo que nuestro diablo blanco y su amiga estén de nuestra parte".

Después de unos segundos de silencio se escuchó la voz de alguien, "que día tan aburrido, nada nuevo en la galaxia".

"si uno solo puede verificar estos datos de manera perezosa".

"lástima que lo único interesante de este día sea las bromas del almirante y su amigo", se escuchaba en el lugar mientras muchas risas nerviosas rondaban el puente de la nave.

Asintiendo con la cabeza los dos amigos sonrieron, pero entonces Rossa se puso serio, "sobre el incidente de ayer a puesto en alerta a los miembros de la iglesia".

"fue tan grave, porque según se ayer capturamos a los agresores", replico Chrono.

"Lo siento pero ellos solo fueron subordinados, el principal es un descendiente de un rey Belka".

"ya veo, esto de seguro se podría volver un incidente difícil", Dijo Chrono algo incómodo.

Entonces las imágenes de Touma desaparecieron dejando atrás solo una pantalla en la cual se podía ver una carta, "este es un reporte de Viktoria Dahlgrun, sobre lo que ocurrió ayer".

Ene se momento Chrono acerco la imagen y comenzó a leer dejando que su expresión se vuelva complicada.

"En verdad este incidente es muy molesto", hablo Chrono quien lleno una vez más su tasa de té y comenzó a beberla, pero de pronto el almirante dejo caer su bebida mientras miraba absorto la pantalla.

"ah es verdad, también esta ese asunto".

"en qué demonios está pensando esa chica".

* * *

**Parte 04.**

(Mundo no administrado 97, Mansión de la familia Bunnings)

Arisa Bunnings es la heredera de una de las empresas más grandes de Japón especializada en construcción, durante varios años fue el apoyo de sus amigas Nanoha, Fate y Hayate que solían faltar mucho a clases debido a sus trabajos, y una de las pocas en este mundo que saben sobre la existencia de la magia y el TSAB.

Esta chica se encuentra en su estudio revisando varios papeles y trabajando servicialmente sobre los asuntos de la empresa, a su lado se encuentra Arf en su forma de animal que es un lobo de color tomate con una joya en su frente, quien es el familiar de Fate que en la actualidad es el guardaespaldas de Arisa.

"sabes Arf, cuando te rescate hace años nunca imagine que eras una bestia mágica", habla Arisa con un tono amigable, mientras sigue trabajando.

"a que viene eso", le respondió Arf con un tono de burla.

"nada, solo que ahora seas quien me cuide me deja algo desconcertada", haciendo que Arf cambie su postura acostada a una sentada en el lugar.

"se supone que mi vida es la de una chica multimillonaria la cual sus únicas preocupaciones deberían ser la bolsa de valores, chicos guapos y que no se rompan mis uñas", mientras una risita se escucha.

"si como en esos programas de televisión, pero ¿por qué ahora estas con eso?", replico Arf.

Dejando el papeleo a un lado le responde, "en un par de días Todas regresan a la tierra y les contaremos sobre lo que les hemos ocultado durante varios años, solo espero que ellas no se enojen con nosotras".

"es verdad que la información que posees es algo que Nanoha de seguro hubiera querido conocer desde antes, pero ellas entenderán el por qué lo ocultamos", dice Arf quien se vuelve a ponerse cómoda en su lugar para seguir durmiendo, "así que deja de preocuparte por esas niñerías, ten más fe en mi maestra y sus amigas".

Ante esto Arisa sonríe y cuando esta por retomar su trabajo el sonido de la puerta la interrumpe.

"adelante", dice Arisa mientras retoma su trabajo.

Por la puerta elegante se ve a un anciano que empuja un carrito con un juego de te muy costoso y varios aperitivos, "señora le traje algo para que se relaje un momento".

"Gracias", replica Arisa mientras una vez más interrumpe su trabajo, entonces Arf se mueve algo inquieta.

Ante esto el mayordomo se mostró curioso.

Entonces Arisa sonrió un poco pero su rostro se congelo cuando la voz de Arf llego a ella de manera telepática, "'hay alguien más aquí'".

El cambio de Arisa llamo la atención del mayordomo, "¿ocurre algo Señora?".

Recuperándose muy rápido Arisa sonrio, "no es nada, solo que me sentí algo cansada…, me gustaría estar sola".

"ya veo, entonces me retirare", dijo el mayordomo mientras coloca la taza de té en la mesa de centro que se encuentra en la oficina.

Con un gran porte Arisa se acomoda en un costoso sofá, "te lo agradezco, que no me molesten hasta que los llame".

"si señora, ¿quiere que me lleve a Arf conmigo?".

En ese momento Arf se subió al sillón y coloco su cabeza en el regazo de Arisa.

"no es necesario, creo que ella quiere acompañarme", hablo Arisa con una sonrisa.

"entonces me retiro", y así el mayordomo salió de la habitación.

Tomando la tasa de té en la mesa Arisa tomo un sorbo, y luego hablo, "creo que puedes salir ahora".

En ese momento nada ocurrió en la habitación que siguió en silencio, esto desconcertó un poco a Arisa pero nunca lo mostro en su rostro.

Con un gruñido Arf apunto al carrito con los aperitivos para el té.

"curioso escondite", replico Arisa mirando fijamente el objeto del cual salió un chico con una camisa de colores chillones, varios collares adornando su cuello, y algo que hizo que Arisa levantara las cejas fue las gafas de sol que llevaba sin contar su cabellera rubia desordenada.

"tu mascota es muy perspicaz nya", replico el intruso.

Ante la forma de responder los ojos de Arisa y Arf se pusieron en blanco.

"¿ocurre algo nya?", dijo el intruso con una sonrisa amistosa que molesto a Arisa y Arf.

"y de que se trata esto", replico Arisa que acariciaba la cabeza de Arf de manera despreocupada.

El chico miro a la mujer a través de sus gafas mientras fruncía el ceño, "vaya debes tener mucha confianza para estar tan tranquila ante esta situación nya".

Encogiendo sus hombros de manera elegante Arisa le respondió, "es algo a lo que te acostumbras cuando estas en mi posición".

"ya veo, pero creo que yo soy el que tiene la ventaja en esta situación sabes, después de todo no soy como los demás principiantes", mientras saca un arma de su camisa, "por qué no creo que tu mascota pueda con esto".

Con un gruñido amenazante Arf miro al intruso lista para moverse mientras acumulaba magia, entonces una voz mecánica femenina se escuchó.

"seal".

De pronto una luz tomate obscura envolvió el arma haciendo que el intruso tratara de disparar sin ningún resultado.

"Bind".

Entonces unas cadenas del mismo color de lo que envolvió el arma sujetaron sus manos y los pies del intruso, esto hizo que el hombre soltara su arma sin saber lo que ocurrió.

"como puedes ver creo que el que está en la peor situación eres tú", dijo Arisa con su típico tono de alguien superior.

Con gran curiosidad el intruso miraba sus manos que tenían las cadenas de luz, "y creí que las mejores cosas venían de Ciudad Academia".

Esto hizo que Arisa se sintiera incomoda.

"Creo que inicie con el pie izquierdo, soy Tsuchimikado Motoharu tu informante".

"¿informante?, que curioso, se supone que conocería a mi informante en el puerto en un par de horas", replico Arisa con un tono de seriedad.

"solo me adelante para evitar una trampa nya", mientras una sonrisa se mostraba en el rostro de Motoharu.

"ya veo, 'Viento en el cielo, estrellas en el firmamento, un espíritu indomable en mi corazón'", dice Arisa mientras observa al chico frente a ella.

Entonces Motoharu con una sonrisa sigue, "'concede tu magia sobre mis manos', convencida", mientras pone un rostro de suficiencia, "ahora puedes liberarme".

"no, pero ahora puedes moverte", dice la chica mientras le da una mirada al perro en su regazo.

En ese momento el chico se percata de que puede moverse pero las luces en forma de cadena no han desaparecido.

"aún tengo mis dudas pero creo que podemos empezar de nuevo, 'soy Arisa Bunnings', la que te contrato para conseguir la información de ciudad academia", dice la mujer con un tono amable, "por favor toma asiento", mientras señala el sillón frente a ella.

El rubio con mucha confianza se sienta en el lugar sin mostrar ninguna duda, "bien vamos directo a los negocios".

"Al menos me explicaras por que llegaste ante y en especial la amenaza", dice algo molesta Arisa mientras con mucha elegancia tomo su te.

"como lo digo, quería ver si eras digna de mis servicios, sobre todo con Ciudad Academia en medio".

"entonces pase".

Mirando las cadenas de luz en sus manos asiente con su cabeza, "se podría decir que con unas buenas notas".

"pero es la primera vez que me dan una contraseña tan peculiar", replica el chico que está sentado en el sofá de manera muy irrespetuosa.

"tengo una amiga fanática de los animes y ella solía hacer esta clase de rimas", replico la mujer.

En ese momento Arf hablo con Arisa mediante telepatía, "ese era el anterior hechizo de activación de Raising Heart".

Con una sonrisa disimulada Arisa le responde, "eso nos da la confianza de que nadie conoce parte de ese hechizo".

"bien, tienes mi pago listo", dijo el chico con tono serio.

La mujer se levantó del sofá y camino rumbo al escritorio donde abrió uno de los cajones de donde saco un pequeño paquete, y con poca delicadeza lo lanzo en dirección del chico, el cual lo atrapo con gran facilidad.

Y con eso Arisa regreso a su posición en el sofá junto a Arf.

El rubio reviso el paquete y con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza, "está bien, aquí tienes", mientras sacaba un pequeño dispositivo USB y lo colocaba en la mesa frente a Arisa.

En ese momento se escucha un golpe en la puerta, a lo que Arisa permite pasar.

Esto dejo a Tsuchimikado sorprendido y con gran atención miro a la puerta, por la cual una chica de una edad similar a Arisa entro, su cabello violeta que llegaba hasta su cintura vestía de manera elegante un vestido verde que le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas y llevaba una maleta para computadoras a su lado, sus facciones amables sorprendieron al chico.

"llegaste justo a tiempo Suzuka", hablo Arisa con un tono amigable y poco elegante.

"En verdad, se suponía que me había adelantado para poder hablar con tigo antes de la reunión", dijo la chica con un tono elegante y afable.

"bueno como puedes ver el tipo aquí presente no respeta las agendas de uno", mientras señala al rubio frente a ella.

"Ya veo, mucho gusto Suzuka Tsukimura", mientras hace una reverencia elegante.

El chico que no perdió su sonrisa respondió al saludo, "Tsuchimikado Motoharu".

"¿Tsuchimikado?", dijo la recién llegada con un rostro de sorpresa.

"vaya me conoces", replico el chico.

"un Tsuchimikado, debes ser aquel genio que la familia movió para infiltrarse en ciudad academia", dijo la chica con su tono afable.

Esto incomodo al rubio que no esperaba conocer a alguien con información de su pasado.

"Eso es bueno", replico Arisa sorprendida.

"en cierto punto, después de todo tenemos una carta en caso de que nos traicione", le respondió Suzuka.

Esto molesto al chico quien se puso más alerta, "Tsukimura, un apellido muy molesto para muchos en el lado oculto del mundo".

"como ves no eres el único con esas molestias", dijo Suzuka que le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"y entonces, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo en Ciudad Academia?", dijo en un tono serio Tsuchimikado.

"sabes cómo está la situación actual de las grandes empresas", dijo Suzuka mientras se sentaba junto a Arisa y comenzó a sacar una computadora portátil.

"hablas sobre tus competidores, no estoy tan informado sobre esos asuntos algo triviales", dijo el chico con un tono sarcástico.

"en estos últimos años la empresa de los Yukinoshita a estado ganando terreno en el mundo de la construcción, junto con las familias de Naba y Yukihiro en las demás ramas, dejando a nuestras empresas en una situación difícil, pero cuando varias empresas se separaron de Ciudad Academia nos dio la oportunidad de tener un renombre que nos permita salir adelante en los próximos años", hablo Arisa con un tono de profesor.

"¿eso es todo?", replico confundido Tsuchimicado.

"solo queremos estar seguros de donde vamos a invertir el dinero", replico Suzuka mientras manipulaba su computadora.

Con delicadeza Arisa toma el dispositivo USB sobre la mesa y se lo entrega a Suzuka, la cual lo ingresa en una ranura y queda sorprendida.

"Cuando salga de este lugar te enviare el programa para descifrar el dispositivo, asi que me despediré", dijo el chico con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Esto hiso que Arisa se mostrara molesta y Arf comenzó a gruñir al chico.

En ese instante Suzuka mostro una sonrisa y replico, "no te preocupes con eso, tengo algo para estas situaciones".

Esto desconcertó a Tsuchimikado por un momento, pero después de eso sonrió, "sabes que esto es tecnología de ciudad academia, no creas que un programa común puede hacer algo aquí".

"lo sé, así que usare un programa de ciudad academia que una amiga me facilito para ayudarme cuando tuve un problema de infiltrados en mi empresa", replico Suzuka que no despego su atención del ordenador.

"te refieres a esa chica", dijo Arisa con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"si, la niña que conocí en ese chat cuando estaba en la universidad".

"aún sigue obsesionada con los modales de las personas de clase alta", dijo Arisa.

Con una risita Suzuka asiente, "ahora tiene a una chica que le da lecciones de tomar el té, me dijo que cuando podamos reunirnos ella mostraría los resultados de su entrenamiento".

"no me perderé eso, además quiero saber dónde consigo un diadema con flores como los que ella tiene".

Entonces un momento después Suzuka asintió, "esto está listo", mientras le mostraba a Arisa los resultados.

"espera este flacucho es el número uno", dijo Arisa sorprendida.

Esto sorprendió a Tsuchimikado quien se sintió incómodo.

"es la información que prometiste", dijo Suzuka, "entonces como piensas salir de aquí".

Tsuchimikado sonrió una vez más, "tengo eso preparado", mientras señalaba sus brazos.

Entonces con un brillo tenue en el brazalete de la mano derecha de Arisa las cadenas desaparecieron.

Levantándose de la silla el chico avanzo a la entrada con mucha naturalidad, "será hasta una próxima vez".

"por favor no lastimes a mi personal", replico Arisa.

Con un asentimiento de su cabeza el chico salió de la habitación, ante esto Arisa soltó un suspiro de alivio pero Arf le dijo que no baje la guardia aun, lo cual puso tenso a Arisa una vez más.

45 Minutos después de la partida del chico Arf se colocó en el centro de la habitación mientras un constructo mágico de color tomate obscuro de forma redonda se hace presente y después de que una especie de onda eléctrica llenara la habitación Arf hablo, "está listo elimine al menos 6 aparatos de espionaje y al menos 4 métodos de análisis mágicos".

"ese tipo es muy hábil", replico Arisa sorprendida.

"Ese tipo es muy peligroso", replico Suzuka, "él es un espía del lado mágico infiltrado en ciudad academia".

"ya veo", dijo Arisa algo apagada, "qué opinas Arf".

"el, en verdad es muy precavido, incluso recupero su arma sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta", dijo Arf quien se mostraba molesta.

"y ¿encontraste eso que buscas?", dijo Arisa a su amiga.

"Algo así, quiero saber si muchos de los rumores que corren por ahí son verdad", dijo la chica de cabello violeta.

"¿cómo cuáles?".

"hay un rumor de que en esa ciudad se encuentra el Index Librorum Prohibitorum, e incluso ahí se encuentra Deep Blood".

Esto confundió a Arisa quien no entendía lo que su amiga decía, "ya veo, pero no crees que eso es extraño, tú me dijiste que ese lugar no estaba permitido el ingreso de magos y los magos no irían a ese lugar porque era como entrar en la madriguera de un monstro".

"solo quiero despejar esas dudas, y quisiera poder entrar en contacto con el imagine breaker".

"qué clase de nombre es ese", dice Arisa con un tono burlón.

"es la persona que detuvo la tercera guerra mundial en Rusia, y ha detenido muchos de los planes de la iglesia", dijo Suzuka que no perdía su atención de la pantalla del computador, "es posible que podamos pedir su ayuda y presentarlo al TSAB para poder llegar a un entendimiento sin conflictos".

"ya veo, si ese tipo de nombre extraño puede ayudar entonces deberíamos al menos intentarlo", dijo la Rubia mientras se relajaba en el sofá.

"bueno este planeta en verdad es un dolor en el trasero", dijo Arf quien estaba comiendo los dulces, "pero Imagine Breaker, que se cree ese tipo nombrándose así, parece uno de esos nombres extraños que Hayate le ponía a sus ataques cuando estaba en la primaria".

Esto saco una risa en las otras chicas en la habitación quienes comenzaron a verificar la información que habían obtenido.

* * *

**Parte 05.**

(Inglaterra, Palacio de Buckingham)

"Me disculpo por la insistencia en la reunión", habla un hombre alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules vestido con un traje elegante de 3 piezas, conocido como el líder de los caballeros.

Mostrando un rostro despreocupado Laura Stuard responde, "No te preocupes por eso, supuse que me llamarían en cualquier momento teniendo en cuenta la situación actual".

"entiendo el punto, pero en serio sería mejor si usted se pusiera una vestimenta más presentable", habla el líder de los caballeros mientras muestra un semblante de desaprobación.

La líder de la Iglesia evangelicana solo miro con desconcierto al líder de los caballeros mientras se mira así mismo en el reflejo de uno de los vitrales del pasadizo, "¿Qué tiene de malo mi disfraz de santa?".

El Líder de los caballeros solo miro con desilusión a Laura mientras ella hacia poses ridículas mostrando su traje que constaba de un vestido rojo de una pieza con tirantes que termina en una minifalda que parece mostrar demasiado pero no mucho al mismo tiempo.

Después de ese intercambio la pareja ingresa a la sala principal en donde se ve a una mujer mayor de facciones seberas con una aura imponente que usa un vestido largo que le cubre la punta de los pies de color blanco y en su mano ella sujeta una espada y se encuentra sentada en el trono, ella es Elizar la soberana de Reino Unido.

Junto a Ella se ve a tres Chicas de edad variada que no le prestan atención a los recién ingresados, ellas son las tres princesas del Reino Unido: Rimea la primera princesa que tiene la apariencia de una mujer de 30 años con un cabello negro que le llega hasta los hombros y lleva un vestido azul, más alejada de ella esta Carissa una mujer de 20 años de cabello rubio largo y viste un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo hecho de Cuero que actualmente se encuentra en prisión por haber liderado un golpe de estado, y a un lado de esta Villiam la tercera princesa que lleva un vestido verde con una falda extendida que la hacen lucir como una de las princesas de un libro de ilustraciones, su cabello rubio largo sujetada en un moño y sus ojos azules algo tímidos.

Elizar observa de manera seria a la Líder de la iglesia, levantándose de su trono la soberana muestra un ceño fruncido y muy lentamente se aproxima a la mujer vestida de santa en minifalda, ante el movimiento de la reina El líder de los caballeros y las tres princesas se ven inquietos.

Sujetando la espada con sus dos manos y voz firme habla Elizard, "Espera un momento iré por mi traje navideño".

Ante la diatriba el líder de los caballeros se dirigió a la soberana para detener cualquier cosa que esta planeara.

Tiempo después.

Con la reina ubicada en el trono, la reunión comenzó.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo perdieron al chico que ayudo a esta nación?", hablo la Reina con voz seria.

Con un rostro sin emociones Laura respondió, "Parece ser que ese lugar oculta demasiados secretos".

La expresión de la monarca no mostro cambios.

"¿Por qué no vimos esto antes?", hablo la segunda princesa.

"En realidad no tuvimos tiempo, el movimiento del muchacho fue muy sorpresivo", dijo la líder de la iglesia.

"Eso muestra la incompetencia de tu facción", hablo la Primera princesa.

Mostrando un rostro de sorpresa fingido, Laura le respondió a la princesa, "lastimosamente esa información estaba a cargo del otro lado de la magia".

La reina solo dio una mirada comprensiva pero severa, "Si ese es el caso, debemos saber qué es lo que ocurre en esa ciudad".

En ese momento la tercera princesa se mostró con una carpeta entre sus manos, y con gran timidez la extendió a los presentes.

"¿Qué es esto?", dijo la princesa Clarissa.

Con algo de timidez y decisión hablo, "Son los datos de la ciudad, al enterarme de que Kamijou sama había desaparecido busque información para ayudarlo".

La expresión de las otras dos princesas era ilegible mientras que la reina mostro un gran orgullo, "¿Qué encontraste Villiam?".

"La Ciudad de Uminari es una ciudad que no da la bienvenida a los magos desde hace cientos de años, según los documentos históricos un clan con habilidades peculiares se acento en el área y con el pasar de los años una comunidad de humanos se ubicó ahí y con el tiempo ese lugar llego a ser una gran ciudad en la cual el lado mágico no es bien recibido", hablo seria Villiam mientras mostraba más documentos, "actualmente lo más destacable de la ciudad son los incidentes mágicos de hace más de 14 años, en el mes de julio se reportaron incidentes en el mar y cerca de la ciudad, los niveles de energía eran descomunales, pero no se comparan con el incidente de Diciembre que sinceramente me desconcertó la nota del investigador decía, ¡esto solo lo puedo atribuir a un dios mágico, tal vez!".

Sacando otra hoja Villiam siguió con su reporte, "en verdad la información es muy limitada pero hay algo sospechoso aquí", mientras señalaba un punto en el párrafo de su investigación, "en el incidente de julio el clan que se acento del lugar permitieron el acceso a algunos grupos para la investigación, pero después del incidente de diciembre ya no permitieron el acceso a los investigadores y su colaboración se volvió intermitente".

Ante estas palabras los presentes se mostraron serios.

"Es posible que el clan entrara en contacto con los causantes de los incidentes", hablo la primera princesa, "esto no me está gustando mucho".

La líder de la iglesia se mostró extrañamente feliz.

"Lo que llama más la atención en esto es el incidente de 2 años después el 22 y el 23 de julio donde había reacciones mágicas en la zona de Kanto en Japón, y la denuncia de los Estados Unidos por la desaparición de uno de sus satélites, lo que más destaca de este incidente son las 2 explosiones fuera de la atmosfera".

"¿En verdad un incidente de esa magnitud paso como si nada para nuestro lado?", replico la Primera princesa.

Con una mirada confusa Clarissa hablo "¿De dónde sacaste esta información?".

"se los pedí a los miembros de la academia mágica en Gales, para ver su biblioteca de historia oriental", dijo Villiam con un tono algo tímido.

Rimea con un tono de incredulidad le hablo, "¿Cómo lograste que esos tipos te dieran información?".

La tercera princesa con un tono timorato le respondió, "Solo les pregunte sobre el tema amablemente y ellos permitieron que mis ayudantes y yo investigáramos un poco en su biblioteca".

La expresión de las dos princesas, la líder de la iglesia en minifalda y la reina eran de incredulidad, ante esto la tercera princesa solo sonrió incómodamente.

Villiam continuo con el reporte, "ese lugar también tiene un lazo con un cierto individuo que causo varios conflictos en reino Unido".

En ese instante la reina Elizard solo miro fijamente a Villiam y pregunto, "¿Quién era?".

"en los documentos solo encontramos el nombre de 'Maga Nosferatu'".

Ante el nombre la reina mostro sorpresa e hizo otra pregunta, "¿ella está ahí ahora?".

"no, en realidad no hay mucho sobre ella en especial porque la información es casi inexistente, solo encontré que la 'Maga Nosferatu' se dirigía a la zona de Uminari hace 15 años pero nunca llego, simplemente desapareció".

Ante lo dicho por Villiam la reina solo soltó un suspiro, mientras la líder de la iglesia evangelicana vestida con un traje de santa en minifalda mostro unos ojos llenos de codicia.

"Bien, ese lugar es demasiado sospechoso y a nadie parece importarle", hablo Clarissa.

"En realidad, ese es uno de los puntos por el que asigno a los Amakusa para cuidar al chico, si algo ocurría eran prescindibles al igual que el grupo de la iglesia católica romana en especial por el hecho de que si lo que sea que viva en esa ciudad nos apunta solo negaremos sus acciones", hablo Laura en un tono despreocupado ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

La reina frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

Clarissa simplemente asintió con la cabeza y Rimea solo hablo, "entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer para recuperar al imagine breaker?".

"Eso ya está en marcha, atacaremos a todos los involucrados de un solo golpe para recuperar al chico, lastimosamente la dificultad para comunicarnos hizo que esta operación de rescate sea casi imposible de hacer en pocos días, incluso ahora parece ser que necesitamos recursos para eso", dijo Laura de manera seria.

La Soberana de Reino Unido hablo con su tono serio, "¿Qué necesitas para asegurar su rescate?".

"Alguien que lleve algunos suministros y de apoyo a los Amakusa en esa ciudad que no pertenezca a la Iglesia Evangelicana o alguna facción de Reino Unido", hablo la líder de la iglesia.

Clarissa sonrió y hablo, "Entonces un mercenario sería perfecto".

Villiam mostro sorpresa ante lo dicho por su hermana e intento replicar pero la reina hablo con un tono serio.

"Contacten con William y convénzanlo para que vaya a esa ciudad a recuperar al chico".

Villiam se mostró molesta y ante esto la Reina siguió hablando, "Kamijou Touma salvo a esta nación, detuvo la tercera guerra mundial y ayudo en el incidente de Gremlin, si tiene problemas es mi deber apoyarlo, así que enviare a alguien de confianza para esto".

Ante esta diatriba Villiam se calmó y asintió junto con sus dos hermanas y la líder de la iglesia en un traje de santa con minifalda quien mostro una sonrisa como la de un gato de Cheshire al entender el verdadero objetivo de la reina.

* * *

**Parte 06.**

Kamijou estaba sentado en la sala de la casa Yagami mirando fijamente a Fate quien lo estaba interrogando sobre los sucesos que ocurrieron con Accelerator, lo que hizo que el chico se mostrara incómodo.

"como lo digo, solo estaba ayudando a alguien y las cosas terminaron así", hablo el chico algo incómodo.

La mujer solo suspiro, "no es el hecho que ayudaras a alguien…, lo que nos molesta es como término", mientras su mirada se mostraba molesta, "que termines hospitalizado no es cosa de chiste".

Esto hizo que el chico diera una sonrisa nerviosa mientras trataba de cuadrar sus emociones, había algo en el regaño que hizo que el chico se sintiera nostálgico pero por alguna razón lo que lo desconcertaba mas era lo discordante de la chica, todas las facciones de la chica eran en su mayoría tiernas, sus pucheros y su ceño fruncido no causaban el miedo que uno esperaría pero algo dentro de él aruño su subconsciente diciéndole que esa forma de regaño estaba reservada a personas cercanas a ella, y por alguna razón no quería ver el otro lado de esta hermosa mujer.

Con un suspiro el chico agacho su cabeza y hablo, "ya lo escuchaste de Misaka verdad".

La mujer asintió.

"ya sabes lo que paso, de mi parte solo quise ayudar", mientras levantaba su miranda en dirección a Fate, "en ese momento solo yo podía hacer algo", mientras levantaba su mano derecha, "así que apreté mi puño e hice lo que tenía que hacer".

Esto no alegro a Fate pero una sonrisa se deslizo en su rostro, entonces una imagen de Nanoha se sobrepuso al chico.

Touma estaba sorprendido ante la sonrisa tan amable de la mujer.

"Touma kun, es verdad que tu mano tiene una habilidad peculiar, pero sabes que siempre hay alguien más que también pueda hacer algo en esos casos", hablo la mujer con un tono de preocupación.

"es posible, pero no has sentido que en ese momento solo tú puedes hacer algo en esos momentos", replico el chico.

"si entiendo eso, pero intenta no salir herido tan a menudo, 'por favor'", hablo la mujer con un semblante de preocupación.

"bueno tal vez en ese momento Accelerator fue algo duro pero es un buen tipo", dijo el chico con su típico tono despreocupado.

Esto llamo la atención de Fate quien por alguna razón sintió un deja vu y recordó que hace un instante la imagen de su mejor amiga estaba sobre el chico y en ese momento solo sacudió su cabeza y pregunto, "¿eres amigo con el ahora?".

El chico se rasco la cabeza, "no podría decir amigos, pero hemos hablado con el ahora y me ha ayudado un poco".

Ante la respuesta la mujer suspiro, entonces se levantó del sillón y se movió en dirección del chico sentándose a su lado haciendo que Touma se muestre sorprendido.

"Dame tu celular".

El chico que estaba confundido solo miro a la mujer y replico, "¿es necesario?".

La mujer solo extendió su mano.

"¿puedo saber por qué lo quieres?", replico el chico algo incómodo.

La mujer no dijo nada pero recibió el celular con delicadeza mientras pensaba, "no puede ser igual que con Nanoha".

Entonces la rubia abrió el teléfono de tapa mientras se dirigía a la agenda de números, entonces se dirigió al grupo de favoritos.

El chico trato de mirar lo que la mujer hacía, pero esto lo llevo a una situación incómoda en la cual podría ser llamado pervertido debido a que si se acercaba más el escote de la blusa que lleva Fate empezó a mostrar el color de su brasier, esto sonrojo al chico que alejo su mirada del lugar llamando la atención de la mujer.

"¿estás bien?", dijo la mujer al notar la reacción del chico.

El chico solo asintió y pregunto, "¿ya terminaste?".

Entonces Fate dijo, "Touma kun, cuando te diga un nombre con total honestidad me dirás si te peleaste con esta persona cuando las conociste".

El chico solo miro desconcertado a la mujer junto a él, "¿por qué?".

"Tú solo hazlo", hablo la mujer con un tono cortante que puso en alerta al chico.

Mirando el celular la mujer hablo, "Misaka Mikoto".

El chico se mostró incomodo no por saber cómo era su primer encuentro con Misaka, sino por el hecho de que después de perder la memoria en su encuentro en el parque Misaka había anunciado que ella había perdido contra él, en este momento esas palabras pesaron mucho dejándolo sin saber que decir.

Fate interpretando su silencio suspiro y dijo el siguiente nombre, "Tsuchimikado Motoharu".

El rostro del chico se mostró aburrido, "él es un compañero de clase, lo golpearía con gusto por cada lio en el que me puso".

Con una sonrisa incomoda la mujer dijo el siguiente nombre, "Styl Magnus".

El rostro del chico se contrajo, "bueno él", mientras recordaba que Kanzaki le habían dicho que Styl fue el primero en recibir un golpe de su puño, "tal vez".

Fate suspiro, "¿Index?", mientras trato de entender como esto se podría considerar un nombre.

Ante el nombre Touma se mostró incómodo y solo dijo, "solo es una amiga", mientras en un susurro que no pudo ser escuchado hablo, "y una free loader".

Con una ceja levantada la mujer siguió, "Accelerator, bueno eso ya es conocido", mientras le daba una mirada al chico que reía de manera incomoda, "Hamazura Shiage".

El chico se mostró incómodo y con una sonrisa solo asintió con su cabeza.

Fate mostro una pequeña mueca, "Kanzaki Kaori".

En ese momento Touma se mostró algo pensativo mientras pensaba que decir, después de todo él no tenía recuerdos sobre su primer encuentro, pero de pronto le llego un recuerdo reciente, la vez que utilizo los principios de Kanzaki para ser liberado en el incidente en Dinamarca y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Ante las reacciones de Touma la expresión de Fate se comenzó a ponerse algo sombría pero prosiguió, "Itsuwa".

El chico mostro una reacción más suave ante este nombre lo cual dejo con curiosidad a Fate,

"Ella es una buena amiga", dijo el chico recordando las veces que ella lo ayudo.

"Agnese Sanctis", pronuncio el siguiente nombre.

Touma solo desvió la mirada de Fate.

"Oriana Thomson".

El chico siguió manteniendo su mirada abajo.

"Sherry Cromwell".

La mueca en el rostro del chico lo decía todo, esto hizo que Fate se mostrara más desconcertada.

"¿Thor?".

"qué demonios hace el teléfono de ese maniático de las peleas en mi teléfono", dijo el chico con un tono molesto.

Ante esto Fate miro al chico con una mirada conflictiva, entonces cerro el celular y se acercó al chico dándole un abrazo reconfortante.

Ante este acto el chico se sorprendió y se mostró sonrojado debido a que su cabeza se encontraba en el pecho de Fate.

"Touma kun, no sé qué clase de cosas te dijo Nanoha en el pasado pero, 'no es correcto pelearse con alguien para hacer amigos'", hablo Fate con un tono amable.

Las palabras de la rubia desconcertaron al chico que solo podía pensar, "Que pasa con esa forma de hacer amigos".

Entonces Fate mantuvo su abrazo mientras mostro una sonrisa, y Touma cerro sus ojos y una sensación de nostalgia calmo el corazón del chico quien también comenzó a sonreír de manera pasible.

"No sé cómo has vivido hasta ahora, pero tú puedes contar con nosotras si tienes algún problema Nanoha, Hayate y sus caballeros estamos dispuestos a escucharte y darte nuestro apoyo, así que no nos alejes Touma", Dijo Fate en un tono lleno de amabilidad.

Ante estas palabras Touma sintió culpa y tristeza, el tubo la sensación de estar engañando a todas estas personas, él estaba suplantando al niño que ellas habían conocido, ese chico que desapareció el 28 de julio, entonces Touma se armó de valor y entonces, "Fate yo….".

El sonido de algo chocando contra el suelo rompió el ambiente, cuando Touma enfoco su vista al origen del ruido se pudo ver a una Teana Lanster mirando al chico con sorpresa, y detrás de ella se encontraba Erio y Caro quienes no mostraron ninguna reacción, después de todo ellos dos conocen como es Fate.

Teana rápidamente se recuperó de la sorpresa y miro a Touma con una mirada fría mientras daba un saludo amable.

"Fate san, Kamijou san regresamos con las compras", mientras recogía la bolsa y camino con dirección a la cocina.

Touma rápidamente se separó de Fate y corrió tras Teana mientras trataba de explicar lo que ocurría, "Teana sama, puedo explicar la situación….", mientras la chica seguía avanzando a la cocina.

Esto saco una sonrisa en el rostro de Caro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"¿Está todo bien?", dijo Eriol quien suspiraba mientras miraba como Touma trataba de hablar con Teana.

Con un suspiro Fate respondió, "nada importante solo que tendré una conversación seria con Nanoha sobre qué tipo de consejos le impartió al hermano de Hayate".

* * *

**Parte 07.**

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Nanoha quien miro de un lado al otro llamando la atención de Vita quien estaba junto a ella.

"¿Qué pasa?".

"no lo sé pero tengo el presentimiento de que Fate chan se enojó con migo y no sé por qué".

Vita solo miro a Nanoha mientras trataba de entender de que iba todo.

* * *

**Parte 08.**

Dentro de un restaurante en Midchilda se encuentras dos mujeres en un cubículo del restaurante una de ella era Carim Gracia y su amiga casi hermana de estilos mágicos Hayate Yagami, quienes hablan afablemente.

"Hayate, en verdad Schach envió el mensaje equivocado con Sein", hablo mientras sonreía.

"eso explica por qué Sein termino vestida de esa manera tan cómica", replico Hayate mientras sonreía.

"Si, en verdad Ix sama no pudo dejar de reírse", siguió Carim.

"ya veo", hablo Hayate mientras tomaba el té en la mesa.

Reinforce quien se encontraba comiendo un pastel movió su mano mostrando una imagen en la cual Sein se mostraba vistiendo un conjunto de una mascota similar a un perro, "fue una noticia hilarante".

Cambiando su facción a un tono serio Hayate hablo, "creo que es hora de hacer negocios, dime porque me llamaste".

También poniéndose algo seria Carim le comunico el motivo de su llamada, "en verdad todo se trata del incidente de ayer, con la aparición de un nuevo descendiente de la realeza belka".

Con un suspiro Hayate se mostró algo cansada, "me suponía que se trataba de eso".

Con una sonrisa Carim siguió con su explicación, "el suceso de ayer dejo muchas interrogantes sin contar el que un chico en especial se ve envuelto en casos muy críticos".

"Parece que el tonto de mi hermano hizo lo que yo no quería que hiciera", dijo Hayate con un tono cansado, "¿de quién escuchaste esto?".

"algunos peces medios que están en la búsqueda de recursos", con un tono frio, "de seguro el hecho de que haya salido adelante a pesar de los rivales no es algo de chiste".

"el solo es un chico que hace las cosas que él cree correctas", dijo la maestra del libro quien mostraba una sonrisa de orgullo.

"tu hermano en verdad es un baúl lleno de sorpresas", decía Carim quien tomo el té que le habían servido, "pero en verdad sus valores son muy similares a los tuyos".

"Lo que demuestra lo buen ejemplo que soy", mientras inflaba su pecho de orgullo, "pero me gustaría que el fuera más consciente de sus limitaciones, y mi estatus antes de hacer algo".

Soltando una risa, "al menos entiendes nuestras aflicciones".

Con una mueca Hayate suspiro.

"aunque para serte sincera…,", Carim hablo mientras se mostraba seria, "lo de encubrir a tu hermano es fácil".

Estas palabras dejaron en blanco a Hayate que solo pudo decir, "EH".

"hay 2 opciones, la primera es que tu hermano forme parte de la iglesia", hablo Carim mientras cruzaba sus brazos, "la segunda opción es que sea reclutado como un agente externo del TSAB bajo la tutela de la iglesia".

Ante las opciones Hayate hizo un puchero mientras su cabeza golpeaba la mesa.

En ese momento Reinforce hablo, "Hayate no quería que Touma onichan esté involucrado en esto, solo queríamos que él tuviera una vida normal en casa".

"creo que Touma no opino eso", dijo Carim mientras suspiraba, con un movimiento a su muñeca miro la hora mientras asentía su cabeza.

Ante este acto Reinforce hablo con dudas, "¿esperas algo Caballero Carim?".

"Algo así", mientras miraba a Hayate que seguía suspirando, "ahora vamos al tema serio que nos trajo aquí".

Ante las palabras Hayate miro a Carim sorprendida, "espera este no era un tema serio".

"digamos que hay algo más urgente que atender en este momento", mientras sacaba una carta que entrego a Hayate.

La mujer recibió el sobre y con delicadeza extrajo la hoja y comenzó a leerla mientras tomaba otra taza de té.

Carim miro como cambiaban las expresiones de Hayate y cuando noto algo en ellas levanto el individual de mesa como para cubrirse haciendo que Reinforce la mire de manera extraña.

Entonces Hayate escupió la bocanada de té de manera poco elegante, "¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?".

Lo ocurrido hizo que Reinforce se sorprendiera y con rapidez recogió una servilleta y se la presento a Hayate quien se notaba sorprendida.

"¿por…..por….por qué?", tartamudeaba Hayate mientras tomaba la servilleta de las mano de Reinforce, "¿Por qué Viktoria Dahlgrun quiere comprometerse con mi hermano?".

Ante estas palabras Reinforce se mostró desconcertada mientras giro su cabeza en dirección a Carim quien reía descontrolada al ver las reacciones de Hayate, entonces la pequeña hablo, "¿es una broma verdad?".

Carim quien se recuperaba de su ataque de risa respondió, "lastimosamente lo que dijo Hayate es la verdad, Viktoria está buscando comprometerse con Touma san".

Tranquilizándose Hayate hablo, "¿cómo ocurrió esto? que paso entre ellos cuando estaban solos", mientras un suspiro lleno de exasperación salió, "no me digas que ese tonto hizo algo irremediable con una heredera".

"Hayate por favor cálmate, ¿tú crees que tu hermano haría algo así?", dijo Carim con un tono de sorpresa.

Mostrándose pensativa Hayate miro a Carim y respondió, "él es un caballero, pero suelen suceder cosas inesperadas", mientras hacía muecas.

"bueno conoceremos la respuesta dentro de poco", dijo Carim mientras miraba por la ventana.

Afuera una Viktoria estaba dirigiéndose al lugar vestida de manera ostentosa lo cual hizo que Hayate levantara una ceja.

Momentos después las cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa, la cual había sido limpiada para la llegada de Viktoria.

"pido disculpas por pedir una reunión así de apresurada Yagami san", dijo de manera formal Viktoria.

Con sorpresa Hayate solo negó, "no es una molestia, pero cuál es tu asunto con migo".

"seré directa, ya hable con mi familia sobre esto y tengo la autorización por lo cual pediré tu autorización para formalizar un compromiso con tu hermano Kamijou Touma", hablo Viktoria con tono formal mientras realizo una pequeña reverencia.

Con una sonrisa incomoda Hayate miro a la chica que estaba increíblemente arreglada como para impresionar mientras cambiaba su atención hacia Carim quien mostraba una sonrisa amable, entonces después de liberar un suspiro Hayate hablo.

"Viktoria san, para serte sincera no sé cómo responderte de la manera correcta", mientras ponía una semblante amable, "no sé qué ocurrió con ustedes en ese momento pero hay muchos puntos que tenemos que dejar claro aquí".

Victoria mostró un leve sonrojo mientras hablaba con un tono tímido, "Kamijou san es un caballero muy valiente y amable que mostro ser confiable, en todo momento me protegió y me reconforto", mientras el sonrojo se propagaba hasta la punta sus orejas, "por eso sentí que el sería un compañero perfecto para mí", mientras parecía entrar en su propio mundo.

Carim miro sorprendida a Viktoria mientras noto a Hayate hundía su rostro entre sus manos mientras murmuraba, "este patrón otra vez, que ocurre con mi tonto hermano y su tendencia de capturar chicas".

Recomponiéndose Hayate hablo seriamente a Viktoria, "Viktoria san, te seré sincera", mientras colocaba sus codos en la mesa mientras ubica las manos juntas y cubriéndose la boca, de algún lugar Hayate había sacado dos anteojos los cuales reflejaba la luz, tomando la postura del embajador del mal, de tal manera que pondría orgulloso a Gendo Ikari.

"si Hayate san", replico Viktoria mientras una gota de sudor bajo por su nuca, mientras telepáticamente pregunto a las otras dos chicas en el lugar, "no sabía que Hayate san usaba lentes".

Con un suspiro telepático Carim y Rein respondieron, "ella no usa anteojos".

"Viktoria san, eres una chica muy noble y no tengo ninguna queja con Tigo, pero del mundo de dónde venimos los matrimonios se dan solo cuando la pareja quiere llegar a ese nivel".

En ese momento Viktoria se mostró algo decepcionada.

"no te confundas, si mi hermano acepta esto yo te daré mi bendición, pero esta decisión no recae completamente en mí, también tienes que hablar con mis padre Touya y Shina", hablo Hayate con su tono serio.

En ese momento Viktoria agacho su cabeza pero su sonrisa no se apaciguo, "ya veo, eso quiere decir que tengo que conquistar el corazón de Kamijou san, ¿verdad?".

"vas por buen camino, para nosotros que nacimos en el mundo 97 los sentimientos son mas importantes que la reputación y el estatus social, un ejemplo de eso son mis padre Shina y Touya quienes pertenecen a diferentes estatus sociales", hablo Hayate con un tono amable.

"creo que querría escuchar esa historia", replico Viktoria.

"ahora no, la historia es muy larga y creo que tanto como Carim y Yo tenemos cosas que hacer".

"entiendo, tengo una petición", dijo Viktoria con tono serio.

"que deseas", respondió Hayate quien se quitó los anteojos y retomo su personalidad normal.

"mañana Kamijou san, saldrá con Sieg a conocer la ciudad, quiero que se me permita ir con él a solas".

Con un suspiro Hayate negó con su cabeza, "imposible…, este fue un decreto dado por un jurado del TSAB, él tiene que estar con su guardiana".

"está bien, ella nos puede seguir desde lejos, ¿eso está bien?".

"eso estará bien, solo no hagas nada tonto".

"lo se Hayate san, incluso en la tarde nos reuniremos con Vivio, Einhard e Ix en la iglesia", con un rostro serio, "así que de seguro llegaremos con Kamijou san quien visitara la iglesia a esa hora verdad".

Afirmando con su cabeza Carim sonrió.

Después de esa charla Viktoria salió del restaurante dejando una vez más a las tres en la mesa.

"mañana será interesante", dijo Rein mientras suspiraba.

"exacto Rein, como llegamos aquí", hablo Hayate quien golpeo la mesa con su cabeza.

"esto te estresa demasiado", replico Carim con un tono amable.

"ahora como le explico esto a Teana", siguió Hayate mientras tenía el rostro sobre la mesa.

"espera, no me digas", dijo Carim sorprendida.

La que respondió fue Rein quien mostraba un semblante incomodo, "ella también está por ese camino".

"tu hermano es popular, solo no dejes que cause un problema diplomático", dijo Carim con un semblante serio.

En ese momento Hayate dijo, "Carim, es mi hermano".

Haciendo que Carim se muestre más tranquila.

"de seguro un problema así tiene una alta posibilidad de ocurrir".

* * *

**Parte 09.**

Tiempo después de la charla con Carim Hayate regreso a su casa para encontrar a Nanoha, Fate, Erio, Caro, Subaru, Vivio y Misaka en su hogar, junto con el resto de la familia Yagami más un chico de pelo puntiagudo y Teana.

"este día ha sido muy complicado", hablo Hayate con un tono cansado pero alegre.

"Hayate chan, ¿ya terminaste con el papeleo?", dijo Nanoha desde la cocina.

"Aun no termino con eso, cada vez que creo que termine aparece más de la nada", replico la dueña de la casa.

Con un plato lleno de comida en la mano Fate salió de la cocina, "parece que tienes momentos difíciles".

"La maestra terminara su trabajo como es debido", Hablo Rein desde un lado de Hayate.

Entonces Nanoha salió de la cocina mientras le hablaba a los recién llegados, "todos por favor alístense la cena está casi lista".

Con una sonrisa de cansancio Hayate se movió en dirección de su cuarto cuando noto que en el lugar no se encontraban los más jóvenes, "Chicas, ¿dónde están los demás?".

Desde la cocina la voz de Shamal se escuchó, "Touma kun salió a caminar un poco en la playa y lo siguieron los demás, en especial Vivio que estaba muy emocionada por hablar".

"no te preocupes Hayate chan, cuando termine aquí los llamare para cenar", replico Nanoha quien cargaba otro plato en dirección de la mesa del comedor.

Con un suspiro de cansancio Hayate avanzo a su cuarto ante la mirada de Nanoha y Fate, "Fate chan, creo que ella está muy presionada".

La rubia asintió mientras no despegaba la vista de la peli castaña, "Creo que el saber que Viktoria busca una relación con Touma kun le dio más presión sobre su posición".

"sinceramente había notado que Touma era algo popular pero cada día que pasa aquí tengo la sensación de que más chicas se apuntan", Hablo Shamal mientras sacaba otro plato de la cocina.

"quien diría que ese niño algo tímido terminaría así", replico Fate mientras una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.

Mientras esto Ocurría en la playa se ve a Touma caminando con Misaka y Vivio quien hacia preguntas de Ciudad Academia, "¿entonces los estudiantes conforman una parte de la fuerza de la ley?".

"si, ellos son los miembros de Judgment", respondio Misaka con un tono alegre, "mis amigas Shirai Kuroko y Uiharu Kazari trabajan en la rama 177".

"es verdad, Shirai san es parte de eso", hablo el chico que se veía pensativo, "aunque tiene un temperamento algo curioso", mientras frotaba una parte de su cabeza y hacia una expresión complicada.

"¿Judgment?", dijo en forma curiosa Subaru, "ese nombre se escucha curioso".

"el léxico entre mundos es curioso no lo creen", replicaba Caro mientras se mostraba pensativa, "pero que los estudiantes se hagan cargo de ese asunto es admirable".

"ese lugar es su propio mundo dentro de otro mundo", siguió el tema Erio, "una ciudad dominada por estudiantes".

"me gustaría conocer esa ciudad", decía en un tono soñador Vivio, "mi mamá solo me conto que ese lugar era como una escuela gigante".

"si lo vemos desde un punto de vista diferente, ese punto está cerca", Dijo Touma quien perdió el equilibrio al pisar un agujero en la playa, y terminar con su rostro en la arena.

Esto saco una risa de los presentes mientras Teana se acerca al chico junto con Vivio para ayudarlo a levantarse, "Touma onichan, ¿estás bien?", replicaba la niña con un tono preocupado.

Entonces una criatura de 8 patas con dos pinzas de color purpura salió del agujero que había pisado Touma.

"Baya destruiste el hogar de un lamia", Hablo Subaru mientras miraba a la criatura.

Ante lo dicho por Subaru, Touma y Misaka miraron el animal con una expresión de duda.

Con la ayuda de Vivio y Teana el chico se incorporó mientras miraba a Misaka quien asintió con la cabeza y al unísono dijeron, "Un cangrejo".

El grupo respondió al unísono, "¿Cangrejo?".

Como si un foco se iluminara sobre la cabeza de Vivio ella se mostró exaltada, esto llamo la atención de todos quienes miraron como la niña miro a su dispositivo en forma de conejo y hablo, "Chris, ¿tienes los datos de fauna del mundo de Nanoha mamá?".

El Conejo asintió con la cabeza y una pantalla transparente azulada apareció con muchas imágenes y formatos de textos.

"Busca…", algo pensativa miro a Touma algo apenada, "¿cómo dijiste que se llama ese animal?".

El sonrió y respondió, "Cangrejo".

La niña hablo, "Cangrejo", en ese instante se mostraron las imágenes de los animales y mucho texto.

"Qué raro color, jamás he visto uno de color rojo", hablo Subaru mientras miraba las imágenes que mostraba Crhis.

En ese momento Erio, Caro, Misaka, y Subaru se acercaron a Vivio mientras empezaban un debate de fauna animal.

"¿No te unirás a ellos?", Hablo Teana al chico de cabello puntiagudo quien miraba al grupo con una sonrisa.

"por alguna razón siento que acercarme a ese lugar traerá una desgracia", dijo el chico quien mostró una mueca.

En ese momento Teana comenzó a reír.

"oye, esto es un tema serio", replica el chico indignado, "mi infortunio no es cosa de chiste".

Sin siquiera darse cuenta la pareja comienza a avanzar, "pero aún tengo dudas sobre eso de Judgment".

"no hay mucho que decir, son como la policía que se encarga de controlar el comportamiento de los demás estudiantes", habla el chico.

"¿policía?..., creo que Nanoha san me dijo que son como los agentes de la ley", hablo Teana quien se mostraba pensativa.

"en cierto punto, los que están a cargo de la ley son los miembros de Antiskill", replico el chico con su típico tono.

"ya veo".

"ellos están conformados por los profesores voluntarios",

"eso tiene sentido, los mas jóvenes a pesar de tener una buena voluntad no están preparados para la responsabilidad, se necesita una persona con sus criterios formados", hablaba Teana mientras se mostraba alegre.

"se podría decir, tú también eres parte de las fuerzas de la ley", replica el chico mientras mira a Teana.

"Soy una enforcer, apenas estoy empezando se podría decir", mientras suspira responde Teana, "a pesar de esforzarme tanto para pasar las pruebas".

Algo confundido el chico mira a Teana algo deprimida, "¿estás bien?".

"Si estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte", responde Teana.

Poco convencido el chico sonríe y prosigue con sus palabras, "en verdad Ciudad Academia es única, pero este lugar tiene su encanto".

Esto sorprende a Teana quien nota el cambio de tema, "se podría decir, pero otros mundos tienen sus propios encantos".

Asintiendo con la cabeza el chico escucha con atención.

"cada mundo tiene su ambiente, por ejemplo Carnaaji el mundo donde vive Lutecia una buena amiga", dice Teana mientras se muestra muy animada, "ese lugar tiene un clima perfecto todo el tiempo".

El chico se muestra curioso ante lo dicho, "me gustaría conocer ese lugar".

"hubiera sido bueno con más tiempo", mientras se muestra desilusionada, "dentro de poco tu regresaras a tu mundo", mientras un semblante solitario se muestra.

El chico noto el cambio en el ambiente y se muestra algo desconcertado al no poder entender porque ella tiene ese humor, "pero ya que Hayate onechan vive aquí veré si puedo regresar en las vacaciones".

Esto sorprende a Teana quien mira al chico algo absorta.

"solo hablare con mis padres y les diré que quiero ir con mi hermana a pasar las vacaciones", habla Touma mientras mira a Teana.

En ese momento Teana mira al chico mientras un leve sonrojo aparece, "entonces tendré que darme el trabajo de vigilarte para que no causes problemas".

"que pasa con ese concepto que tienes de mí", replica el chico algo molesto.

"entonces no quieres que este con Tigo", habla la chica con un tono algo indefenso.

El chico niega inmediatamente, "nada de eso, solo que si vamos a pasar juntos que sea por qué quieres, y no por obligación".

"entonces yo estaré con Tigo cuando regreses, y te mostrare a otros lugares", dice algo emocionada Teana.

Y en ese momento Teana tropieza y cuando estaba a punto de caer es sujetada por Touma, quien también pierde el equilibrio haciendo que la pareja termine en la arena con Teana sobre el chico y su rostro muy cerca de él, en ese momento Teana y Touma se miraron fijamente dejando el lugar en silencio.

Con una voz apagada Teana hablo, "Touma yo…".

"master, incoming communication",(maestra, comunicación entrante), se escucha una voz mecánica.

Completamente sonrojado los dos chicos desvían sus miradas mientras se ponen de pie.

De pronto una pantalla de comunicación aparece frente a Teana y la imagen de Hayate llena la pantalla, "Teana la cena esta lista dile a los dem…..", Hayate queda en silencio mientras mira a Touma y Teana que se muestran sonrojados, "oh…, Los interrumpí".

"CLARO QUE NO", hablaron al unísono la pareja mientras una sonrisa de un gato de chesire aparece en el rostro de la mujer, en ese momento la pareja juraría que unas orejas de mapache aparecieron en la cabeza de Hayate.

"ya veo….", mientras a través de la pantalla miraba el fondo, "Teana, ¿Dónde están los demás?".

Esta pregunta deja a Teana algo incomoda mientras miraba a su alrededor notando que Touma era la única persona en el lugar, entonces desde la pantalla se escucha, "si van a tener una cita nocturna por favor avísenme para no interrumpirlos".

Esto hizo que los dos se sonrojaran mientras comienzan a negar.

"bueno es hora de cenar, así que los dos regresen", habla desde la pantalla Hayate, "es muy pronto para las escapadas nocturnas", mientras suelta una risita.

* * *

**Parte 10.**

[Órbita del Mundo administrado 30, Nave clase L Tiamad]

En el puente de la nave se ve a un hombre viejo y canoso con un uniforme azul él es Trace capitán de la nave, alrededor de él se ven a muchos otros oficiales en sus estaciones de trabajo.

"Capitán comunicación del planeta", hablo uno de los oficiales.

"A ver, veamos ¿Qué ocurrió en esas ruinas?".

En la pantalla principal apareció un hombre con una armadura sujetando una lanza "Capitán Trace" mientras da un saludo formal.

"¿Qué ocurrió en ese lugar?".

"Hace un par de días un extraño hombre ataco las excavaciones, el atacante uso un tipo de magia desconocido".

"¿Tenemos algo de ese ataque?".

"si, los dispositivos grabaron el ataque".

En ese momento múltiples pantallas mostro el momento del ataque.

Un hombre vestido con una especie de gabardina con capucha que cubre el rostro del atacante y en su espalda lleva una espada de diseño sencillo, él se encuentra de pie frente a un escuadrón de magos vestido con armaduras y diferentes tipos de bastones listos para el combate.

"Se supone que envié la carta para no lastimar a la gente, ¿Porque hay tanto soldados?" hablo el hombre encapuchado.

En ese momento la espada salió unos centímetros de la funda y hablo "Solo un idiota como tu pensaría que una carta detallando parte de tu plan los haría retroceder".

"Pero en mi misión anterior funciono".

La espada dando un suspiro le replico, "Eso dio resultado porque ya habías destruido bases enemigas en tiempo record y tu nombre empezó a dar miedo en ese lugar".

"Mira el lado bueno, lo intente".

En ese momento los soldados cansados del ridículo dialogo en frente de ellos actuaron, 4 de ellos lo rodearon y en un destello de luz el encapuchado quedo aprisionado en cintas mágicas de color verde.

"Creo que me confié demasiado" hablo el actualmente aprisionado.

"Acabemos con esto pronto aun tienes que seguir con nuestros planes para ayudar a este lugar" hablo la espada con un tono exasperado.

Con un resplandor blanco cubriendo el cuerpo del atacante que libero una ráfaga de viento en su alrededor y agrieto el suelo debajo de él, se liberó de las ataduras con relativa facilidad y desvaneciéndose de la vista de todos reapareció a espaldas del escuadrón restante asustando a los presentes.

"todos rodeen al objetivo y deténgalo" hablo el capitán del escuadrón "Ustedes vengan aquí" dijo el capitán a los primeros atacantes que él envió, de repente estos cayeron al piso como una marioneta que le cortaron sus cuerdas.

Esto dejo algo incomodos a los que observaban a través de las pantallas.

El resto del escuadrón se esparció en el campo de batalla con dos de ellos tomando vuelo, ante esto el hombre encapuchado se preparó y una vez más el desapareció y reapareció en frente del capitán de pelotón dándole una tremenda patada que lo envió a volar varios metros, en seguida de ese movimiento el encapuchado sujeto las lanzas de dos soldados y las atrajo hacia el para despacharlos con una patada que la realizo mientras hacia una mortal hacia atrás, en ese instante varios disparos de luz mágica se vieron a punto de impactar al encapuchado pero este desapareció, uno de los soldados que estaban en vuelo sintió un agarre fuerte en su tobillo para luego ser usado como un bate en contra del otro que se encontraba en las alturas enviándolos a tierra a gran velocidad, desapareciendo una vez más reapareció junto a uno de los soltados que giro su bastón para atacar pero él atacante atrapo el bastón mientras dio un puñetazo que fue esquivado a duras penas, aprovechando eso los otros dos magos se lanzaron sobre sus costados.

El misterioso hombre soltó la lanza para extender sus manos a sus costados deteniendo los ataques dirigidos a él, esto sorprendió a los atacantes que no pudieron defenderse de una ráfaga de fuego que salió de las manos del chico.

El último soldado solo miro al hombre aterrado sin ninguna voluntad de pelear.

"baya este ya se congelo", dijo el hombre con un tono alegre.

La espada en su espalda le respondió con voz exasperada, "podrías apurarte, esto se está volviendo un fastidio".

Entonces el hombre solo encogió los hombros mientras desaparecía para luego reaparecer detrás del asustado hombre y darle un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente.

Al terminar esto se ve al encapuchado avanzar a las ruinas donde las cámaras de seguridad lo ven dirigirse a un camino sin salida, pero con un resplandor en café en su mano derecha el muro se movió como una puerta automática desvelando una habitación que no sabían que estaba ahí, después de unos minutos el hombre salió del lugar sujetando una caja del tamaño de un zapato grande y retirándose del lugar en un aparato de transporte volador.

El capitán Trace quedo sorprendido ante lo visto, "acabo con el escuadrón en menos de 1 minuto".

"parece ser que puede teletransportarse", hablo uno de los oficiales presentes en el puente.

"No, eso no fue tele transportación, el solo se movió a gran velocidad", replico el capitán.

Esto dejo a los tripulantes sorprendidos.

"¿Esta seguro?", dijo uno de los tripulantes con un tono tímido.

"si lo estoy, esos movimientos fueron similares a los que realiza la enforcer Harlawon".

"Se mueve tan rápido como uno de los 3 aces, que clase de mago es el" hablo otro tripulante.

Con una mirada seria el capitán siguió hablando "El no uso magia, no vi ningún círculo mágico cuando realizo sus ataques".

En ese momento la tripulación quedo en silencio.

"entonces ¿él es un Cyborg de combate?", hablo uno de la tripulación.

"No, incluso los ciborg de combate tiene un constructo mágico, sin contar esa extraña energía blanca que lo rodeo antes de pelear".

En ese momento una alarma se escuchó en toda la nave.

"Reporte de situación" hablo el capitán Trace.

"Se dio el informe de un robo en el mundo administrado 12, ciudad de Milicas" hablo el encargado de comunicación.

"El museo de la ciudad esta siendo atacado por nuestro sospechoso".

"MUEVAN LA NAVE HACIA EL PLANETA, EN CUANTO ESTEMOS LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CERCA ENVIEN A LOS MIENBROS PARA CAPTURARLO MEDIANTE TRANSFERENCIA DIMENCIONAL" hablo el capitan.

La nave en ese momento se movió alejándose del planeta y entrando en el mar dimensional.

[Mundo administrado 12, ciudad de Milicas]

"Sabes esto de atacar un museo en pleno día no es una de tus ideas más brillantes" hablo la espada en la espalda del hombre encapuchado que se encontraba volando a baja altura por la ciudad.

"En realidad un robo sería mejor en la noche, pero nuestro objetivo es tener a las autoridades alerta" dijo el hombre encapuchado.

"entonces nuestro objetivo está hecho ¿verdad?", dijo la espada.

"si esta hecho, es hora de escapar".

En ese instante frente a él apareció una cinta color violeta con extrañas runas y sobre ella esta una mujer con patines plateados vestida con un expandes blanco, con tobilleras y rodilleras con cinturón del cual aparece una media capa corta, y una chaqueta negra con tonos violetas, en su mano izquierda tiene un guantelete plateado con cilindros mecánicos en la muñeca.

Mientras del guante se ven salir disparados 2 cartuchos la chica exclama "¡Revolver Gimlet!", mientras suelta un poderoso puñetazo.

Al ver esto el encapuchado saca la espada de su funda y la coloca en forma de defensa cruzada protegiéndose de la envestida que lo envió algunos metros atrás.

Con un rostro de sorpresa el hombre mira a la mujer que lo agredió cuando la chica siguió su ataque con una patada que el esquivo agachándose para luego ser forzado retroceder cuando la chica uso su otro pie para casi impactar en la cara del hombre.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz femenina mecánica "Wing Road", y de pronto más cintas violetas que actúan como un camino para los patines rodean el encapuchado.

"esto no se ve bien" habla la espada.

"Lo sé, pero hemos estado en peores situaciones ¿verdad?".

En ese momento el hombre mostro el aura blanca y se lanzó en contra de la chica haciendo chocar el guante mecánico con su puño lo cual hizo una gran explosión he hizo retroceder a la mujer que mostro un rostro de sorpresa.

"eso fue impresionante" hablo el hombre que no mostro signos de heridas.

"Gracias" dijo la mujer, "Oficial Ginga Nakagima, queda bajo arresto por robo y resistirse al arresto, si desactiva su dispositivo y se entrega pacíficamente sus cargos no serán tan graves".

"Me encantaría decir que me rindo pero lastimosamente estoy muy ocupado, será la siguiente vez, y no tengo eso que ustedes llaman dispositivos", hablo el hombre.

La expresión de Ginga fue de sorpresa a lo dicho, "¿esa espada no es un dispositivo?".

"Oye no me confundas con esos aparatos mecánicos, aunque respeto lo que hacen" dijo la espada.

"Thank you", hablo la voz mecánica.

"no hay nada que decir, me llamo trascendental, la espada más poderosa del multiverso", hablo la espada con un tono de orgullo en cada palabra.

"My name is Blitz Caliber", dijo la voz mecánica.

"Mucho gusto", dijo la espada.

Ante este intercambio los otros presentes solo se miraron entre si y el hombre solo encogió los hombros, de repente el mundo quedo envuelto por un color opaco y las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron.

"Creo que nos encerraron", hablo la espada.

"Así parece" dijo el hombre, "Disculpe señorita Nakagima, tengo un día algo ocupado así que me retiro, me encantaría hablar con usted bajo otras circunstancias pero en la actualidad la naturaleza de mi trabajo no me lo permite, como muestra de mi buena voluntad le diré que las piezas que he recolectado no son más que partes de un objeto antiguo que alguien usara para hacer algo grande, y con esto tiene todas las piezas ahora solo nos movilizaremos a el sitio donde lo ensamblaremos".

Ante estas palabras Ginga solo frunció el ceño y replico, "¿por qué no simplemente nos entregas eso e impides que se arme ese objeto?, ¿es por el dinero?".

"no el dinero es algo que no me importa, es mi trabajo mover los engranajes del mundo, salvarlo o dejar que se destruya es el trabajo de los que habitan esa realidad", dijo el hombre mientras coloca la espada en su funda.

Ginga no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo dicho, las palabras del hombre eran tan extrañas.

El hombre solo miro a su alrededor y noto la gran cantidad de magos volando, "Sabia que debía traer mi pata de conejo".

"deja los comentarios estúpidos, hay que salir de aquí antes de que tengas que herir seriamente a alguien para escapar" dijo la espada,

"Estas rodeado solo ríndete", hablo Ginga mientras se coloca en posición de ataque.

De pronto en la mano izquierda del hombre se ve un dispositivo electrónico del tamaño de un celular inteligente brillar y una voz que molesta hablo, "¿Por qué demonios te dejaste rodear?..., llegare en 3 minutos prepárate para salir de ahí".

"hecho, comienza cuenta regresiva", hablo el hombre mientras también se colocaba en posición de combate.

"Todos atentos el sospechoso tiene refuerzos" hablo Ginga telepáticamente.

En ese momento Ginga arremetió en contra del hombre con un golpe de su mano con el guante mecánico el cual fue detenido con facilidad por el hombre con una mano mientras con la otra detenía el ataque de otro soldado.

En ese momento el hombre empezó a liberar un aura blanca que genero un viento que comenzó a cobrar fuerza de tal forma que los dos atacantes fueron despedidos hacia atrás, en ese momento el cuerpo del hombre se cubrió por una electricidad dorada cuando de él se liberó una especie de tormenta eléctrica que hizo retroceder a todos entonces el encapuchado comenzó a volar en dirección del mar, siendo perseguido por varios magos voladores.

Con movimientos rápidos el encapuchado esquiva los ataques de los magos mientras se ubica junto a uno de ellos para con un golpe en su estómago dejarlo inconsciente, después de eso usa al mago derrotado como una pelota y lo lanza en contra de un grupo de soldados que a ver esto intentan atrapar a su compañero, pero de pronto la voz de alguien se escucha en el enlace telepático, 'detrás de ustedes', en ese instantes todos giraron su atención para ver al hombre encapuchado que les apuntaba con sus palmas de donde una ráfaga eléctrica salió y los envió volando en todas direcciones ocasionando que la mayoría de perseguidores se detenga para ayudar a sus compañeros.

El encapuchado se movió en dirección del mar de nuevo pero en ese momento Ginga arremetió a gran velocidad forzando al hombre a evadir y frenar su escape.

"eso fue peligroso", replico el hombre con un tono serio a Ginga quien se mostró lista para el combate.

"deja esas tonterías", replico la mujer mientras comienza una serie de golpes y patadas que el encapuchado detiene sin mucha dificultad haciendo que Ginga se incomode.

La espada en la espalda del hombre habla en un tono serio, "esta chica es algo hábil, ¿no lo crees?".

El hombre asintió con la cabeza haciendo que Ginga se muestre más molesta por la forma como estaba siendo subestimada, entonces con su guante cargando varios cartuchos comenzó a cargar una esfera de energía que lanzo en contra del hombre que se mostró sorprendido ante ese movimiento.

Ginga mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia ante el éxito de su ataque que envolvió al hombre por completo.

Pero de entre el humo de la explosión el encapuchado se mostró ileso mientras sonreía.

"eso es imposible", hablo Ginga impactada, pero no solo ella, los magos de los alrededores que habían presenciado el espectáculo estaban atónitos ante lo que veían.

Con una voz cálida y amable el hombre elogio a Ginga, "gran habilidad señorita Ginga, la forma y fuerza aplicada en los golpes demuestran tu espíritu y entrega a tu causa, pocas veces encuentro personas con tus habilidades", decía mientras se acercaba a la maga que no se movía una pulgada, "pero tú no eres el oponente indicado para mí", mientras colocaba su rostro a milímetros del de ella.

Al notar esto Ginga se movió lanzando un golpe en dirección del hombre pero este desapareció dejándola sorprendida al golpear el vacío, entonces la voz del hombre vino de atrás de ella, "Gran reacción".

Esto casi congelo a la mujer que no pudo notar la forma en la que su atacante se colocó a sus espaldas.

Con un sonido ensordecedor la barrera cayo y un avión negro de combate entro en medio de todo y se colocó frente al hombre, el cual se subió en ella y salieron de ahí a gran velocidad.

"Se detecta un crucero en la órbita del planeta", hablo una voz mecánica que venia del avión.

"Baya también ellos tienen refuerzos", hablo el hombre con un tono alegre.

"y, ¿Qué aremos?", replico la voz.

"¿Salir de aquí lo más rápido que podamos?", dijo el encapuchado mientras inclinaba a un lado su cabeza.

La voz mecánica suspiro mientras la espada parecía negar metafóricamente con la cabeza.

El hombre sonrió y dijo, "probaremos eso".

"¿En verdad?", dijeron la espada y la voz mecánica al unísono.

Entonces el hombre sujeto los controles del avión mientras aceleraba.

"ok, ¿Crees que funcione?", pregunto la espada.

"se detectan múltiples proyectiles energéticos de alta potencia vienen hacia nosotros desde el crucero" hablo la voz mecánica.

Con un tono asustado la espada comenzó a quejarse, "ACELERA, ACELERA".

"tranquilízate, esto no será fácil pero saldremos como siempre", replico el hombre mientras hacia un movimiento brusco hacia un lado.

Desde afuera se podía ver como una gran cantidad de rayos de luz caía hacia el avión que se movía de un lado a otro mientras se dirigía al mar.

Ante este espectáculo Ginga se mostraba seria observando las maniobras de evasión del avión, hasta que de pronto tres ráfagas enviadas desde el crucero dimensional desestabilizaron al avión que se vio forzado a descender hasta el ras del mar, donde otra ráfaga de ataques impacto de lleno en el artefacto aéreo causando una explosión muy poderosa.

Ante lo ocurrido las ovaciones de los magos se hicieron presentes en el lugar, mientras Ginga estrechaba los ojos con sospecha, en ese momento un mensaje de la nave Tiamad confirmo que el ataque había sido exitoso.

Dentro del avión fugitivo el hombre que a pesar de todo esto no perdió la capucha que oculto su rostro veía por el monito la nave en órbita mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio, "se los dije, eso funciono".

La espada solo permaneció dentro de su funda mientras la voz mecánica comenzó a hablar, "¿fue necesario todo ese espectáculo de evasión?".

"mmmm…, 'si'", respondía el hombre con un tono de voz despreocupado.

Como si estuviera resignado a todo esto la voz mecánica cambio de tema, "¿A dónde vamos de aqui?".

"nos reuniremos con el contacto para entregar estos objetos, después veremos qué pasa".

"ehh…,", se quejó la espada desde su funda, "no planeaste nada verdad".

Con tono sarcástico el hombre respondió, "digamos".

"solo vámonos de aquí", replico la voz mecánica, para luego alejarse del planeta.

* * *

**Parte 11.**

Después de la cena se ve al grupo en la sala de la familia Yagami mientras Fate y Nanoha traen té en una bandeja para todos.

"entonces Fate chan es la tutora de los 2 aquí", dice Touma mientras ve a Caro y Erío, los dos chicos que habían sido abandonados a su propia suerte y tratados como instrumentos para la autoridad, pero gracias a esta hermosa mujer ellos tuvieron una segunda oportunidad.

"bueno es comprensible pero que es eso", sigue Touma mientras señala a Friedrich, el dragón alado de color blanco que descansaba en una maleta a los pies de Caro.

"él es mi compañero Friedrich, un pequeño dragón bebe", mientras mira con cariño al animal.

"Así que solo era un bebe", replica Misaka sorprendida.

"'un dragón', que pasa con este mundo de fantasía", replica el chico de cabello picudo sacando una carcajada de parte de los demás, "espera, porque Misaka no sabía eso".

"Por qué tendría que saberlo", replica molesta Misaka.

Sorprendido el chico mira a la castaña, "no se supone que pasaste tiempo con ellos".

"no soy tan maleducada para preguntar cosas así".

En ese momento un sonido llama la atención de Fate que se separó del grupo, para segundos después se aproxime a ellos nuevamente.

"Misaka san, tienes una llamada de la tierra", habla Fate quien sostiene un celular de tapa.

Esto causa que Touma y Misaka miren a la mujer completamente estupefactos, haciendo que Fate se sonroje por la atención hacia ella.

"¿Esto es enserio?", replico Touma con un tono de incredulidad, "Ahora me dirán que tienes un plan telefónico entre mundos".

"Touma kun, los dispositivos están conectados a nuestros celulares para comunicaciones especiales, además como solo son trasferencia de ondas de radio no producen una sobrecarga de procesos", respondió Hayate mientras se muestra divertida ante las reacciones de los chicos.

"Misaka san", habla Fate mientras le muestra el celular, "es tu madre".

La chica eléctrica se trasladó de inmediato hacia la mujer mientras se mostraba algo confusa, sujetando el dispositivo Misaka se movió en dirección de una de las habitaciones mientras contestaba.

"la madre de Misaka es una mujer muy agradable", dijo Fate con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Soltándose un poco Touma se desparrama en el sofá, "¿Qué pasa con este mundo de magia?, Dragones y celulares, que sigue espadas legendarias con atributos elementales".

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír pero en ese momento Vivio miro a Hayate, "Hayate, ¿Cómo conocieron a Touma onichan?".

Esto detuvo las risas mientras el semblante de Hayate se muestra amable.

"bueno es una historia algo larga, y compleja".

Esto hizo que Touma se muestre intrigado ante las palabras de la mujer, que se acomodó en el sofá con el tomo del cielo nocturno en su regazo dando la sensación de alguien a punto de leer un cuento.

"Todo comenzó esa mañana….".

* * *

**Parte 12.**

(Mundo no administrado 97, ciudad de Uminari, residencia de la familia Yagami, 6 años atrás).

"Hayate estas muy tarde", habla Shamal desde la parte inferior de las escaleras donde la mujer se encontraba acompañada de Signum.

Muchos sonidos de alguien corriendo de aquí para allá, "ya lo sé", entonces un golpe fuerte se escucha junto con un, "AUCH".

"Así que paso", replico Signum mientras negaba con su cabeza.

En ese momento Vita aparece respondiendo, "era de esperarse, después de todo quedarse hasta tan tarde".

"voy a pasar", se escucha desde la parte superior de la escalera haciendo que los presentes se muevan a un lado dándole un espacio por el cual la chica cruza a gran velocidad.

Entonces el trio de chicas vio a su maestra colocarse los zapatos de manera apurada para luego salir, "nos vemos en la tarde".

En ese momento Zaphira sale de la sala sosteniendo un maletín café en su boca, haciendo que los presentes suspiren.

Unos minutos después Hayate regresa para encontrar a su bestia guardián en la puerta con su maletín escolar, "Gracias Zaphira".

Recogiendo el maletín la chica retoma su camino.

"no hay duda que nuestra maestra a veces suele ser muy despistada", replica Signum mientras avanza a la puerta junto con Vita y Zaphira.

"¿A dónde van ustedes?", habla Shamal con un tono de curiosidad.

Como si fueran maquinas mal engrasadas las dos damas más un perro miraron a la rubia mujer algo incomodos, "tenemos cosas que hacer".

Con un semblante serio la rubia miro al grupo y con un tono amable replico, "pero el desayuno está listo".

"creo que tomare uno afuera", dijo Signum con un tono algo nervioso.

Moviéndose lentamente Zaphira se acercaba a la puerta junto con Vita, pero la voz de Shamal la detuvo, "entiendo lo de Signum pero, Vita no es bueno para ti saltarte las comidas".

"También comeré algo afuera", replico Vita con un tono incómodo.

Poniendo un semblante algo triste, "¿esto no tiene nada que ver con que yo haya preparado el desayuno?".

Los tres se quedaron estáticos…, luego de mirarse sonriendo replicaron a la vez, "eso no tiene nada que ver", mientras salieron corriendo de la casa.

Mientras salían corriendo se escuchó la voz de Shamal, "Mooo…, 'Traidores'".

Ala vez que eso sucedía en casa, Hayate corría a través de la ciudad en dirección de la preparatoria, con un sentimiento de satisfacción por el hecho de estar corriendo, después de todo la chica paso gran parte de su vida en una silla de ruedas.

"creo que al menos que vueles no llegaras a tiempo", hablo una voz femenina con un tono infantil y alegre.

"Rein, ¿Qué haces aquí?", replico la castaña mientras veía una pequeña cabeza salir del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"solo quería ir a clases con tigo maestra", replico la niña con una gran sonrisa.

Negando con la cabeza Hayate le hablo, "ya veo, pero sabes después tendrán que pedirle disculpas a Shamal".

En ese momento la cabeza de la pequeña se metió en el bolsillo sin decir nada.

Hayate miro un parque y con un giro sorpresivo se metió en el mientras se escuchaba, "creo que hoy tomare un atajo".

La cabeza de la pequeña salió de nuevo mirando un pequeño lago mientras preguntaba, "¿en verdad llegaras antes?".

Con una sonrisa Hayate respondió, "Si´, Arisa me conto de un pequeño camino por esta zona que te ahorra unos 10 minutos de camino, después de todo por esta zona es donde Nanoha conoció a Yuno".

Con un rostro de sorpresa la pequeña miro alrededor con mucha expectativa, mientras Hayate avanzo por un camino algo descuidado.

Después de un avance considerable el grito de una niña se escuchó haciendo que Hayate se detenga.

"SUELTALO…, SUELTALO".

Con avidez la chica busco a su alrededor el origen de la voz.

"Quítame a la mocosa de encima", se escuchó la voz de un hombre con tono molesto y con esto Hayate logro identificar el origen del sonido.

Apretando los puños la chica corrió en esa dirección mientras la figura de una niña de cabello plateado azulado que media unos 12 cm salía volando del bolsillo de la chaqueta de la chica y se colocó a un lado de la cabeza de la niña.

"Rein, habla con los demás e informales lo ocurrido, pide un respaldo", hablo Hayate con un tono serio y de mando mientras se acercaba al origen de los sonidos.

En el momento en el que Hayate llegaba a un claro, vio a 2 hombres de cabello negro vestidos como empleados de limpieza del parque, uno de ellos sujetaba a un niño de unos 10 años de cabello negro puntiagudo quien pateaba y gritaba, mientras el otro arrojaba a una niña de cabello color purpura sujetada en dos pequeñas trenzas, al suelo y le dio una patada al estómago mientras el niño mordía la mano de su agresor, para luego de ser liberado trato de correr en dirección de la niña pero el hombre lanzo un golpe a un lado de su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

La niña se retorció de dolor mientras trataba de tomar aire, "dale otra patada para que no haga ruido", hablo el otro hombre con un tono molesto.

En ese momento un maletín golpeo la cabeza de uno de los hombres, desconcertando al otro que miro a su alrededor para ver a una chica con un uniforme escolar llegar corriendo al lugar.

El hombre que estaba adolorido por el golpe se levantó y corrió en dirección de la chica recién llegada, "pagaras por eso mocosa", mientras sacaba un cuchillo y se preparó para apuñalarla.

Hayate al ver eso sonrió y con un movimiento rápido sujeto la mano del hombre dándole un giro en la misma haciendo que el hombre volara y cayera sobre su espalda sin aire en sus pulmones, con un movimiento la chica avanzo en contra del otro tipo al cual golpeo con una patada al estómago enviándolo a volar metros atrás, agradeciendo mentalmente las clases básicas de Striker arts.

Después de eso Hayate se movió en dirección del niño que tenía sangre en su rostro cuando la voz de un tercer hombre se escuchó, "quieta niña o le rebano el cuello".

Hayate miro en dirección de la voz para ver a un hombre de cabello castaño sujetar a la pequeña con un cuchillo en su cuello, "no te muevas, OIGAN IDIOTAS LEVANTENSE".

Ante ese llamado los otros dos atacantes se incorporaron algo golpeados, "que demonios con esa p…, golpea muy fuerte", hablo uno de los agresores.

En ese momento una pequeña figura apareció en frete del que tenía el rehén y con un haz de luz lo mando a volar, dejando caer a la pequeña quien fue envuelta en una luz blanca y cayo lentamente al suelo mientras la conciencia de la niña se desvanecía.

Al ver esto los otros dos salieron corriendo tan rápido que Hayate juraría que dejaron un rastro de polvo, y un instante después el otro hombre siguió al dúo dejando un espectáculo similar a los otros dos.

Dejando eso atrás se concentró en el chico que estaba inconsciente mientras hablaba, "¿cómo está la niña Rein?".

"está bien, solo algo golpeada", respondió Rein con un tono cálido, "sería mejor que Shamal la revise".

Asintiendo con la cabeza la chica comenzó a revisar al chico, "parece que recibió muchos golpes", mientras usaba su vista para verificar las heridas superficiales.

Unos minutos después un can azul llego junto con una niña pelirroja, "Hayate, ¿estás bien?", dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba Hayate.

Hayate asintió con su cabeza mientras miraba al niño en el suelo, segundos después Signum llego con una mirada afilada revisando su alrededor.

"Vita, ve con Zaphira y captura a los que hicieron esto", se escuchó la orden con un tono serio y molesto.

"si maestra", replicaron los dos caballeros, y salieron corriendo del lugar.

"Signum, recoge a la pequeña", con un tono de mando frio, "los llevaremos a casa para que Shamal los revise".

La mujer de cabello rosado se acercó a la niña en el suelo y con mucha delicadeza la acurruco en sus brazos, con el niño en los brazos de Hayate causo que Signum se mostrara confundida al notar que su enlace con su maestra estaba siendo inestable pero notando la urgencia no dijo nada, y con esto las dos mujeres se retiraron del lugar.

Tiempo después Hayate y Signum llegaron con Shamal quien de inmediato comenzó a examinar a la pequeña en unos de los cuartos mientras Hayate cuidaba del chico en el sofá de la sala.

"Hayate", se escuchó la voz de Vita en un enlace mental.

"¿cómo te fue Vita?", respondió la chica, "lo siento, estos tipos lograron escapar".

"Ya veo, regresen al parque y busquen alguna pista en el lugar donde ocurrió todo", hablo Hayate con un tono serio y autoritario.

"Si, Hayate", respondió Vita en su modo serio.

"Avísenme cualquier cosa", mientras cerraba el enlace.

Liberando un suspiro Hayate continuo limpiando algunas de las heridas del chico mientras notaba como este parecía dormir con incomodidad.

Desde las escaleras se ve a Signum llegar a la sala cambiada de ropa y con semblante confuso.

"Signum", hablo Hayate con una sonrisa.

Con una sonrisa no muy notoria la peli rosa hablo, "curioso regresó".

Hayate asintió con la cabeza, "no espere que ese hidrante se rompiera afectando te de esa manera".

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero no espere ser perseguida por una podadora descontrolada", replicó la mujer con un tono irónico, "por cierto maestra, ¿cómo van las comunicaciones?".

"Es extraño…, es como si algo generará un bloqueo en ellas", respondió Hayate mientras colocaba un dedo en su mentón, "lo bueno es que se soluciona aumentando la carga mágica".

"Ya veo…", mientras la mirada de Signum se posaba en el chico.

"¿ocurre algo?", preguntó Hayate al ver la reacción de su caballero.

Negando con la cabeza la peli rosa respondió, "no lo sé…, pero siento una aversión al niño".

"¿...?".

"Maestra, no sé cómo explicarlo…", siguió con su argumento Signum, "tengo la sensación de que él es peligroso".

"Signum está en lo cierto", hablo la voz de Rein desde el hombro de Signum, "él se siente algo raro".

Esto sorprendió a Hayate que no sabía que responder mientras miraba al chico en el sofá.

En ese momento Shamal salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, "Hayate, la niña ya se encuentra bien trae al niño por favor", mientras cambiaba su atención a Signum, "por favor lleva a la chica la otra habitación", ante lo cual Signum se movió inmediatamente para realizar lo que le pidieron.

Con delicadeza Hayate levantó en sus brazos al niño y se movió rumbo a la habitación.

Colocándolo suavemente en la cama Hayate cerró la puerta mientras Shamal se preparaba para revisar al chico, "Hayate chan…, ¿ocurre algo ?".

La chica solo miro curiosamente al chico como buscando algo, "Shamal…, ese niño te provoca algo".

La rubia algo confundida miro al chico y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda desconcertándola, al notar esto la mujer miro a Hayate en búsqueda de respuestas pero esta se mostraba más confundida por lo que reflejaba su rostro.

Sacudiendo su cabeza Shamal se aproximó al chico lista para hacer su trabajo.

Al ver esto Hayate sonrió notando la profesionalidad de su caballero.

"Klarwind, por favor", habla Shamal a su dispositivo que tiene la forma de 4 anillos distribuidos en sus dos manos.

"Scan starten", (iniciando escaneo), se escuchó una voz mecánica femenina salir de los anillos mientras una luz verde envuelve al niño.

Hayate miraba el proceso con atención en espera de los resultados, pero de pronto el sonido de cristales rompiéndose se hace presente y la luz que envolvía al chico se desvaneció sin dejar rastro.

Esto dejo a las mujeres presentes sorprendidas mientras la voz de Klarwind se escuchaba, "Fehler ..., Fehler ..., Fehler, der Scan wurde aus unbekannten Gründen abgebrochen", (error..., error..., error, el escaneo ha sido detenido por causas desconocidas).

Shamal miro su dispositivo desconcertada mientras Hayate se acercó al lugar algo inquieta.

"¿Qué fue eso Shamal?", con un tono de incredulidad Hayate hablo con su caballero.

"No lo sé Hayate chan, pero no hay rastros de mi escaneo anterior", habló la rubia con un tono desconcertada, una vez más la mujer monitoreo su cuerpo pero el resultado se repitió, pensando rápidamente Shamal se preparó para mejorar su hechizo de escaneo, "Klarwind, repite tu análisis pero toma la mayor cantidad de información en caso de que él error se repita, buscaremos lo que lo ocasiona".

Y así una vez más la luz verde cubrió al niño y como antes el sonido de cristales rompiéndose se hizo presente y la luz se desvaneció, y entonces Shamal repitió el proceso y luego de casi 45 minutos la rubia miro el lado derecho del chico algo inquieta.

Hayate quien es tubo todo el tiempo junto a la mujer y al niño noto la mirada de Shamal.

"¿Qué pasa?", dijo la chica de cabello castaño.

"Casi he podido verificar su condición total excepto esta zona del cuerpo", dijo Shamal mientras señalaba la parte derecha del chico, "en esta zona ocurre algo que bloquea el escáner mágico, pero en su condición actual puedo decir que este niño no se ha alimentado bien por al menos 2 días, y…", mientras desviaba su mirada incómoda.

"¿y qué Shamal?", hablo algo inquieta Hayate.

"encuentro múltiples heridas en él, pero lo que me preocupa es…", y con suma delicadeza Shamal movió al niño mostrando su espalda mientras retiraba parcialmente la camiseta que llevaba el niño para mostrar su espalda que tenía una cicatriz de un corte, esto hizo que Hayate se cubriera su boca mientras mostraba un semblante afligido se mostraba en su rostro.

Shamal también estaba afligida mientras reacomodaba al chico en la cama quien no podía imaginar qué clase de persona le haría algo así a un niño.

En ese momento Shamal agacho su cabeza con algo de molestia mientras trataba de calmarse por lo encontrado, su maestra quien se mostró triste le dio un abrazo, "No sabemos bien que pasa, pero este niño ha pasado por mucho, también encontré algunas heridas menores anteriores así que trataré de darle el mejor cuidado que puedo", decía Shamal mientras apretaba los puños.

"Hayate, ya revisamos el lugar", se escuchó la voz de Vita en un enlace mental.

Hayate quien se encontraba algo intranquila rápidamente recuperó su compostura y respondió, "que encontraron por ahí".

"Parece que alguien es tubo quedándose aquí, encontramos una caja de cartón grande que funcionaba como una casa, y algunas envolturas de golosinas y otras cosas, también encontramos la mochila de la otra niña con comida, es posible que ella haya estado alimentándolo".

Esto hizo que Hayate fruncida el ceño, "que significa eso".

"tambien encontramos ropa de un niño en una de las esquinas del cartón".

"Vita, trae lo que sirva del Lugar y lo demás déjalo ahí, estén atentos a ser seguidos hablaremos aquí cuando lleguen", ordenó Hayate con un tono autoritario.

Cambiando su atención a la rubia frente a ella ordenó, "Shamal, trata todas las heridas que puedas las demás lo haremos de la forma normal", mientras se preparaba para salir de la habitación, "este niño posiblemente escapó de casa, tal vez nos encontramos con un caso de mal trato infantil".

Shamal asintió con su cabeza mientras miraba al niño en la cama.

"En cuanto despierte la otra niña trataremos de conocer el panorama", y con esto la chica salió del cuarto.

1 hora después.

Vita y Zaphira habían regresado con algunas cosas en especial algo de ropa, la cual fue llevada de inmediato a la lavadora mientras la bestia guardián cuido de la pequeña niña en espera de que despierte.

Hayate se metió en la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo mientras Signum vigilaba al niño, para que luego de eso se retirara a descansar debido a la gran carga que significó curar al chico, y Vita comenzó a limpiar la sala que actuó como una sala de espera temporal.

"Maestra la niña despertó", hablo Zaphira mediante telepatía.

"Vita, llama a Shamal la niña despertó", dijo la chica a su pequeña caballero, mientras ella avanzó inmediatamente hacia el lugar.

Con un golpe en la puerta Hayate entro al cuarto para ver a la pequeña asustada mientras miraba al perro.

"Él no te hará daño sabes", dijo Hayate con un tono suave.

La niña miro a Hayate con gran miedo en su expresión, y de inmediato trato de moverse en dirección contraria a la chica casi cayendo de la cama, pero esta fue detenida por el canino quien se movió rápidamente al otro lado de la cama como una gran almohada.

La pequeña que estaba entrando en pánico noto algo y con voz tímida hablo, "¿Tu eres esa chica que llegó cuando…?", en ese momento la niña se asustó y comenzó a casi gritar, "Touma, ¿cómo está?, ¿dónde está el?".

Con una sonrisa amable Hayate le respondió, "él está bien, está descansando en la siguiente habitación".

Con mucha timidez la niña hablo, "en verdad, tu llegaste a ayudarnos en ese momento verdad".

Asintiendo con la cabeza Hayate se acercó a la niña que estaba acurrucada en Zaphira.

"Me llamo Hayate Yagami, pero puedes llamarme Hayate", dijo la chica con un tono amable.

Con algo de renuencia la chica respondió a la presentación de Hayate, "Nozomi, Toujo Nozomi".

"Tranquila, no te haré daño", mientras se sentó en la cama Hayate siguió, "nadie te hará daño aquí, te traje para curar tus heridas y las de tu amigo Touma".

La niña tembló un poco y lágrimas comenzaron a salir, en ese momento noto al canino en el cual ella se había estado acurrucando haciéndola casi saltar, pero el canino solo miro a la niña y no se movió, esto desconcertó a la pequeña que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y con un fuerte sollozo la niña comenzó a llorar, El canino siguió ahí sin moverse mientras Hayate se acercó lentamente a la niña para con una mano acariciar su cabeza.

La pequeña Nozomi solo siguió llorando mientras Hayate hablo con un tono amable y delicado, "Solo déjalo salir".

Después de un buen tiempo la niña dejo de llorar mientras miraba a Hayate quien solo espero que la chica se calme.

Con una voz tímida la niña hablo, "¿Dónde está Touma?".

Con una sonrisa la chica le respondió, "por qué no vamos a verlo".

Al escuchar eso al niña asintió tímidamente y con cuidado se bajó de la cama con Zaphira a su lado, Hayate solo abrió la puerta y comenzó a guiar a la niña a la habitación conjunta donde Signum se encontraba arrimada contra la pared y el niño dormía en la cama.

"Touma", dijo la niña mientras corría a la cama, pero el canino la detuvo colocándose en frente de la niña, la cual quedo desconcertada para luego escuchar la voz de otra mujer que entraba por la puerta, "no es buena idea hacer eso".

La niña miro a la mujer de cabello rubio que llevaba una bata de doctora, "el niño necesita descansar, y tu una revisión para asegurarme que no tengas ninguna herida permanente".

Ante esto la pequeña solo miro al niño en la cama mientras asintió con la cabeza, después de ver todo esto Nozomi comenzó a confiar en los presentes y asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento la niña se acercó a la cama y noto lo bien cuidado que estaba.

* * *

**Parte 13.**

[Presente]

Ante este relato los presentes miraron a Touma quien estaba sentado en el sillón junto a Teana.

El chico solo se mostró nervioso ante la atención, "esto…, sigo vivo y bien ahora", mientras se frotaba la cabeza, pero en su mente muchas preguntas surgieron.

Esto hizo que los presentes desvíen su mirada mientras Hayate comenzó a reírse junto con sus caballeros.

"Fue un encuentro algo accidentado", decía Nanoha mientras también reía moderadamente, "y nosotras estábamos algo preocupadas por no poder comunicarnos con ella en ese momento".

Pero en ese momento una voz infantil rompió la atmosfera, "pero que paso después de eso".

Hayate miro a Vivio quien se mostraba algo impaciente, "Bueno como lo digo, fue un dia algo largo".

* * *

**Parte 14.**

Una vez más Hayate se encontraba en la sala con Vita mientras esperaba que Shamal terminara con la pequeña, "Hayate…, que crees que está pasando aquí".

"no lo sé, pero ese niño estaba muy herido", mientras Hayate comenzó a negar con la cabeza, "esa cicatriz en su espalda posiblemente puso en riesgo su vida".

Vita dirigió su mirada a la zona donde se encontraba la habitación del niño mientras fruncía el ceño.

"¿A ti también te incomoda?", preguntó Hayate a Vita, "no sé qué pasa con él…, pero en verdad la magia no funciona en él".

"cuando me acerque a ese niño sentí que mi enlace con tigo se debilito", respondía Vita mientras mostraba un semblante pensativo.

"Hayate chan, ya puedes pasar", se escuchó la voz de Shamal en su enlace telepático, "termine de revisar a la pequeña".

Al escuchar eso Hayate se movió, con un toque sutil la chica ingreso a la habitación donde se encontraba Nozomi sentada en el filo de la cama con un dulce en su boca.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?", pregunto Hayate.

Con una sonrisa amable la mujer hablo, "se encuentra bien, parte de sus daños ya fueron tratados".

La niña se mostró algo tímida, "lo siento".

Con curiosidad Hayate pregunto, "¿por qué?", mientras se arrimaba al marco de la puerta.

"te di problemas a pesar de que solo querías ayudarme", respondió la pequeña.

Con una sonrisa Hayate solo negó con la cabeza, "no es ningún problema, en verdad me alegro que estés bien".

La niña se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

"En verdad tengo algunas preguntas para ti", hablo la peli castaña con un semblante serio.

Esto sorprendió a Nozomi quien solo asintió nuevamente.

"¿Qué pasa con Touma?", pregunto Hayate muy seria.

La niña bajo su cabeza pero no dijo nada.

¡…..!.

¡…..!.

"ya veo", replico Hayate.

"él quiere proteger a sus padres", hablo la niña con un tono triste mientras desviaba su mirada.

Esto hizo que Hayate y Shamal fruncieran el ceño.

"Touma me dijo que el traería desgracia a todos los que lo rodean, así que el escapo de casa y busco un lugar aislado", hablaba la niña mientras suspiraba, "él no quería traer más problemas a su familia".

Hayate solo apretaba los puños mientras esta bajaba la cabeza, "pero qué diablos", murmuraba Hayate molesta.

Shamal se mostró triste y de pronto un fuerte sonido salió de la Habitación contigua, esto llamo la atención de las dos mujeres que salieron a gran velocidad y cuando entraron en la otra habitación encontraron a una Signum levantándose del suelo donde una silla rota se podía ver, esto dejo claro lo que había ocurrido mientras un sonrojo se mostró en el rostro de Signum.

Al ver eso un suspiro de alivio salió de Hayate quien miro la cama donde el niño miraba a la chica algo asustado.

"vaya despertaste", anuncio Hayate con un tono alegre y afable.

El niño se mostró muy asustado mirando su alrededor, casi en frente de él estaba una mujer de cabellera larga de color rosa sujetada en una coleta, pero con una mirada seria, en la puerta una chica de secundaria de cabellera corta color castaño y ojos azules que lo miraron con un cariño que lo sorprendió, detrás de ella estaba una rubia que lo miraba curiosa.

Touma miro a la castaña mientras se preparaba para salir corriendo del lugar.

"No intentaría algo así", hablo la mujer de cabello rosa.

Esto desconcertó al niño que miro a la mujer aún más asustado pero una voz suave siguió, "aun necesitas descanso, tus heridas apenas fueron curadas", replico la rubia.

Ante esas palabras el niño noto que su cuerpo tenia algunas vendas por todas partes,y noto que ya no sentía dolor y de repente una idea llego a su cabeza, 'estas personas lo habían ayudado', con pánico en él se preparó para escapar.

"niño…, te advertí que no intentes eso", repitió una vez más Signum.

Esto dejo en blanco al chico, que solo pudo murmurar algo incomprensible, entonces noto una sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña pero también el juraría que las orejas y la cola de un mapache aparecieron en ella y de pronto la chica avanzo dando un gran salto mientras se escuchaba "GAOOOOOO".

La expresión de Signum era de decepción, mientras Shamal solo suspiro, Vita quien había estado fuera del alcance de la mirada del niño solo dio un suspiro de exasperación mientras Nozomi que había seguido a las mujeres algo intrigada solo mostró un sonrojo mientras apartaba la mirada de Hayate que abrazaba a un Touma que intentaba escapar.

Signum solo comenzó a moverse en dirección de la puerta con un paso calmado, ante la mirada de Vita quien también dio media vuelta comenzó a retirarse, Nozomi quien noto el movimiento de las chicas se mostró confusa cuando la mano de Shamal llamo la atención de la niña, "será mejor dejarlos solos".

Nozomi solo miro a Shamal para luego ver el extraño espectáculo que daban Hayate y Touma.

"Confía en Hayate chan, ella sabe lo que hace", dijo Shamal mientras se lleva a la niña del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

**Parte 15.**

Hayate había forcejeado con el pequeño Touma por al menos 10 minutos, el niño dio mucha resistencia pero ahora se estaba quedando quieto en los brazos de Hayate.

"¿Ya te calmaste?", pregunto Hayate con un tono amable.

El niño solo asintió mientras encogía su cuerpo.

"ya no tienes de que preocuparte", mientras acariciaba la cabeza del chico en forma amable, esto hacia estremecer al pequeño que parecía asustado.

"puedes confiar en mí, solo dime ¿por qué no quieres que te ayude?".

El niño permaneció en silencio por al menos un minuto antes de responder, "yo-yo-yo-te…, traeré desgracia".

"! QUE ¡", exclamo Hayate.

El niño se retorció en los brazos de la chica, "lo siento", mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño, "sabes es mejor que hablemos de manera más personal, me llamo Yagami Hayate, tengo 16 años".

"..., me llamo Kamijou Touma..., tengo 9 años", respondió el niño a la presentación de la chica.

"mucho gusto Touma kun", y siguió acariciando la cabeza del chico con gentileza.

Ante esto el chico fue soltando la postura de su cuerpo mostrándose más relajado, después de un tiempo el niño se mostraba más aliviado.

"dime Touma kun, ¿quién te dijo que tu traes la desgracia?", la voz de Hayate fue amable pero se podía decir que había algo más en su tono.

"la gente donde Vivía", la voz fue muy apagada y triste, "ellos me llamaban plaga".

Ante esto Hayate quedo en silencio, estaba completamente consternada ante esto, ¿por qué las personas dirían algo así?, meditaba con sigo misma Hayate.

"un día un hombre me ataco con un cuchillo", el niño comenzó a sollozar mientras temblaba, "él me dijo que por mi culpa lo perdió todo..., y me ataco... ", Un sollozo más profundo se escuchó desde el niño, "mi papa me defendió pero él también se lastimo...", Touma lloro más abiertamente mientras notaba como el abrazo de la chica se hacía mes firme y cálido, de pronto algo cálido cayo en su mejilla y siguió cayendo haciendo que el niño levanto su mirada para ver a una Hayate con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Touma no aparto la mirada de a chica que mostro una sonrisa mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos entonces con un tono suave y amable Hayate lo consoló, "Todo estará bien, solo deja salir todo".

Ante esto Touma se dio la vuelta se acurruco en el pecho de Hayate y lloro con todo lo que tenía.

* * *

**Parte 16.**

Touma se mostró incomodo, el recordaba las palabras de su padre en la playa y todo lo que él había dicho ahí concordaba con el relato de Hayate, parece ser que en el pasado había pasado por mucho pero la mujer frente a él acepto eso sin dudarlo, esto hizo que un sentimiento de culpa lo invada, el niño del que hablaba Hayate ya no estaba aquí.

Teana noto el semblante de Touma que parecía algo mortificado, el puño del chico se apretaba, en su mente Teana solo tenía la idea de que esos recuerdos deben ser muy amargos, con un movimiento sutil Teana sujeto su mano suavemente y dio un apretón amable y gentil, haciendo que el chico gire su atención en dirección de ella, y se sorprendió por la hermosa sonrisa que le dio y un leve sonrojo se mostró en el rostro del chico.

Signum miro lo que ocurría con la pareja pero sintió que la reacción de Touma era algo poco concordante, había algo más pero no podía discernir qué.

* * *

**Parte 17.**

Después de un tiempo Hayate salió de la habitación para ver a Nozomi que estaba comiendo en la mesa con Vita, mientras Shamal y Signum estaban en el sofá de la sala.

Vita al ver a su maestra le mostro una sonrisa pero noto que los ojos de Hayate estaban hinchados, "¿estás bien Hayate?", dijo la niña preocupada.

"si Vita, estoy bien", cambiando su atención de la pequeña pelirroja a Signum siguió hablando, "Por favor comunícate con Lindi e infórmale lo que encontramos, yo le daré más detalles más tarde", mientras siguió adelante en dirección a las escaleras, "además pídele que averigüe en la policía sobre un niño perdido con el nombre de Kamijou Touma".

Asintiendo con la cabeza la mujer afirmo, "si ma….", mientras notaba a Nozomi, "Hayate".

Con una mirada noto a Nozomi que se mostraba preocupada y con una sonrisa Hayate le hablo, "no tienes de que preocuparte, ayudaremos a tu amigo".

Nozomi también asintió con la cabeza mientras notaba el extraño ambiente, tanto como Signum, Shamal y Vita parecían seguir las ordenes de la chica a pesar de ser la segunda as joven del lugar, pero ella no sabía la situación del lugar así que decidió no indagar sobre la familia que la ayudo a ella y su amigo.

"también tienes que regresar a tu casa Nozomi chan, Signum por favor ve con ella", mientras Hayate subió al segundo piso.

La niña miro a la mujer de cabello rosado que le dio una suave sonrisa mientras le hablaba, "primero termina de comer".

La pequeña sonrió y siguió con su comida pero después de un momento la niña se mostraba pensativa.

"¿estás bien?", pregunto Vita quien noto esto.

"eh", respondió la chica algo sorprendida.

"¿qué pasa?", siguió preguntando Vita a la niña sorprendida.

"solo pensaba sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana", le respondió la niña, "sabes cuándo Hayate onechan vino a ayudarnos, recuerdo que uno de los hombres malos me lastimo pero un hada del bosque me salvo", mientras estrellas parecían llenar sus ojos haciendo que Vita y los demás presente se muestren sorprendidos.

"el hada del bosque tenía un hermoso cabello plateado", la niña siguió con su diatriba, "ella uso su poder espiritual para salvarme".

Todos los presentes pensaron en que Rein había sido muy descuidada.

"me pregunto si el hada es la guardiana de ese bosque".

Los caballeros solo gritaron internamente, "ese lugar era un parque no un bosque".

* * *

**Parte 18.**

En las horas de la tarde Hayate se encontraba sentada en la sala, con una pantalla azulada flotando frente a ella.

"Así que se escapó de casa desde hace 4 días", hablaba en un tono serio.

En la pantalla estaba la imagen de una mujer de cabello verde, "eso encontramos en la base de datos de la policía".

Hayate se mostró seria, "ya veo..., por aquí encontré algo mucho más complicado Lindi", respondió Hayate.

La mujer en la pantalla se mostró interesada mientras escuchaba a Hayate, "este niño es acusado de arrastrar a la gente con su desgracia", mientras otra pantalla azul apareció junto a Hayate y con un movimiento de su mano una pantalla similar apareció del lado de Lindi quien después de leer lo que le presentaron frunció el ceño de manera pronunciada.

"pero en verdad esto es el colmo", decía molesta Hayate, "atacar a un niño culpándolo de todo lo ocurrido en su vida".

Lindi en serio se mostró muy molesta, "según esto él fue arrestado pero salió de la cárcel hace una semana".

"pero lo que en realidad me molesta es el hecho de que esta cadena de televisión miren a Touma kun como una especie de animal de circo", esto fue dicho por Hayate con un tono firme y severo.

"te entiendo", dijo Lindi mientras miraba a su lado en donde la imagen de una rubia de ojos rojos se mostraba en un aura obscura.

"según lo que conto Touma sus padres se mudaron aquí hasta que el ingrese a ciudad academia escapando de esta gente", dijo Hayate.

"ya veo", replico la mujer mientras observaba como Fate era tranquilizada por Arf y Chrono, "lo que sorprendió es que él puede descomponer la magia".

Hayate suspiro, "es algo increíble..., pero así es como es, ese niño puede incluso bloquear mi conexión con los caballeros y el tomo del cielo nocturno".

"crees que eso tenga que ver con lo que la gente cree de él", dijo Lindi mientras veía más datos en la pantalla.

"no lo sé, estoy desconcertada con todo esto", mientras se recostaba en contra del sofá, "pero me dices que ese niño también descompone la suerte, esto está más alla de lo que sabemos de la magia", mientras miraba al techo.

"¿qué harás?", replico Lindi con un tono amable.

Hayate suspiro pero un semblante amable se mostró, "lo llevaremos mañana a la policía, sus padres deben estar muy preocupados, pero me preocupan las personas que intentaron llevárselo en el parque".

"creo que necesitamos investigar más sobre este asunto", replico Lindi mientras veía como Fate sostenía a Bardiche en su modo de Hacha, "le daré algo que hacer para que no haga nada apresurado".

Con una sonrisa Hayate asintió, "hacer eso o llamar a Nanoha chan".

* * *

**Parte 19.**

Hayate mostro una sonrisa mientras observaba el rostro de Vivio que estaba algo intrigada, "Así fue como conocí a Touma kun".

La niña miro al chico de pelo picudo que se mostraba algo tímido, pero también noto que las manos de Teana y Touma estaban entrelazadas dándole una imagen curiosa que desconcertó a la niña.

Ante la reacción de Vivio todos los demás colocaron su atención en los chicos.

y un ambiente extraño cubrió el lugar, esto confundió a Touma quien noto una expresión algo complicada en el rostro de Hayate, Fate y Nanoha, Signum tenía los ojos serrados pero una sonrisa amable, Vita solo mostro una sonrisa zorruna, Eriol y Caro solo sonreían amablemente, en cambio Vivio se mostró algo confundida, esto desconcertó un poco a Touma quien miro a Teana que también estaba confundida ella solo encogió sus hombros pero en ese momento la Voz de Misaka causo que un silencio casi sepulcral se hiciera presente.

Touma y Teana notaron lo que hacían y rápidamente se soltaron mientras un sonrojo se mostraba en ambos.

"Fate san..., gracias por el teléfono", hablo Misaka mientras se acercó al grupo con un teléfono celular de tipo concha negro en sus manos.

Al ver eso Hayate levanto una ceja, "Fate chan, ¿acaso ese es el teléfono celular que compraste cuando estabas en la escuela?".

Ante lo dicho por Hayate Fate se sonrojo poco mientras intentaba recibir el celular de las manos de Misaka.

La chica eléctrica escucho eso y miro el teléfono con más atención y dijo, "es verdad, he visto fotos de estos modelos en un par de libros de texto sobre el desarrollo de telecomunicaciones".

Fate se puso a un más roja y Touma algo curioso saco su celular que también tenía un teléfono de tapa, "también tengo un celular similar".

Misaka cambio su atención ante lo dicho por Touma mientras negaba con la cabeza, "tu modelo solo emula la forma de los antiguos teléfonos", con el teléfono de Fate aun en sus manos Misaka abrió el mismo mostrando la pantalla que tenía una imagen de Nanoha junto con Vivio de fondo.

"primero nota que la resolución de la pantalla es abismal, y tienes que notar que la memoria interna de este celular no podría mantener muchos de los archivos que presento como informe en los laboratorios, mientras que el tuyo puede sostener un sistema operativo con un par de juegos más sin problema", postulaba Misaka mostrando los detalles del celular que fue manipulado por su habilidad, "sin contar que tú y yo compartimos el plan de pareja de esa compañía que hace tú y mi celular se transformen en antenas móviles".

Touma miro a Misaka algo incómodo mientras con su mirada le decía, 'por qué tenías que mencionar eso'.

Dándose cuenta de lo último que dijo juraría que vapor salía de las orejas de Misaka mientras un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de su cara.

"Toda esta información de las comunicaciones en la tierra es muy interesante pero Misaka chan, por favor termina de entregar el celular a Fate chan antes de que mi mejor amiga termine muriendo de pena", hablo Hayate con una sonrisa que hizo que Misaka se sorprendiera y por un momento juro que Hayate tenía orejas de mapache sobre su cabeza.

En ese momento Misaka cambio su atención hacia Fate quien estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y era consolada por Nanoha, "Fate chan me alaga que tengas una imagen mía y la de Vivio, no tienes por qué avergonzarte".

Misaka inmediatamente entrego celular mientras se disculpaba, "Lo siento mucho", Touma también se disculpó debido a que él fue quien inicio el debate.

"eso está bien", dijo Hayate mientras asentía con su cabeza, "por cierto, después me explicas eso de plan de pareja".

Touma se congelo por la sonrisa Teana que era tan amigable pero esta no se reflejaba en su mirada.

hayate siguió hablando, "Nanoha chan, Fate chan, tengo que hablar de algo con ustedes, también con los ex delanteros de la sección 6", mientras se movía del lugar.

"entonces no vas a continuar con lo que paso con Touma onichan", replico decepcionada Vivio.

"lo siento Vivio tengo asuntos con los demás, y es un poco tarde", se disculpó Hayate, "seguiré contándote sobre eso otro día".

La niña se mostró triste y Nanoha le hablo, "Vivio…, déjalo por hoy de seguro después Hayate seguirá la historia".

La niña asintió con un suspiro observando como todos seguían a Hayate a su estudio.

Un par de minutos después el estudio de Hayate se mostró pequeño ante tanta gente, con sus dos mejores amigas, sus caballeros, y los ex delanteros una pequeña reunión inicio.

"¿Que pasa Hayate Chan?", pregunto Nanoha quien se notaba seria.

"Lo que les diré no debe salir de aquí, sin contar que esto nos ayudara a coordinarnos para mañana", hablo la peli castaña con mucha seriedad en su voz.

Ante esto la expresión de todos tomo un semblante serio.

Con un suspiro Hayate comenzó, "seré directa, Viktoria Dalground solcito un compromiso con Touma".

a excepción de Rein, Fate y Nanoha, todos los demás se mostraron incrédulos mientras miraban a Hayate que había entrado en su modo de comandante, entonces el sonido de algo golpeando el piso rompió el ambiente llamando la atención de todos, era Teana quien había soltado su dispositivo se mostraba inquieta, "yo-yo-yo-l-lo-siento", se disculpó Teana mientras recogía su dispositivo.

Hayate mostro una mueca de incomodidad mientras miro las reacciones de sus amigas, "¿no parecen sorprendidas Nanoha chan, Fate chan?".

Con una sonrisa Fate le respondió, "Chrono onichan me lo dijo más temprano y después de eso hable con Nanoha".

"Ya veo…".

"¿Qué piensas hacer Hayate chan?", pregunto la instructora.

"por ahora nada", replico Hayate con una sonrisa, "dejare esto en manos de Touma kun, pero no le diré nada sobre el compromiso, es su decisión con quien él quiere salir".

Nanoha y Fate mostraron su aprobación junto con los caballeros.

Eriol, Caro y Subaru, se mostraron preocupados mientras miraban a Teana que a simple vista estaba tranquila pero observando más de cerca se mostraba inquieta.

"el punto aquí es que mañana Sieg chan guiara a Touma por Midchilda y Viktoria también se unirá a los dos", mientras una pantalla azulada flotante mostro las imágenes de Viktoria, Touma y Sieg, "quiero solicitar que Caro y Erio sean el apoyo de Teana en este asunto".

Ante las palabras de Hayate, Eriol y Caro miraron a Fate que asintió dándoles permiso.

Ante eso, los dos chicos se pusieron firmes con un saludo militar hablaron al unísono, "Aceptamos comandante Yagami".

"¿por qué las precauciones?", pregunto Fate.

"por el último incidente, es posible que ese susodicho rey regrese, es mejor estar listo", hablaba Hayate mientras se recostaba sobre su silla.

Fate algo inquieta miro a Caro y Eriol, "cuídense mucho".

"eso es lo que quería que supieran", replico Hayate, "cualquier situación peligrosa no duden en pedir ayuda chicos".

Y con eso el grupo regreso a la sala con excepción de Teana quien salió en dirección de la playa.

* * *

**N/A:**

**-Hola a todos, Slayfer sigue vivo y trabando en la historia, ha sido un tiempo pero aquí esta otro capítulo y espero que les guste, en esta parte me centre en armar algo para el futuro y presentar cosas que pasan al mismo tiempo en ambos mundos pero también quería sacarme la espina de cómo se conocieron Hayate y Touma, tal vez esta parte no llene las expectativas de todos pero es algo que tenía escrito desde hace mucho ya que lo escribí esta parte de la historia desde los primeros borradores, esta solo es la primera parte lo demás saldrá más adelante según sea requerida saber cómo se profundizo su relación la incluiré para darle un contexto, y lo siento por la demora ahora estoy con un trabajo de domingo a domingo y mi tiempo de escritura se ha reducido aún más así que no podre garantizar que la espera sea corta, pero hay algo que sí puedo garantizar es que yo no dejare este proyecto, me ha resultado muy divertido imaginar lo que ocurriría si Kamijou Touma existiera en el mismo mundo del diablo blanco.**

**-sobre el anterior capitulo me disculpo pero la mayoría de los errores tipográficos se generaron cuando subí el capítulo, no es una excusa pero use el computador de un conocido que tenía la función de traducción automática y trato de traducir mi capitulo a un buen español del mal español en el que estaba escrito, y como solo me interese por subirlo no verifique el resultado, así que sigue siendo mi culpa, así que me disculpo.**

**-por otro punto Jinzo agradezco tu oferta para ser sincero seria de ayuda, como puedes ver no soy muy hábil en esto de escribir, si aún estas interesado me gustaría que me indiques que tengo que hacer porque también estoy algo perdido en esto del lector beta.**


End file.
